Un cachorrito para Kai
by Ludra-Jenova
Summary: Está es una historia de amor y romance, con pizcas de angustia. Han pasado 5 años desde la enfermedad mortal de Kai, a pesar de los problemas ahora Tyson y Kai viven juntos como una pareja. Con un torneo por venir, los momentos alegres empiezan a oscurecerse. Su amor se pondrá en juego, cuando Kira, un chico idéntico a Kai, desea a Tyson para él. /Yaoi-TyKa -Chap40 Arriba! :3/
1. El nuevo comenzar

Notas de Autor: Notas!!!!!!!, Claro no pueden faltar son mi costumbre^^  
  
Bueno este es el primer capítulo. Corto Oo, increíble, pero os aseguro que habrá más. Prometí para mí hacer las notas más cortas (Mentira. soy una mentirosa, no estoy inspirada ahora^^U, JO).  
  
Bueno que más. A sí algo muy importante es un fanfic Y-A-O-I, o sea relaciones entre chicos, M/M, gay, homosexual, y demás derivados^.^  
  
Este es mi primer fic yaoi anime, realmente he escrito de juegos, increíble todavía^O^  
  
Continuando. es Tyson x Kai, no al revés. Lo entienden verdad???? (Sí esta unión es más rara, pero a mí me gusta y francamente no encuentro nada de ellos en ese sentido-, sólo al otro).  
  
Estoy loca. (Dónde he escuchado eso antes¬¬)... que me rió sola^^. ¡Dios! estoy en mís días. de loquera y risa.  
  
Bueno. aunque usted no lo crea, es corta la nota^^U  
  
¡Disfrútalo!  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
  
Por Ludra_Jenova  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Estoy aburrido.' Un leve bostezó se oyó en el aire.  
  
Los dos chicos estaban analizando cosas en una laptop, que sólo uno de ellos podía entender.  
  
"Bueno. ¿y ahora que hacemos jefe?" Una suave voz llamó a su amigo distraído.  
  
"¿Eh?", fue lo único que dijo, al percatar que su amigo le hablaba.  
  
"Ahora que hacemos jefe"  
  
"Ah. hmmm, no lo sé Tyson, que quieres hacer. ¡Oye!, hacía mucho que no me llamabas jefe". Dijo el pequeño chico emocionado.  
  
"Oh, es verdad, después de que todos te decían Kenny, se me quedó más.jajajaja" Rió el otro joven moreno, su mano atrás de su cabeza en forma torpe.  
  
"Sí" Sonrío igualmente el pequeño. "Tienes alguna idea, Tyson".  
  
"No, ninguna idea" Se rascó la cabeza, para ver si alguna de magnífica idea salía de su inteligente cabeza.  
  
"¡Oye!, que tal si les hablamos a todos para reunirnos y practicar beyblade" Dijo entusiasmado.  
  
"Oye no esta mal, hace tiempo que no práctico desde el torneo mundial"  
  
"¡Sí y hace tiempo que no vemos a los demás!"  
  
"Sí." La cara del chico se entristeció. En ello, Tyson recordó que desde entonces tuvo que alejarse de una persona especial para él.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Tyson?" Preguntó su amigo preocupado.  
  
"Oh.nada jefe, vamos apresurémonos y hablémosles" Tyson se paró rápidamente.  
  
"¡Oye espérame!"  
  
Los dos chicos corrieron y como de costumbre en la casa de Tyson. siempre hay un desorden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas finales:  
  
"" entre comillas quiere decir habla.  
  
'' estas quieren decir pensamientos.  
  
«» estas sustituyen a las comillas, cuando se habla de algo que no es concretamente verdad o sobresaltar una nota en el texto.  
  
Bueno, cualquier cosa, envíen un e-mail o un review, quiero saber sus opiniones, Thanks.  
Continuará. 'kay? 


	2. El principio de una nueva lucha

Notas de autor: 'kay, bueno al no estar inspirada anteriormente, ahora si lo estoy!!!!!!, chachachannnnnnnnnnnnn, uyyyyy que mello.  
  
Bueno, contemos un poco, que debía a ver sido puesto en la primer nota, pero ni modo ahora será en la segunda^^  
  
Bueno, si es verdad!!!!, acabo de familiarizarme con el beyblade hace poco, así que perdón si encuetran algunos errores en los nombres. Ya que me dedicaba a escribir sólo de juegos, pues es más fácil no fallar en los nombres, ya que te los ponen en la secuencia de habla^^JO. Así que perdón, no sé porque se me ocurrió escribir Tayson en lugar de Tyson, estaba ida n_n  
  
Hiya Oro-chan, gracias por hacerme ver ese error, mi e-mail es: ludra_jenova@hotmail.com, cuando quieras contactarme y si a otras personas les interesa ^-^  
  
Continuando con la nota, aviso que casi siempre actualizo en la noche de las ocho en adelante, soy una mujer nocturna saben^^U  
  
¡Disfrútalo!  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
  
Por Ludra_Jenova  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"¡Tyson!, ¡Tyson!" Una voz fuerte hacía eco en toda la casa. "¡Dónde te metiste muchacho del demonio!".  
  
Lejos, los dos chicos estaban saliendo en puntillas sin hacer ruido.  
  
"Apresúrate jefe, o si no."  
  
"¡Aha!" la voz fue escuchada atrás de ellos. "Con que aquí estás".  
  
"¡Corre Kenny!" los pequeños corrieron como pudieron, pero por desgracia no lo lograron a tiempo.  
  
"A donde crees que vas jovencito" El viejo hombre tapó la entrada, para que no pudieran escapar.  
  
"Vamos abuelo, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás"  
  
"Ni creas que podrás ir, tienes que practicar artes marciales" Resopló enfadado.  
  
"Oh vamos abuelo" protestó el moreno sin conseguir nada.  
  
"Desde que estuviste en esos campeonatos de beyblade has descuidado mucho tus entrenamientos en las artes marciales"  
  
Tyson como de costumbre, odiaba los sermones y sobre todo los de su abuelo. En forma silenciosa, señaló a su pequeño amigo que continuara caminando, y sin tratar de distraer al viejo hombre trataron de escapar, pero sin éxito.  
  
"¡Oye!, adonde vas" lo agarró por el cuello. "Tienes que practicar" y sin ninguna palabra se lo llevó arrastrando, con protestas de su nieto.  
  
"Cielos, esto no está nada bien" Suspiró Kenny y los siguió.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ya son las cuatro y quince"  
  
"Sí, y todavía ellos no han llegado" suspiró el chico güero. "Crees que habrá pasado algo Ray" preguntó.  
  
"No, no lo creo, conociendo a Tyson de seguro se quedó entretenido con algo"  
  
"Si, tienes razón"  
  
Los dos jóvenes suspiraron al unísono y continuaron esperando a que sus amigos llegaran.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aaaahhhhhh"  
  
"Ja, debes concentrarte más pequeño"  
  
Tyson se incorporó nuevamente como lo había estado haciendo durante innumerables veces, pero cada caída era peor.  
  
"Ya verás" gruñó el chico moreno y se abalanzó contra su abuelo, con los mismos resultados.  
  
"Uyyy, no me gustaría estar en su pellejo" la voz virtual de Dizzi habló.  
  
"Vamos Dizzi, Tyson esta dando lo mejor que pue." un fuerte golpe se oyó de nuevo. ".de"  
  
"Pues más bien parece que esta dando lo mejor, pero para caer"  
  
"Muy bien Tyson, ahora tenemos que meditar para que el potencial."  
  
Antes de que desfalleciera con el sermón, el moreno se acercó lo más que pudo a su amigo.  
  
"Psh, Kenny, será mejor que tú te adelantes y les digas a los demás que al rato llego en cuanto pueda escaparme, de acuerdo"  
  
"Muy bien, nos vemos Tyson" se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la salida.  
  
'Rayos, ahora tengo que ver como me salgo de aquí'  
  
Mientras tanto su abuelo continuaba su sermón.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"No hay ninguna señal de ellos Max" preguntó Ray.  
  
"No, nada aún"  
  
Los dos jóvenes continuaron sentados esperando a que llegaran.  
  
"Que tal si bey batallamos Ray" La voz del pequeño güero cortó el silencio que se hizo.  
  
"Sí, estaría bien, mientras esperamos"  
  
Los dos muchachos se pusieron en posición, pero antes de empezar una voz llamó su atención.  
  
"¡Oigan chicos, ya llegué!" La suave voz de Kenny estaba un poco entre cortada por la carrera que se había hecho.  
  
"Hola Kenny" Saludó el chico claro.  
  
"¿Dónde está Tyson?" Preguntó singularmente Max, al no verlo ahí.  
  
"Oh, esta entrenando con su abuelo, me dijo que al rato llegaba cuando pudiera safarse de él"  
  
Los tres jóvenes rieron.  
  
"Siempre es así Tyson" suspiró alegremente Max.  
  
"Cierto" dijo Ray  
  
La sonrisa de Kenny se apagó en un instaste y se puso a buscar en forma preocupada.  
  
"O-oigan chicos. ¿dónde está Kai?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Una ráfaga de viento se vio salir de la casa de Tyson.  
  
"¡Espera Tyson!, ¡regresa muchacho del demonio!, ¡todavía no terminamos!" gritó el hombre viejo furioso.  
  
"Lo siento abuelo, tengo que ir con los chicos" gritó el moreno corriendo sin parar.  
  
'Rayos, ya es muy tarde'  
  
Al llegar a una esquina Tyson se detuvo trotando. '¡Ya sé!, voy a tomar un atajo'.  
  
Corrió durante un tiempo lo más que podía hasta llegar al parque. Al estar agotado, buscó por una banca para tomar un descanso y reponer energías.  
  
"Cielos, estoy cansado" resopló.  
  
Al estar un rato en la banca, oyó una voz que le resultaba familiar.  
  
"Pero es muy poco tiempo, no. entiendo."  
  
El chico moreno reconoció la voz, era Kai. Tyson buscó donde se encontraba y al encontrarlo, quiso hablarle, pero se detuvo al ver a otro chico con él y se escondió para no ser visto.  
  
"Kai. si vienes conmigo será lo mejor... tú eres una persona muy importante para mí"  
  
Tyson quedó petrificado al oír esto.  
  
"Lo siento, pero." Kai fue cortado cuando el otro chico se aproximó al él más cerca.  
  
"Kai." la voz sonó suave y tierna, su mirada irradiaba tristeza y amor. Luego se acercó más hasta lograr abrazarlo.  
  
Un gran fuego ardió en el vientre de Tyson, sus ojos se llenaron de llamas, y una gran rabia irradiaba en todo su cuerpo.  
  
'COMO SE ATREVE A ABRAZA A KAI.A MI KAI' pensó furioso.  
  
La mano de Tyson libre se empuñó lo más duro que podía, mientras que la otra agarraba toda la tierra que le cabía.  
  
Al concluir el abrazo, Kai dio vuelta y comenzó a marcharse.  
  
"Espera Kai" dijo y agarró su brazo. "Prométeme, que lo vas a pensar, ¿si?" Una tierna mirada se vio reflejada en unos bellos ojos violeta, que Tyson odio cono toda el alma.  
  
"Esta bien. lo pensaré" el sostenimiento del otro chico menguó y Kai se retiró.  
  
"¡Háblame si aceptas!" gritó.  
  
"Lo haré"  
  
Esas palabras terminaron por acabar toda la paciencia que Tyson tenía y sin esperar más salió de su escondite y se dirigió a Kai, que estaba de espaldas observando el partir del otro chico.  
  
"¡¿Qué se supone que vas a aceptar?!" las palabras de Tyson salieron con el tono más frío que ni Kai había hecho.  
  
El otro chico se espanto al oírlo, volteo repentinamente y se espantó aún más.  
  
"T-Ty-son, ¿q-qué haces aquí?" Tartamudeo impresionado al verlo.  
  
"Más bien, qué haces TÚ aquí, ¿eh?" el mismo tono frío.  
  
"B-bueno, y-yo. nada y no te interesa." Kai trató de ponerse rudo, pero ante la mirada fría de su amigo, lo espantaba. 'Cielo, esa mirada jamás se la había visto, me da escalofríos' pensó.  
  
"Y bien"  
  
"Ahh, no se. no se suponía que deberías estar con los demás Tyson" habló todavía asustado.  
  
"Tú también deberías estar ahí"  
  
"Ah, es cierto, bueno. porque no nos vamos jun-tos"  
  
Al decir estas últimas palabras el coraje de Tyson desapareció y se sustituyó por alegría plena.  
  
"¡Juntos!" gritó con gran placer.  
  
"S-si, supongo" Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente al ver que la mirada de su amigo cambió drásticamente.  
  
"¡Genial!, ¡vamos!" la mano de Tyson inconscientemente tomó la de Kai y lo jaló para irse.  
  
Rápidamente un pequeño rubor subió a las mejillas rayadas de Kai. Podía sentir el calor moderado de su mano, aunque estuvieran esos molestos guantes que no lo dejaban sentir toda su mano, pero el simple hecho de que tuviera la mano del moreno en la suya, lo hacía sentir felíz.  
  
'¿Por qué siento esta sensación de dicha?... Ty-son' el color de sus mejillas se ponía cada vez más fuerte cuando veía su cara, que de vez en cuando volteaba para verlo mientras «platicaba» su amigo con él. De repente el clima se tornó más cálido o eso creía Kai, o era simplemente su cuerpo el que se calentaba.  
  
Mientras Tyson hablaba.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nota final: Trataré de actualizarlo lo más pronto que pueda, si me es posible y mi muso de yaoi no me deja, aquí estaré escribiendo ^_~  
  
Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme o comentarios, pueden enviar un e-mail o poner un review. Thanks.  
  
Continuará.. 'kay? 


	3. De amigo a aliado

Notas de Autor: Hiya!!!, el tercer capítulo está listo!!! ^^ Lindo muy lindo.  
  
Bueno ahora cambié de horario, la actualización, ya que no lo pude hacer en la noche, por eso la hice de día, en mí cómodo y acogedor «despacho», donde la luz no entra^^  
  
¡Disfrútalo!  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
  
Por Ludra_Jenova  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"¡Hola chicos!" la chispeante voz de Tyson se oyó.  
  
Los chicos voltearon al oírlo y se alegraron al verlos.  
  
"Hola Tyson, hola Kai" Ray fue el primero en saludar.  
  
"Oigan por qué tardaron tanto" replicó Max.  
  
El chico moreno se llevó su mano a la cabeza, pidiendo una disculpa por la demora.  
  
"Lo siento, tuve problemas para salir y cuando venía me tope con Kai" dijo.  
  
Los jóvenes se quedaron viendo a Kai detenidamente.  
  
"¡¿Qué?!" Protesto incomodo con las miradas.  
  
"Y por esa razón vienen con las manos juntas" dijo Ray con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosas en su cara.  
  
"¿Huh?" Los dos chicos voltearon a ver, luego se separaron como si se repelaran mutuamente. Mientras, sus caras se ponían de todos colores posibles.  
  
Los otros jóvenes se rieron ante el hecho. Tyson trataba de explicar lo que había pasado, mientras Kai no decía ni una palabra, luego dio la espalda a todos.  
  
"Bueno, bueno" Max decía entre risas. "Cambiando de tema que tal si practicamos tú y yo Kai, hace tiempo que quiero probarme contigo"  
  
Kai se volteó y observó detenidamente a Max, parecía que realmente lo decía en serio.  
  
"Vamos, que con esa actitud fría, ahora somos amigos" Sonrió.  
  
Kai quedó un poco pensativo.  
  
"De acuerdo" dijo finalmente.  
  
"¡Genial!, comencemos" Max agarró a Kai por el cuello, abrazándolo y dando pequeños golpes a su estomago. "Vamos Kai, se más amistoso" dijo mientras se llevaba al otro chico más alto al lugar de practica.  
  
Tyson sólo miró a Max con un poco de enojo, al verlo abrazado a Kai. Ray se dio cuenta de la mirada de Tyson en Max y Kai, y sólo podía sonreír.  
  
"Oye Tyson" Habló Kenny distrayendo a su amigo de su mirada cazadora. "¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y Kai que tardaron tanto?" dijo con su gran voz de inocencia.  
  
El chico moreno se sonrojó al oír la pregunta que su pequeño amigo le hacía, pero antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra, Ray lo tomó por los hombros.  
  
"Oye Kenny, nos dejarías hablar un momento a solas" Ray dijo sonriendo como el sólo lo podía hacer de forma tierna y linda.  
  
"Oh, esta bien, iré a tomar datos de la batalla de Kai y Max"  
  
"Muy bien, gracias"  
  
Al irse Kenny, Ray y Tyson quedaron solos. El chico claro llevó a Tyson un poco más lejos de donde los otros se encontraban, para así poder hablar mejor.  
  
"Bien. aquí no podrán escucharnos" habló y soltó su sostenimiento sobre el moreno.  
  
"Hmmm, ¿y qué es lo que quieres decirme Ray?" Preguntó Tyson con plena duda. "¿Cuál es el misterio?"  
  
"Bueno... Tyson"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
Antes de continuar de hablar, el otro chico volvió a sonreír, con esa risa linda y maliciosa, que le causaba escalofríos a Tyson.  
  
'Cielos, esa sonrisa de Ray no me gusta nada'  
  
"A ti te gusta Kai, no es cierto" dijo finalmente, todavía con esa sonrisa.  
  
Los pensamientos Tyson fueron cortados de repente. La voz de Ray que hacía eco dentro de su cabeza. Pronto un luminoso rojo apareció en sus mejillas.  
  
"¡Lo sabía!" Gritó emocionado. "Entonces eran ciertas mis sospechas, estas enamorado de... " Ray fue cortado rápido por la mano de Tyson, que le imponía silencio. Observó para ver que ninguno de los demás chicos hubieran escuchado los gritos de Ray.  
  
"Shhhhh" Al quitar su mano, Ray habló de nuevo.  
  
"Lo siento"  
  
"¿Cómo lo supiste?"  
  
"No eres bueno para ocultar tus sentimientos" Sonrió.  
  
Tyson se cayó, se acercó a su amigo con grandes ojos de perrito.  
  
"Por favor no se lo digas" suplicó.  
  
"¿Por qué?" inquirió el chico claro a su amigo que casi estaba de rodillas implorando.  
  
"Bueno porque... " Detuvo. La cabeza de Tyson se inclinó y su mirada se oscureció. "Porque. porque si Kai no siente lo mismo, puede llegar a odiarme de verdad... "  
  
La sonrisa de Ray se apagó, la voz de se amigo se oía temblorosa y entendía lo que le decía.  
  
"Y con tanto trabajo que me ha dado que sea mi amigo" inquirió tristemente, ahora completamente sentado en el suelo, con la mirada baja.  
  
"Entiendo" suspiró. "Es más difícil de saber lo que siente Kai, no es como tú Tyson" dijo en forma irónica  
  
Tyson sintió como si un balde de agua fría se le hubiera aventado encima.  
  
"¡Se supone que me debes de animar!" gruñó.  
  
"Lo siento, pero es verdad"  
  
"Hmmm"  
  
"¡Oye!, tengo una gran idea" repuso el chico claro. "Que tal, si te ayudo a averiguar que es lo que siente Kai por ti"  
  
"¡¿Qué?!" gritó el moreno sorprendido o más bien atónito por la propuesta de su amigo.  
  
"¡Sí!, ¡eso sería genial!, así sabríamos si es amor o es amistad"  
  
"Oye espera un momento" habló Tyson rápidamente, tratando de detener a su amigo.  
  
"Sí, ya esta decidido, voy a ser tú aliado... ¡«en la lucha por el amor de Kai»!" Sonrió grandemente el chico, y sin decir nada se alejó de Tyson dejándolo sin habla.  
  
"Confía en mí" gritó Ray y corrió a donde estaban los demás chicos.  
  
"Oh Dios" murmuró Tyson para sí. No sabía si esto era bueno... o malo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nota final: Un poco más corto que el segundo^^Jo  
  
Por si se les hace raro que Ray sea el aliado de Tyson, pues se me hizo el más indicado, ya ven que es el que casi más se anda fijando en lo que hace Kai (Jo, quizás por eso está el Kai x Ray^^) y se me hizo bueno ponerlo. Además, siempre hay alguien que te ayuda en estos momentos, ¿no lo creen? ^.^  
  
Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme o comentario, pueden enviar un e-mail o poner un review. Thanks.  
  
Continuará... 'kay? 


	4. ¡Los aliados continúan!

Notas de Autor: Muy bien, la inspiración de mi muso de yaoi continua (tengan miedo, tengan mucho miedo, muajajaja ^^Jo).  
  
Bueno Gracias por los reviews!!! Trataré de continuarlo lo más seguido posible^^  
  
¡Disfrútalo!  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
  
Por Ludra_Jenova  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La tarde se paso rápidamente y en un parpadear de ojos, la noche se aproximaba y con ella una brisa fría.  
  
"Oigan chicos, ya es tarde deberíamos irnos" Kenny habló, como de costumbre preocupado de todo.  
  
"Vamos Kenny, apenas son las ocho" Max dijo alegremente, mientras observaba la batalla entre Tyson y Kai. "Además esto se está poniendo interesante... " Kenny no dijo nada y sólo continuó observando a sus amigos.  
  
"Bien Kai, al parecer has mejorado desde torneo" Tyson dijo, un poco de arrogancia en su voz.  
  
"Ja, ya verás cuanto he mejorado desde entonces Tyson" La sonrisa de Kai congelo a Tyson. Que desde el torneo, su sonrisa había cambiado, ahora era más linda.  
  
"Muy bien, ya veremos"  
  
La «lucha» duró un tiempo, y en cada instante era más impactante.  
  
Al cabo de un rato los chicos dejaron de bey batallar.  
  
"Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, ya se hizo tarde" Dijo el moreno.  
  
"Si tienes razón ahora si ya es tarde, ¿verdad jefe?" Max dijo y ve al pequeño, que se ríe disimuladamente.  
  
"Oigan chicos, porque no pasan la noche en mí casa, que tal, ¿eh?" El moreno repuso feliz.  
  
"No lo sé" dijo Max.  
  
"Vamos será divertido, por mí no hay problema" Ray dijo. "Que tal tú Kai"  
  
"¿Huh?, bien, hmmm... sí, no tengo ningún problema, nadie me espera" dijo Kai y sonríe a sus amigos.  
  
"¡Genial!" gritó con alegría Tyson. "Oh, oye jefe que tal tú".  
  
"Bueno, si todos van, como no podría ir yo"  
  
"Muy bien, en marcha chicos" En ello Tyson es el primero en correr hacía su casa.  
  
"¡Espera!" gritó el pequeño y trata de alcanzarlo, seguido por todos los demás.  
  
'Perfecto' pensó Ray. 'Esta será una buena oportunidad para averiguar lo que siente Kai' Ray corrió junto con ellos sin quitar la mirada en Kai.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oye Tyson, cuando me refería a que sería divertido, no me refería a esto" La voz de Ray se oyó.  
  
Los jóvenes se encontraba practicando junto con Tyson kendo, como castigo. "Ah, lo siento chicos, creo que se le paso la mano a mí abuelo en el castigo"  
  
"Bueno estoy de acuerdo con que te castiguen, pero porque a nosotros" Max replicó.  
  
"¡Oye!"  
  
"¡Silencio chicos!, todos son tan culpables como Tyson, recuerden que todos para uno y uno para todos" El hombre viejo habló mofándose. "Además por ustedes, Tyson se escapó de su entrenamiento"  
  
Los cuatro chicos miraron a su amigo moreno.  
  
"L-lo siento, ja-ja"  
  
"Muy bien sigan así, ya verán, las arte marciales son... "  
  
'Dios y para el colmo un sermón... Se suponía que esto no debía de pasar' mientras se encogía de hombros.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"¡Estoy muerto!"  
  
"Y que dices de nosotros" Kai replicó, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.  
  
"Ah, l-lo siento chicos por lo que pasó" Tyson se inclinó con sus manos juntas implorando perdón.  
  
"Bueno eso ya paso" Max se sentó cerca de su amigo. "Vamos Tyson, anímate lo bueno fue que no fue otro castigo... "  
  
"Como lavar trastes" Ray repuso de inmediato. "Odio lavarlos"  
  
Los jóvenes se rieron al comentario.  
  
"Bien, porque no vamos a tu cuarto Tyson" Kai dijo, pronto un silencio fue impuesto de repente.  
  
Todos los chicos voltearon a verlo.  
  
"¡¿Qué?!" gritó.  
  
"¿Por qué tanto interés por ir a ver su cuarto, eh Kai?" Ray dijo con una mirada y voz pícara.  
  
Las mejillas del otro chico se pusieron rojas enseguida y su vista miraba el suelo.  
  
"Ah, p-por na-nada" tartamudeó.  
  
"¡Bien!, si Kai quiere ver mí cuarto, pues así será" El moreno llamó, y se encabezó a la salida del dojo.  
  
Todos los demás lo siguieron.  
  
'Cielos, esto será interesante' pensó Ray con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aquí esta mi habitación, que tal Kai" llamó el joven moreno a su amigo.  
  
"Es simplemente una habitación"  
  
"Oye, tú eras el que se moría de ganas por verla" refunfuñó Tyson al comentario.  
  
"Yo nunca... olvídalo" la voz del chico sonaba más suave.  
  
"Pues yo la sigo viendo con las mismas chucherias de siempre y en el mismo lugar" El pequeño de lentes dijo.  
  
"Oye, ten más respeto a mis chucherias, son importantes para mí" refunfuñó.  
  
"Oye que esto que está aquí" La voz de Kai llamó, en una mesa había algo tapado con una manta, que quería quitar.  
  
En un segundo Tyson se encontraba ahí, impidiendo que Kai la quitara.  
  
"S-son sólo cosas no importantes"  
  
"Entonces no hay problema si las veo"  
  
"Bueno, es-es-es que son cosas personales" rió nerviosamente.  
  
El joven blanco no había quedado conforme con lo dicho por su amigo, pero entendía que no quería mostrárselas.  
  
"Esta bien" dicho esto, Kai se alejó de ahí y se fue a sentar en la cama del moreno.  
  
El pequeño joven suspiró y se alejó a reunirse con los demás que habían encontrado cómodo el sentarse en el suelo excepto Kai.  
  
Antes de que el moreno pudiera sentarse, Ray le señaló disimuladamente que se sentara al lado de Kai. Los nervios de Tyson fueron un nudo en ese instante, pero si no fuera por un pisotón de su amigo, no hubiera tenido el suficiente coraje, para sentar ahí.  
  
Al estar sentados, los chicos se pusieron a platicar e incluso Kai platicó. Los temas fueron innumerables, los cuales algunos los discutían dos, otros tres o todos.  
  
Al pasar un tiempo, Kai se puso silencioso y Tyson se dio cuenta de ello.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Kai?" dijo el moreno casi en un susurró, pero lo suficiente para que Kai oyera.  
  
"¿Huh?"  
  
"Te pregunte que te pasa"  
  
La mirada de Kai se fijo en el suelo.  
  
"Hay algo mal"  
  
La voz de Tyson hizo eco en la cabeza de Kai. Su mirada se tornó triste de repente.  
  
"Kai... " Susurró el moreno, sin darse cuenta de que su mano estaba arriba de la del otro chico.  
  
Kai sintió la mano de Tyson en la suya. Sus latidos de corazón se pusieron más rápidos y toda la sangre de su cara se subió a sus mejillas.  
  
"Vaya, a los dos les justa mucho tomarse de las manos, ¿no?" dijo Max con tono risueño.  
  
Los dos chicos fueron sobresaltados. Tyson que voltea a ver donde su mano estaba y de un saltó se aparta.  
  
Max y Ray se rieron frenéticamente mientras Kenny trata de entender lo que pasó.  
  
En ello Max se queda observando la cara de Kai, que al parecer se veía un colorido rosado en sus mejillas.  
  
'Vaya, vaya, con que es eso eh' Max sonrió.  
  
Mientras Kenny todavía no entendía nada.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Cielos, ya van dos veces que pasa... y cada toque me hace sentir la misma sensación' Los pensamientos de Kai estaban perdidos mientras recordaba cuando Tyson lo agarraba de la mano.  
  
Volvió a abrir la llave del agua y con las palmas de sus manos, agarró un poco de agua para echársela en su cara.  
  
'Tranquilizate Kai, sólo son accidentes, eso no quiere decir nada' suspiró al pensar en ello.  
  
Al salir del baño, se encontró con Max que lo había estado esperando.  
  
"Hola Kai" Sonrió el chico güero.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó, un poco dudoso.  
  
"Oh nada, sabes sólo quería confirmar algo"  
  
Kai estaba ahora completamente confundido.  
  
"¿Confirmar qué?"  
  
"Una pequeñísima duda"  
  
El chico blanco veía que la sonrisa de Max tenía algo que no le era del todo grata.  
  
"¿Qué es?" preguntó de nuevo.  
  
"Bien" suspiró. "A ti te gusta Tyson, ¿no es cierto?" Max dijo finalmente.  
  
La cara de Kai fue en shock completamente. '¿C-cómo, cómo lo supo?' La mente del chico estaba aturdida.  
  
"O-oye Kai, ¿e-estás bien?" Max preguntó al ver que Kai no reaccionaba. Antes de poderse acercar a él, el chico blanco lo sorprendió.  
  
"Por favor, no se lo digas" Kai rogó a su amigo.  
  
Max estaba atónito ante la acción del otro chico, ahora sí no parecía el Kai que el conocía.  
  
"P-pero, ¿por qué?"  
  
"Porque..." La cara de Kai se inclinó y su mirada se puso oscura. "Porque si Tyson no siente lo mismo, él podría realmente odiarme..."  
  
El joven güero se entristeció, entendía lo que decía.  
  
"Pero, Tyson te ha agarrado la mano dos veces, no crees que eso signifique..." "No" el chico blanco habló de inmediato. "Eso sólo han sido accidentes, no has visto como Tyson se aleja de mí tan bruscamente cuando se da cuenta"  
  
"Bueno sí, pero... "  
  
"Tyson es a veces muy torpe y no se da cuenta de lo que hace, eso no quiere decir que le guste" suspiró melancólicamente.  
  
"Sí tienes razón, eso no significa nada" En ello a Max se le ocurrió una idea. "Ya se"  
  
Kai fue sorprendido.  
  
"Te ayudaré a ver lo que siente Tyson por ti" Max sonrió y dio su tradicional seña «V»  
  
"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Kai atónito.  
  
"¡Sí!, será perfecto, con el carácter de Tyson, será fácil saberlo, tú confía en mí" exclamó el pequeño güero emocionado.  
  
"Espera un momento"  
  
"Oh, se me olvidaba, les dije que iría por bocadillos a la cocina, vamos Kai acompáñame" al decir esto Max tomó el brazo de Kai y se dirigieron por ellos.  
  
Mientras Kai todavía continuaba aturdido...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nota final: Vamos, es justo que Kai tenga un aliado también, vaya, vaya, los dos están en las mismas =^-^=  
  
Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme o comentario, pueden enviar un e-mail o poner un review. Thanks.  
  
Continuará... 'kay? 


	5. Pasando la noche

Notas de Autor: Hiya!!!! He vuelto a las andadas^^jijijiji  
  
Después de un rato de ausencia, ya que me encontraba de lleno haciendo mí página Web, que pueden ingresar a ella desde mi información, cliqueando mi nombre^^ Pues deje un tiempo de escribir, pero he vuelto, además ahora podré actualizar mi fic más rápido, todos los días o un día si otro no, siempre a la misma hora, a partir de las ocho de la noche en adelante n_n  
  
Bueno comentando cositas, ahora si se que no he cometido ningún error en la escritura de los nombres, ya que "Ray" se escribe así o en los perfiles de las batallas lo he visto así, esa es una aclaración para Fly. No sé si cambié en diferentes lugares, a veces en la región donde lo pasan se cambia los nombres (no es muy común, pero que me dicen de Pokémon^^). No digo que tal vez esté mal, pero eso ya varía mucho, ya que unos fics en inglés que he leído lo manejan de esa forma y otros como "Rei"... ahora que me acuerdo, creo que leí un fic antes de escribir el mío, que utilizaba el nombre de "Tyson" como "Tayson", tal vez por esa forma me dejé ir con ello, además de que estaba inspirada (pero el fic no tenía nada que ver con lo que estoy escribiendo^°).  
  
Bien, después de mi pequeña explicación, JO, me dispongo a dejar que disfruten el fic^^  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
Por Ludra_Jenova  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ya tardaron mucho, ¿no creen?" El pequeño joven dijo.  
  
"Sí, oye Kenny porque no vas a ver que pasa" Ray dijo animoso.  
  
"Esta bien" en ello, el pequeño chico se levantó y salió del cuarto.  
  
'¡Genial!, así puedo hablar con Tyson por lo mientras' al voltear a verlo, Ray se dio cuenta que Tyson había estado mucho tiempo pensativo, algo que era raro en él.  
  
"Oye Tyson, ¿qué pasa amigo?" la voz del chico estaba animosa.  
  
El joven moreno se sobresalto, y sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de repente.  
  
"Pensando en Kai, ¿eh?" la sonrisa de Ray se ancho grandemente.  
  
De inmediato, la cara de Tyson se tornó roja como de costumbre al oír de Kai, pero casi de inmediato se puso serio nuevamente.  
  
El chico claro se extrañó de la actitud nueva de su amigo.  
  
"¿Oye qué pasa?" preguntó nuevamente, pero ahora su tono era de preocupación.  
  
"¿Huh?" Tyson apenas se dio cuenta de que su amigo le estaba hablando. "Oh, hmmm... No es nada, descuida"  
  
"¡No!, se que algo está mal, vamos Tyson, ¿qué es?" su preocupación creció.  
  
"Bueno... Lo que pasa" una pauta hizo el chico moreno, inquietando más al otro.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Tyson?" la voz de Ray ya no sonaba tan linda como siempre.  
  
"Esta bien, esta bien, te lo diré" suspiró un poco y luego continuó. "Hoy en la tarde encontré a Kai en el parque" dijo finalmente.  
  
"Viste a Kai en el parque, ¿y qué hacía ahí?"  
  
"Bueno, estaba con otro chico..."  
  
"¡Estaba con otro chico!" Ray casi gritó, espantado a su amigo.  
  
"¡Oye, baja la voz!"  
  
Ray se disculpó por lo ocurrido y permitió a Tyson terminar.  
  
"Y que hacía ahí con «él»" Ray dijo con un tono de indiferencia.  
  
"Bien, Kai al parecer estaba platicando con él, pero..."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Lo que alcancé a oír fue, como si estuvieran arreglando algo, parecía que ese chico le estaba proponiendo algo a Kai"  
  
El chico claro se quedó un poco entre dudoso y extrañado del relato, pero no dijo nada.  
  
"Lo que me enfada, es... es, argh, ¡que ese maldito se atrevió a abrazar a mi Kai!" Tyson rugió.  
  
La mirada de Ray fue entre sorprendida.  
  
"¿Kai, fue abrazado por él?"  
  
"Sí así es" gruñó.  
  
"Pero que tal si fue un abrazo de amistad" "¡Ese abrazo no tenía nada de amistoso!, se que ese chico debe estar tras Kai" Tyson se levantó de la cama furioso.  
  
"Espera, ¿Kai se dejó abrazar por él?"  
  
"¿Huh?, hmmmm... si"  
  
"Que tal si Kai es su novio..."  
  
"¡No digas eso ni de broma!" Tyson gritó.  
  
El chico claro se dio cuenta de que su comentario había hecho que la furia y la tensión de su amigo incrementaran y trató de corregir su error.  
  
"Espera Tyson, b-bueno es sólo una suposición... no quiere decir que lo sea" unas diminutas risitas escaparon de la boca de Ray.  
  
Tyson fue en profundos pensamientos. Lo que le había dicho Ray lo hicieron meditar sobre el asunto. 'Y si Kai realmente es su...' De inmediato unas imágenes de Kai con ese chico lo hicieron frenético.  
  
"Aunque..." La voz del chico claro sacó al moreno de sus pensamientos. "Si fuera su novio, entonces eso significa que le gustan los chicos"  
  
Tyson se quedó un poco pensativo y luego sonrió.  
  
"Eso quiere decir, ¡que tengo un punto a mi favor!"  
  
Los dos chicos rieron felices de su hallazgo.  
  
"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"  
  
La voz de Kai sobresaltó a los chicos, al voltear a verlo los dos saltaron de susto.  
  
"¿Qué les pasa?, parece que hubieran visto a un fantasma" resopló.  
  
"B-bueno c-casi" Tyson dijo sin pensar.  
  
"¡Qué!" Kai se enfado al comentario del chico.  
  
"Vamos Kai, es sólo una broma" Max dijo y entró al cuarto con un gran plató con ricos bocadillos.  
  
Kenny entró después, y trajo consigo un gran plato con galletas preparadas.  
  
"Miren chicos, esto sabe genial"  
  
Las galletas parecían deliciosas, los bocadillos que trajo Max también parecían muy apetitosos, y Tyson fue el primero en probarlas.  
  
"Mmmmm, deliciosas jefe, ¿tú las preparaste?" Tyson habló con la boca llena, como era su costumbre.  
  
"No, las hizo Kai" Max dijo y le da un suave codazo al chico alto.  
  
"¿Enserio?" Tyson se quedó incrédulo.  
  
"Sí, así es" Kai habló suavemente.  
  
En ello el chico moreno se acercó a Kai, con unos cuantos centímetros lejos de él y de su cara.  
  
"Kai eres muy bueno, están deliciosas" Los ojos de Tyson chispearon.  
  
El otro chico pálido se quedó sin habla al tener tan cerca su amado, provocando que un lustroso rojo se mostrara en sus mejillas; pero antes de que Tyson se diera cuenta, los demás chicos se estaban comiendo la comida.  
  
"¡Oigan!" El chico moreno inquirió y se abalanza por la comida.  
  
"Ah, gracias a Dios" Kai suspiró. 'Un momento más y no hubiera soportado'  
  
"Oye Kai"  
  
La voz del chico moreno lo sorprendió.  
  
"Ah, s-si"  
  
"Podrías preparar más por favor" La sonrisa de Tyson era ancha. El chico blanco se quedó extrañado un poco pero aceptó.  
  
Luego se dirigió a la cocina nuevamente.  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
Después de un rato de plática, los chicos decidieron dormirse, más porque el abuelo de Tyson los obligó.  
  
"Bueno chicos, ¿cómo nos vamos ha dormir?" Ray fue el primero en preguntar.  
  
Sólo estaban cuatro de ellos, ya que Kai estaba en la cocina haciendo más galletas para Tyson.  
  
Tyson se quedó un rato pensando, su cuarto no era grande, pero podía dormir uno con él, y los demás podrían dormirse bien en el suelo con algunos cobertores y demás.  
  
"Oigan chicos, en mi cama puede dormirse uno conmigo y así abría más espacio en el suelo" El moreno insinuó con alegría.  
  
Los demás chicos cabecearon en acuerdo.  
  
"¿Pero quién?" dijo Kenny.  
  
Ray inmediatamente pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para que Tyson estuviera más cerca de Kai.  
  
"Ya sé, porque no Kai" habló de inmediato, Max y Kenny se quedaron un poco extrañados, mientras Tyson se quedaba sin habla.  
  
"K-Kai" masculló el moreno.  
  
"Si además, no creo que Kai esté acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo" De repente Max habló.  
  
"Por mí no hay problema" inquirió Ray. "que tal tú Max"  
  
"Claro que no"  
  
"¿Y tú Kenny?"  
  
"Ah, bueno, hmmm... no hay problema" Kenny dijo. 'Hay algo raro en todo esto' pensó el pequeño.  
  
'Perfecto esta será una buena oportunidad para que Tyson esté con Kai' el chico claro sonrió a sus pensamientos.  
  
'¡Genial!, mejor oportunidad no pudo tener Kai' la sonrisa del chico güero era tan ancha como la de Ray.  
  
'¡Dios!, que hago, que hago, ¡Kai va a dormir CONMIGO!' el moreno estaba atónito. No había imaginado que esto pasaría.  
  
En ello, el sonido de la puerta que se abre se oyó. Todos los chicos voltearon a ver como si no supieran quien era.  
  
Al entrar el chico blanco, cerró la puerta de inmediato, y se quedó extrañado de las miradas de sus amigos.  
  
"¡¿Qué?!"  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
'Demonios no puedo dormir'  
  
El chico moreno se encontraba volteado al lado derecho, al contrario de su compañero de cama.  
  
'Demonios, no puedo dormir con Tyson a mí lado'  
  
Se habían quedado de esa forma durante una hora, ya que ninguno quería toparse con la cara del otro.  
  
'Ya estoy cansado de esta posición' el pequeño chico se quejó silenciosamente. 'Pero si volteo, tal vez Kai este enfrente y su cara... su cara estará... cerca de la mía... ¡dios!, que hago'  
  
'Ya me cansé de esta posición' el otro chico pensó. 'Espero que Tyson esté del lado contrario' El chico blanco esperanzado, se volteo lo más suave que podía, pero al hacerlo el otro chico también lo hizo.  
  
"Ahhhhh" gritaron los dos.  
  
"Tyson, me asustaste" el chico blanco se levantó de la cama y se sonrojó grandemente.  
  
"Tú también" Tyson se sentó y suspiró.  
  
De inmediato los dos chicos revisaron a sus amigos, para ver si no los habían despertado. Ninguno de ellos parecía haber escuchado nada; todos estaban en profundo sueño.  
  
"Ah, menos mal, no los despertamos" Tyson suspiró.  
  
'¿Por qué estará despierto?' Los dos chicos pensaron lo mismo.  
  
"Oye Kai" Tyson fue el primero en hablar. "¿Por qué estás despierto?"  
  
Kai no sabía que decir, como podía explicar que no dormía porque él estaba a su lado.  
  
"B-bueno... yo creo...simplemente no tengo sueño" masculló el chico, no logrando decir otra mejor mentira.  
  
"Hmmm, bueno cuando yo no puedo dormir salgo al patio" inquirió casi inaudible.  
  
"¿Huh?"  
  
"¡Sí!, que tal si nos distraemos un rato Kai, ya que yo tampoco puedo dormir" sonrió.  
  
Kai quedó aturdido pero aceptó. En ello, los chicos salen del cuarto sigilosamente para no despertar a sus compañeros.  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
Notas finales: Vamos, el siguiente capítulo sabrán más sobre la noche en vela de Tyson y Kai^O^, además ya estaba siendo muy largo... sirve de que así hay más capítulos^-^  
  
Bueno un pequeño comentario, Kai no va a sufrir trastornos mentales, tengo otra cosa en mente (mauajajajaja), mejor preocúpense porque no mate a Kai, ya que tengo tendencia dramática y mato, ¡MATO!....... n_n  
  
Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme o comentario, pueden enviar un e-mail o poner un review. Thanks.  
  
Continuará... 'kay? 


	6. Una velada inolvidable

Notas de Autor: Hiya!!!! Por fin un capítulo realmente tierno y romántico. La noche que pasan juntos los dos chicos, a solas^^  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
Por Ludra_Jenova  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Es una hermosa noche, ¿no crees Kai?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
Los dos chicos se encontraron sentados disfrutando la vista de estrellas y la luz de la luna que brillaba ante ellos. El aire soplaba dulcemente, el clima era templado, lo perfecto para una ocasión como esta.  
  
Sin decir nada, Tyson se levantó y estiró sus brazos; luego se quedó observando al cielo detenidamente. Kai lo veía un poco confuso e intentó preguntarle que pasaba, pero antes de que hablara, el otro chico empezó.  
  
"Sabes Kai, esta noche se siente diferente, tranquila." El chico cerró sus ojos y dejó que el aire jugara con su cabello.  
  
Kai observaba al joven silenciosamente, su cuerpo que se tensa al ver la figura de Tyson brillante con la luz de la luna. Su corazón latía fuertemente, como su sangre coloreaba sus blancas mejillas, en un hermoso rosa tímido, para después tornarse en rojo intenso.  
  
"Me he quedado muchas veces aquí a ver el cielo" continuó el chico. "Pero jamás lo había sentido como ahora", Tyson cerró sus ojos.  
  
El chico blanco no entendía lo que Tyson hablaba, pero guardo silencio.  
  
Tyson se volteó finalmente y dio una gran sonrisa a su amigo. En ello Kai se quedó aturdido.  
  
"Jajaja, me oí como poeta"  
  
"Sí"  
  
Los dos chicos sonrieron mutuamente.  
  
Tyson se acercó nuevamente a Kai y se sentó a su lado, Kai se puso nervioso, ya que su amigo ahora se había sentado más cerca de él.  
  
"Oye Kai" El chico moreno habló, y se acercó aún más a su amigo. "Alguna vez te has enamorado" La sonrisa de Tyson era ancha.  
  
Kai se sonrojó aún más e inmediatamente se levantó y se alejó unos pasos del otro chico. Tyson lo observó dudoso.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa Kai?, ¿dije algo malo?" Tyson se levantó enseguida, y puso su mano en su cabeza de forma torpe.  
  
"Ah, no no no, lo que pasa es que... bueno, yo" tartamudeó.  
  
Tyson lo miró detenidamente, la mirada de Kai fue en el piso. 'Vamos Kai, contrólate, tranquilízate y míralo a la cara'. La vista del chico blanco fue a dar a la del moreno, que se encontraba serio.  
  
"¿Tyson?" inquirió.  
  
El moreno continuó de la misma forma sin decir nada, sólo observaba a Kai.  
  
"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó, su voz que muestra preocupación.  
  
"Dime Kai" Finalmente, Tyson habló. "¿Quién era el chico de la tarde?"  
  
El otro joven, se quedó impactado a la pregunta.  
  
"¡¿Quién era?!" gruñó, sus puños se tensan.  
  
'¿Por qué a Tyson le interesa saber quién es él?' Los pensamientos de Kai fueron interrumpidos, al oír de nuevo la voz de Tyson.  
  
"¿Es el alguien importante para ti?"  
  
"B-bueno, él es un... viejo amigo"  
  
"Pero aún no me respondes, ¿es él importante para ti?"  
  
Kai no sabía el objetivo de la pregunta y no sabía que responder.  
  
"S-sí"  
  
En ello, Tyson sintió un tremendo coraje dentro de su cuerpo, pero a l vez se sentía lastimado.  
  
"¿Cómo se llama?"  
  
"Ah, su nombre es Naile"  
  
'¡Con que así se llama ese maldito!', Tyson empuño fuertemente. 'No importa, yo AMO A KAI, yo tengo que luchar, no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente'  
  
"¿Tyson estás bien?"  
  
De repente, Tyson relajó y sonrió. "Hey que tal si vamos al dojo" La voz del moreno era animosa.  
  
El chico blanco fue aturdido a la reacción de su amigo.  
  
"Vamos Kai" En ello, Tyson tomó la mano de Kai y se lo llevó al dojo.  
  
Kai no sabía que decir ni que responder, pero se dejó llevar por su amor, y disfrutó el calor de su mano en la suya.  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
En el dojo, Tyson y Kai se quedaron platicando durante un largo tiempo, aunque el que más hablaba era el pequeño moreno. Recordaban los momentos que pasaron juntos en los campeonatos. Cuando a veces, Tyson discutía con Kai, los tiempos en que Kai de repente cambiaba su actitud, su forma solitaria, y mayormente, cuando conocieron a los demolition boys. Ese tiempo fue, cuando todo cambió.  
  
"Recuerdas cuando fuimos a Rusia y conocimos a los demolition boys, todo cambió en ese momento" la voz del moreno fue suave.  
  
"Si lo recuerdo muy bien, como podría olvidarlo, sobretodo cuando ustedes chicos me salvaron de morir ahogado" Kai suspiró.  
  
"Pero a partir de ahí fuimos por fin un grupo y tú nos considerantes tus amigos completamente"  
  
'Sí, también desde ese entonces, empecé a sentir algo por Tyson'  
  
'Ah, recuerdo que desde ese entonces sentí una fuerte atracción por Kai'  
  
'Me di cuenta de que ese sentimiento era amor, me había enamorado de Tyson perdidamente'  
  
'Sí... Desde entonces no podía dejar de pensar en Kai, dejar de verlo, hasta que por fin me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él'  
  
Un gran silencio se forma en el dojo, los dos chicos estaban perdidos en sus profundos pensamientos. Hasta que los dos bajan sus manos y su tocan mutuamente. Voltearon sus caras quedando frente a frente.  
  
Tyson, sintió un fuerte impulso de besar esos labios carnosos, que lo llamaban. Tyson, movió un poco más cerca de ellos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Kai se volteó y se levantó.  
  
El chico blanco, quedó atónito que no sé dio cuenta de lo que Tyson quería hacer e inconscientemente se alejó de él. Su cara que permanecía coloreada.  
  
El moreno, se quedó extrañado, pero de inmediatamente se aventó a Kai tirándolo en el suelo.  
  
Kai se quejó y se volteó enfadado a su atacante.  
  
"Te gané" Tyson dijo simplemente y sonrió.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Te tiré fácilmente así que gané" Tyson replicó felizmente, encima de Kai.  
  
Kai no entendía el juego, pero no se dejaría ganar tan simplemente.  
  
"Ah con que si Tyson" Una mueca de desafío se mostró en su cara, luego tiró a Tyson de él, y se subió a él no permitiendo que pudiera zafarse.  
  
"Ahora yo te gané" Kai dijo triunfante.  
  
"Ah con que crees que podrás vencerme, no lo creó" en ello, Tyson empuja a Kai hacía atrás, haciéndolo perder un poco de su equilibrio y así zafarse un poco; al lograrlo, Tyson se abalanza contra el chico blanco fijándolo con todo su cuerpo.  
  
"Ja, te gané" Sonrió  
  
Kai intentó salirse, pero no podía lograrlo, el peso de Tyson no lo dejaba hacerlo.  
  
"Esta bien tú ganas" Kai se rindió.  
  
"Ja, nadie puede vencer al invencible de ¡Tyson!" gritó el moreno levantando sus manos en forma de vencedor, luego los dos se rieron.  
  
Tyson se levantó de Kai y lo ayudó a pararse, de inmediato, el moreno corrió por una espada de Kendo, agarró una y se la aventó a Kai.  
  
"¿qué significa esto?" La voz del joven blanco fue un poco suave.  
  
"Vamos, tienes miedo a que te venza en kendo Kai" Tyson replicó sutilmente. "Vamos a divertirnos un rato"  
  
Kai sonrió y su puso en posición de combate.  
  
Tyson hizo lo mismo y de inmediato los dos empezaron a luchar.  
  
Por primera vez, Tyson fue el mejor en kendo y Kai no podía darle. Así se cambió los papeles en el dojo del pequeño chico.  
  
Después de un rato, las espadas comenzaron a volar de un lado a otro, el kendo se convirtió en un lugar de batalla, Tyson contra Kai, aventando se las espadas que ahí habían. Ninguno de los se lastimó al aventárselas y se encontraban divirtiéndose y riéndose sin control. En ello, Kai aventó un pedazo de espada rota, y se la aventó al otro chico; fácilmente pudo esquivarla, pero al chocar con la pared, alcanzó a golpear un poco a Tyson en la espalda.  
  
Kai, se espantó y enseguida fue a verlo.  
  
"Tyson, ¿te encuentras bien?"  
  
"Si no hay problema, no me lastimó"  
  
"Yo lo siento..."  
  
"Vamos Kai no me pasó nada" sonrió alegremente.  
  
"Esto fue estúpido no lo crees" suspiró Kai.  
  
"Sí, pero fue divertido"  
  
"Hubiera sido más divertido si te hubiera atinado" inquirió el chico blanco.  
  
"Sí... ¡oye!"  
  
Los dos chicos se miraron y se rieron.  
  
"Bueno, esta noche fue genial, ¿no lo crees Kai?"  
  
"Sí, jamás me había divertido d esta forma" la voz del joven estaba alegre.  
  
"¿Tienes sueño?" preguntó el moreno.  
  
"¿Huh?, ah no, con todo esto se me quitaron por completo"  
  
"A mí también" Tyson continuaba sobándose la parte donde la había caído el pedazo de la espada.  
  
"Te duele"  
  
"No, bueno sólo poquito"  
  
"No tienes alguna pomada, o algo para desinflamar" dijo el chico blanco.  
  
"Bueno hay en el botiquín"  
  
En eso los dos chicos salieron del dojo.  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
"Recuéstate"  
  
Tyson hizo lo que su amigo le había dicho y se recostó en el sofá.  
  
Las manos de Kai masajearon la espalda de Tyson con tanta suavidad que el chico se sentía perdido en la sensación. Al parecer tenía mucha habilidad en el masaje e inmediatamente hizo que el chico moreno se relajara.  
  
"Oye Kai, ere bueno" Tyson dijo.  
  
Un rubor rosado, subió a las mejillas blancas.  
  
"Me enseñaron"  
  
"Pues eres muy bueno, es más podría quedarme así toda la noche" suspiró.  
  
Kai se sentía muy feliz, había pasado una hermosa velada con Tyson, quizás no había pasado nada, ni que él actuara como si le gustara, pero para él, esa velada fue la mejor cosa que podía haberle pasado en la vida.  
  
Tyson se sentía feliz también, el desde que se enamoró de Kai, trató todo el tiempo de acercársele lo más que podía sin despertar sospechas por él, peor jamás había tenido la oportunidad, hasta ahora, y lo hacía sentir muy feliz, aunque no hubo nada, de lo que el realmente deseaba, lo que lo hacía más dichoso, es que por fin estuvo un rato a solas con él.  
  
'Kai... no me rendiré, no quiero perderte, no dejaré que ese tipo se quede así porque sí contigo' Tyson pensó. 'Pero el problema es como, no sé si a él realmente le gustan los hombres... Vamos Tyson deja de pensar en eso y disfruta del masaje', así, el moreno trató nuevamente de relajarse, con gran éxito gracias a la habilidad de su amor.  
  
"Ah, me siento como nuevo" Tyson resopló fuertemente, luego se estiró por completo.  
  
"Tengo sed" susurró Kai, pero Tyson lo pudo oír claramente.  
  
"Te traeré agua" dijo.  
  
"Espera, tienes todavía que relajarte" Kai trató de impedir que Tyson se moviera, pero sin éxito.  
  
"No te preocupes, tú debes estar más cansado que yo por el masaje, así que siéntate y espérame"  
  
En ello, salé de la sala y se dirige a la cocina.  
  
"Rayos" masculló Kai, "ese masaje me cansó" un leve bostezo salió de sus labios. El joven blanco estaba rendido. Trató de acomodarse en el sofá y se recostó, cerró sus ojos un momento, y al poco rato cayó ante el sueño.  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
Después de un tiempo, Tyson regresó de la cocina.  
  
"Ah lo siento por hacerte esperar Kai, es que se me antojaron las galletas que quedaron" Tyson vio en el cuarto a una figura angelical en sueño.  
  
El moreno sonrió con ternura y se acercó más al chico, al parecer Kai se había quedado dormido en profundo sueño. En ello, Tyson no sabía si despertaba al chico para que se fueran a dormir bien a la cama o si llevarlo cargado.  
  
'Quizás esta sea la única oportunidad que pueda tener para cargarlo'  
  
Sin pensar más, Tyson levantó al joven durmiente con un poco de trabajo, pero lo logró.  
  
'Rayos, está pesado' suspiró pesadamente. Luego volteó a ver la cara pacífica de su amor, era aún más hermosa como la de un ángel.  
  
'Tú eres mi bello ángel Kai'  
  
Después se dirigió a su cuarto tratando de no despertar a Kai.  
  
Al entrar con dificultad, por los demás chicos, entró en silencio y con gran habilidad se la ingenió para pasar entre las sus amigos que estaban en el suelo, hacía la cama con su ángel entre sus brazos.  
  
"Por fin" suspiró Tyson al colocar a su amigo en la cama, lo más gentil que pudo.  
  
Le puso las sabanas encima, y se sentó un rato a lado de él contemplando su cara.  
  
'¡Dios! Kai es tan lindo cuando duerme'. Instintivamente, Tyson pasó su mano por su mejilla, acariciándola dulcemente, sintiendo la suavidad de su hermosa piel.  
  
'¡Dios! si no supiera que Kai es humano, diría que realmente es un ángel' los pensamientos del joven chico eran perdidos por tal hermosura.  
  
De repente la mirada de Tyson fue a dar en los labios de Kai. El moreno sintió que su corazón palpitaba más rápido, tragó duro al ver que esos carnosos labios estaban ahí, llamándolo a gritos por un beso. El moreno empezó a sudar, no sabía que hacer, esos labios majestuosos lo tentaban, deseaba tocarlos, besarlos, lamerlos, hacerlos suyos. En ello, se mordió su labio inferior tratando de reprimir el impulso, pero por más que lo quería, el deseo de querer besarlos era aún mayor. Sabía que esta podría ser la única oportunidad que tenía para besarlo, pero si se despertaba Kai al momento de la acción, tal vez lo odiaría para siempre.  
  
'¡Dios mío!, que hago, que hago, los beso o no los beso... ¡argh!' su desesperación era más fuerte, ya no podía controlarse, tenía que hacerlo.  
  
'¡Muy bien lo haré!'  
  
Acercó su cara a la de Kai, podía sentir su respiración de él junto a la suya, cada vez el espacio era reducido, hasta que no quedó nada. Tyson sintió la suavidad de esos labios, era lo más maravilloso del mundo; empezaba a sentirse más extasiado y quería sentir más de los frondosos labios de su ángel, comenzó a hondar el beso y a capturar más carne deliciosa con los suyos. Tyson empezó a desesperar y continuó besando más hasta que sintió que Kai se movía, se separó de inmediato espantado de que Kai se hubiera despertado. Para su alegría eso no había ocurrido.  
  
'¡Cielos!, eso estuvo cerca' Tyson se sintió aliviado. Se levantó de la cama y se fue a acostar al otro lado de la cama.  
  
Se sentía completamente feliz, por fin tuvo a Kai más cerca de él, logró cargarlo y lo más importante de todo... pudo realizar lo que más quería, saboreó el néctar de los labios de Kai, lo que más había soñado y que jamás creía que podría sentir.  
  
Por primera vez Tyson, fue el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
Notas finales: ¡Dios! Por fin Tyson logra lo que más deseba en el mundo, aunque sólo sea como una pequeña muestra^-^  
  
Ya al fin, dije el nombre del chico misterioso y el rival de Tyson n_n  
  
Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme o comentario, pueden enviar un e-mail o poner un review. Thanks.  
  
Continuará... 'kay? 


	7. Un nuevo rival

Notas de autor:'Kay!!! Por fin está listo el capítulo siete!!!!, me tomó más tiempo de lo esperado, debido a que tenía que leer un libro para sacar de ahí un análisis, Dios!, es el libro más largo que he leído en mi vida-_-  
  
Pero al fin, pude tener un suspiro y escribir en mi acogedor despacho, de temperatura templada^^  
  
Bueno, este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, bueno después de echarme una novela de Sthepen King (Si les interesa, el libro es "La casa negra", esta buenísimo, sobretodo si te gusta los trabajos de King^^, se los recomiendo), pues me dio la inspiración gracias a mi lindo muso del yaoi, (que por cierto no tiene nombre, tengo que pensar en uno¬¬).  
  
Continuando, en este chap. Por fin conocerán al rival de Tyson^O^  
  
Ahora sí, pueden leerlo^^  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
Por Ludra_Jenova  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Tyson... ¡Tyson despierta!"  
  
Una voz gritó el nombre del chico dormido. El moreno sólo balbuceó para sin coherencia.  
  
"Oh abuelo, no quiero ir a la escuela" continuaba dormido.  
  
"No soy tu abuelo, y estamos de vacaciones" continuó la voz molestando al chico.  
  
"Déjame dormir" Tyson continuó dormido.  
  
"Muy bien, creó que por lo mientras veré que hay debajo de esta manta roja"  
  
Tyson despertó de inmediato y se levanto de un brinco.  
  
"Espera"  
  
En ello, el moreno se percato que era Kai el quien estaba tratando de levantarlo.  
  
"Vaya, hasta que despertaste" inquirió el chico y se olvida totalmente de ir hacía la manta roja.  
  
"¿Qué horas es?" preguntó ingenuamente, tal como el solía decir.  
  
"¡¿Qué horas es?!" Kai repitió su frase enfadado. "Son más de las doce de la tarde"  
  
Tyson, se quedó un poco extrañado, pero no lo sentía tan tarde, sobre todo ya que estaba acostumbrado a levantarse bastante tarde.  
  
"¡Nos quedamos dormidos hasta tarde!" continuó reprochando al adolescente.  
  
"¿Nos quedamos dormidos?" continuó preguntando incrédulamente.  
  
"Si así es, yo también me quedé dormido, ¡pero todo es por tu culpa!" replicó enfadado o eso es lo que parecía. "Si no nos hubiéramos desvelado anoche, no me habría queda dormido hasta tarde"  
  
"¡Oye!, ¡esa no fue mi culpa!, ¡yo sólo sugerí como pasar el tiempo mientras conciliábamos el sueño!"  
  
Kai no dijo nada y sólo le dio la espalda, como solía hacer siempre.  
  
"Vamos Kai, un día que te levantes tarde, no te hará daño" sonrió el pequeño en la cama.  
  
"No es mi costumbre, ni menos e casa ajenas" Kai dijo seriamente.  
  
"¡Wow! el chico respetuoso" Tyson se rió.  
  
Antes de que Kai pudiera decir algo, alguien tocó la puerta.  
  
"Entra" dijo el moreno de inmediato.  
  
Al abrirse la puerta, mostró al chico chino, que estaba sonriendo.  
  
"¡Vaya!, por fin despertaron" Ray les sonrió como solía hacerlo. "Aunque sólo uno está vestido"  
  
Tyson recordó que acababa de levantarse y todavía no se arreglaba.  
  
"En un momento estoy listo"  
  
Kai sólo vio a Tyson que se levanta de la cama y voltea su cara, tratando de distraerse y np pensar en él.  
  
"Oye Ray" dijo suavemente.  
  
Ray dirigió su mirada a Kai.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Kai?"  
  
"¿Por qué no nos levantaron?"  
  
El pequeño chico sonrió un poco torpe, llevando su mano a su cabeza. Mientras Tyson oía atentamente al estar vistiéndose.  
  
"Bueno, es que... los dos parecían estar placidamente dormidos, que no quisimos despertarlos"  
  
Kai se sonrojó un poco al igual que Tyson al oírlo.  
  
Al terminar el moreno de arreglarse, se acercó a los jóvenes sonriendo y los agarró por los hombros.  
  
"Vamos chicos, salgamos y vayamos con los demás"  
  
Tyson se llevó a sus amigos fuera de su cuarto con una alegría tan grande jamás antes vista.  
  
'Tyson se ve más alegre que nunca, ¿qué habrá pasado?' Ray pensó.  
  
'¿Qué le pasará a Tyson?, está más feliz que de costumbre' Kai trató de deducir lo que pasaba, sin tener ni idea.  
  
'¡Hoy me siento mejor que nunca!' Tyson continuó alegre llevando a sus amigos a reunirse con los otros.  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
"¡Vaya!, hasta que despertaron" la voz chispeante del jefe se oyó.  
  
"Hola jefe, perdón por la demora"  
  
"Bueno, de ti no me sorprende que te hayas quedado dormido, pero de Kai" en eso todos los chicos voltearon a verlo.  
  
"¡Oigan!, siempre hay una primera vez" Kai resopló avergonzado.  
  
Todos los jóvenes rieron al comentario.  
  
"Saben chicos", la voz de Max irrumpió. "Hay algo que les espera en a ustedes dos en el dojo" sonrió dulcemente.  
  
Los dos chicos se miraron extrañados.  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
"Muy bien pequeños, tendrán mucho con que entretenerse" el abuelo les dio unas escobas.  
  
Tyson y Kai se quedaron observando el dojo, todo estaba regado, desordenado, espadas semi rotas por ahí y por allá.  
  
"Diviértanse pequeños, jajaja" el abuelo salió dejando a los dos chicos atrás confundidos.  
  
"Esto es tu culpa"  
  
"¡¿Qué?!, ¿por qué?"  
  
Kai no dijo nada y sólo dejó a su amigo enfadado.  
  
"Pero..." Inquirió suavemente. "Fue divertido" El joven blanco sonrió al moreno a su lado.  
  
Tyson se quedó algo extrañado, pero regresó la sonrisa. 'Kai se ve realmente lindo cuando sonríe'  
  
"Muy bien, a trabajar Tyson"  
  
"Aja", cabeceó resignadamente. 'Me pregunto como supo mi abuelo'  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
"¿Creen que tarden mucho?" Kenny preguntó.  
  
"No lo sé" Max se sentó ya cansado de practicar beyblade.  
  
"¿Creen que deberíamos ayudarles?" Ray se sentía un poco mal por no ayudarles.  
  
"Pero el abuelo de Tyson nos dijo que no quería que los ayudáramos" Kenny insinuó de inmediato.  
  
"O más bien, es que no quieres" Dizzi dijo.  
  
"¡Claro que no Dizzi!, sólo que el abuelo..."  
  
"Vamos Kenny, hacer un poco de aseo no te hará mal" Max dijo alegremente a su pequeño amigo.  
  
"Disculpen" Una voz extraña se oyó afuera, por la puerta principal.  
  
Los jóvenes voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. Parado en el margen de la puerta, estaba un chico de cabello castaño, ojos de color violeta, era alto, más que ellos. Usaba unos pantalones de color café oscuro, una playera blanca y una chamarra de color azul marino con franjas rojas. Los jóvenes se quedaron perplejos durante unos segundos antes de reaccionar y preguntar.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece?" por fin pude decir unas palabras el chico claro.  
  
"¿Aquí vive un chico llamado Tyson?" la voz suave del chico, lo hacía ver como si fuera un galán de cine.  
  
Mientras lo oían se quedaron un poco cautivados por la voz tan fina y refinada de él.  
  
"Oh, sí así es" Max respondió.  
  
El joven sonrió hermosamente.  
  
"¿Para qué quieres verlo?" Ahora era el turno de Kenny de hablar. Al parecer Max y Ray ya no podían hablar.  
  
"Me dijeron que Kai estaba aquí" continuaba sonriendo.  
  
"¿Kai?" Los chicos dijeron al unísono.  
  
"Sí, ¿se encuentra aquí?  
  
"Sí claro, está con Tyson en el dojo" El pequeño dijo y se dirigió al dojo, pero detuvo de repente. "Hmmm... ¿de quién?"  
  
"Naile" respondió dulcemente.  
  
El pequeño cabeceó y continuó.  
  
Ray y Max se acercaron a Naile de inmediato, tenían algo de curiosidad por él.  
  
"Dime, ¿qué eres de Kai?" Max preguntó con voz de curiosidad plena.  
  
"Soy un viejo amigo"  
  
"Con que un viejo amigo, ¿desde cuándo?" Ray insinuó. Tenía una ligera sospecha de él.  
  
"Desde niños, nos conocimos en Moscú, en la abadía"  
  
"¡¿Qué?!" Las juventudes se sorprendieron, no podían creer que él también hubiera estado en la abadía de Kai.  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
"¡Kai!, ¡Kai!" El jefe entró repentinamente al dojo corriendo sin percatarse de que Tyson estaba agachado limpiando el suelo. Al chocar, la laptop voló, pero para fortuna de Dizzi, Kai lo atrapó.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Kenny?"  
  
"¡Oye por qué caes encima de mí jefe!" el moreno gruñó.  
  
"Ahhhh, lo siento Tyson" El pequeño se levanto enseguida y ayudó a su amigo a pararse. "Vine porque un chico está buscando a Kai"  
  
"¿Un chico?, ¿quién? Kai preguntó.  
  
"Me dijo que se llama Naile"  
  
"¡Naile!" Tyson y Kai hablaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
"Entonces... Así fue como se conocieron" Ray insinúo.  
  
"Vaya, Kai jamás nos habló de ti" la voz de Max sonó inocente.  
  
En ello, Kai llegó a donde se encontraban, seguido por Tyson y al último de Kenny.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí Naile?" la voz de Kai sonaba algo enfadada.  
  
"Fui a tu casa, pero no estabas y un sirviente tuyo me dijo que estarías con Tyson" La vista del chico fue a dar a Tyson que se encontraba a un lado de Kai. "Con que esté es el beyluchador más grande del mundo" Naile dijo indiferente.  
  
"¡Sí!, algún problema" Tyson se enfureció.  
  
"Déjenme sólo con él" Kai ordenó.  
  
"Espera un momento..." El moreno protestó, pero sus amigos lo agarraron y se lo llevaron arrastrando de ahí.  
  
"Con que ese es el famoso Tyson... No luce tan sorprendente"  
  
"¿Por qué viniste?, te dije que te llamaría cuando decidiera"  
  
"Lo sé, pero esto no puede esperar Kai, debes decidirte ahora"  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
Lejos de ahí, Tyson y los demás trataron de escuchar la conversación escondidos en los arbustos.  
  
"Tyson, esto no es una buena idea" susurró Ray al moreno.  
  
"Guarda silencio Ray, estoy tratando de oír"  
  
"No puedo creer que estemos espiando a Kai" Kenny se sentía avergonzado al hecho.  
  
"Guarda silencio jefe"  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
"Sólo tienes que decir si o no, es simple Kai" la voz dulce del Naile dejó de serlo al desesperarse.  
  
"Aún no me he decidido"  
  
"¡Kai!, vamos simplemente dime que sí y nos iremos juntos a Rusia"  
  
"¡No quiero volver ahí!" Kai exasperó. "Así que espera a que me decida, todavía tengo mucho por pensar"  
  
"Pero..."  
  
"¡Basta!" lo cortó. "Ya te lo dije Naile, todavía no estoy seguro, así que mejor vete" la voz de Kai era completamente seria.  
  
"Esta bien" dijo serenamente. '¡Es por ese estúpido chico!, ¿no es cierto Kai?' pensó Naile disgustado. 'Sé que te quedas por él, ¡pues no lo pienso permitir!, ya verá ese Tyson con quién se está metiendo'  
  
Naile, se alejó del chico claro, pero antes de irse se volteó y abrazó a Kai. Tyson miró por los arbustos la acción de él, su furia creció más y sus puños eran apretados con fiereza. Kai se quedó atónito a la acción de su amigo, pero no lo rechazó. Al dejar de abrazarlo, Naile vio a Kai unos minutos con una mirada tierna de amor.  
  
"Tú sabes que eres especial para mí Kai... por favor, decídete pronto" su voz casi era como un mormullo.  
  
Kai cabeceó un poco aturdido aún. El chico se alejó y salió. Kai lo siguió y ve como se va por la calle.  
  
En ello, Tyson explotó y sale de los arbustos hacía su amigo de cabello bicolor. Los demás chicos no sabían por qué estaba tan furioso, ya que no habían logrado ver con claridad lo que había pasado, sólo el chico moreno.  
  
"¡Kai!" gritó casi en un gruñido.  
  
El chico blanco, volteo. Y sin decir nada, Tyson se acercó con cara enfadada.  
  
"¿Qué es eso que tienes que decidir?" le reclamó. "¡Dime!" la voz de Tyson era gruesa y fuerte.  
  
"No te interesa" dijo simplemente, como ante solía decirlo.  
  
"¡Qué no me interesa!, ¡que con tu actitud!, ¡se supone que ya no eras el REY ICEBER!" Tyson rugió.  
  
"Oye Tyson" Max trató de calmarlo. Pero Tyson simplemente no hizo caso.  
  
"¡Se suponía que ahora somos amigos!, ¡deja de actuar como un idiota serio frío, o todavía eres corazón de HIELO!" la voz del chico era quemante, su furia no lo hacía darse cuenta de lo que decía.  
  
"Sí, todavía lo sigo siendo" Kai dijo suavemente, su voz tembló un poco.  
  
Los chicos empezaron a reclamar a Tyson de sus palabras, pero el no les hacía caso. En ese mismo instante, sin decir nada, Kai se marchó.  
  
"¡A dónde crees que vas!"  
  
"Me largo" dijo fríamente o eso es lo que quería.  
  
"¡JA, muy bien lárgate cobarde, huye como siempre lo haces!"  
  
"¡Tyson!" los jóvenes se quedaron perplejos a las palabras de su amigo.  
  
Kai se volteó y prosiguió su camino saliendo de la casa del moreno. Caminó a lo largo de la calle sin voltear, a pesar de que Max y Kenny le estaban gritando que volviera.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Tyson?" Ray le preguntó molesto.  
  
"¡Simplemente déjame solo!" en ello, se aleja de él y se va adentro de su casa.  
  
Mientras los jóvenes estaban confundidos, sin saber que hacer...  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
Notas finales: Ah pobre de mi Kai^^U, me pasé con él-_- y ese Tyson no da una, insulta a la persona que más quiere, uyyy así si lo va amar^°  
  
Bien, Naile será el nuevo personaje que hará que Tyson pierda los estribos=^^= es que el muchacho es muy cariñoso con Kai, su personita especial n_n  
  
Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme o comentarios, pueden enviar un e-mail o poner un review. Thanks.  
  
Continuará... 'kay? 


	8. ¡No pierdas tu luz amada!

"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
(Por Ludra_Jenova)  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
Notas de Autor: Hiya!! Bueno realmente me siento de ánimos así que he escrito mucho y he actualizado otros fics olvidados^^U, y con ellos éste que no lo está del todo.  
  
Merle-chan, vamos yo si quiero mucho a Tyson, por eso le hice esta parte^^, ya verás que en cierta forma la disfrutará mucho.  
  
Ok, mis notas han comenzado a ser largas, así que trataré de que no lo sean tanto, para no cansarlos. Os digo que es costumbre^o^  
  
Bueno, continuando...  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
'Argh, ese maldito de Naile, como se atreve.'  
  
El pequeño se encontraba en su recamara perdido en sus pensamientos y su furia.  
  
Sus amigos quisieron hablar con él, pero no quiso verlos, así que se marcharon para dejarlo solo.  
  
Ya era tarde casi noche y Tyson todavía no salía de su cuarto. Su abuelo quiso hablar con él, pero el simplemente se rehusó.  
  
La furia dentro del adolescente quema tanto y tan fuerte que todavía no podía calmarse de lo sucedido más temprano. Recordaba ese abrazo que Naile había dado a Kai, haciéndolo enfurecer aún más.  
  
'Como pudo ese maldito'  
  
Tyson relajó un poco y trató de dormir. Siempre después de dormirse lo hacía sentirse mejor, le hacía olvidar todo; esperanzado a que resultara, en ello el pequeño cerró sus ojos y descansó.  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
"Tyson... Tyson..."  
  
Una cálida y tierna voz se oía. El pequeño moreno trataba de reconocerla, pero se oía distante y con eco.  
  
"Ty------Ty---son... despierta, despierta amor"  
  
Sus ojos de inmediato comenzaron a abrirse poco a poco, su vista aclaró y no pudo ver nada más que oscuridad.  
  
"¿Qué?, ¿quién?" Tyson se levantó de su cama, al dar un paso, su cuarto dejó de existir y en su lugar fue colocado un hermoso campo, lleno de flores.  
  
"¡¿Qué es esto?!" Su voz sonaba algo temblorosa. El pequeño no sabía que pasaba ni dónde se encontraba.  
  
Observó alrededor, su sorpresa fue aún más al ver que a lo lejos sentado de una inmensa roca que se encontraba en el campo floral, había una silueta de una persona, que le resultaba muy familiar.  
  
"¡Oye!" Tyson gritó y se dirigió al lugar corriendo. "¡Oye tú!" Al acercarse más, Tyson se detuvo y observó cuidadosamente la figura que estaba en la roca.  
  
Al parecer era una chica joven, se podría decir de su misma edad, estaba sentada en la roca dándole la espalda. La joven se encontraba abrazando sus piernas, escondiendo su cara.  
  
Despacio, Tyson comenzó a acercarse más a la inmensa roca y pudo ver con más claridad a la juventud en ella. Dio vueltas a la roca para observarla bien, la chica parecía no haberse dado cuenta de él y continuaba en su pose. El chico moreno se quedó enfrente de ella y la observó detenidamente.  
  
"Hmmm, oye tú" dijo suavemente, pero lo suficiente audible para que lo oyera.  
  
En ese instante, la joven levantó su cara.  
  
Tyson se alegró al ver que ella lo había oído, pero de inmediato su mirada se entristeció. Ella se encontraba llorando, su linda cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas y en sus ojos se podía ver un tremendo dolor.  
  
Tyson se sintió mal al verla así y trató de saber que le pasaba.  
  
"Oye, ¿qué te pasa?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿por qué lloras?"  
  
La joven lo miró sin decir nada, en ello Tyson sintió una gran pulsada de dolor en su pecho al ver esos ojos entristecidos.  
  
"Vamos, dime que te pasa, ¿hay algo que puedo hacer para ayudarte?, dime" su voz tembló. "¿Por qué lloras?" repitió nuevamente.  
  
"Lloro por ti" su voz era dulce y suave.  
  
"¿Por mi?" El pequeño moreno no entendía, '¿ella llora por mi?, pero ¿por qué?'  
  
"Porque has lastimado a la persona que amas" respondió el chico.  
  
Tyson se sorprendió, esa joven había podido leer sus pensamientos, pero además sabía de lo que le dijo a Kai.  
  
"¿Qué?, ¿cómo sabes que lastimé a Kai?, ¡¿quién eres?!"  
  
"Kai está llorando" fue su simple respuesta.  
  
El pequeño quedó anonadado al oírlo, "¿Kai está llorando?" masculló inconscientemente.  
  
"Su corazón duele, él está triste por ti" continuó.  
  
El moreno continuó sin decir ni una palabra y sólo la escuchó sin reaccionar.  
  
"Kai esta sufriendo, necesita amor, él te necesita" las lágrimas amenazaron con salir nuevamente.  
  
"¿Cómo sabes eso?, ¿por qué me dices esto?" fue lo único que pudo decir todavía sin reaccionar totalmente.  
  
"Porque él te ama"  
  
Tyson quedó en shock, no podía creerlo, todo lo que había deseado parecía volverse en realidad.  
  
"¡¿Cómo sabes que me ama?!" gritó  
  
"Su corazón duele, necesita ser consolado... necesita ser amado" la chica repitió lo mismo varias veces sin responder a Tyson, después una lágrima se resbaló por su mejilla. Comenzó a brillar para la sorpresa del moreno, y en su lugar dejó a un joven que se encontraba abrazando sus piernas y llorando.  
  
"¡Kai!" gritó el pequeño estupefacto.  
  
Kai levantó su cara llena de cálidas lágrimas derramadas, que cubrían toda su cara.  
  
Tyson se quedó sin habla al verlo, jamás lo había visto así, no era la forma que conocía de él, parecía tan frágil, tan inocente, la mirada del moreno entristeció de manera amarga.  
  
"Kai" volvió a repetir su nombre, ahora más suave.  
  
"¿Tyson?" De inmediato su vista triste se cambió a una impresionada.  
  
De manera inconsciente el pequeño moreno abrió sus brazos. Kai lo vio y su mirada se transformó ahora en alegría plena, se levantó de inmediato y brincó de la roca. Al caer corrió hacía donde Tyson se encontraba y lo abrazó, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, pero ahora eran de felicidad.  
  
"Tyson"  
  
"Kai"  
  
Los dos chicos quedaron ahí solos abrazándose tiernamente, cada uno disfrutando el momento de dicha.  
  
Una luz iluminó todo el lugar...  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
"Tyson"  
  
Los ojos del chico abrieron, la luz era delicada y cálida, se sentía acogedora. Al aclarar su vista vio que había cielo, y arriba pudo ver la cara de su ángel.  
  
"Veo que despertaste mi amor" Kai sonrió dulcemente al pequeño que tenía su cabeza en sus piernas.  
  
Tyson de inmediato se levantó, su cara estaba completamente roja.  
  
"¿Kai?"  
  
"Si amor"  
  
Tyson se dio cuenta de cómo lo había estado llamando Kai y se quedó atónito.  
  
"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!"  
  
El chico blanco se extrañó a la pregunta de Tyson, pero sonrió dulcemente.  
  
"Te dije Tyson... amor" la voz de Kai era juguetona.  
  
El impacto del moreno fue enorme, no entendía nada.  
  
"¿M-me di-di-jiste a-amor?" tartamudeó.  
  
En ese momento, Kai se levantó y sonrió al joven confundido.  
  
"Claro, te lo he dicho desde que somos novios" dijo Kai, su voz era tranquila.  
  
Tyson quedó boquiabierto al oírlo, 'desde que somos novios...' pensó.  
  
"¡Somos novios!" gritó de alegría el moreno.  
  
"Hmmm, si, ¿qué no lo recuerdas?" ahora estaba él confundido.  
  
'¡No sé que está pasando pero esto es lo más genial que me a pasado en mi vida!' Tyson brincó de alegría por todos lados. Mientras Kai lo veía extrañado.  
  
"¿Tyson te sientes bien?" la voz del joven era de preocupación llena.  
  
En ello, Tyson detuvo en seco, se volteó repentinamente y sonrió anchamente. Kai vio al joven desconcertado, y sin que dijera o hiciera algo, el chico moreno se le abalanzó, tirándolo al suelo, con un beso apasionado.  
  
'¡Lo estoy besando!, ¡y está despierto!'  
  
El besó ahondó más y más, mientras Kai colocó sus brazos en el cuello de Tyson. A cada instante el beso se tornaba más y más profundo.  
  
'El no me está rechazando' el pequeño pensó felizmente mientras trataba de hacerse paso en la boca de Kai. Sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar, saboreando la savia de cada uno. Pronto el beso fue cortado para tomar aire.  
  
Kai sonrió a Tyson que estaba encima de él, su bella cara que muestra amor sincero por él.  
  
"Hacía tiempo que no nos besábamos así" "¿Hacía tiempo?" inquirió.  
  
"Sí, hace como seis meses"  
  
Tyson volvió a quedar atónito.  
  
"¡Llevamos seis meses de novios!"  
  
Kai continuaba dudoso de los actos raros de su novio, pero aún así continuaba respondiendo de manera amorosa.  
  
"Más bien siete, mañana será nuestro aniversario, ¿qué no lo recuerdas?"  
  
El moreno se puso serio y se puso a un lado de su ángel.  
  
"¿Tyson qué te pasa?" preocupó.  
  
"No sé lo que está ocurriendo, estoy feliz pero..."  
  
"¿Pero qué?"  
  
"¿Es esto real?" la cara del chico se puso seria, pero antes de cualquier cosa, su cara es agarrada y un ligero beso es puesto en sus labios. "¿Kai?"  
  
"Crees que si no fuera verdad, no sentirías esto" en ello se acerca de nuevo y besa a Tyson tiernamente.  
  
Los ojos del moreno se cierran y abraza a su novio de la cintura para llevarlo nuevamente al suelo y besarlo.  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
El paisaje era hermoso, la vista del ocaso era tan hermosa que nunca se imaginó ver algo así de bello.  
  
Los dos jóvenes estaban viendo la puesta del sol recargados en la enorme roca, Tyson tenía su mano en la cintura delgada de su amor, mientras Kai se encontraba recargando su cabeza en su hombro.  
  
"Sabes Kai" el joven empezó a hablar. "Jamás creí ver algo tan bello como esto junto a ti... es como si fuera el cielo"  
  
El chico blanco se acurrucó más en él, sintiendo su respiración y su calor moderado.  
  
"El cielo es estar junto a ti" masculló débilmente, pero Tyson logró oírlo.  
  
Tocó la mejilla blanca, acariciándola con todo amor posible, eso causó que Kai ronroneara como un gatito perdido en la majestuosa sensación.  
  
Los dos continuaron así durante mucho tiempo, disfrutando de la sensación de tranquilidad y cariño que se dio.  
  
El aire era templado y sacudía las finas cuerdas de cabello bicolor de Kai. Tyson se quedó contemplando a su amor que se acurrucó para dormir un rato, su cara era linda, tal coma la vez que lo vio dormido en su cuarto, las sombras del sol poniéndose le hacía resaltar más su piel y sus rasgos finos, sus mejillas tatuadas se veían aún mas exóticas que nunca, tal magnífica cara, era la más hermosa del mundo.  
  
"Duerme, mi lindo ángel" susurró sin tratar de despertarlo. "Duerme mi amor" Tyson se encontraba tan feliz, lo más maravilloso del mundo acababa de ocurrirle.  
  
'No sé si esto es un sueño, luce tan real' comenzó a decirse, 'pero no importa, mientras Kai esté conmigo, Te amo tanto, mi dulce ángel' Cerró sus ojos y abrazando fuertemente a su amor, susurró las más bellas palabras que en su corazón se guardaban.  
  
"Te amo Kai"  
  
Una lágrima se escapó, esa tierna gota que bendigo el gran amor de los dos. Una gran calma y tranquilidad inundó el cuerpo del pequeño, al sentirla su cuerpo relajó y su mente divagó en plenitud.  
  
'Dulces sueños, mi lindo Kai'...  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
"Jijijiji"  
  
Una risita se oía a través de la oscuridad.  
  
"¿Qué?" masculló débilmente el pequeño. Abrió sus ojos completamente y se dio cuenta que estaba en su cuarto y había desaparecido ese campo de flores en donde se encontraba él y Kai. 'Entonces... si fue un sueño...' pensó desilusionado.  
  
"Jijijiji"  
  
Tyson oyó nuevamente la risita, '¿qué es eso?', observó por todo su cuarto para tratar de deducir de donde provenía esa risa.  
  
"Jijijiji"  
  
La diminuta risa, se oía a través del cuarto, en cada rincón, a su lado, en su closet, desde la ventana. Tyson comenzó a ponerse nervioso.  
  
"Jijijiji"  
  
Tyson de inmediato se levantó de su cama y antes de que estuviera totalmente de pie, una figura se apareció enfrente de él. Tyson gritó espantado y cayó en su cama.  
  
La figura luminosa, era una jovencita, de largos cabellos y un vestido largo.  
  
Tyson se paralizó al instante al verla, no pudo mover ni gritar nuevamente, mientras la pequeña chica casi de su estatura, se acercó lentamente a él.  
  
"Jijiji, no pierdas ese luz que deseas" suavemente dijo la jovencita. De repente desapareció poco a poco del cuarto.  
  
El moreno quedó aturdido y pasmado, pero no quitó la vista de donde se había desaparecido esa jovencita, en ese instante su abuelo y su padre entraron en su cuarto y preocupados, le preguntaron al chico que le había pasado, porque el grito tan fuerte de él. Tyson no respondió hasta después de un rato. Les dijo que había tenido una pesadilla, pero que ya se había tranquilizado, su abuelo y su padre tranquilizaron y regresaron a dormir.  
  
Al estar en silencio completo, Tyson se quedó pensativo en lo dicho por la jovencita, 'no pierdas esa luz que deseas...' repitió mentalmente.  
  
Tyson levantó una mano inconscientemente, su mano fue iluminada por la luz intensa de la luna que atravesaba sus ventanas. El pequeño observó la ventana sin decir nada, la luna podía verse, su color frío azulado era hermoso, como nunca antes. En ello, Tyson se percató que la luna y su brillo le recordaban a Kai. Casi de un salto, Tyson se levantó de su cama se acercó a la ventana.  
  
'No pierdas la luz que deseas... ¡ella se está refiriendo a Kai!' Su mirada fue a dar a la luna resplandeciente.  
  
"Que no pierda a Kai" susurró el pequeño. Su cara se puso seria y con determinación gritó:  
  
"¡Jamás lo perderé!, ¡JAMÁS!"  
  
La noche continuó silenciosa...  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
Notas finales: Es tradición!!!=^^=, Bueno se que ahora me metí en los sueños (estoy traumada con ellos ^.^Je), pero no pude resistirme en escribir sobre uno. Se que parecen realidades alternas, pero no lo son, ahhhhh, además de que metí a otro personaje nuevo^^ la pequeña fantasmita (aunque no es un fantasma¬¬), ahora el fic parece de misterio, suspenso y alterno, pero la explicación de ella viene más adelante con otro personaje (no propio, no se espanten ^_~), pero será secreto, ya sabrán con forme a su tiempo^°. Je  
  
Vaya, ahora fue algo largo la nota final^^U  
  
Os digo que es costumbre y el de escribir español de España (¿por qué lo haré?Oo)  
  
Cualquier cosa que quieran decir, comentario, crítica (constructiva claro^^), o cualquier cosa que se les venga a la mente, será bien recibido (hasta esto está largo¬¬), Thanks.  
  
---*~*~*---Continuará... 'kay?---*~*~*---  
  
L.M.N^° Ludra Maco Naít 


	9. El secreto de Kai

"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
(Por Ludra_Jenova)  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
Notas de Autor: Hurra!!!, el chap. 9 genial!!!!^O^ Gracias a todos los que han leído mi fic hasta aquí^^, les mando un saludo y gracias a todos lo que han puesto reviews con sus opiniones.  
  
Les informo que pronto cuando termine este fic haré otro llamado "Fuegos y Pasiones" Oi^^, que es dedicado a Oro-chan, ya que muy amablemente me lo pidió, Je^° y será un Kai/Ty (Dios!!!, lo contrario al que me gusta^_~, pero bueno es para Oro^^).  
  
Muy Bien, continuando^ ^, perdón por la tardanza, mi cuenta en FF.net estaba fallando y no podía actualizar nada, así que descansé un rato y regresé después de jugar unos cuantos juegos en el play2, pero eso es otra historia¬¬,^ ^  
  
Bien, continuemos con lo que más importa, EL FIC^0^  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
El silencio de la noche era inmenso, la luna resplandecía como nunca, iluminando cada rincón de una gran mansión oscurecida.  
  
La luz azulada reconfortaba a un joven sentado en la ventana, con su mirada perdida, con gran tristeza en su ser.  
  
Kai contempló la vista de la noche ante él. El tiempo había trascurrido, sin percatarse de que había estado ahí mirándola durante varias horas recordando a su amor. "Tyson" susurró con la voz más suave y tierna que tenía.  
  
Su mirada brillaba con tristeza, recordaba la riña entre él y Tyson, y aunque sólo había pasado un día, extrañaba la alegría del chico y su gran carisma. La ventana era lo suficiente ancha de grosos, permitiendo a la criatura acomodarse. Kai se acurrucó en la ventana, pensando en que la suave brisa cálida eran los brazos de Tyson que lo sostenían, no dejándolo ir, pronto sus ojos se cerraron, disfrutando del aire templado que lo arropaba.  
  
Al poco rato, la puerta del dormitorio se oyó abrirse, los ojos de Kai lentamente fueron abriéndose para ver quien era el intruso que lo interrumpía.  
  
"¿Naile?"  
  
El joven alto se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta, observándolo tiernamente.  
  
"No puedes dormir, ¿eh?" comenzó a acercarse.  
  
"No" fue la simple respuesta del chico blanco y volvió a mirar a la luna.  
  
"Estás pensando en él, ¿no es cierto?"  
  
Kai se sorprendió un poco al oír a su amigo decir eso y volteó a verlo sin decir nada. De inmediato su vista se cambio nuevamente hacía la luna, mientras Naile lo contemplaba entristecido.  
  
"¿Por qué Kai?" su voz era melancólica. "¿Por qué te arriesgas por él?"  
  
Kai no dijo nada ni siquiera volteó a verlo.  
  
Enfurecido por no tener una respuesta, no pudo contenerse más.  
  
"¡Él no te merece!" gruñó.  
  
"¡¿Qué?!" la voz de Kai era en sorpresa plena.  
  
"¡Ese chico Tyson es un estúpido!, ¡él no merece que hagas este sacrificio.!"  
  
Naile fue cortado de una bofetada.  
  
"¡¡Tú no conoces a Tyson!!" gritó Kai. "Tú no sabes nada de él, ni siquiera lo has tratado, ¡¡como te atreves a decir que él no vale nada!! ¡tú no eres nadie para decirme si el me merece o no!!"  
  
Naile, se enfureció nuevamente.  
  
"¡Yo te conozco más que nadie!" Naile lo agarró de los brazos. "Yo sé lo que te gusta, yo sé lo que odias, lo que deseas, yo sé como quieres que te traten, sé tus miedos, tus sufrimientos.yo sé como quieres que te amen... yo sé todo sobre ti Kai" Su cara estaba a centímetros lejos de la de Kai.  
  
"Pues no me conoces tanto como tú crees" Kai lo empujó lejos.  
  
"¡¿Qué?!"  
  
"Crees conocerme, pero realmente no lo haces, si lo hicieras... entenderías que al único que amo es Tyson, ¡yo jamás podré amarte a ti!"  
  
El enojo del chico castaño comenzó a crecer nuevamente y sin que Kai pudiera hacer nada lo tomó fieramente de los brazos y lo azotó contra la pared.  
  
"El no merece que tu lo ames, yo... ¡Yo debería serlo!, ¡yo debería ser ames!"  
  
En ello, Kai comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Naile al verlo, relajó su sostenimiento y su amigo cayó al suelo. El chico blanco continuó arrodillado llevando su mano derecho a su pecho.  
  
"¡Dios mío, que he hecho!, necesitas tu medicina, espera ahora la traigo"  
  
El chico castaño corrió hacía el botiquín de emergencias que estaba en el buró de la cama, sacó un pequeño frasco y de ahí tomó dos pastillas, luego vertió algo de agua del garrón al vaso que se encontraban ahí también.  
  
Al darle la medicina a Kai, lo cargó y lo llevó a su cama.  
  
El dolor era insoportable, pero al poco rato las medicinas comenzaron a hacer efecto y comenzó a menguar. Naile observó al chico preocupado, pero al ver que empezó a relajar, su angustia se disolvió.  
  
"¿Kai, estás bien?"  
  
"S-si... ya... p-pasó el...dolor"  
  
"¿Estás seguro?"  
  
"S-si..."  
  
La angustia de Naile continuó, pero relajo al ver que Kai se veía mejor.  
  
En ese momento, el chico blanco se levantó de la cama sin decir nada.  
  
"¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" Replicó.  
  
"Necesito caminar, me hace sentir mejor" dijo casi audible.  
  
"Pero todavía no estás bien, necesi..." Naile fue interrumpido por Kai que se voltea enfado hacía él.  
  
"Yo sé lo que necesito, y ahora es alejarme de ti" inquirió sutilmente y prosiguió su marcha. Al salir de cuarto, Naile golpeó la pared.  
  
'Se suponía que vine a cuidarlo, no a lastimarlo' su furia volvía nuevamente. 'Pero ese. ese maldito, si no se hubiera interpuesto entre Kai y yo, nosotros ya estaríamos en Rusia. el siendo mi novio y la enfermedad de su corazón curada. ¡maldito seas Tyson!'  
  
La vista de Naile fue a parar hacía la ventana y la luna que continuaba hermosamente brillante.  
  
"Kai"  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
La oscuridad invadía los grandes pasillos de la mansión en silencio. Durante un largo tiempo, el pequeño joven camino paseándose, cada parte de su casa era inmensa, que no tenía necesidad de pasar por los mismos lugares.  
  
El tiempo pasó y el chico continuó caminando, sus pasos eran lentos, su mirada estaba perdida y su mente continuaba pensando en Tyson. De repente detuvo casi como si algo lo hiciera detener. Volteó a ver otro pasillo, que al igual que todos era enorme y la inmensa oscuridad lo ocultaba.  
  
'Ya recuerdo porque no me gustaba esta mansión. siempre era tan sombría en la noches que me daba miedo' Kai sonrió inconscientemente, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados al oír una risa que provenía del fondo del corredor.  
  
"Jijijiji"  
  
'¿Qué demonios es eso?' pensó el chico retrocediendo un poco.  
  
"Jijijiji"  
  
De inmediato una luz blanca brillo al fondo.  
  
El chico blanco se quedó mudo y sin mover continuó observando la luz que cada vez se acercaba más.  
  
"Jijijiji"  
  
El miedo de Kai lo petrificó y sólo veía como la luz continuaba acercándose. La luz comenzó a tener forma y una pequeña chica se mostró ante él. Ella sonrió al chico espantado. Se acercó más a él y con su mano tocó la mejilla rayada dulcemente.  
  
"Los sacrificios traen grandes premios"  
  
Los ojos del chico ensancharon lo más grande que podían, sus sentimientos eran un nudo de mezclas, en ello la jovencita sonrió gentilmente y alejó su mano.  
  
"La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, no dejes que tu luz se apague"  
  
"M-mi...luz..."  
  
"O él que ama la luz jamás la podrá encontrar"  
  
Al decir eso, la pequeña desapareció en la oscuridad.  
  
Kai pestañó varias veces antes de poder reaccionar, y en ese instante una mano tomó su hombro.  
  
"¡Ahhhhh!"  
  
"Oye soy yo Naile, tranquilízate Kai"  
  
"Oh, casi me matas de un susto, que quieres, ¡que me de otro ataque!" refunfuñó enfadado.  
  
"Ah, perdona, no era esa mi intención"  
  
Al tranquilizarse un poco y tomar aire el chico blanco se puso serio y enfrentó a su amigo.  
  
"¿Qué quieres?, no te dije..."  
  
"Lo sé, sólo quería...pedirte una disculpa"  
  
"¿Una disculpa?" la voz del chico sonaba sorprendido.  
  
"Si así es, me comporté como un idiota, yo no quería decir esas palabras, se que ru y yo sólo somos amigos, pero..."  
  
"¿Pero?" Kai cruzó sus brazos.  
  
"Todavía me gustas"  
  
"Ya te lo he dicho, yo sólo te quiero como un amigo, nada más"  
  
"Lo sé" Naile suspiro resignadamente. "Además, me preocupa mucho tu condición" inquirió.  
  
Kai lo observó detenidamente, su mirada continuaba seria.  
  
"Te estás arriesgando mucho por él, ni siquiera sabes si le gustas" Su voz era suave. "Ni mucho menos sabes si le gustan los hombres"  
  
Kai no dijo nada, no podía decir algo aunque quisiera, Naile tenía razón. Su mirada entristeció.  
  
"Si no te sometes a un tratamiento, tu enfermedad puede empeorar y puede convertirse en algo más grave"  
  
El chico blanco continuó oyendo sin decir ni una palabra.  
  
"Si regresamos a Rusia lo más pronto posible, puede ser que..."  
  
"Ya te dije que no quiero regresar, no quiero ir ahí a menos que sea necesario"  
  
"¡Necesario!, Kai estamos hablando de tu salud"  
  
"Si, pero puedo atenderme aquí, con los mejores médicos, no hay necesidad de ir allá"  
  
"Kai tu problema no es tan simple, en Moscú están todos los informes..."  
  
El pequeño chico suspiró y se alejó dejando a su amigo.  
  
"¡Espera!"  
  
"Ya hemos hablado de esto muchas veces y no hay manera que cambie de opinión" dicho esto, prosiguió con su marcha.  
  
"No irás a ningún lado hasta que sepas que Tyson no te quiere, ¿no es cierto?"  
  
Kai detuvo.  
  
"Pero ni siquiera les has dicho a ellos sobre tu estado" inquirió sutilmente.  
  
"No quiero que se preocupen, eso es todo"  
  
"¿Y Tyson?"  
  
"A él es el primero que menos quiero preocupar" su voz tembló.  
  
"Dime Kai...si Tyson de casualidad no te amara, ¿vendrías conmigo a Rusia?"  
  
En ello, se formó un gran silencio entre los dos, que para Naile fue eterno.  
  
"Tal vez" fue lo único que Kai dijo y continuó caminando.  
  
'Eso era lo único que quería oír' Naile sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
"Con que tal vez, ¿eh?" masculló débilmente.  
  
Nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del lugar...  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
Notas Finales: Ahhh, hice a un monstruo!!!!, jejeje, bueno ahora Naile será el malo^^ y Tyson sufrirá las consecuencias^^, se que dije que no haría sufrir a Tyson, sorry Merle-chan, un poco no le hace daño^ ^.  
  
Jiji, se que Kai está bien, pero se me ocurrió ponerle que esta enfermo, por fin la duda de porque (además de que le gustaba¬¬) Naile está aquí, ya fue resuelta^°  
  
Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, siéntanse libres de decirlo poniendo un review o enviar un e-mail, todos las opiniones son importantes!!!^° Thanks.  
  
L.M.N^° Ludra Maco Naít  
  
*~*~*~*----Continuará... 'kay?----*~*~*~* 


	10. Revelaciones y nuevos conflictos

"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
(Por Ludra_Jenova)  
  
----*~*~*----  
  
~Notas de Ludra: Hiya!!!!! Por fin está listo^^ Este capítulo está inspirado al clima lluvioso que está en mi ciudad, que verdaderamente está mal¬¬, pero en fin que se puede hacer-_- (empaparse y rezar que no te enfermes=^-^=!!!)  
  
Continuando.. he aquí en este capítulo algo nuevo que jamás se habrán de imaginar (No me maten por ello^^Uje), una pareja yaoi que creo que nunca se les vino a la mente, pero a mí sí, así que ni modo, je^^... Vamos es tan linda^-^  
  
Ejem, también, se va a poner digamos un cambio pequeño en las parejas, de cualquier forma la pareja principal es Ty/Kai, si eso si no se va a cambiar^°  
  
Así que:  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
~L.M.N^°  
  
----*~*~*----  
  
"Parece que va a llover" masculló débilmente un pequeño chico de ojos de color rojo.  
  
"¡Te dije que no debíamos haber venido!"  
  
El pequeño chico volteó su vista a su amigo más grande que estaba atrás de él.  
  
"Hubiéramos podido pasear por la ciudad, pero noooo, teníamos que venir a ayudarlo" protestó el chico plateado.  
  
"¡Ya cállate Bryan!" rugió el chico pelirrojo, cansado de escuchar sus quejas.  
  
"¡Estoy cansado de esperar a ese idiota de Naile!, qué se cree que es"  
  
"¡¡¡Cállate de una vez!!! me estoy cansando de escuchar tus estúpidas quejas, nadie te dijo que tenías que venir" Tala enfureció.  
  
"¡Oh pero yo no me iba a quedar en ese maldito hotel!"  
  
"¡Puedes pasear tú sólo!"  
  
"¡Tú bien sabes que yo no se hablar bien japonés!"  
  
Los dos chicos comenzaron a pelear nuevamente. Ian y Spencer sólo se quedaron observándolos discutir como siempre. Al principio fue divertido verlos hacerlo, pero al verlos así casi a cada cinco minutos comenzaba a fastidiarlos.  
  
"Parece que no han cambiado nada, Tala, Bryan"  
  
Los jóvenes dejaron de discutir y voltearon a ver a su antiguo amigo y ex- compañero. Tala, Ian y Spencer de inmediato se acercaron a él, excepto Byan que se quedo donde mismo.  
  
"¡Naile!" los jóvenes dijeron al unísono.  
  
"Hola chicos, me da gusto verlos de nuevo" el chico castaño les sonrió aplaciblemente. "Hola Bryan"  
  
Bryan se volteó.  
  
"Ignóralo" Tala resopló. "Dime para que nos querías ver"  
  
"Les quería pedirles un favor, en especial a ti Tala" Su voz fue casi sensual. "Oh Dios, si querías conquistar a Tala porque no lo haces en Moscú y nos dejas gastar nuestras vacaciones en paz"  
  
"¡Cállate!" Tala se volteó al chico plateado, comenzando otra nueva discusión.  
  
Los tres chicos suspiraron.  
  
"¿Para que quieres en especial a Tala?" Ian preguntó sutilmente.  
  
Naile lo miró y vio en su mirada una pizca de enojo.  
  
"¿Eh?, bien te lo explicaré, pero espero que no te enfades y me ayudes"  
  
----*~*~*----  
  
La lluvia comenzó a caer en torrentes. Todas las personas que paseaban en la calle comenzaron a correr para refugiarse.  
  
Tres chicos corrieron tratando de resguardarse en una casa.  
  
"Cielos, hacía tiempo que no llovía tan fuerte" El chico güero inquirió escurriendo su empapada camisa amarilla.  
  
"Si, aunque el hombre del clima de la tele había dicho que llovería, nunca dijo que sería un diluvio" el pequeño chico dijo.  
  
"Es cierto Kenny, lo malo que con este clima no podremos ir a ver a Tyson y Kai" Ray se sentía desilusionado.  
  
"Tendremos que esperar a que pase un poco, la más cerca es la casa de Tyson, así que deberíamos ir primero ahí" Max insinuó.  
  
Los demás chicos cabecearon en acuerdo, cuando pasara la lluvia irían a ver a Tyson y luego a Kai para tratar de que se contentaran.  
  
----*~*~*----  
  
"¡¡¿Qué haga qué?!!" Tala soltó impactado con lo que Naile le había dicho.  
  
"Vamos Tala, necesito que lo hagas" el chico castaño rogó.  
  
"¡¡NO!! Jamás haré algo por el estilo, ¡¡NUNCA!!" el pelirrojo chilló furioso.  
  
Naile tomó aire y volteó a ver a ver a Bryan, que se encontraba sentado disfrutando del enojo del pelirrojo.  
  
"¿Bryan?" susurró. El chico plateado lo vio y se levantó de inmediato.  
  
"Oh noooo, yo nunca lo haré, así que no cuentes conmigo para tus pervertidos planes" se alejó rápidamente y se puso atrás de Tala.  
  
"Cobarde" resopló Tala.  
  
"¡Ah mira quien lo dice!, él es más amigo tuyo que mío, ¡así que hazlo!"  
  
Nuevamente la pelea comienza.  
  
Ian suspiró mientras Spencer se levantó para tratar de separarlos. Ian volteó a ver Naile seriamente, no sabía porque le había pedido a Tala hacer semejante cosa, sabiendo que Tala y él son novios.  
  
"Naile"  
  
El chico alto volteó a verlo.  
  
"¿Por qué quieres que Tala haga eso?" dijo fríamente.  
  
Naile se acomodó en el sillón del hotel y su mirada fue seria.  
  
"Por el bienestar de Kai"  
  
Ian se sorprendió un poco a la respuesta, pero entendió a lo que se refería inmediatamente.  
  
"El también..."  
  
Naile asintió, hubiera pasado un tiempo de silencio, a no ser por Bryan y Tala que continuaban alejando haciendo un escándalo y Spencer no podía controlarlos.  
  
"Quieres contarme todo con detalles, Naile" Ian continuó.  
  
El chico castaño asintió nuevamente y prosiguió a contarle todo al chico.  
  
----*~*~*----  
  
La lluvia comenzó a caer cada vez más fuerte, parecía que no tenía fin. Pronto la visibilidad fue nublada.  
  
El pequeño moreno corrió por las calles sin parar, estaba decidido a llegar a su objetivo no importara que clima hubiese.  
  
'Ya casi, sólo unas calles más'  
  
Tyson continuó corriendo, no le importaba el estar empapado, nada lo podría detener ahora.  
  
----*~*~*----  
  
"Entonces, me ayudarás" la voz de Naile fue suave.  
  
Ian continuó en silencio.  
  
"Esta bien, lo permitiré, pero al que tienes que convencer es a Tala"  
  
Los dos chicos voltearon a verlo. Tala y Bryan aún seguían peleando; Bryan jalaba a Tala del cabello, mientras él de la camisa.  
  
"¡Suelta mi cabello!" "¡Tú suelta mi camisa!"  
  
"¡Ya basta, cálmense ustedes dos!"  
  
Spencer gritó y por fin pudo separarlos, pero al hacerlo, Bryan se trajo un buen cacho de cabello rojizo.  
  
"¡Ahhhhh!, ¡eso dolió!" el pelirrojo gruñó de dolor. "¡Me la vas a pagar Bryan!" intentó abalanzarse contra él, pero Spencer lo detuvo.  
  
Los dos jóvenes sólo suspiraron.  
  
----*~*~*----  
  
En un rincón semi-oscuro, se encontraba un joven pensativo. Se encontraba leyendo unas cartas, todas ellas provenientes desde Moscú. Firmadas como remitente «Naile»  
  
Las fechas de las cartas enviadas eran de apenas unos dos meses atrás.  
  
El joven blanco se remontó a leer la carta que contenía una fecha de hacía un mes atrás. Los recuerdos que traían a él, sólo hacían que su corazón doliera.  
  
++++++++++  
  
«Kai, se que quizás no quieras aceptarlo, pero realmente tu salud está muy débil. Te he enviado cartas, las que no he recibido ninguna respuesta. Se que es difícil para ti saber esa horrible verdad, a mi me pasó lo mismo. Un día cuando menos lo creí, recibí esa noticia, fue algo que jamás había imaginado y no quería creerlo. Estuve en la misma situación que la tuya y sentí lo mismo. Estuve casi a punto de morir, pero gracias a Dios, logré salvarme.  
  
Tú y yo estuvimos juntos en la abadía cuando éramos pequeños durante mucho tiempo antes de que dejaras, debido al accidente. Quizás por eso no lo recuerdas muy bien. No quería decirte completamente la verdad, pero se que si no te lo digo, jamás aceptarás regresar a Rusia. Antes del accidente, tu abuelo ordenó a Boris que los químicos fueran más fuertes. Eran un tipo de sustancias que nos inyectaban para que nuestro cuerpo pudiera rendir el doble que cualquier cuerpo normal, incluso de adultos. Esa sustancia se llama TO, era creada a partir de una droga que hacía al cuerpo sentir menos dolor y a su vez lograba que el crecimiento fuera más acelerado, los músculos más fuertes y huesos. Desde pequeños querían que nuestro cuerpo se fuera conformando para ser los soldados perfectos.  
  
Tú y yo al ser los más jóvenes, corrimos con la suerte de no recibir una dosis muy fuerte. Gracias a ello, todavía logramos crecer y llegar a ser adolescentes, lo que muchos no pudieron.  
  
Al ocurrir ese accidente con el black Dranzer y al lograr irte, te salvaste de ver las consecuencias de la sustancia TO. Muchos de nuestros compañeros, empezaron a caer muertos, debido a la colapsión de las arterias del corazón. Fue horrible verlos y me alegro que tu ya no estuvieras ahí, no lo hubieras soportado.  
  
Al morirse muchos, causó que la sustancia fuera retirada optando por otros medios. Tu abuelo no quería gastar más dinero en esa sustancia, para ver resultados como estos. ¡Es un maldito!  
  
Yo no sabía nada de esto, hasta hace poco. Cuando empecé a sentir los síntomas, que son los mismos que te estarán pasando a ti. También gracias a que la BBA se puso en marcha y desmanteló el laboratorio de la abadía, apresando a Boris, pero a tu abuelo todavía no se ha podido culpar concretamente. Al pasar eso, las investigaciones fueron más profundas hasta dar con la sustancia. Dieron marcha a buscar a los jóvenes que se les había introducido la sustancia y me encontraron a mí. Al parecer no hay datos sobre ti, pero yo si sé. De todos los que se les inyectó la TO, sólo estamos nosotros dos con vida.  
  
Kai, por lo que más quieras, necesito que regreses, todos los informes están aquí y lo que se necesita para que puedas salvarte, antes de que se complique.»  
  
++++++++++  
  
El chico bicolor arrugó la carta, su mirada era perdida.  
  
La oscuridad de su cuarto era levemente iluminada por la luz de los relámpagos y una lámpara en su escritorio.  
  
Luego golpearon a su puerta.  
  
Kai se sorprendió un poco, pero de inmediato se incorporó.  
  
"Adelante"  
  
El mayordomo que fielmente servía a la familia entró de inmediato, su postura era refinada a pesar de ser de edad avanzada.  
  
"Joven Kai, un chico vino a buscarlo"  
  
"Te dije que no quería ver a nadie"  
  
"Lo sé señor, pero el chico fue muy insistente y no pude sacarlo, dice que no se irá hasta verlo"  
  
"¿Quién es?"  
  
"Me dijo que su nombre es Tyson"  
  
"¡Tyson!"  
  
"Así es señor"  
  
Kai se quedó plasmado durante unos segundo, luego sin pensar le dijo a su mayordomo que le digiera que ahora iba. El mayordomo hizo una inclinación y se fue a cumplir sus órdenes.  
  
Kai todavía no podía creer que Tyson había venido a verlo; pronto todas sus preocupaciones fueron olvidadas como si nunca hubieran existido. De inmediato, se dirigió a encontrarlo.  
  
En ello tiró la carta a la basura antes de salir emocionado...  
  
----*~*~*----  
  
~Notas finales: Je^^, ya vieron quien es la pareja, ahora espero que les guste^^...Vamos es linda!!! (bueno para mí¬¬).  
  
Bien ahora ya saben la historia de porque Kai está enfermo del corazón... No pregunten por el significado de la TO!!!! Fue sólo una ocurrencia, no tiene significado, por así decirlo^^U. Ahhh, no se ven lindos esos dos pelear a cada rato^-^. El desgreñar de Tala, fue ocurrencia debido a que me quitaron un buen de cabello a mí- ah como dolió¬¬  
  
En fin, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden poner un review o envíar un email, espero sus comentarios, todas las opiniones son valiosas y serán bien recibidas^^, Thanks.  
  
----*~*~*----Continuará----*~*~*----  
  
~L.M.N^° ----*~*~*----Ludra Maco Naít----*~*~*---- 


	11. Mientras dura la lluvia

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
  
(Por Ludra_Jenova)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas de Ludra: do, re, mi… ah perdón esas notas no son^^U (ludra recordando sus momentos de solfeo, que por cierto no eran muy gratos, *como lo odiaba!!!*). En fin, después de un rato de no actualizar (lo siento estamos en vacaciones v_v, y pues soy una mujer ocupada^^Je)… pues aquí está el capítulo 11, VIVA!!! ALELUYA!!!…jijiji, todo recién salidito del horno^^jo.  
  
Bien el clima en mi ciudad sigue pésimo, así que todavía sigo con la inspiración de la lluvia (espero no enfermarme)  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La casa o mejor dicho mansión era enorme. Era la primera vez que Tyson había puesto un pie aquí, sabía que era grande, pero ahora que la veía ni siquiera tenía idea.  
  
La sala de espera era casi su patio entero. Estaba adornada con estatuas de aquí allá, muchas de ellas eran figuras de ángeles y otras de animales-demonios. Había cuadros enormes casi de su propia altura; muchos de ellos eran para la imaginación, otros que parecían que eran batallas entre ángeles y demonios, pero de todos ellos había uno que llamó la atención del pequeño.   
  
Era grande claro, más que todos y estaba en el centro de la pared del salón. La pintura era de un hombre joven y alto, de tez blanca, casi pálida, su cara era seria, fría, si se podría decir calculadora. Su cabello era de color azul, casi índigo, corto y casi al ras si no fuera por unos picos que tenía como si fuera copete y sus ojos eran del mismo color, que al verlos causaba escalofríos. Vestía con un uniforme de la fuerza aérea, al parecer era un hombre de grandes honores, debido a todas las medallas que usaba. A su lado se encontraba sentada una mujer bellísima, su cara era casi angelical, su cabello era largo y plateado, tan fino que se podría decir que era seda. Sus ojos eran de color rojo oscuro, y su mirada era de dulzura y amor. Usaba un vestido largo y blanco, del mismo color que su piel, dando un toque de ángel a su figura delgada y hermosa.  
  
"¡Wow!"  
  
Tyson contempló la pintura, sin percatar que alguien se acercaba a él.  
  
"Son mis padres"   
  
El pequeño volteó al oír la voz de Kai.   
  
"T-tus, p-padres" tartamudeó incrédulo.   
  
Kai asintió y observó con Tyson la pintura. Al poco rato se dio cuenta que el chico estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.  
  
"¡Dios Tyson!, estás empapado"   
  
"¿Eh?, ah sí, es que cuando venía la lluvia me sorprendió y…" El moreno fue interrumpido por el brazo de su amigo que toma el suyo.  
  
"Primero debes cambiarte, sígueme" inquirió el chico blanco y lo jaló hacía las escaleras para llevarlo a su cuarto.  
  
---*~*~*---   
  
"¡¡Achoo!!"   
  
"Salud Ray" Max y Kenny dijeron.  
  
"Gracias chicos, ¡Dios! si sigue este clima así me voy a enfermar"   
  
Los chicos continuaron esperando a que la lluvia cesara, pero al parecer empeoraba cada vez más.  
  
"¡Ah, esto no tiene fin!" Max se desesperó.  
  
"Vamos Max, esperemos un poco más, tal vez pronto baje, se paciente" El pequeño chico dio ánimos.  
  
"Lo malo es que no soy tan paciente" El chico güero suspiro resignado.  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
"Toma"   
  
Kai dio a Tyson prendas secas para que pudiera cambiarse. Tyson tomó la ropa, pero todavía estaba maravillado de su cuarto.  
  
"¡Cielos Kai!, ¡tu cuarto es genial!" gritó el pequeño.  
  
"Es simplemente un cuarto cualquiera" inquirió.  
  
"¡Cualquiera!, vamos Kai, tu cuarto es gigante, tiene su propia sala, un sistema de entretenimiento, baño propio, ¡Dios esto es el paraíso!" Tyson continuó observando el cuarto fascinado.  
  
'Más bien el infierno' La mirada de Kai entristeció.  
  
"¿Huh?, ¿qué te pasa Kai?, dije algo malo"   
  
"Ah, no descuida, mejor cámbiate antes de que pesques un resfriado" Kai llevó a Tyson hacía el baño.  
  
---*~*~*---   
  
"¡¡¡NO!!!"  
  
"Por favor Tala, necesito tu ayuda" el chico castaño rogó.  
  
"¡¡¡QUÉ NO!!!" Tala rugió  
  
Naile se encontraba ahora arrodillado suplicándole.  
  
"Por favor, sólo esta vez y nunca te pediré hacer algo así nunca más, por favor Tala" Los ojos del chico casi eran de cachorrito.  
  
"Vamos Tala, hazlo, que tienes que perder" Bryan se burló.  
  
"¡Mi dignidad!, te parece poco" Tala bufó.  
  
"La verdad…siiii"   
  
Tala disparó una mirada asesina al joven plateado.  
  
"¡Spencer!"  
  
El chico alto trató de no decir nada al respecto y sólo volteó la cabeza.   
  
"¡Ian tú eres mi novio haz algo, ayúdame!" la mirada de Tala era tierna.  
  
El pequeño no sabía que decir, quería ayudar a Naile, pero su plan de que Tala sedujera a Tyson, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.   
  
"¡¡IAN!!" el pelirrojo gruñó.  
  
Volteó a verlo, después a Naile, se encontraba acorralado.  
  
"B-bueno…Tala…yo creo que… ¡vamos Tala sólo hazlo!" dijo finalmente sin verlo a la cara.  
  
"Ja, hasta Ian lo apoya" Bryan sonrió burlonamente.  
  
La mirada del pelirrojo entristeció, pero de inmediato se puso semi-seria-enfada. Después caminó hacía su cuarto.  
  
"Esta bien… lo haré" dicho eso, entró a su cuarto y cerró con seguro.  
  
Todos los jóvenes se quedaron atónitos.  
  
"Creo que se enfadó" Bryan dijo y miró a Ian.  
  
El pequeño suspiró…  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
Al pasar unos minutos, Tyson salió del baño vestido con la ropa que Kai le proporcionó.  
  
"Me queda perfecta" El chico moreno sonrió.  
  
Kai al verlo, con una camisa negra, una chamarra roja con franjas azul oscuro y un pantalón de color negro también, hacía verlo muy atractivo. La sangre del chico blanco se le subió a las mejillas.  
  
"¿Qué tal me veo?" La voz del moreno sacó a Kai de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Ah, luces bien" Kai habló casi en un murmullo.   
  
En ello, el chico bicolor se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él tratando de ocultar su turbación.  
  
"Sólo falta esto" le dio unos guantes de cuero color café oscuro, que eran parecidos a los suyos, sólo con más categoría y una gorra negra con rojo.   
  
Tyson sonrió al verlos y de inmediato se los puso. Kai le señaló un espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía, para que pudiera verse y sin pensarlo, fue directamente ahí.  
  
Tyson se contempló, la ropa le quedaba perfectamente, los guantes y la gorra, todo el conjunto le daba un aire de chico malo, lo que le agradó. Se volteó a Kai que todavía seguía sonrojado. Lo miró y recordó la razón de porque el había venido aquí en primer lugar. Se acercó a él, el corazón del chico blanco se aceleró al verlo acercar. Cuando sólo había pocos centímetros de separación, Tyson dijo:  
  
"Kai" casi en un susurro.   
  
"…si Tyson…" su corazón palpitó cada vez más fuerte.  
  
"Perdóname por lo que te dije" Tyson se inclinó. "No era mi intención decirte eso, lo siento"  
  
Kai se quedó en shock. '¿qué lo perdone?'  
  
"Por favor, por favor" Tyson suplicó.  
  
Al poder reaccionar y entender lo que le había dicho, sólo suspiró desilusionado.  
  
"Tyson eso ya no tiene importancia"   
  
El moreno se levantó de inmediato.  
  
"Entonces eso quiere decir que me perdonas"  
  
Kai asintió y sonrió al pequeño dulcemente. Tyson hizo lo mismo. En ello tocaron a la puerta.  
  
"Adelante" el chico bicolor dijo.  
  
El mayordomo entró tan formal como siempre.  
  
"Me llamó señor"  
  
"Ah, sí Gustav, quiero que tomes la ropa de Tyson para que la sequen y quiero que la comida esté lista"   
  
"Una comida para dos entonces señor"  
  
"No quiero que sea como para cincuenta personas"  
  
Gustav se quedó atónito al requerimiento del chico y volteó a ver a Tyson que sonreía y llevaba su mano a su cabeza de forma torpe.   
  
"Muy bien señor" hizo una reverencia y fue por la ropa, después salió de ahí, diciendo entre murmullos «cincuenta personas». De nueva cuenta los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos.  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
Notas finales: Je^^ bueno, aquí metí completamente el Ian/Tala (que es raro^^U), pero es tan lindo ese chiquito=^^=  
  
Sobre los padres, eso me lo inventé, ya que nunca se sabe que pasó con ellos!!! Pronto lo diré, o sea el capítulo 12^^ (Dios el doce Oo).  
  
Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, por favor pongan un review!!!!, todas las opiniones son importantes, y serán bien recibidas, excepto opiniones anti-yaoi Thnxs^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continuará……. 'kay?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
L.M.N^°   
  
Ludra Maco Naít 


	12. Curioseando en la Mansión

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
  
(Por Ludra_Jenova)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas de Ludra: HIYA!!! El chap. 12 listo y completo!!! (Oo ¡wow!). Bueno en sí ya lo tenía listo desde ayer, pero me quede sin internet y no me gusta ir a los intercafés así que me tocó esperar hasta hoy v_v (ah que desgracias de la vida¬¬).  
  
Ah, gracias por recordarme lo de la franela!!!^^ (los que lo mencionaron)…ya se me había olvidado (jejeje…ya decía que algo hacía falta¬¬) y tarán…dicho y hecho ya pronto lo sabrán^^…lean.  
  
Continuando con lo que importa (o sea el fic=^^=) pues aquí está:  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
El tiempo de la comida fue espléndido. Tyson había quedado satisfecho después de comer muchos platillos fuertes y varios postres. El estomago del pequeño era como un tractor de comida.   
  
"Cielos viejo, estoy satisfecho" El pequeño casi se desplomó en la silla.  
  
Kai se rió a las acciones del chico, realmente el no tenía nada de modales al comer, pero no le importaba a él, le gustaba tal y como es.  
  
El moreno tomó un vaso de agua y al acabárselo de un sentón, vio que Kai lo miraba fijamente.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Kai?" preguntó un poco turbado.  
  
"¿Eh?... ah no, no es nada" el chico blanco se sonrojó y bajó la vista.  
  
Ahora era Tyson el que lo observaba fijamente, lo que hacía que Kai se pusiera nervioso.  
  
Un sirviente entró de inmediato y le preguntó al chico bicolor si pedirían algo más, Kai le dijo que no, así que ya podía recoger sus platos y la pila de platos del moreno. El sirviente asintió y procedió con su orden.  
  
---*~*~*---   
  
"Al parecer la lluvia no termina"  
  
Tyson miró por la ventana de uno de los corredores de la mansión. Habían estado paseando por ella, ya que el moreno le había pedido a Kai que se la mostrara. Hacía como media hora que empezó el tour y la lluvia seguía tan fuerte como al principio.  
  
"Parece que durará hasta la noche" Kai dijo.  
  
"¿Tú crees?"   
  
El pequeño sonrió disimuladamente. '¡Genial! voy ha estar con Kai hasta la noche… es mi oportunidad'  
  
'¡Dios! Tyson podría estar aquí todo el día… no sé si podré soportarlo'   
  
"Oye Kai"   
  
El chico blanco fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos.   
  
"¿Si?"   
  
"B-bueno…y-yo…quie…ro…" Tyson tartamudeó.  
  
Kai parecía desconcertado, no entendía lo que su amigo quería decir.  
  
"¿Qué?"   
  
"Quiero decirte que…tú…tú…"El chico moreno continuó mascullando.  
  
El chico bicolor empezó a tener la esperanza de que Tyson se le estuviera declarando. '¡Dios! Podría ser que Tyson está…'  
  
El pequeño todavía continuaba sin poder pasar de tú, en ese momento un trueno se oyó fuertemente he iluminó donde estaban. Tyson por fin pudo terminar su frase, pero por el ruido del trueno, Kai no oyó nada.  
  
"¡¿Qué es lo que dijiste Tyson?!" el chico bicolor casi lloriqueó.  
  
El pequeño moreno se sonrojó pero de inmediato se le quitó al darse cuenta de lo que Kai decía.  
  
"¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡dime!" el chico blanco rogó.  
  
Tyson se quedó un poco perplejo, pero de inmediato reaccionó.  
  
"Dije, que quería decirte que tú…que tú eras un chico con gran suerte" Tyson rió nerviosamente.  
  
Kai casi se caía al suelo, su desilusión fue tan grande que no pudo ocultarla.   
  
"Ah, era eso" resopló tristemente.  
  
"Si, ¿qué creías que era?"   
  
"¿Eh?, oh nada…" Kai se puso nervioso y trató de cambiar la conversación de inmediato. "¿Por qué no continuamos con el recorrido, eh Tyson?"  
  
"Ah…de acuerdo"   
  
Los dos continuaron caminando…  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
"¡¡Achou!!"   
  
"Salud" Max y Kenny dijeron al unísono.  
  
"Gracias, Max…realmente no fue buena la idea correr hasta aquí"  
  
"¡Vamos!, no podíamos quedarnos ahí hasta que se quitara, quién sabe cuanto hubiéramos durado" Max resopló.  
  
Los chicos se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la sala de Tyson.   
  
"No puedo creer que nos mojamos para que Tyson no estuviera" el chico chino se enfado. Mientras soplaba a una taza de té para enfriarla.   
  
"¿Dónde podrá estar Tyson?" el jefe se preguntó y tomaba un sorbo de su té.  
  
"¿Quién sabe Jefe?"   
  
"¡Pues espero que se moje!" Ray resopló enfadado todavía.   
  
Los dos chicos sólo se le quedaron mirando.  
  
"¡Me voy a enfermar y para nada!, ¡él ni siquiera está aquí!" el chico claro puso su taza en la mesa fuertemente.   
  
Kenny y Max sólo lo veían algo asustados por la ira del chino.  
  
"Vamos Ray cálmate" Max le dijo.  
  
"Si, no es la culpa de Tyson de que lloviera exactamente este día"   
  
"Eso es cierto" La voz de Dizzi estaba de acuerdo con Kenny.  
  
Ray relajó un poco y tomó su taza otra vez.  
  
"Si tienen razón…no es culpa de Tyson" sopló a su té nuevamente.  
  
En ello, el abuelo de Tyson entró.  
  
"Bien pequeños aquí tienen" El viejo les entregó ropa a cada uno.  
  
"¡Cielos Gracias!" Max dijo alegremente.  
  
"Si gracias" Kenny y Ray dijeron también.  
  
"Espero que les quede, pero es mejor que estar con esas ropas" El abuelo sonrió. "¿Por qué no mejor se cambian en el cuarto de Tyson?"   
  
"¿No se enfadará Tyson que entremos a su cuarto cuando él no está?" el pequeño preguntó   
  
"Jajaja, chicos ustedes son sus amigos, no creo que le importará"   
  
Todos los jóvenes cabecearon en acuerdo y Max fue el primero en levantarse y correr a su cuarto, seguido de Ray y luego de Kenny.  
  
---*~*~*---   
  
Durante un largo tiempo, se podía oír la voz de Kai que explicaba cada rincón de su casa, seguido de exclamaciones como «¡wow!» «¡ah que genial!» «¡cielos viejo!» «¡increíble!» y «te puedo cambiar mi casa por la tuya», entre más… todas del moreno.  
  
"Y este es el último lugar" Kai dijo y le señaló al chico una pequeña construcción, parecida como a una templo pequeño, que se encontraba al fondo en el patio trasero.  
  
"¿Qué es eso?"   
  
"Eso es el templo de mi padre" Kai dijo suavemente.  
  
"¿El templo de tu padre?" el chico moreno estaba asombrado. "¡Wow!"  
  
La construcción no era completamente visible debido a la pequeña niebla que se formaba por la fuerte lluvia.  
  
"¿Podemos ir a verla?" Tyson pidió.  
  
"Mejor cuando deje de llover" Kai trató de alejar a Tyson de la puerta de cristal, pero fue detenido por él que rogaba por que fueran.  
  
Al poco rato, Tyson logró convencerlo, fueron por chamarras impermeables y dos paraguas, lo que tomó un tiempo…la casa era enorme.  
  
---*~*~*---   
  
"Ahhh, que bien se siente tener ropa seca" Max exclamó feliz. "No me gusta traer la ropa tan pegada" sonrió.  
  
"Yo simplemente espero no enfermarme" Ray dijo viendo como lucía con la ropa prestada.  
  
"Me queda grande" Kenny se veía. Traía una playera blanca enorme y un pans gris oscuro holgado porque le quedaba largo.   
  
Max y Ray lo miraron y se rieron.  
  
"¡Oigan, de que se ríen!"   
  
"Será tal vez porque pareces un bebé con esa ropa" Dizzi se burló desde su laptop.   
  
"¡Oye!" el pequeño bufó.  
  
"Cálmate jefe, sólo hay que arreglarla de una forma que…no parezcas bebé" el chico claro bromeó.  
  
Kenny sólo se enfado y les dio la espalda.  
  
---*~*~*---   
  
"¡Apresúrate Tyson!"   
  
Kai gritó a su amigo que se había quedado contemplando lo que se podía ver del «jardín»  
  
"¡Dios!, si esto es un jardín, compadezco al pobre jardinero… ¡esto es una selva!"   
  
"¡Tyson no te quedes ahí parado!, ¡camina!" Kai continuó su marcha al templo, seguido por el moreno que le gritaba que lo esperara.  
  
---*~*~*---   
  
"Listo así no pareces tanto a un bebé" Ray continuó burlándose.  
  
"¡Ray!" Kenny chilló furioso.  
  
"Perdona" el chico felino se disculpó torpemente.   
  
"¿Oye qué hay aquí?" Max dijo y quitó una franela roja que se encontraba en una mesa.  
  
Los otros chicos voltearon a verlo y se acercaron a ver. Todos se quedaron estupefactos…  
  
---*~*~*---   
  
Notas finales: Muahahaha….(ah que mala soy ^^) perdón se que querían saber que hay debajo de la franela, pero la inspiración sólo dio hasta ahí…jejeje…pero no se preocupen en el siguiente cap. ahora si lo sabrán… Os juro n_n  
  
La ropa de Max y Ray, os dejo a su imaginación, ya que realmente no tenía idea de describir alguna ropa (además de que se hacía largo), eso si la de Kenny era a fuerzas para darse idea=^^=  
  
Oi y creían que Tyson se le declararía a Kai… pues no, eso está reservado para otro capítulo^^ (sorry, hay que mantener el orden o si no se hace un desastre n_n)  
  
Increíble…son las notas finales más largas que he escrito Oo… (siento que se me olvida algo¬¬……………) Ahh!!! Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, por favor pongan un review!!!, todas las opiniones son importantes (parezco comercial de tele¬¬) y serán bien recibidas^^. Thanks  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continuará… 'kay?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
L.M.N^°   
  
Ludra Maco Naít 


	13. «Ángel» sólo eres tú Kai

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
  
(Por Ludra_Jenova)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas de Ludra: Hiya a todos los lectores!!! Les doy gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews!!!! Jejeje^^ y por fin (después de muchos chaps.^^U) lo que contiene la franela será revelado!!!!^0^ alabado sea el señor (por qué digo esto si no soy tan religiosa¬¬?).  
  
En fin… después de que mi anterior chap fue corto- (perdón chocolana!!! Yo también sufrí al verlo corto-_-), ahora ya vuelve a la normalidad!!!YUPI^0^  
  
Continuando…  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ayúdame"   
  
Kai y Tyson empezaron a empujar la puerta de la entrada, que era muy pesada.  
  
"¡Por qué tenía tú padre que poner una puerta tan pesada!" Tyson se quejó.  
  
"Mi padre quería que fuera una replica casi auténtica"   
  
Al poder abrir la puerta, los dos chicos entraron. El pequeño moreno volvió a sorprenderse. El lugar parecía como un verdadero templo.  
  
"¡Wow!" el chico exclamó, la visibilidad era poca, pero la luz que entraba por las ventanas hacía lucir al templo algo lúgubre.   
  
De pronto una linterna fue prendida.  
  
"Oye, ¿por qué la linterna?, ¿qué no hay luces aquí?"   
  
"No"   
  
"¿Qué?, ¿por qué?"   
  
"Ya te dije que mi padre quería que este templo fuera casi una replica auténtica"   
  
Tyson se quedó asombrado. En ello Kai le dice que lo siguiera, le enseñaría el lugar.   
  
El lugar no era tan grande, pero aún así estaba lo suficiente para sorprender, el lugar tenía varias columnas de casi 30 metros de altura, tres cuartos y en cada una de ellos había muchas estatuas iguales a la de la sala, pero estaban en orden, las angelicales del lado derecho, las demoníacas del izquierdo y las bestias-demonios en el centro.   
  
Tyson estaba admirado de todas las estatuas que había, muchas de ellas eran realmente bellas, otras estaban deformes, que casi siempre eran las demoníacas, pero le había atraído la atención una en especial.   
  
"¡Oye Kai!" Tyson llamó al chico que estaba más adelante de él. "¿Qué es esta estatua?"   
  
El chico iluminó la obra y miró algo realzado.   
  
La estatua era de una mujer bastante bella que tenía cabello largo, sostenía una jarra como si estuviera regando, usaba un vestido largo que le llagaba hasta los tobillos y en su cabeza traía puesta una tiara hecha de flores.   
  
"Me parece familiar" El chico moreno dijo.  
  
"Es Darma, la ángel de la tierra" su voz sonó suave.  
  
Tyson volteó a ver a Kai, al parecer el chico estaba algo entristecido.  
  
"¿Darma?"   
  
"Si, se supone que es la interventora entre el cielo y la tierra, ella es la que protege a toda la vida del mundo y nos favorece ante Dios"  
  
"¡Cielos!"   
  
"Sigamos quiero enseñarte esto" Kai continúo caminado, seguido por Tyson que no dejaba de quitar la mirada de la estatua.  
  
'Me parece familiar, yo la he visto en algún lugar' el pequeño pensó.  
  
---*~*~*---   
  
Todo el lugar estaba lleno de estatuas, que parecía un museo. Kai detuvo de inmediato e hizo a Tyson chocar contra él.  
  
"¡Oye!, ¿por qué te detienes?" inquirió el chico.  
  
"Aquí es" Kai señaló a Tyson otra puerta al final del cuarto, que tenía a dos estatuas bestias, una que parecía dragón y la otra como un águila.  
  
"Oye esas estatuas me recuerdan a nuestras bestias-bit"   
  
"Si así es, según las bestias-bit, son seres que han existido desde hacía mucho tiempo y según lo que mi padre me dijo, esas bestias podían ser el regalo que los ángeles nos dieron cuando fue principio de las eras"   
  
Tyson se quedó sin habla, ya sabía que Kai sabía mucho pero nunca creyó que conocía sobre mitología angelical.  
  
"Entremos" Kai dijo antes de que Tyson pudiera decir algo.   
  
"Otra vez otra puerta pesada" el chico casi sentía que se caía al suelo.  
  
---*~*~*---   
  
"¡Esto tengo que decírselo a Kai!"   
  
El güero gritó en felicidad, mientras sostenía unas fotografías en sus manos.   
  
"¡¡No puedo creer que a Tyson le guste Kai!!" Kenny estaba en shock.  
  
"Yo si, pero no creí que tanto, mira está le escribe poesía y varias cartas donde dice que le gusta" Ray sonrió grandemente.   
  
"¡Y no olvides las fotos!" gritó Max en alegría.  
  
Todas las fotografías mostraban a Kai en diferentes formas, sentado, parado, leyendo algo, en una bey batalla y algunas que sólo muestran una parte de su cuerpo, las piernas cruzadas, la cintura, el pecho y las más abundantes, el trasero.   
  
"Vaya, cuando Kai vea esto" el chico güero continuaba sonriendo.  
  
"Un momento, ¿por qué dices cuando Kai vea esto?" Ray preguntó.  
  
"Oh, bueno…dije que no lo diría pero que más da, ¡Kai está enamorado Tyson!"   
  
"¡¿Qué a Kai le gusta Tyson?!" Kenny parecía que le daba un ataque al corazón.  
  
"¡¿Tú sabías eso Max?!"  
  
"Si así es"  
  
Ray se dio un zape en la cara, no podía creerlo.  
  
"¡Dios Max!, ¡yo sabía que a Tyson le gustaba Kai!" Ray casi se caía al suelo.  
  
Max se quedó pasmado.  
  
"¡Y por qué no me lo dijiste!"   
  
"Porque le prometí que no se lo diría a ninguno de ustedes"   
  
"Yo también le prometí lo mismo a Kai"   
  
Los dos chicos quedaron en silencio.  
  
"¡¡Dios parece que el único que no sabía nada era yo!!"  
  
"Será porque todavía eres demasiado pequeño para esas cosas" Dizzi se burló.  
  
"¡Cállate Dizzi!"  
  
---*~*~*---  
  
"¡No quiero volver a ver más puertas pesadas en mi vida!"   
  
Tyson se sentó de golpe en el suelo, cansado.  
  
"Esta es la última" Kai dijo y buscó por algo en la pared. "Aquí está" el chico blanco presionó un interruptor.  
  
De inmediato el cuarto se iluminó.  
  
"¡Oye!, ¡creí que no tenía luz este lugar!" Tyson bufó.  
  
"Si, pero a mi madre no le gustaba la idea de que todo estuviera oscuro, así que logró convencer a mi papá de poner por lo menos luz en este"   
  
"Oye, ¿qué es esto?" Tyson fue directamente a una figurilla que estaba en el centro del pequeño cuarto.  
  
La figura tenía la forma de una mujer unida a una especie de águila y la mujer sostenía una especie de moneda, con la figura de Dranzer.  
  
"Oye esta imagen se parece a Dranzer"   
  
"Si así es, de aquí es donde lo saqué"   
  
Tyson miró a Kai perplejo.  
  
"Esta pequeña estatuilla, la tenía la familia de mi madre, la pasaban de generación en generación, como reliquia de buena fortuna, es digamos el tesoro de la familia"   
  
"¡Increíble!, era una reliquia de buena fortuna y si que lo fue, te dio a Dranzer"   
  
Kai asintió, pero su mirada lucía triste.  
  
"Kai, ¿qué pasa?"   
  
"Cada vez que vengo aquí recuerdo a mis padres"   
  
Tyson se quedó en silencio un rato, pero de inmediato habló.  
  
"¿Qué les pasó a tus padres Kai?"   
  
Kai no dijo nada ni siquiera lo miró, continuaba observando la estatuilla. El chico moreno se sintió culpable en ese momento, él había convencido a Kai para que vinieran aquí sin saber que esto haría que su amigo se sintiera mal.  
  
De repente el chico bicolor reaccionó y se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo sentir culpable.  
  
"Lo siento Tyson"   
  
"No te preocupes, es mi culpa"   
  
"¡Claro que no!... simplemente siento que he olvidado mucho a mis padres"   
  
"Dime Kai… ¿quienes eran tus padres?"   
  
"Mi padre se llamaba André Lambar fue un piloto militar Ruso, durante mucho fue uno de los mejores, pero cuando tuvo un accidente en pleno vuelo, fue un milagro que pudo sobrevivir, lamentablemente para mi papá su vida acabó, ya que no podía pilotear nunca más, por un problema en la columna"   
  
"¡Cielos viejo!, eso si que es malo, que pasó después"   
  
"Después de eso, mi padre encontró un hobby, que era sobre leer mitología, pronto mi papá le llamó más la atención sobre mitología angelical y demoníaca"   
  
"Oh, eso explica las estatuas" Tyson se rió.  
  
"Si así es… mi padre se envicio mucho con eso y gracias a ello se casó con mi madre, Susuki Hiwatari, ella era de padres originarios de Japón, pero vino a vivir a Rusia, para mi padre mi madre se parecía a Darma, por esa razón se enamoró de ella"   
  
"Entonces, quieres decir que si ella no tuviera parecido con Darma, ¿nunca se hubiera casado con tu mamá?" Tyson se sorprendió con la sola idea.   
  
"Si así es, mi madre me lo dijo" Kai habló suavemente.  
  
"¡Cielos viejo no te creo!"   
  
"Pues así es, cuando yo nací, mi padre quiso ponerme de nombre «Ángel»… lo bueno es que mi madre no se lo permitió"   
  
'Que bien que no lo dejó' Tyson pensó agradeciendo mucho a la madre de Kai.  
  
El pequeño moreno se quedó un poco pensativo.  
  
"¿Naciste en Rusia Kai?"  
  
"No, nací en Japón, antes de que yo naciera mi madre quiso volver aquí"   
  
"Entonces eres ruso-japonés" Tyson sonrió alegremente.  
  
"Si de sangre, pero soy de nacionalidad japonesa"  
  
Los dos sonrieron, pero había algo que inquietaba al pequeño moreno.  
  
"Quieres saber que les pasó, ¿no es cierto?" Kai dijo sutilmente.  
  
Tyson no sabía que decir, no quería hacerlo sentir mal al recordar eso, pero la curiosidad que tenía le estaba molestando.  
  
"Te lo diré… al estar aquí, mi padre tuvo que regresar a Rusia, mi madre no me dijo bien a que fue, pero era relacionado con algo militar. El avión en el que iba tuvo problemas y cayó, no hubo ningún sobre viviente…"   
  
Tyson tragó duro al oír la historia, realmente sentía una pulsada en el pecho.  
  
"Cuando lo supo mi madre, a pesar de que tenía un carácter fuerte, la muerte de mi padre la desplomó, y perdió la razón… tuvo que ser internada cuando tenía seis años de edad y mi abuelo fue el que me cuido desde entonces"   
  
El pequeño se sentía mal al oír las desgracias que pasó a sus padres.  
  
"Después de eso mi abuelo arregló que me cambiaran el apellido al de mi madre, para que así no recordara mucho sobre mi padre… pero cuando mi madre recobró la razón me contó toda la historia, después se enfermó y no quería vivir…la vi morir lentamente… ella murió cuando tenía ocho años…" su voz comenzó a temblar.  
  
Tyson se acercó a Kai, y de forma inconsciente lo abrazó.  
  
"Gracias a mi madre tuve a Dranzer…" Kai recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Tyson, tratando de ahogar sus lágrimas.   
  
Tyson trató de consolarlo, de pronto Kai se derrumbó en sus brazos.  
  
"¡Kai!" el chico lo sostuvo fuertemente impidiéndolo caer al suelo. "¡Kai!, ¡Kai! Reacciona Kai…¡¡KAI!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas finales: ^^uyyyy hasta aquí se acabó!!! (todavía sigo siendo mala^-^muahahaha), lo siento los dejo con la duda, pronto sabrán que pasó con Kai^^…en el siguiente capítulo, el 14(Hurra!!!^0^).  
  
Lindo, muy lindo, dicho y hecho ya supieron que había detrás de esa mantita que Tyson no quería revelar (muy lógico n_n) y se preguntarán… ¿por qué poesía?, pues a mí me gusta escribir poesía^^ y las cartitas, que nadie ha escrito cartas diciendo sus sentimientos y nunca se lo dan a la persona amada (yo no, pero si hay^-^)  
  
Oi, la explicación de los padres ya la puse (claro toda es inventada v_v), lo de la mitología angelical y demoníaca, no sé si así se llame, en fin de cualquier forma estoy apenas metiéndome a leer sobre ángeles^^ (ah como me gustan los ángeles^°). El nombre de Darma, no sé si así se llama, pero si recuerdo que existe un ángel así(o un nombre con relación a un ángel, querubín o serafín)…  
  
Por nota curiosa, el significado de «Ángel» es: La cara oculta de Dios.  
  
Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme opinión (algo de dudas sobre ángeles^^ envíen un e-mail eso es temática aparte^°) por favor dejen un review!!!, se los agradeceré. Thanks  
  
Retiro lo dicho las notas finales más largas que he escrito^^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continuará… 'kai?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
Ludra Maco Naít 


	14. Yo te amo

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
  
(Por Ludra_Jenova)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas de Ludra: Hiya, Hi, Hello, Guten tag, Hallo, Bonjour, Salut, Ciao, Oi^^!!!! (Bueno en fin, todos quieren decir hola n_n) a todos, bien por fin salió el chap 14, (pa' ser sincera no creía que llegaría hasta aquí¬¬), pero gracias a sus reviews, apoyo y a mi muso del yaoi, la historia continua=^^=  
  
Bien, el chap será corto-_- (desgraciadamente), ya que mis vacaciones se acabaron!!!0… entro a la prepa mañana y otra vez ha hacer tareas, trabajos y demás…(mis vacas fueron muy cortas-_-).  
  
De cualquier forma, este chap tendrá mucho shonen-ai a todo su sentido de la palabra!!! y pizcas de angustia muy leve^-^ (demasiado leves, es más ni es angustia¬¬).  
  
Bueno…continuando:   
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
La noche había llegado, las nubes que rodeaban a la luna desaparecieron poco a poco, y la cálida y tenue luz azulada pasó por la ventana, a una hermosa cara que dormía.  
  
Kai se encontraba en su cuarto, sus ojos permanecían cerrados desde hacía mucho tiempo. La luz de la luna iluminó su rostro durmiente, despertándolo de quizás un acogedor sueño.  
  
Sus párpados temblaron un poco al abrir lentamente, se incorporó y talló sus ojos para aclarar su visión. Su mente no recordaba lo último pasado, sólo un calor que lo envolvió durante un tiempo, el cual no sabía de donde provenía.   
  
"¿Te encuentras bien Kai?"   
  
Una voz familiar sacó al chico de sus recuerdos. El chico blanco volteó a ver a su amigo.  
  
"¿Tyson?" el chico se sorprendió al verlo. "¿Qué haces aquí?"   
  
"¡Qué hago aquí!, ¡Dios Kai!, ¡te desmayaste y te traje!" Tyson gritó.  
  
El chico bicolor hizo una leve mueca de dolor al oírlo.  
  
"Oh…es verdad…estábamos…" Kai tapó su cara, su cabeza dolía.  
  
El moreno se acercó a él y se sentó en la cama a un lado. Su mirada mostraba preocupación.  
  
"¿Estás bien Kai?" su voz era suave.  
  
Kai sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas y sin darse cuenta se recargó en Tyson. El chico moreno no hizo nada, más bien trató de dar soporte a su amigo.   
  
"Necesitas descansar más…" el pequeño fue interrumpido por Kai, que se trata de levantar. "¡¿Oye qué crees que estás haciendo?!"   
  
"Necesito aire…" Kai se aproximó a la ventana. Al abrirla Tyson llegó de inmediato y lo agarró del brazo.  
  
"Necesitas descansar Kai, todavía no estás bien…"   
  
"No te preocupes…ya estoy bien…" la voz del chico bicolor temblaba. "…dime Tyson haz estado aquí…desde la tarde…"   
  
El moreno asintió, todavía su mirada mostraba preocupación.  
  
"Estoy bien…en serio, pero que hay de ti, tu abue…"  
  
"Ya le hablé, le dije que estaría aquí hasta que despertaras" el chico lo cortó.  
  
En ello Kai volteó a ver la luna llena, se veía espectacular, más bella que cualquier otra noche, sobre todo porque Tyson estaba ahí con él.  
  
"¿Qué hora es?" el chico blanco preguntó simplemente.  
  
"Ah, faltan quince minutos para las dos"   
  
Kai se sorprendió, según lo que recordaba cuando se desmayó debían ser las cuatro de la tarde.  
  
"Tanto duré" una leve sonrisa fue mostrada en sus labios.  
  
"Oye eso no es gracioso, ¡yo me estaba muriendo de preocupación!" Tyson se enfado un poco y cruzó sus brazos.  
  
Al verlo así, Kai se rió completamente.  
  
"¡Oye!, ¿qué es tan gracioso?"   
  
"Nada…dime algo, ¿ya regresó Naile?"   
  
La cara de Tyson cambió al instante al oír el nombre de su rival, ahora si parecía molesto.  
  
"¡Ese imbécil vive aquí contigo!" Tyson bufó.  
  
"No realmente, sólo estará aquí por unos días" Kai dijo, no entendiendo el desagrado de Tyson por él.  
  
'Espero que sea pronto' el moreno pensó furioso.  
  
"Dime Tyson, ¿por qué no te agrada Naile?" Kai preguntó, con la esperanza de hallar una pista con la respuesta. '¿podría ser lo que estoy pensando?'  
  
"¿Eh?, ah verás porque…porque…" El chico moreno no sabía que mentira decir, ahora su mente no estaba como para pensar.   
  
Kai recostó su cabeza en el ventanal, mirando a Tyson responder.  
  
'¡Dios!, que digo, que digo…' el chico no sabía que decir e hizo la cosa más rara que se le ocurrió. Miró a Kai seriamente.  
  
El chico blanco se quedó inmóvil a su mirada, al igual que confundido.  
  
"¿T-Tyson?" La voz le tembló, pero antes de incorporarse bien, el moreno hizo un movimiento que lo dejó en shock.  
  
Los labios de Tyson se encontraban en los suyos, besándolos. Kai había quedado petrificado a la acción, mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban lo más que podían.   
  
'…T-Ty…Ty…son…Tyson me está besando…' no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.   
  
En ello, Tyson atrajo más cerca a Kai rozando sus cuerpos y profundizando el beso. Pronto Kai se encontró reaccionando al beso y colocó sus brazos al cuello del chico. Cada uno disfrutaba la sensación, el deleite que les producía, cada vez más apasionado, lleno de deseo.  
  
Tyson perdido a la sensación, asió más a su amor de la cintura, mientras su lengua partía los suaves labios de Kai para entrar. Sus lenguas empezaron a jugar disfrutando el sabor de cada uno; entrelazadas, los sabores comenzaron a mezclarse, creando un néctar divino.   
  
El beso duró largo tiempo, ya que ninguno de ellos quería alegarse; en el cual sus cuerpos se enlazaron de tal forma, que podían haber sido uno. Al separarse, más por necesidad de aire, que por gusto, Tyson mordió el labio inferior de Kai, haciéndolo sangrar un poco, pero de inmediato la retiró lamiéndola.  
  
Los dos chicos se miraron sin decir palabra alguna; sus miradas mostraban gran amor por el otro como un poco de asombro.  
  
Kai inconscientemente llevó su mano a su boca, sin creer aún lo que había pasado. Durante un tiempo hubo silencio, los dos intentaron hablar, sin éxito. Sólo hacía que se sonrojaran más de lo que estaban.  
  
'…T-Tyson…me besó…'   
  
'¡No puedo creerlo, realmente lo hice!'  
  
"…Tyson…"  
  
"… Kai…."   
  
Los jóvenes hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero callaron. Al poco rato el moreno no pudo soportar más silencio y habló.  
  
"¡Kai!" Dijo fuertemente. "Y-yo…yo…te amo..." dijo finalmente casi en un susurro.  
  
El chico bicolor quedó impactado, sin decir nada sólo lo miró.  
  
"Kai, tú me gustas…quiero decir…me gustas desde hace mucho, pero…pero temía decírtelo y que me…" Tyson fue cortado, por un suave beso.  
  
"Yo también te amo" Kai dijo y se alejó un poco del chico, para verlo a los ojos. Era la primera vez que podía verlo con gran pasión, había deseado desde hace tiempo estar con él de esta forma, que ahora, no sabía realmente que hacer.  
  
Tyson tocó su mejilla tan delicadamente que parecía como si fuera una pluma; Kai casi hubiera ronroneado como un gatito, sino fuera por un fuerte dolor que llegó a su cabeza.   
  
"Argh…" Kai se quejó.  
  
"¿¡Kai!?" el chico blanco se apoyó en su pecho y asió su camisa con fuerza. "¡¿Kai, qué te pasa?!"   
  
El chico blanco empezó a sudar, las pulsadas en la cabeza cada vez eran más y más dolorosas, su cuerpo tembló y terminó perdiendo toda su fuerza, para caer en las rodillas de Tyson.   
  
"¡Kai!" el moreno de inmediato trató de levantarlo y tomarlo en la cama. Al hacerlo, fue a traer agua para él de una garra cerca y agarró unas pastillas que se encontraban ahí y que el mayordomo se las había dado.   
  
Al darle agua y la medicina, el chico bicolor parecía mejorar un poco. Tyson se sentó a un lado de él.  
  
"¿Estás bien ahora?" el moreno tomó su mano.  
  
"S-si…ya pasó…" Kai sentía que su cabeza daba vuelas y su vista se oscurecía, pero luchó por tratar de no desmayarse nuevamente. "Mi cabeza…duele…duele m-mucho…"   
  
Tyson se agachó y plantó un leve beso en su frente.  
  
"No debiste haberte levantado, todavía no estabas bien" Su voz era dulce con ligera intranquilidad.   
  
"N-o, últimamente me han dado muchos… dolores de cabeza" Kai trató de levantarse, pero su amor se lo impide.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿ésta no es la primera vez?"   
  
Kai guardo silencio por unos minutos, había dicho algo que no debía.  
  
"¡Dime Kai!"   
  
"Bueno…si…así es"   
  
Tyson guardó silencio sin dejar de mirarlo.   
  
"Kai esto podría ser grave, ¿no haz ido a ver a un doctor?"  
  
"No" fue la simple respuesta del chico.  
  
La mirada de Tyson cambió de inmediato a una furiosa.   
  
"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿por qué no?!" Tyson gritó. Haciendo que a Kai le doliera más la cabeza.  
  
"No grites, además…nunca habían sido tan fuertes… hasta hoy"  
  
"¡Y QUE QUIERES, QUE NO LAS PUEDAS SOPORTAR PARA IR!" La voz de Tyson ya era casi un grito histérico.   
  
Kai se quejó nuevamente, el dolor era más puntiagudo al oír ruidos fuertes, y en este caso, los gritos del moreno.  
  
El pequeño relajó un poco, le estaba haciendo más daño en lugar de ayudarlo.  
  
"Lo siento Kai"   
  
"Descuida… estoy acostumbrado a que me regañen por mi salud…" el chico trató de sonreír.  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"   
  
"Nada, olvídalo" Kai bajó su vista, luego volteó a ver a Tyson. "Pero te prometo ir a ver a un doctor"  
  
El moreno sonrió a cambio, su mirada estaba fija en la de Kai, con un brillo tan reluciente, que cautivó al bicolor. Poco a poco, nuevamente sus labios se tocaron, en un beso cariñoso.  
  
---*~*~*---   
  
A lo lejos en la oscuridad, la puerta del cuarto se encontraba semi-abierta, y unos ojos de color de violeta veían la escena.  
  
Naile se encontraba observándolos, su mirada era de furia y a la vez de tristeza. En ello, se alejó del cuarto y caminó hacía el suyo.   
  
'¡Maldito Tyson! no creas que ya has ganado…la guerra apenas empieza'   
  
El chico castaño se detuvo al llegar a su cuarto.  
  
'Mañana Tyson… mañana todo acabará' Naile sonrió como nunca había hecho, con malicia.  
  
En eso abrió su puerta y entró…  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas Finales: Oi!!!, bueno se acabó el chap, vaya Naile hará sufrir a Tyson=^^= (perdón por sus defensoras y defensores, si es que los hay^^). Tala pronto saldrá seduciendo a Tyson (muahahahaha).  
  
Y por fin chicas(os)!!!! TYSON Y KAI SON NOVIOS!!!!... lalalalala (bueno no tan formal, pero ya se dijeron que se aman ^o^ne). Milagro, va a llover (y llovió¬¬).  
  
…en fin…cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, por favor pongan un review!!!! Os agradeceré mucho. Arigato.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continuará… 'kay?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
Ludra Maco Naít 


	15. El plan en marcha «¿Tala en acción?»

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
  
(Por Ludra_Jenova)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Notas de Ludra: HIYA!!!!!!!!^^ Tiempo que no actualizaba, ^^jejejejeje, perdón por la demora se suponía que esto debía haber salido hace dos semanas, pero no pude, mucha tarea, exámenes (flojera-_-, estar harta de la compu y no quererla ver hasta dentro de mucho tiempo), y demás cosas, pero eso no interesa ahora!!! SI NO QUE YA ESTÁ EL CHAP. 15!!!!! HURRA!!!!!   
  
Al parecer habrá cambios en los chaps^^U y salieron diferentes de lo planeado…pero no se preocupen es igual, sólo que no sé ahora cuantos saldrán u_u…en fin temática aparte^-^  
  
Si quieren largos!!!! Este es el primer chap largo que he creado!!!!! Jejejeje no se mareen @-@(como yo…mis ojos me duelen-_-)  
  
Nota: Bueno propaganda!!!!^^ Tengo otro fic puesto con mi sis, Gaby-chan, se llama "Invierno Tormentoso", léanlo les agradeceré, claro es Yaoi y Ty x Kai (y demás parejas) como el mío=^^=  
  
Cambiando la cosa:   
  
Bueno ¿por fin Tala entrará en acción?, bueno pues lean pa' que se enteren^^ (Ja, esto es lo que esperaban^^, jijijijiji).  
  
Continuando….  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
El cielo comenzó a tornarse azulado, las nubes se aclaraban a su bello color blanco y puro, la oscuridad se dejaba atrás mientras la luna se transparentaba en el firmamento. El brillo del sol, salió triunfante nuevamente, a dar la bienvenida a dos chicos que dormían placidamente.  
  
Los párpados de Kai comenzaron a temblar, levemente abrió un ojo y tapó con su mano los rayos amarillos que pasaban por su ventana. Al sentarse en la cama aclaró su mente y se levantó lo más delicado posible para no despertar al otro chico. Volteó a verlo y dulcemente sonrió a él, para luego irse a bañar.  
  
---*~*~* ---~*~*----  
  
La luz iluminó todo el cuarto del hotel, donde un pelirrojo no había podido dormir la noche entera.   
  
"Ya es de día" susurró menguantemente.   
  
Tala se incorporó y durante un rato sólo observó la ventana, perdido en el cielo.  
  
'Ya casi es hora' pensó desanimado, en ello suspiró de forma resignada y se levantó para ducharse antes de empezar la tortura.   
  
---*~*~* ---~*~*----  
  
El moreno se volteó, y trató de abrazar a Kai, pero en su lugar encontró sólo aire. Abrió sus ojos y miró sorprendido.  
  
"¿Kai?" dijo sentándose en la cama.  
  
En ello oyó un ruido de agua proveniente del baño.  
  
'¿Kai se está bañando?' tragó saliva al pensar en que Kai está ahí…desnudo. '¡Dios! Tyson que cosas piensas! tranquilízate viejo, aunque Kai ya sea tu novio…no es…no es…que ya puedas ver a Kai así…¿o si?' Tyson se rascó fuerte la cabeza con desesperación.  
  
Miró la puerta y se dio cuenta que estaba entre abierta.  
  
El corazón de Tyson latió vigorosamente, sus pensamientos ahora estaban en conflicto con: «ver o no ver»  
  
Al poco rato de luchar contra sus deseos, el moreno se rindió. Se dirigió a la puerta lo más cauteloso posible. Al llegar ahí, tragó duro nuevamente, los latidos se aceleraban más y cuando tomó la manilla de la puerta para abrirla y ver...  
  
"¡No te atrevas Tyson!"   
  
El moreno se espanto hasta la muerte al oír la voz. Y volteó a ver quien le había impedido disfrutar la vista.  
  
"Con que querías ver a Kai desnudo, ¿no es cierto?" Naile se encontraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta; ojos fijos en Tyson, con una mirada dura y penetrante.  
  
"¿Naile?"   
  
El chico castaño se acercó más él.  
  
"Apenas llevas un tiempo con Kai y ya quieres verlo desnudo, no creí que fueras tan pervertido Tyson" su voz fue fría.  
  
"¡¿QUÉ?!" toda su cara se tornó roja. "¡¡Yo no quería hacer eso!! ¡¡Y no soy un PERVERTIDO!!" Todo el color de su cara se fue rápidamente y ahora estaba encolerizado.   
  
"Eso no me importa" su mirada cambió a una más fría e irritada.   
  
Tyson se sorprendió a la mirada del castaño, pero también hizo lo mismo.  
  
"No creas que Kai es tuyo ahora Tyson" Naile dijo, mientras el moreno sólo lo veía perplejo. "Yo todavía no me rindo" dicho esto, el chico claro se marcha, pero detiene un poco.  
  
"Y Tyson…"   
  
El moreno lo mira seriamente, pero en ello, Naile voltea rápidamente y le da un puñetazo en la cara. Haciendo a Tyson caer al suelo, con una pequeña línea de sangre en su boca.  
  
"Ya no seré tan suave" dijo el chico y salé de inmediato del cuarto.  
  
Tyson mira a Naile salir del cuarto sin decir nada. Se sienta en el suelo y limpia su sangre con su puño y sonríe.  
  
"Je…yo tampoco lo seré" se levanta del suelo. "Porque amo a Kai y por él soy capaz de todo" dijo sutilmente, sin dejar de mirar la entrada.   
  
En ello llevó una mano a su mejilla izquierda y…  
  
"¡¡AHHHH!!... ¡duele!..."  
  
---*~*~* ---~*~*----  
  
"¡Estoy emocionado!"   
  
El chico güero giró y brincó por todos lados, dejando muy inciertos a sus amigos.   
  
"Oye, ¿por qué la emoción Max?" Ray dijo.  
  
"¡Que no te das cuenta!, hoy les diremos a Kai y Tyson, ¡que los dos se aman mutuamente!" brincó para todos lados sin cesar.  
  
"Oh es cierto, pero… no se les hace raro que Tyson nos haya hablado para que nos viéramos exactamente aquí, tan temprano y para decir algo"   
  
"Si es cierto, lo que sea que quiera decir Tyson, debe ser muy importante para que sea tan temprano" Kenny miró dudoso.  
  
"Si, entonces de por medio, ya sabemos que son buenas noticias jefe" Max sonrió al pequeño.  
  
El pequeño asintió sonriendo.  
  
"Bueno, lo último que tenemos que hacer es esperar" Ray dijo y se sentó en una de las bancas del parque.  
  
"Odio esperar" Max se cayó de hombros.  
  
---*~*~* ---~*~*----  
  
«Tirin, tirin» Se oyó el timbre de la puerta.   
  
"¿Quién es?"   
  
"¡Abre la maldita puerta Bryan!" Naile bramó en el interruptor.   
  
"Tch…okay, okay…" Bryan, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla. "Cielos que le picó a este" refunfuñó. Al abrirla Naile entró de inmediato.  
  
"¿Dónde está Tala?" Naile lo miró de forma calculadora.   
  
"¿Eh?, ah…está con Spencer en la sala"  
  
Sin decir más, Naile se dirigió ahí.   
  
'Y este que trae, no es normal verlo enfadado' pensó el chico plateado y lo siguió.  
  
---*~*~* ---~*~*----  
  
"¡Ah!... que bien se siente"   
  
El moreno se estiró al entrar al parque seguido por Kai.  
  
"Aire fresco y sobre todo… a ti" el chico volteó a ver a su novio. Un pequeño tinte rojo se elevó a las mejillas del chico bicolor.  
  
Tyson sonrió al verlo así.  
  
"Vamos, los chicos deben estar esperando" dicho eso, Tyson toma a Kai de la cintura y caminan hacía el lugar del encuentro.  
  
---*~*~* ---~*~*----  
  
"Se supone que… ¿aquí estarán Tyson y Kai, no?"   
  
Bryan dio un leve bostezo. Estaba cansado de esperar a que esos dos se presentaran.   
  
"Están tardando más de lo que esperaba" Naile observó hacía todas partes en busca de alguna señal de ellos.   
  
"¿Estás seguro que vendrán?" Tala dijo con una pizca de esperanzas de que no fuera así.  
  
"Lo estoy…yo oí a Tyson decirles a sus amigos que los verían aquí en el parque" su voz fue sería.  
  
Tala suspiró, no quería hacer esto, pero la amistad de Naile con él y su sentimiento de ayudar a Kai, no le era del todo favorable.   
  
'Espero que Tyson y Kai no me odien por esto' el pelirrojo pensó un poco asustado a la reacción que podrían tener.  
  
"Pues los chicos todavía siguen ahí…esperando como IDIOTAS… ¡al igual que nosotros!" Bryan hizo puchero y sólo se acostó en la banca.  
  
"¡Oh, quieres callarte!" Tala bramó.  
  
"¡¡Cállame fresa!!"  
  
"¡¡A quién le llamas FRESA!!" bufó.  
  
"Pues a TI...F-R-E-S-A... ¡fresa! " El chico plateado dijo, con una pose de triunfo plena.   
  
Tala se había encolerizado. Su cuerpo ardía en llamas, su mirada azulada ahora parecía roja como su cabello y flameante. Pronto su mirada se oscureció.  
  
"¡¡YO NO SOY FRESA MALDITO DEMENTE!!"   
  
"¡¡A QUIEN LLAMAS DEMENTE…FRESA!!   
  
Los dos chicos comenzaron a pelear nuevamente, cada uno que decía: «fresa» y «demente»   
  
Ian y Spencer sólo los miraban suspirando. Mientas tanto Naile no dejaba de quitar la mirada del lugar donde los chicos esperaban a Tyson y a Kai.   
  
"¡Guarden silencio!...ya llegaron"   
  
El pequeño y el grandulón voltearon de inmediato a ver, mientras Tala y Bryan habían detenido en seco.  
  
---*~*~* ---~*~*----  
  
"¡Hola chicos!"  
  
Tyson se acercó a ellos corriendo con una gran sonrisa, a la que podía sacar, ya que su mejilla estaba hinchada.  
  
Los chicos miraron feliz de verlo, pero de inmediato cambiaron sus miradas.  
  
"¡Tyson que pasó¡" Dijeron al unísono.   
  
El moreno sólo se llevó una mano a su cabeza de forma torpe y sonrió.  
  
"¡Ah!... esto no es nada, ya Kai me curó"   
  
En ello el bicolor se había acercado a ellos.  
  
"Naile lo golpeó" dijo con un tono de furia.   
  
"¿Eh?...Naile… ¿tu amigo de la abadía Kai?" Ray dijo sorprendido.  
  
El chico sólo cabeceó afirmando, y miró a la gasa que había puesto para desinflamarlo.   
  
"Pero, ¿por qué?" Max preguntó sin entender.   
  
"Si es cierto, el parecía un chico agradable y amigable" El pequeño inquirió, sin dejar de mirar a Kai.  
  
"¡Pues no lo es!, ¡es un maldito!" Tyson gruñó.  
  
"¿Eh?, ¿por qué?" Kenny no podía todavía creer lo que decía, y porque esa furia de Tyson por él.  
  
Kai y Tyson suspiraron.  
  
"Es una larga historia" los dos dijeron al mismo tiempo.  
  
Max, Ray y Kenny sólo se quedaron pensativos.  
  
"¡Oigan!" Max interrumpió el lapso de silencio que se hizo. "Tyson tu dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirnos"  
  
El moreno saltó al recordarlo.  
  
"A es verdad" Sonrió.  
  
"¿Qué es?" Ray dijo, ya no podía aguantar la curiosidad.  
  
"De acuerdo…jejejeje…Kai y yo somos novios" sonrió lo más grande que nunca había hecho, no importaba si eso le causaba dolor.  
  
"¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!"   
  
Todos los chicos estaban en shock…  
  
---*~*~* ---~*~*----  
  
Mientras en los arbustos, algo lejos de ahí, cinco chicos que estaban espiando, cuatro de ellos reaccionaron igual que los otros…  
  
"¡¿Qué!?" Bryan estaba atónito. "¿Esos dos son novios?"   
  
"Así parece" Ian dijo apenas reaccionando.  
  
"Increíble" fue lo único que pudo decir Spencer.  
  
Naile sólo miró, apretó sus dientes todo lo que podía, y en sus puños se mostraban venas salientes.  
  
"¡¡Oye nunca me dijiste que Tyson y Kai eran novios!!" Tala replicó.  
  
Naile no dijo nada, más que bajara la voz.   
  
"¡¡Así yo no puedo hacer esto!!" Tala continuó. "¡Tú sólo me dijiste que Kai estaba enamorado de Tyson, pero nunca que él también y que fueran novios!" el pelirrojo todavía reclamaba.   
  
El chico castaño se hartó y lo agarró tapándole la boca para que ya no hablara y los descubrieran.  
  
Ian se enfado al ver esto, quiso decir algo al respecto, pero al oír las voces de los chicos, que decían haber oído un ruido, todos fueron en silencio total, excepto Tala que fue callado y luchaba para zafarse.  
  
---*~*~* ---~*~*----  
  
"Me pareció oír un ruido"  
  
Max dijo y trató de acercarse a los arbustos de atrás, pero al hablar Ray, se detuvo a oír.  
  
"¡¿Desde cuándo son novios?!"   
  
"hmmm… desde ayer…" Kai dijo casi en un susurro, se encontraba apenado un poco.  
  
"¿En serio?" Max dijo y se regresó donde estaban todos. "Vaya…*suspiró*…Ray somos fregones en esto" dijo en forma sarcástica.   
  
Ray sólo lo miró y suspiró. "Si…"  
  
Tyson y Kai sólo los miraban sin saber a que se referían.   
  
"¿De que hablan?" Tyson miró dudoso.  
  
"Es una historia larga" Ray dijo.  
  
"Bueno ya tenemos dos historias largas, por cual comenzamos…" El chico blanco dijo y se dirigió a la banca del parque.  
  
Los demás sólo sonrieron un poco y las historias comenzaron…  
  
---*~*~* ---~*~*----  
  
Al pasar un poco de tiempo los chicos terminaron las historias, de los cuales los más sorprendidos eran Max, Ray y Kenny.  
  
Discutieron un poco, hasta que el estómago de Tyson gruñó por comida.  
  
Todos los chicos se quedaron, y el moreno sólo reía.  
  
"Tengo hambre, que quieren" el moreno dijo.  
  
"Pero si acabas de desayunar" Kai inquirió.   
  
"Pero eso fue hace como una hora y media, ya tengo hambre"   
  
Los jóvenes sintieron que se caerían, pero de inmediato se le vino algo a la mente del güero.  
  
"¡Que tal si vamos a la neveria que está aquí cerca del parque!" El chico señaló hacía el lugar.  
  
El moreno saltó de gusto, de inmediato tomó a Kai de la mano y se lo llevó corriendo hacía el lugar. Los demás los siguieron, dando risitas al verlos así.  
  
Pronto el lugar quedó vació…  
  
---*~*~* ---~*~*----  
  
Naile y los demás salieron. En ese momento dejó ir a Tala.  
  
"Tala te toca"  
  
"¡¡No!!" dijo furioso. "No quiero separarlos, no quiero hacer esto"   
  
"¡¡Si no lo haces, Kai morirá!!" su mirada se tornó fría. "Ellos apenas acaban de ser novios…"   
  
"Eso no me importa"  
  
"No te lo dije porque sabía que reaccionarías de este modo"   
  
Un poco de silencio se hizo. Los otros chicos sólo miraban atentos.  
  
"Kai es terco…ya te lo había dicho, él…" Naile fue cortado por una mirada del pelirrojo.  
  
"¿Cómo sé que no estás usando su enfermedad de pretexto para tu beneficio?"   
  
El castaño no dijo nada, tragó un poco y trató de no dejar de mirarlo. '¿Mi beneficio?, claro es como matar a dos pájaros de un tiro, eso ya no me importa… ¡quiero a Kai conmigo!, acuesta de todo…'   
  
"¿Y bien?"  
  
Naile lo miró y ablandó.  
  
"Sé que quizás parezca eso, pero realmente quiero ayudar a Kai y esta es la única forma…por favor… Tala" su vista mostraba sinceridad.  
  
El pelirrojo no sabía que decir, presentía algo mal en todo esto.  
  
"Esta bien" fue lo único que dijo y para él, la palabra más difícil de decir. "Te ayudaré"   
  
Entre susurros, la voz de Bryan se oía, decía: «esto es mejor que las películas»  
  
"Bien" Naile cabeceó y le sonrió. "Muy bien, es ahora, todo empezará en la neveria" dijo.  
  
'Todo va saliendo de acuerdo al plan…" pensó riendo un poco en forma disimulada, para que no notaran su risa maldita.  
  
En ello comenzaron a caminar, hacía el mismo lugar, donde se encontraban Tyson y los demás…  
  
---*~*~* ---~*~*----  
  
Notas finales: Oi!!!!, ¿terminaron?...mareados(as)=^-^=, jijijiji  
  
Pues que puedo decir…Ja no creí que Naile me resultara tan maloO.O!!!!  
  
No se ven lindos Tyson y Kai tomados de las manos^^?...ahhhhh…..O.o…preguntan por lo de fresa y demente?, bueno pues lo de fresa, porque Tala en beyblade se oye así, en serio!!!! Escúchenlo atentamente y lo captarán!!!! (*Ludra sonríe con inocencia*….n_n) y lo demente, pues Bryan está así (cuando está atacando a Ray ^.^), y no se me ocurría otra cosa pa' poner…Je^^U  
  
Bueno, cualquier comentario, opinión, dudas…por favor poner un review!!!! Se los agradeceré n_n. Arigato.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Continuará…^^Oki?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
Ludra Maco Naít 


	16. Un tiempo de dolor «Tala en acción»

*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
(Por Ludra_Jenova)  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
Notas de Ludra: Hiya!!!!!^^, bueno la actualización por fin!!!! Chap. 16 online!!!! VIVA NUESTRA SEÑORA DE GUADALUPE!!!!! MUERA EL MAL GOBIERNO!!!!(Ups, perdón todavía estoy emocionada con mi actuación de Hidalgo en la obra de mi escuela^^U Jejejejejeje). Ejem...cambiando el tema^^ este fic está dedicado a Cho!!!! Por su cumple «atrasado» (perdona Cho!!! no me dijiste el día de tu cumple u_u) y les agradezco a todos los que han esperado por la actualización para leerla!!!!^0^  
  
Aquí merito salido de hoy!!!! n_n (gracias a la inspiración de mi obra y a las jaladas que hicimos en ella^^).  
  
Si angustia viene a lugar!!!(je^^)  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"Vamos Kai....... ¿Siiii?"  
  
Tyson dio una sonrisa enorme, tratando de convencer a su lindo novio, de que le diera helado. Kai se sonrojo completamente. Todos los que estaban sentados en las bancas afuera de la neveria, voltearon a verlos.  
  
"Tú puedes comer solo" el bicolor dijo no intentando ver la cara de Tyson.  
  
El moreno puso cara de cachorrito y miró a Kai tiernamente con lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
"Vamos Kai... ¿Siiii?"  
  
El bicolor continuó evitando ver su cara, ya que si lo hacía no podría negarse. Pronto el chico blanco se rindió; tomó la cuchara de la mesita, tomó un poco de helado de vainilla y se lo dio a Tyson.  
  
"Toma"  
  
El moreno abrió la boca, recibiendo el delicioso helado.  
  
"Hmmmm...más"  
  
Kai continuó dándole el helado, mientras los chicos sólo los veían.  
  
'Ah me gustaría tener también un novio' Ray pensó, sin dejar de ver a los dos chicos. Luego volteó a ver a su helado.  
  
"Más"  
  
"Ya te lo acabaste" Kai miró el vaso.  
  
"¡Quiero más!" el moreno gritó.  
  
"Tyson, si ya comiste como dos litros de helado de vainilla" dijo Kenny. "Como puede ser que todavía quieras más"  
  
"Vamos Kenny, ya sabes que Tyson ama la comida"  
  
"¡Y también a Kai!" El moreno abrazó a su novio, haciendo que sus mejillas volvieran a entintarse.  
  
"Si eso ya nos dimos cuenta" Ray rió. '...quiero un novio...' Pensó mientras sonreía.  
  
"Bien, iré por más" pero antes de que el bicolor se levantara, Tyson lo detuvo y le dijo que él irá; al levantarse e ir adentro muchas miradas lo veían al caminar, unas felices y otras extrañadas, pero no le importó, continuó sin dejar que ello le molestara en lo más mínimo.  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"¡Quiere más helado!"  
  
La cajera dijo alegremente, emocionada al verlo. "No se preocupe ahorita se lo dan" continuaba sonriendo emotivamente. "Dígame... ¿ese chico es su novio?" la chica señaló a Kai.  
  
Tyson se quedó un poco perplejo de la pregunta, pero respondió de inmediato.  
  
"Así es"  
  
La cajera casi salta de gusto, feliz se volteó para recibir las charolas de helados que había encargado.  
  
"Ahhh...que lindo, una nueva pareja"  
  
Tyson se llevó su mano a su cabeza de manera torpe, sonriendo un poco.  
  
"Aquí tiene" Le di la bandeja. "Y esto también" una pequeña estampita, con una figura de lazo y un corazón rojo adentro del, le fue dada al pequeño chico que la miraba un poco extrañado.  
  
"¿Y esto?"  
  
"Es un amuleto, me encanta dárselo a la parejas que vienen al establecimiento, sirve para que el amor que hay entre ellos perdure por siempre no importa los obstáculos" dijo todavía animosa. "No te preocupes, no tienes que pagarla, es por mi parte"  
  
"Gracias" Tyson le dio una linda sonrisa a la cajera y le dio el dinero antes de salir.  
  
Casi llegando a la salida, la puerta del lugar se abrió, haciéndolo chocar con ella. La bandeja se cayó y la nieve se derramó por el suelo.  
  
"¡Ah mi helado!" gritó.  
  
"Lo siento mucho Tyson" una suave voz se oyó.  
  
El moreno reconoció la voz de inmediato y miró al pelirrojo.  
  
"¿Tala?"  
  
El chico ruso miró un poco preocupado.  
  
"Realmente lo siento, Tyson...no me fije, yo..."  
  
"Ah, no te preocupes Tala, no importa"  
  
"Lo siento Tyson, te lo repondré, pero antes necesito de tu ayuda"  
  
El chico moreno parpadeó un poco.  
  
"¿Mi ayuda?"  
  
"Si, sólo tú puedes ayudarme"  
  
Por la mirada del chico ojiazul-cielo parecía que era algo serio.  
  
"¿Qué es Tala?" La mirada del moreno se tornó seria.  
  
"No te lo puedo decir aquí, porqué no nos vemos en alguna parte esta tarde"  
  
Tyson quedó perplejo, debía ser algo serio, aunque realmente no tenía idea de porque le pedía ayuda y por qué sólo él podía.  
  
"Bueno llevaré a Ka..." Fue interrumpido.  
  
"¡No!, no quiero que nadie más se entere, por favor Tyson, no se lo digas a nadie"  
  
El chico rascó su cabeza. 'Que no se lo diga a nadie...que podría ser para que Tala no quiera que otros lo sepan, esto lo hace complicado...'  
  
"Te veré hoy a las cuatro, aquí en el parque, por donde están los beyestadios" Al decir eso el pelirrojo salió de inmediato del lugar, dejando al chico dudoso.  
  
'Rayos... ¿para qué me querrá Tala?' se quedó pensativo. Pero de inmediato fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver entrar a Kai.  
  
"¿Tyson?, ¿qué pasó con el helado?"  
  
"¡Ahhhh, el helado!" volteó a verlo tirado en el suelo.  
  
'...¡¡TALA!!.......'  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
El sol brillaba resplandecientemente, el calor se podía percibir en el airepero todavía no era tanto comparado con otros días, había llovido hace poco y eso ayudaba a que no se sintiera tan caliente el día. Y se podía ver a un chico corren hacía el parque.  
  
'Dios que difícil fue deshacerme de Kai....... por este inconveniente ahora no podré estar con él todo el día como lo había planeado, ¡rayos!....... ¡yo quería estar con él!'  
  
El pequeño suspiró, realmente no quería separarse de Kai, pero por la manera que Tala le había dicho eso, lo hacía sentirse intranquilo.  
  
'¿Qué será eso que Tala quiere decirme?, espero que no sea algo serio'  
  
Tyson continuó en sus pensamientos, corriendo tratando de llegar al lugar donde le dijo Tala.  
  
Al llegar ahí en unos cuantos minutos, el chico pelirrojo lo esperaba en una banca.  
  
"Tyson"  
  
El moreno se detuvo y trató de tomar aire.  
  
"Hola Tala, perdón por la demora, Kai quería venir y tuve que inventarle algo para que no viniera..." tomó más aire. "Y-y creo que no me la creyó del todo"  
  
"Entiendo, perdón por los inconvenientes"  
  
"No te preocupes" se recuperó al fin del cansancio. "¿Y qué es eso Tala?"  
  
El chico ruso cambió la mirada y su vista fue a dar al suelo, luego fue a sentarse a la banca e invitó a Tyson a unírsele...  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
«Tock, tock» Kai abrió la puerta.  
  
"Hola Kai" el chico castaño saludo.  
  
"¿Naile?"  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"No sé como decirlo"  
  
Tala miró hacía el suelo.  
  
"Vamos, sea lo que sea, dímelo quizás si pueda ser de gran ayuda" el moreno trató de animarlo.  
  
El chico ojiazul-cielo, lo miró, sus ojos que resplandecían con un brillo hermoso y sensual.  
  
'Vaya, los ojos de Tala son muy bonitos... ¿qué estoy diciendo?'  
  
En ese momento el chico claro se acercó más a Tyson, casi para quedar pegados mientras el chico no se daba cuenta.  
  
"Sabes Tyson, tú eres un chico muy atractivo" Dijo Tala con un tono suave.  
  
El moreno abrió los ojos en sorpresa.  
  
"Eres un chico, con muchas cualidades...de las cuales, todas me gustan" se pegó más a él.  
  
Un tinte rojo se puso en las mejillas del pequeño, que todavía estaba aturdido.  
  
"Tyson, tú eres un gran chico, lindo, agradable, alegre...y eso me gusta mucho de ti"  
  
Ahora el moreno estaba completamente perplejo, Tala parecía que le estaba diciendo que lo amaba. En ello se percató que el otro chico estaba casi abrazándolo.  
  
"¡Espera Tala!"  
  
"¿Esperar qué?, ¡Tyson realmente me gustas!, eres un chico que me hace sentir feliz, me siento bien cuando tú estás aquí conmigo...me gustas mucho"  
  
Ahora el moreno estaba atónico, no sabía que decir, que hacer...nunca se había imaginado que a Tala le gustara, ni que esto fuera lo importante que él tenía que decirle.  
  
"Espera Tala, y-yo...y-ya tengo novio, y ese es Kai"  
  
Tala apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.  
  
"¿Y yo no te gusto?"  
  
"Y-yo...y-yo" tartamudeo sin saber ni que decía.  
  
La cabeza rojo del pelirrojo seguía recargada en su hombro, haciendo a Tyson un lió de sentimientos.  
  
"¿No te soy atractivo?" En ello Tala colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno. "¿No te gusto ni siquiera un poquito?" su voz era suave y sensual, mientras casi sus bocas se rozaban.  
  
Tyson estaba perdido en la belleza del pelirrojo sin saber ni que estaba pasando, en ese instante, Tala quitó el espacio entre sus bocas.  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~* Una tierna lágrima salió, se resbalo por toda la mejilla blanca-tatuada, llegando a la esquina de la barbilla para luego caer al suelo, llevando un sentimiento de dolor con ella.  
  
Kai miró la escena, y veía con dolor a Tyson besándose con Tala, pero el más grande dolor, era que el moreno lo disfrutaba.  
  
Unos cuantos llantos y suspiros lastimosos fueron ahogados por la mano del chico que no quería dejarlos ir.  
  
El corazón del joven empezó a latir fieramente, sintiendo como se destruía poco a poco, en ese momento salió corriendo de ese lugar, dejando a su largo una estela de pequeñas lágrimas cristalinas...  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
Tyson empezó a devolver el beso, perdido en la sensación, se ahondó más y más como pasaba el tiempo y al rato fue cortado dulcemente por Tala.  
  
El moreno de inmediato reaccionó y aventó a Tal lejos de él, cayendo al suelo de manera brusca.  
  
"¿Tyson?"  
  
"Lo siento Tala, yo..." Su mirada se tornó oscura, al ser cubierta con su cabello. "Y-yo no puedo hacer esto, realmente eres un chico atractivo y me gustas...pero..."  
  
Tala se levantó del suelo y miró al moreno sin decir nada.  
  
"Pero...yo realmente quiero a Kai, él es el único que realmente he amado" suspiró un poco y su mirada fue tierna. "Kai es la persona que más he querido y que siempre querré, no importa que pase... Lo siento Tala, pero Kai es mi novio y lo amo"  
  
Dicho esto Tala no pudo decir nada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sin esperar más toda su cara fue cubierta por ellas.  
  
"¡Tyson perdóname!" dicho esto se hecho a correr.  
  
El moreno quedó atónito, pero no movió, suspiró y caminó para irse de ese lugar... Y tratar de olvidar lo que pasó.  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"¡¡Naile!!"  
  
El chico castaño volteó, Kai se aventó a sus brazos y sollozó en su regazo.  
  
"Tenías razón...no quiero estar aquí, llévame contigo, ¡llévame a Rusia!"  
  
En eso los brazos de Naile cubrieron al chico bicolor, protegiéndolo, abrazándolo no queriéndolo dejar ir.  
  
"Sí Kai, te llevaré conmigo"  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
Notas finales: O.O Kai se va!!!!, que pasará con Tyson...¿qué hará ahora? ¿qué tiene planeado Naile?, ¿por qué Kai se va?, ¿tendrá Ray novio alguna vez? ¿por qué digo esto si yo se las repuestas?¬¬...(je es pa' la emoción ^^U)  
  
Por fin!!!! Algo más de angustia, ah casi lloro con eso!!!(Inspirado en un hecho real...Jejejejejeje si claro n_nU).  
  
Bueno, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, comentarios, dudas, opiniones (el número de un psicólogo porque se quedaron traumados con la angustia^^), por favor pongan un review!!! Os agradeceré muchuo!!!^^. Arigato.  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
Continuará... Oki?^°  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
L.M.N^°  
Ludra Maco Naít 


	17. ¿Por qué Kai?

*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
  
(Por Ludra_Jenova)  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
Notas de Ludra: Hiya a todos!!!!^° Gracias a los que esperaron ansiosamente por el siguiente chap. (sorry por la demora^^U), bueno después de un largo tiempo de estudiar, hacer tareas y la semana de exámenes-_- ¡¡¡por fin pude descansar!!!o y escribir el chap. 17. Jejejejejejeje^^  
  
Nota aparte: Esto no tiene nada que ver con esto (y como siempre pongo cosas que no tienen relación con el fic^^Je), ocupo este pequeño espacio para dar un memento a mi tío Victorio, que murió el sábado pasado (que dios lo tenga en su santa gloria). Esto quizás haga que mi el fic se atrase más, debido a que tendré que hacer más actividades con mis primas para que no lo recuerden tanto (debido a que son muy sensibles) y quizás me ausente un buen rato (eso no lo sé muy bien u_u y espero que mi tío no se enfade por poner un memento en un fic yaoi u_uU)  
  
Continuando con bien!!^^   
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
La tarde se fue rápidamente, el ocaso comenzó a verse. Los últimos rayos de sol iluminaron la silueta del moreno, que camina sin rumbo, adentrado en sus pensamientos.  
  
'¿Cómo pude hacer eso?.......' se repetía una y otra vez, imágenes de la escena llagaban a su mente y la sensación de ese dulce beso. Instintivamente, su mano tocó sus labios al recordar.   
  
'¡No!, Kai es mi novio, es el único chico que he querido……. y yo…….' detuvo.  
  
Su mirada estaba baja y sus sentimientos estaban hechos un nudo.   
  
'No puedo ver a Kai sintiéndome así, primero me controlaré y lo iré a ver mañana'  
  
Tomada una decisión después de dos horas de meditación, el moreno camina rumbo a su casa…….  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
La mirada se encontraba extraviada en el cielo.   
  
"¿Kai te sientes mejor?" Naile miró preocupado.   
  
Sin quitar la mirada a la ventanilla ni decir una palabra, el chico pálido continuó en silencio.   
  
"Eso lo consideraré como un «no»……." Suspiró un poco. "De cualquier forma, necesitas tomar tu medicina Kai" El chico sacó una botella con cápsulas y trató de que su amigo las agarrara, un intento vano. Nuevamente el castaño sólo suspiró y continuó su lectura.   
  
'…….Tyson…….' el chico ruso pensó y unos cuántos recuerdos asaltaron a su mente. '……. ¿Por qué?.......' unos pequeños sollozos salieron de su boca, y sin poder contenerse más, rompió en llanto…….  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
La noche fue en silencio, como nunca en la vida. Los grillos se oían por doquier, y sus cantos se oían hasta el cuarto del moreno.   
  
En ello la puerta se abrió. El abuelo de Tyson entró, observando al chico atentamente e angustiado.   
  
"Tyson, ¿estás bien pequeño?" miró al chico costado en la cama. "Haz estado muy silencioso, demasiado diría yo……. ¿hay algún problema?"   
  
De pronto Tyson escuchó a su abuelo y salió de sus pensamientos al instante.  
  
"Ah abuelo, ¿qué pasa?" el pequeño trató de mostrarse sonriente.  
  
"Estás muy pensativo el día de hoy pequeño" dijo suavemente casi en un susurro.   
  
"¡Ah eso!, lo siento por preocuparte abuelo, no es nada en serio, sólo que tenía que pensar un buen rato, jejeje" rió un poco.  
  
"Muy bien, si no es nada serio, me voy para dejarte meditar pequeño"   
  
Al encaminarse a la puerta, dio una mirada al chico, para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Al ver eso, Tyson sólo se mostró sonriente. Al no poder hacer nada más el viejo salió del cuarto.  
  
De inmediato la sonrisa del moreno se apagó para tornarse en seria.   
  
'Quiero ver a Kai…….' pensó con ansiedad. 'Pero como me presento a él así, como si ni hubiera pasado nada' en ello dio un gran suspiro casi en resignación.  
  
Se tendió completo en la cama y continuó con sus pensamientos.  
  
De repente el ambiente se tornó frió.  
  
"¡Achou!" estornudo de repente. "¡Dios hace frió!" tiritó.   
  
"Si hace mucho frió afuera"   
  
Una voz extraña se escuchó en el cuarto.   
  
"¡AHHHHH!" Tyson brincó espantado de la cama. "¿Q-quién e-eres tú?"   
  
"Jijijijijiji" sonrió tiernamente la pequeña.  
  
"Esa risita……. ¡eres tú!" el moreno se sorprendió. "C-creí q-que……."  
  
"Era un sueño, ¿no?"   
  
El moreno asintió todavía espantado.   
  
"¿Qué eres?"   
  
La pequeña sonrió nuevamente y lo miró con dulzura.  
  
"Soy un espíritu"  
  
Tyson congeló.   
  
"Jijijijiji…….mi nombre es Dina"  
  
"……………….."   
  
"Jijijijiji, no te espantes no te haré daño querido Tyson"   
  
"¿Por qué estás aquí?, ¿qué es lo que quieres?" la voz del chico comenzó a temblar.   
  
"Jijijijiji, por qué hice una promesa a Susuki"   
  
"¿Susuki?" el pequeño quedó intrigado 'Ese nombre me suena, pero no puedo recordarlo…….'  
  
La pequeña chica desapareció un poco para aparecer en la cama del chico sentada. Al hacer eso, el moreno espantó otra vez.   
  
"Ahhhhh, ¡no hagas eso!" Tyson bufó.  
  
"Jijijijiji, lo lamento"   
  
"Bien, ¿quién es Susuki?" el moreno preguntó. "¿Y de qué promesa hablas?"   
  
"Jijijijijiji" comienza a desaparecer.   
  
El chico brincó hacía atrás, hasta topar con la pared.   
  
"Busca tu luz, no la dejes ir lejos…….o podría desaparecer en la oscuridad para siempre" La voz se oyó por todo el cuarto.   
  
"¡Espera!, ¡Dina!" gritó el moreno, pero el espíritu de la chica ya no se escuchó. "¡Rayos!"  
  
En ello se sentó con rudeza en el sueño y poniendo mala cara dijo.  
  
"Otra vez con los acertijos" refunfuñó. 'La luz a la que se refiere, es Kai, pero, ¿qué quiere decir con que lo busque y no la deje ir lejos?' pensó por quinceava vez en el día.  
  
Y sin esperar más, se levantó y se encaminó a ver a Kai…….  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"¡¡¡Abre la maldita puerta!!!"  
  
Bryan gritó, golpeando sin cesar la puerta de Tala.  
  
"¡¡¡Tala abre ya!!!" Ian gritó al mismo tiempo que golpeaba la puerta con el chico plateado.   
  
"¡¡¡Grrrrrrr!!!, ¡¡¡¡Me doy!!!" el chico se alejó enfadado a la sala para sentarse con Spencer. "Hice lo que pude para tratar de sacar a Tala de ahí" dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del güero.   
  
"No va a salir" dijo por catorceava vez el güero.  
  
"Por lo menos lo intenté, ¿no?" refunfuñó a él. "¡Y qué contigo!, no haz hecho nada para sacar a Tala de su cuarto"   
  
"Tala saldrá cuando se sienta mejor, por ahora se siente mal de lo que hizo y no es fácil olvidar un remordimiento tan doloroso como ese" Spencer dijo sin mirar al chico plateado.   
  
Por un momento Bryan dudo si este realmente era su novio.   
  
"Bueno, si tú lo dices" dijo y sopló unas cuantas cuerdas de su cabello que estaban en su cara y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. "Me pregunto, si estará bien Tala con todo esto"   
  
Spencer sólo bajó la vista.   
  
"Esperemos"   
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"Tala por favor abre la puerta"   
  
La voz de Ian fue suave, después de estar mucho tiempo gritando su tono tenía que disminuir.  
  
"Por favor Tala, déjame entrar" los golpes disminuyeron como la esperanza del chico declinaba.   
  
Entonces, la puerta se abrió. Ian miró atento como poco a poco se abría para mostrar al pelirrojo, con la cara llena de lágrimas y su pelo desalineado; sin poder decir nada, Tala se desplomo al suelo, de inmediato su novio lo tomó y lo abrazó impidiendo que se golpeara.   
  
"¡¡Tala!!" Ian gritó asustado.  
  
Unos cuantos sollozos fueron la única respuesta que tuvo. Al tranquilizarse, después de ver que no le había pasado nada malo, acarició dulcemente su espalda, tratando de calmarlo.   
  
"…….I-Ian……."   
  
"Sssshhh…….tranquilízate"   
  
En ello, los dos chicos quedaron sentados en el suelo, Tala que se aferraba fuertemente a Ian, mientras él lo mecía como a un lindo bebé.   
  
En esa posición estuvieron durante un largo rato…….  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!!"  
  
Un inmenso grito se oyó a lo largo de casi dos cuadras.   
  
"¡¡¿CÓMO QUE KAI SE FUE?!!" Tyson agarró al mayordomo del traje. "¡¿A dónde fue?! ¡¿Por qué no me dijo que saldría fueras?! y ¡¿por qué no me dijo nada a mí?! ¡¿eh?!, ¡¿EH?!" el moreno continuó su sostenimiento cada vez más fuerte.   
  
"¡Ah!, l-lo lamento joven señor Tyson, pero el joven amo Kai, no me dijo nada al respecto, ni a dónde iría, sólo sé que se fue con el joven señor Naile"   
  
Tyson quedó en shock, pero de inmediato fue remplazado por una furia inimaginable.   
  
"¡¡¡¡CON NAILE!!!!" chilló de rabia.  
  
"A-así es j-joven"   
  
Una sombra cubrió los ojos del moreno y tembló de ira. 'Cómo puede ser que Kai se haya ido y ¡¡¡CON ESE MALDITO!!!' bufó interiormente.  
  
Al poco rato de «no reaccionar», Tyson soltó su asimiento en Gustav. El hombre sólo sudo de nervios y se arregló.   
  
Sin decir una palabra más se alejó del lugar.  
  
'Kai se fue, pero, ¿a dónde? ¿por qué?, y ¿por qué con Naile?' pensó confuso. '¡Quizás lo secuestro Naile!....... no, Kai no se dejaría ser llevado tan fácilmente, pero entonces……. ¿por qué se fue sin decirme nada?, y con él…….' Su vista bajó al suelo mientras caminaba.   
  
"No entiendo" Susurró a sí mismo.  
  
Sus pasos empezaron a debilitar con cada pisada, para después arrodillarse. Sus ojos que se abrieron lo más que podían en asombro al llegarle una idea.  
  
"Será posible que Kai se fue con él…….porque…….lo ama" su voz apenas era audible. Pestañeó al pensar en la sólo idea de que fuera verdad mientras su mirada se estremecía de dolor.   
  
'¡¡No!!…….como puedo pensar en algo así, Kai dijo que me quería, yo lo sentía en sus besos…….'  
  
En ello sus puños golpearon el suelo. La calle estaba completamente sola debido a que era noche, sino, la gente que hubiera pasado se le quedaría viendo.   
  
"…….estoy……. confundido……."  
  
En ese momento otro pensamiento le vino a la mente y un escalofrío paso por su espalda.   
  
"Y si me vio……." dijo y la imagen de Tala y él besándose acaparó sus sentidos. '¡¡Dios!!'   
  
Al instante Tyson se levantó y se hecho a correr, necesitaba ayuda y sabía que los únicos que le podían ayudar con ésta confusión, serían su amigos.  
  
En eso el moreno corrió y atrás lejos de él cerca de la reja de la mansión del bicolor, un cascabel se escuchó y la pequeña miró a Tyson alejarse, perdiéndose su silueta en la oscuridad.  
  
Volteó a ver a la casa y su mirada se tornó triste…….luego desapareció.  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
Notas finales: CORTO!!!Q-Q, bueno es que ahora estaba como un poquito corta la inspiración (así que no me alargué^^Ujeje), además de que estaba haciendo otro cuento (normal y original para un concurso, espero ganar!!!-) si lo quieren leer por favor pédanmelo a mi e-mail o en el MSN (ludra_jenova@hotmail.com) si lo leen me gustaría mucho saber que opinan^^  
  
Mello, ¿no?!!!! Jejejejejeje n_n la pequeña es un espíritu, y está cumpliendo una promesa (bueno ahora ya saben porque está aquí^^). Pobre Tala!!! Lo he hecho sufrir mucho…….bueno aquí empieza los líos!!! Pronto más angustia……. los haré chillar!!! (muahahahahahahao)  
  
Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, opiniones, comentarios, dudas, o lo que sea, por favor pongan un review!!! Os agradeceré mucho^o^. Dank!!^°  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
Continuará…….Oki?^°  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
Ludra Maco Naít  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~* Ludra Stirbt Nie*~*~*-------*~*~* ------~*~*~*--------*~*~* 


	18. Tiempo para la verdad

*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
  
(Por Ludra_Jenova)  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
Notas de Ludra: HIYA!!!!!!!!!^0^ perdón por la «DEMOROTA», bueno ya saben, tuve cosas de la escuela que hacer y después pues tuve un rato de vacas, donde tuve que comprar regalos para navidad^^U (que fueron muy caros ._.) y para mi famili FF.net (ya os tengo sus regalos, si ya sé que pasó, pero como dice el dicho, más vale tarde que nunca, pero se los daré en mi otro fic "¿Dulce Navidad Oo?" =^^=). Para todos los demás, FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!^O^ (tarde, pero la intención es lo que cuenta n_n).  
  
Espero que disfruten el chap.^^ sobretodo para BerserkerX, que esperó mucho por la actualización (espero que lo disfrutes^°), Lioku (tu deseo está cumplido, tardesito pero ya ta' ^^Ujeje), Nancy_hiwatari (gracias por tu opinión, cuando quieras mi opinión sobre tus fic avísame!!!^°, por el msn: ludra_jenova@hotmail.com o sino con un e-mail^^), Mimi Star (espero que te siga gustando la historia y no te desveles tanto leyendo el fic^-^), Hakura (jejejeje espero que este chap. esté lo suficiente largo para ti^^U porque para mí lo está, y creo que el número de capítulos será más del que había pensado, si LARGO!!!Hurra!!!), Yahg-tao (ya el chap. nuevecito, para que te siga gustando la pareja Ty/Kai, Si!!!!^o^ y una cosa: «donec eris felix multos,numerabis amicos» que significa?o-o), mi sis (SI SOY MALA SIS!!!MUAHAHAHAHAHAO), A-Tala y Cia (Ileyse^^)(No llores, porque después tendrás que llorar más con Kai^^jijiji), Cho (espero que te guste el nuevo chap.^^), Mariah-chans (que padre que te guste mucho el Ian/Tala^^, así te gustará este chap.^^Jejeje gracias por el R/R^°), Oro (Bueno, orito, cuando tengas tiempo, ponme un review!!!^-^ y continúa disfrutándo mi fic), bueno a todos los demás que han esperado mucho por la continuación de mi fic^^. Os prometo escribir más pronto, al cabo que mis vacas se van a terminar cuando pase año nuevo-_- (tengo que ponerme a estudiar.)  
  
Así que…continuando (y después de la notota^^Jejeje), vamos con el chap.!!!  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué hiciste QUÉ???!!"  
  
Los chicos gritaron de impresión, después de oír la historia del moreno.   
  
"¡¡Cómo pudiste hacer eso Tyson!!" Max lo miró decepcionado.   
  
"Creería eso de cualquier otra persona, pero de «TI»" Ray lo miró de entre ojo.   
  
"Vamos chicos, yo no hice nada, Tala fue el que me besó" reprochó, tratando de defenderse.   
  
Las miradas enfadadas de los otros chicos se centraban encima de él.  
  
"Pero lo regresaste, ¡y ese es el problema!" el chico chino golpeó la mesa.   
  
El moreno quedó en silencio. En ello, mientras los dos jóvenes lo regañaban, Kenny investigaba algo en su laptop.  
  
"¡Esperen chicos!, miren" les mostró a los demás lo que encontró.   
  
Los jóvenes observaron la pantalla de la laptop que mostraba una noticia de la revista «BB-Xmax», donde Tala e Ian se mostraban muy juntitos.   
  
"Según esta revista, aquí informan que Tala e Ian son novios y que a sido la noticia del año"   
  
"¡¡¿¿Tala e Ian novios??¡¡" los chicos dijeron al unísono, incrédulos.  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"¿Cómo te sientes Kai?"   
  
Naile se acercó a la mesa del cuarto del bicolor, sonriendo, colocó en la mesa una charola con algo de comida.  
  
El bicolor no dijo nada y miró la comida sin verlo a él.   
  
"Te traje esto, quizás tengas hambre, el viaje fue muy largo y……." guardo silencio al ver que el chico blanco no le estaba poniendo atención.   
  
Kai continuaba mirando la ventana, había estado contemplando el cielo desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Parecía como si fuera la única cosa que sabía hacer.  
  
Naile continuó observándolo en silencio, no podía hacer nada y eso le desesperaba. Durante todo el viaje y el tiempo de llegada, las únicas palabras que escuchó del bicolor, fueron: «de acuerdo» y«donde está mi habitación». Esta nueva actitud de Kai lo preocupaba demasiado, jamás lo había visto tan silencioso y con inmensa tristeza en sus ojos. Naile comenzó a sentir unas pulsadas de dolor en su pecho.   
  
"Creo que será mejor irme" dijo realmente no esperando respuesta, se dirigió a la salida, pero antes volteó a ver a Kai por una señal.   
  
Nada……. Continuaba sentado en el ventanal, mirando al infinito cielo ennegrecido.   
  
Con un suspiro de resignación, Naile salió del cuarto.   
  
Al oír la puerta cerrarse, una lágrima recorrió la suave mejilla del chico pálido…….   
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"¡Déjame ver!"  
  
El moreno agarró la laptop bruscamente, haciendo a Dizzi quejarse.  
  
"Calmado Tyson, soy una bestia bit frágil, sabes" la voz virtual, se oyó tan pícara como siempre.  
  
El chico no dijo nada y sólo se especializó en leer la noticia de la revista, tan rápido, que los chicos fueron sorprendidos cuando gritó impresionado, después de unos cuantos segundos.  
  
"¡Qué te pasa Tyson!" inquirió el chino.   
  
"¡Sí dinos!, ¿Qué dice la noticia?" la curiosidad de Max ya no podía esperar…….  
  
Tyson un poco en shock y a la vez encolerizado, comenzó a decirles a los chicos lo que leyó.  
  
Después de unos cuantos minutos, todos las miradas de ellos estaban atónitas, mientras Tyson golpeaba, cualquier cosa a su paso, tratando de desquitar su furia.  
  
"No puedo creer que Tala fuera……."  
  
"¡UN ZORRO!" Tyson gritó de inmediato, su furia se mostraba en sus ojos.  
  
Los demás sólo voltearon a verlo, impactados por la manera de hablar del moreno, que no era muy peculiar en él.   
  
"Bueno…….yo, no quería decir eso Tyson…….exactamente" Max rió un poco vergonzoso.   
  
"¡¡¡¡Pero lo ES!!!! Es novio de Ian y aún así trato de conquistarme, a pesar de que yo ya tenía a Kai de novio" bufó y continuó su actividad de patear y golpear cosas.  
  
"Tranquilízate Tyson" Ray dijo con voz serena. El moreno dejó su actividad y prestó atención a su amigo. "No creo que Tala sea así"   
  
"¡Y tú como lo sabes!, ¿eh?"   
  
"Bueno……."el chico claro inclinó su cabeza, en realidad no tenía una razón lógica, pero confiaba en su intuición. "No lo sé, no conozco a Tala tanto para asegurarlo, pero……."   
  
"¿Pero?" Tyson se acercó más, aún no convencido, lo miró cuestionándolo.   
  
"Pero, tengo la certeza de que él no lo es" Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo.   
  
Tyson estalló.  
  
"¡¡¡ENTONCES CÓMO EXPLICAS LO DEL BESO!!!, ¿eh?, ¡¿EH?!" golpeó la mesa en exasperación.   
  
"En realidad Tyson, tengo un mal presentimiento en todo esto" dicho eso cerró sus ojos y meditó.   
  
Tyson, todavía no convencido, se sentó de golpe en el suelo, cruzó sus piernas y recargó su barbilla en su mano, malhumorado, murmuraba inaudible para los demás.   
  
Max y Kenny, se sentían un poco fuera de la plática y al ver a los dos jóvenes en silencio, los dos chicos se miraron y cabecearon en acuerdo. Nuevamente la mesa fue golpeada, ahora por Max.  
  
Los dos chicos pensativos voltearon a verlo.  
  
"Esto no se solucionará simplemente si estamos aquí pensando" Dijo, luego la voz del jefe tomó lugar.  
  
"Max tiene razón, si queremos saber que pasó, la única forma es……."   
  
"Ir a ver a Tala" el chico felino terminó la frase. Kenny asintió.   
  
Al instante, Tyson se levantó de su lugar y con una mirada seria y muy segura, jamás vista o en muy pocas ocasiones, comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta. Los chicos reprocharon para que los esperara, mientras lo seguían.  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
La noche fue más silenciosa, la tranquilidad y la calma acaparó los sentidos del pelirrojo, que miraba el cielo estrellado. El sentimiento doloroso de culpa, lo había dejado por fin, después de haber sido consolado por su novio.   
  
El pasto del patio del Castillo-hotel, lo hacía sentir más relajado, mientras oía el ruido del agua de la fuente correr y los ruidos nocturnos de la noche. Un suspiro salió de los suaves labios del chico pálido y una diminuta sonrisita se mostró en sus labios.   
  
"Con que aquí estabas" se oyó unos pasos acercarse al pelirrojo, sabía bien de quien era esa voz. "Veo que ya estás tranquilo" Ian miró a su amor tendido en el pasto. Luego se sentó atrás y lo contempló.  
  
"Así es…….ya me siento mejor" dijo casi en un susurro y cerró sus ojos azul cielo.  
  
El chico moreno sonrió a él e inclinó su cabeza para besarlo, tan suave y tierno, y a la vez con gran pasión. Al separarse, Ian miró a Tala, su sonrisa era tan linda, sus ojos, su cara, piel, todo del chico rojo era hermoso, tan cautivante, que podría verlo durante mucho tiempo sin cansarse en lo más mínimo.   
  
Tala, se dio cuenta de la mirada admiradora de su novio, y un ligero tinte rosa decoró sus mejillas pálidas. En ello se levantó, haciendo a Ian perder la su contemplación por un rato.  
  
"¿Huh?" Ian miró a Tala que de repente le dio la espalda y caminó un poco lejos del.  
  
Antes que pudiera gesticular alguna palabra más, Tala volteó y con una gran sonrisa dijo:  
  
"Trata de atraparme si puedes", luego se hecho a correr hacía la fuente.  
  
El moreno, se levantó de inmediato y lo persiguió, siguiendo el juego del pelirrojo.  
  
Risitas se podían oír por todo el patio del hotel dejando aparte el silencio de la noche…….  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
  
  
«Tirin, Tirin, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TIRIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!»   
  
Bryan y Spencer se espantaron al oír el timbre, de inmediato dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y el chico plateado se paró, para abrir la puerta.   
  
"¡¡¡YA VOY!!!" gritó enfadado.  
  
"¡Abre la maldita puerta Bryan!" el moreno gritó a través de la puerta.  
  
'¿Tyson?'   
  
Al abrirla, el chico plateado se sorprendió al ver a los bladebreakers enfrente del, especialmente al ver la cara de Tyson.  
  
"Ah…….hmm, chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí?"   
  
"¡¿Dónde está Tala?!"   
  
"Tala no está aquí"   
  
Todos los chicos voltearon a la nueva voz, Spencer se colocó a un lado de Bryan.   
  
"Entonces, ¿dónde está?"   
  
Tyson dio una mirada asesina al güero enorme, pero la mirada dura del ruso no cambio en nada.  
  
"No lo sé y no te interesa saberlo" dijo simplemente.  
  
"¡Qué!" chilló de furia y trató de aventarse contra él, pero fue detenido por sus amigos, tratando de tranquilizarlo  
  
"Un momento" Bryan dijo finalmente. "Como te atreves a venir aquí tan bruscamente y exigiendo saber dónde esta Tala" inquirió.  
  
El moreno no podía decir nada más que enfadarse cada vez más al punto de explotar, por gracia sus amigos todavía lo sostenían.   
  
"Tenemos que aclarar algo con Tala" dijo Ray en lugar del moreno.  
  
"¿Aclarar?" El güero repitió.  
  
"Si así es, ¿Dónde está Ian?" el jefe busco por él en la habitación. "Tenemos que decirle algo sobre Tala"   
  
Los otros dos chicos sólo los miraron algo confundidos, pero pronto entendieron a que se referían e hicieron lo mejor que podían para fingir que no sabían nada.  
  
"¿Sobre qué?" el plateado preguntó.   
  
Antes de que alguien pudiera contestar su pregunta, unas risitas se oyeron por el pasillo. Tala e Ian venían caminando; el pelirrojo venía riendo de algún comentario por su novio, quien lo traía agarrado de la cadera.   
  
Los bladebreakers y los otros dos miraron a los chicos venir en silencio, un poco extrañados a la llegada inesperada de ellos.   
  
De inmediato, los dos jóvenes detuvieron al verlos. En ello, Tala enfocó en Tyson, y su mirada disparó sobresaltado.   
  
"¡¡¡Tala!!!" rugió el moreno.  
  
"T-Tyson… ¿q-qué h-haces…aquí?" La impresión del pelirrojo podía oírse claramente en su voz.   
  
"TÚ, ¡¡¡ZORRO!!!" El moreno continúo su arrebatamiento contra Tala, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Ian intervino.  
  
"¡¡Cállate Tyson!!" gritó igual de furioso contra el otro chico. "¡¡Como te atreves a llamar así a Tala!!"  
  
"¡Porque lo es!, ¡intentó seducirme y por su culpa Kai se fue a quién sabe donde!" bufó.   
  
"Es cierto, Tala te engaña Ian, él no es lo que parece" La voz de Ray fue determinante.  
  
"¿Eso crees?" Ian los miró con desprecio, luego una risita satírica salió de su boca.   
  
"¿De qué te ríes?" El moreno se enfadó aún más.   
  
"Jajajajaja" todos los demolition boys a excepción de Tala se rieron, los demás no sabían la razón y sólo se extrañaron.   
  
"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" el pequeño de gafas exigió una respuesta.   
  
Al terminarse la risa, Ian fue el primero en hablar.   
  
"Eso que dices de Tala., sólo fue un simple acto"   
  
"¿Un acto?" Tyson miró perplejo.   
  
"Un simple plan de Naile" Dijo Spencer sonriendo.   
  
"¿Un plan?" Ray y Max dijeron incrédulos al unísono.   
  
"¿Qué es todo esto?, ¿a qué se refieren?, ¡exijo una explicación!" La rabia del moreno seguía, pero ahora más sentimientos eran encontrados.   
  
"Con gusto, así limpiaré el nombre de Tala"   
  
Sin decir nada más, Bryan y Spencer dieron unas señas con las manos invitándolos a pasar. Los bladebreakers entraron de inmediato, principalmente Tyson, seguido por sus amigos y al último Tala con la cabeza cabizbaja e Ian con una mirada seria.  
  
  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
Notas finales: Que dicen, después de las de arriba, creían que habría ahora abajo, pues NO!!! (la tradición es la tradición^^), bien ahora se explicará todo!!! Tyson dejará de decirle a Tala zorro? (las adorador@s de Tala, no se sientan, comprendan al pobre chico^^ *Ludra esquiva piedritas y un…tinaco Oo*), y la mesa tendrá justicia? pobre siempre la estaban golpeando u_u, en fin…hasta aquí se terminó el chap 18^^, pronto el 19, sí!!! y espero tenerlo antes de año nuevo^^ y con ello (por si no), que tengan un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!^O^  
  
Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, no lo piensen dos veces, dejen review!!! vamos que les cuesta, quiero saber sus opiniones R/R^°, todas serán bien recibidas^-^. Dank(thanks).  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
Ludra Maco Naít  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~* Ludra Stirbt Nie*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~* 


	19. Tristes recuerdos

*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
  
(Por Ludra_Jenova)  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
  
  
Notas de Ludra: POR FIN!!!! Después de no poder tomar la compu durante una semana entera T-T, por fin pude escribir este capítulo!!! HURRA!!!!....bueno realmente no he podido estar en mi casa durante mucho tiempo (imagínense, ya hasta la extrañoO.o), como sea, ahora el chap. es melancólico (es que escuche música triste y me dio la inspiración n_n), además de que llovió aquí en mi ciudad (y con este friazo!!!!O)  
  
Ahora tomo un estilo diferente a todos los demás chaps que he escrito, retrospectivo^^  
  
Bueno y ahora con este, nuevos signos:   
  
(… …) Estas quieren decir que es una acción narrada (lo entenderán cuando lean^^)  
  
*~*~*~*Memories*~*~*~* comienzo retrospectivo.  
  
*~*~*~*-Memorias-*~*~*~* Fin de la retrospectiva.   
  
Y eso es todo^^, en fin…  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
La noche comenzaba a tornarse larga…….silenciosa……. los sonidos del lugar podían oírse sin sordera, cada uno claro como un vidrio transparente, recién lavado. Así continuó la inmensa soledad en silencio del ese inmenso cuarto ocupado…….por un alma quebrantada…….  
  
El cuerpo del bicolor se movía de un lado a otro sin parar, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Tyson inundaba sus sentidos y todavía no se explicaba el porqué de la traición.  
  
'… ¿Por qué Tyson?, ¿por qué?... creí que me amabas…' quiso llorar, mas lágrimas ya no podían salir de sus ojos, en lugar de ello, su mirada se fijó en su blade en la mesa. Se levantó y se dirigió a el.  
  
No llevaba más de unos días de no tocar su blade y sentía como si hubieran sido años, aún así, no quería tocarlo ni mucho menos verlo, sin pensar más, Kai lo agarró para estrellarlo contra la pared. El blade destrozado descansó ahí, mientras el bicolor lo miraba; perdido en el, lo sentimientos retenidos de Kai empezaron aflorar, sus recuerdos, sus miedos, sus tristezas…  
  
"…ahora recuerdo…" susurró. "Recuerdo porque el beyblade se convirtió en mi pasión…"   
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*Memories*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*  
  
(…mi vida siempre fue puro sufrimiento, desde pequeño mi padre estaba enfermo de la vida, su invalidez en la columna acabó con sus esperanzas de vida…)  
  
~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-  
  
"Querido, mira a tu hijo, se divierte mucho con el avioncito de juguete" Susuki rió al ver al pequeño jugar.  
  
"Si…" su voz fue seca.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa querido?"  
  
"Nada"   
  
"Pero querido…"   
  
"Te dije nada, ¡no me molestes!"   
  
La mirada angustiosa sólo observó a su esposo volver a su lectura en su silla de ruedas, volteó a ver a su pequeño sentado jugando con su linda cara llena de alegría, Susuki sonrió con dulzura.  
  
~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-  
  
(…siempre quise tener la atención de mi padre, sentirme amado por él…pero lo único que hacía era traerle más desgracias a mi madre…)  
  
~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-  
  
"¡¡¡Maldito mocoso!!!"   
  
Una bofetada tiró al pequeño lejos del cuarto.  
  
"¡¡¡No, André!!!"   
  
"¡Quítate!"   
  
"No, él es tu hijo André, ¡TU HIJO!" abrazó al pequeño de inmediato, tratando de tranquilizarlo. "Él sólo quería darte el libro que se te cayó…"  
  
"Yo bien podía recogerlo, esto era lo único que me faltaba, LÁSTIMA de propio hijo"   
  
"¡Eso no es cierto!" miró con ternura al pequeño asustado. "Él todavía es muy pequeño y sólo quería ayudar…"  
  
"¡Ayudarme!, ¡yo puedo solo!, ¡¡no necesito ninguna ayuda de TI NI DE NADIE!!" dicho esto se alejó del cuarto.  
  
Susuki miró en silencio alejarse su esposo, todavía en brazos al pequeño asustado…  
  
~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-  
  
(…cuando mi padre murió, no sentí nada por él, ni siquiera tristeza, aunque contaba con sólo cinco años, mi mentalidad era más avanzada de cualquier niño de mi edad, y hasta ahora maldigo mi capacidad, ya que podía darme cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor…sobre todo del dolor de mi madre…)  
  
~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-  
  
"… ¿mami?"   
  
Sollozos se oían al otro cuarto. Lentamente, el pequeño se acercaba al lugar de los ruidos, hasta alcanzar una puerta semiabierta.  
  
"¿Por qué?...*snif*, ¿por qué?, André…amor…*snif*, ¿¡Por qué!?"  
  
~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-  
  
(…poco después, mi madre perdió la razón y fue internada cuando tenía seis años de edad. Estuve a su lado todo el tiempo, sentía que era mi responsabilidad cuidar por ella, reconfortarla…pero nunca me di cuenta de que yo también necesitaba ser reconfortado…)  
  
~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-  
  
"Mami, ¿me recuerdas mami?"   
  
Su melancólica voz llamaba a la joven mujer tendida en la cama, mente perdida en una confusión tormentosa.   
  
"…Mami, por favor…*snif*, contéstame…mami, ¡Mami!..."   
  
"Es inútil Kai" una voz gruesa se escuchó en el cuarto. "Tu madre nunca reaccionará"   
  
Las palabras de Voltaire fueron secas, ni un leve sentimiento de tristeza en ellas.   
  
"Tu madre se lo buscó por haberse casado con ese inútil"   
  
"…abuelo…"   
  
"De ahora en adelante serás sólo mi nieto y tu apellido será Hiwatari únicamente"   
  
"…………" la pequeña mirada del niño volteó a enfocar a su madre, todavía teniendo la leve esperanza de que pudiera reaccionar.   
  
La fría mirada de Voltaire recayó en Susuki, mostrando muy al fondo…congoja…  
  
~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-  
  
(…Al cabo de dos años, el tormento de mi madre llegó a su final. Su sepultura fue grande, muchas personas vinieron a darle el último adiós, pero ninguno de ellos jamás sentiría el sufrimiento que padecí al verla ahí, acostada…en el ataúd…)  
  
~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-  
  
"¿Kai?" Voltaire miró al pequeño sin reacción.  
  
"…………" lágrimas salían sin parar.   
  
"Tienes que ser valiente Kai, cuando todo esto termine te llevaré a Rusia y entrenarás beyblade en la abadía"   
  
"…………"  
  
Sin decir ni una palabra, el pequeño observó como era enterrada su madre y como perdía a la única persona que lo amaba y se preocupa por él…  
  
~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-~+-  
  
(…Si ahora recuerdo perfectamente nunca tuve tiempo de recuperarme totalmente de la muerte de mi madre; después de dos días de su fallecimiento, mi abuelo me llevó a Rusia, ahí fue donde conocí el beyblade, y dediqué mi pasión en él, me hacía olvidar todo el dolor que sentía, pronto mi blade se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, parte de mí mismo, era lo único que me hacía ser…feliz…)  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~* -Memorias-*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*  
  
Kai suspiró profundamente, el haber recordado tanto sufrimiento en su vida, sólo lo hacía sentirse peor, lo descorazonaba amargamente.   
  
"…mamá…"   
  
Fue lo último que logró decir antes de nublarse su vista y caer al suelo…  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"…K…A…I…"   
  
Una voz hizo eco a través de sus oídos.  
  
"…K…A…I…"   
  
Los párpados del chico pálido comenzaron a temblar al abrirse poco a poco, su vista enfocó a una cara conocida, y sin poder creerlo gritó a voz de pulmón.  
  
"¡¡TYSON!!"   
  
"¿Qué?"   
  
Kai miró más, parpadeó un poco y talló sus ojos, luego vio sin equivocarse de quien se trataba.  
  
"Oh, eres tú Naile…" su voz se oía desilusionado.   
  
"Pues perdona por no ser tu maldito amiguito Tyson"   
  
El chico pálido quería reclamarle por hablar así del moreno, pero recordó ahora que en realidad si lo era…lo traicionó.  
  
"…lo siento, Naile" trató de incorporarse, pero al apoyarse en su brazo derecho, sintió un dolor agudo atravesar todo su brazo hasta la espalda, doblándolo de inmediato. "¡Auch!"   
  
"¿Qué sucede?"   
  
"Mi brazo, me duele mucho" se abrazó a sí mismo, pero casi al instante su otro brazo fue a su cabeza, junto con un quejido. "¡Ah!, me duele mucho la cabeza"  
  
La preocupación del castaño incrementó, al parecer los síntomas más fuertes aparecieron ya.  
  
"¡Dios!, Kai hay que llevarte a la clínica de inmediato" tomó al chico por el brazo bien, colocándolo en su cuello y con su otra mano lo agarró por la cintura. "No hay tiempo que perder, necesitas los tratamientos de inmediato"   
  
Sin reprochar nada, Kai dejó a Naile que lo llevara.  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"¡Quiero que le pongan el mejor tratamiento posible!"   
  
Naile exigió al doctor principal.  
  
"No se preocupe joven Naile, se ha analizado el avance de la enfermedad de Kai y se le aplicará un riguroso tratamiento"   
  
"¿Cuánto tiempo durará?"  
  
"Eso no puedo asegurarlo, depende de cómo lo asimile el cuerpo del joven"   
  
"¿Qué quiere decir?"  
  
"Esto quiere decir, que si el cuerpo no reacciona positivamente y la enfermedad no sede, se le tendrá que aumentar la intensidad del tratamiento"   
  
"Entiendo…hmmm, haga todo lo que sea necesario para curar a Kai, ¿entendido?"   
  
Asintió el doctor y se alejó del lugar. Naile miró a través de la ventana del cuarto, percibiendo a un doctor inyectarle una especie de suero al bicolor.   
  
'Kai resiste, te curarás…lo prometo'   
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
Notas finales: Pobechito de Kai, ni modo y que corto me quedó el chap.-_-  
  
Consejos: Si!!! La enfermedad de Kai que aquí puse (un tanto variada de la realidad^^U) si puede pasar; así que si les duele el brazo derecho y la cabeza al mismo tiempo (no recuerdo bien si es la cabeza o el pecho, pero de que es el brazo derecho, sí) CUÍDADO!!!! Pueden morir de un paro cardiaco!!!!O… sí aunque estén jóvenes ò-ó, así que si les pasa, no lo tomen a la ligera y vayan con el médico, porque sino estarán pronto charlando con Dios o con sus parientes (yo que sé), como le sucedió a mi tío, que en paz descanse-_-  
  
Bueno, todavía estoy de vacas (gracias a Dios!!!^O^), así que quizás tarde (otra vez-_-), en actualizar^^  
  
Oki?, lo importante ahora!!!, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme por fa' pongan un review y con mucho gusto lo leeré, si es duda de algo, se los responderé en el siguiente chap^^. Quiero saber su opinión!!!, R/R…Arigatou (según dicen que así es la forma correcta de escribirlo).  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
Continuará… jejeje^^SÍ!!!  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
Ludra Maco Naít  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~* Ludra Stirbt Nie*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~* 


	20. ¿Búsqueda?, tiempo perdido

*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*-------- *~*~*  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
(Por Ludra_Jenova)  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------  
  
Notas de Ludra: HIYA A TODOS!!!!^0^, perdón por la demora^^U (pero como ya os había dicho antes, en el anterior chap.^^, tardaría un poco en actualizar u_u).  
  
Muy bien, por ahora aquí está el chap. 20!!!!!!!!! (Wow!!!! O-O, hasta yo me sorprendo^^U, primera vez que hago un fic que llega hasta este número y todavía falta n_n)  
  
Respuestas de dudas:  
  
[Sango]: Hiya chica, gracias por leer mi fic!!!^^, no te preocupes trataré de actualizar pronto. La enfermedad de Kai, pues en realidad es como si fuera un ataque al corazón (si de los normales^^), pero aquí le puse que es peor y se alarga aún más, porque no recibió la dosis de la sustancia TO como los demás, por eso esta vivo aún^^. Aquí en esta enfermedad hice una mezcla con la enfermedad que le pasó a mi tio u_u y resultó la de Kai!!! (que en cierta forma si está ligada ala realidad^^U). Si Ray tendrá pareja, claro!!!!, pero eso será más despuecito^^, luego sabrás bien, si te lo digo ahora, le quita el chiste n_n  
  
[Hakura]: Bueno Hakura, al igual que Sango, pues es eso, además en este capítulo sabrán más de como es la enfermedad de Kai, para que no tengan ya dudas de eso^^. Y con Naile, bueno pronto sabrán que le pasará.entiendan al pobre chico, sólo tienen celos n_n  
  
[Lioku]: "Invierno tormentoso", si tendrá continuación, el problema es que no me puedo poner de acuerdo con mi sis, hace sólo falta los últimos toques para el chap. 2, así que pronto (en realidad lo espero u_u) saldrá y trataremos de actualizarlo rápidamente n_n  
  
Bueno terminando la sesión de dudas, continuemos con lo más importante.EL FIC!!!!^0^  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------  
*~*~*  
  
Una piedrita era arrojada contra el agua.  
  
El tiempo se había ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El cielo era cubierto por los últimos rayos de Sol, la noche se aproximaba, las personas cerca del puente se alejaban, excepto unos cuantos chicos.  
  
"¡Oye Tyson!, ¿no crees que deberíamos irnos?"  
  
La voz del chico chino se oyó, pero por desgracia el joven moreno no le hizo caso. Su mirada estaba centrada en el río.  
  
"Vamos Ray, ya sabes que Tyson no te hará caso" dijo el chico güero casi en un suspiro.  
  
"Lo sé, pero quería intentar"  
  
"Me preocupa mucho Tyson chicos, no se a movido de ese lugar toda la tarde"  
  
"Lo sabemos jefe...de hecho a todos nos preocupa" el chino dijo y voltea a ver a su amigo.  
  
Los jóvenes continuaron ahí esperando a su amigo cansarse de estar en ese lugar arrojando piedras al río, ya habían pasado 5 horas y el moreno no parecía cansado.  
  
"Pobre Tyson..." masculló Max y colocó su barbilla en sus rodillas.  
  
"Sí, ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que Kai se fue" Ray dijo y se sienta con sus amigos, perdiendo la esperanza de hacer a Tyson reaccionar e irse a casa.  
  
"Todavía no puedo creer que el señor Dickenson no pudiera obtener ninguna información de a donde se fue Kai" el pequeño habló al aire, no esperando a que ninguno le fuera a contestar.  
  
Los tres jóvenes se recargaron el pasto, sabían que ahora, Tyson necesitaría de su ayuda, su apoyo...durante cuatro mese habían investigado a dónde Naile se llevó Kai, pero era muy difícil, mayormente sin tener ni una idea.  
  
Al principio las investigaciones se fueron a Rusia a Moscú, pero el lugar era inmenso. Tyson gracias a la ayuda del señor Dickenson, le proporcionó la ida, de ahí se puso a buscar por todo el lugar preguntando aquí y allá, sin conseguir ni una información vaga de alguien que lo hubiera visto.  
  
Mientras tanto, el señor Dickenson, investigaba con la BBA, datos de la abadía, los archivos de la sustancia TO, las víctimas de la sustancia y demás informes que se pudieran obtener de Kai.  
  
Pronto las esperanzas del joven moreno habían llegado a su límite, Tyson decidió regresar a Japón...  
  
Al no encontrar ni un rastro de Kai en Moscú, todo el país de Rusia sería definitivamente más difícil de investigar, sin contar, si no estuviera ahí. Pronto los informes del señor Dickenson no fueron de mucha ayuda, no encontró rastro del bicolor, ni siquiera que estuviera ahí, parecía como si sus archivos fueron borrados.  
  
Al este hecho, Tyson sólo terminó perdiendo aún más la esperanza de encontrar a Kai. La información que habían recibido de los demolitionboys no era clara, sólo le habían dicho que Naile quería ayudar al bicolor a sanar de su enfermedad, pero no les dijo a donde pensaba llevarlo.  
  
"...Kai..." un susurró salió de la boca del pequeño, casi inaudible hasta para él. Sin dejar se hacer su actividad, el pequeño volvió a tomar otra roca y la lanzó al río.así durante dos horas más.  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"¡Ya han pasado cuatro meses!, sin ningún resultado aún doctor"  
  
Naile hirvió, su paciencia se estaba acabando.  
  
"Lo siento joven Ozman, pero el tratamiento no da resultado al paciente"  
  
"Y se puede saber POR QUÉ"  
  
El doctor tosió un poco, el joven castaño estaba furioso y era dificultoso tratarlo de esa forma.  
  
"Verá..." hizo una pausa para acercarse a una computadora y mostrar el proceso. "Si puede observar aquí en este modelo virtual del corazón del paciente..." señaló una parte del lugar del corazón. "Los das cámaras, llamadas aurículas están comenzando a moverse en exceso, esto quiere decir que el almacenamiento de la sangre es más rápido y enviado a los ventrículos con mayor rapidez, proporcionando sólo un mínimo de tiempo para que estas purifiquen la sangre y la saquen"  
  
"¿Y? ...se supone que el tratamiento es para restablecer esas funciones y las arterias no se revienten al recibir más sangre de la que pueden llevan, ¿o me equivoco?"  
  
"No, de hecho eso hace el tratamiento"  
  
"¡Entonces!, ¿¡por qué no hay ningún cambio!?" La exasperación volvió a tomar al joven.  
  
"Ese es el problema.mire aquí" señaló a la aurícula derecha. "Esta cámara a recibir el tratamiento a mejorado considerablemente, pero la izquierda continúa igual, los datos afirman que no acepta las sustancias..." guardo un poco de silencio y mostró otra imagen del corazón. "Aquí podrá la disfunción de los dos ventrículos; el izquierdo acepta las sustancias del tratamiento y casi se ha restaurado, pero, al no regularizarse la aurícula izquierda, causa más problemas el enviar demasiada sangre al ventrículo, causando tres problemas principales."  
  
"La falta de purificación de la sangre, el regreso de sangre al ventrículo y demasiada sangre enviada por las arterias, ¿no es así?" Naile terminó la explicación del doctor.  
  
"Ejem...así es"  
  
"En otras palabras.el corazón de Kai está empeorando en lugar de mejorar" en su voz se podía oír un poco de melancolía.  
  
"En cierta forma, al parecer el cuerpo en sí del joven no quiere aceptar el tratamiento, por ello las desiguales alteraciones"  
  
"¿Qué quiere decir?" Naile quedó extrañado.  
  
"Simple joven Ozman, mientras un paciente no quiera vivir, por más pesado sea el tratamiento, este no dará resultado"  
  
"¡Que Kai no quiere vivir!, ¡que profesional es esa deducción!" bufó.  
  
"Una que da mucho resultado y que he visto a través de mi carrera de médico en Cardiopatología, de los cuales son muy pocos y por lo general ya han fallecido"  
  
Naile no dijo nada, sabía a que se refería el hombre, pero le costaba mucho creer que Kai no deseara vivir.  
  
"En cierto sentido..." Naile prestó atención al doctor. "Ustedes son de los raros pacientes que me han tocado poder salvar, pero si sigue así este joven Kai, dudo mucho que pueda hacer mucho más"  
  
"P-pero... ¿no hay una posibilidad?"  
  
El hombre miró al joven, sintió un poco de dolor al decirle las pocas esperanzas que habían de salvar a su amigo, pero quedaba aún una posibilidad.  
  
"Si así es, de hecho es la que tenía en mente después de ver si el tratamiento no daba mucho resultado"  
  
"¡¿Y cuál es esa?!" Naile casi la exigió de un grito, pero al darse cuenta de ello, pidió de manera atenta disculpas.  
  
El doctor señaló otra vez la imagen del corazón.  
  
"Si las funciones del corazón pudieran normalizarse por lo menos un 60% de su capacidad, podría haber la posibilidad de hacer un transplante de corazón"  
  
"¡¿Un transplante?! ... ¿en serio se podría?" La voz esperanzada del castaño se oyó.  
  
"Así es, pero el rango de posibilidades de muerte es muy alto" La mirada de Naile fue en consternación total. "Debido a que el corazón se encontraría en un estado demasiado peligroso, cualquier arteria podría explotar"  
  
Un silencio y amargura envolvió al joven, su mirada caía al suelo.  
  
"Al ver las posibilidades, la segunda opción es la única que podría salvarlo, el problema es hacer que el joven acepte las sustancias, de ahí.ya no puedo hacer más" dicho eso, el hombre colocó una mano en el hombro del castaño y luego se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
Después de unos minutos Naile salió de ahí y se dirigió hacía el cuarto de Kai.  
  
Al entrar, la luz estaba apagada.  
  
'Kai debe de estar dormido' pensó y entró en silencio.  
  
La figura de Kai yacía en la cama del Centro de Estudios Patológico de San Petersburgo, Rusia. El lugar era acogedor y los tratos que recibía el joven pálido eran de excelencia si se podría decir. Naile se acercó suavemente a la cama del joven, el ventanal que tenía era bastante grande, separa el cuarto del pequeño balcón que se tenía, además de dejar entrar los rayos de la luna hermosamente sobre el lugar, iluminado así el bello rostro ensueño del bicolor.  
  
'Ay Kai..." pensó, luego se sentó en una silla que se encontraba en frente de la cama. 'Si tan sólo yo hubiera sido Tyson.'  
  
"...Ty...son..." un murmullo salió del chico dormido.  
  
Naile fácilmente pudo oírlo, pero suprimió cualquier coraje en él, no era el tiempo para sentir celos.  
  
"No te preocupes Kai, prometí cuidarte siempre cuando éramos pequeños, y mantendré mi promesa" susurró casi para él.  
  
El castaño se levantó de la silla, dio una última mirada a la cara angelical del chico, después salió rápidamente del lugar...  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
En la casa, cuatro almas dormían en profundo sueño mientras una miraba al techo sin poder cerrar los ojos.  
  
Tyson continúa de la misma forma durante mucho tiempo, habían pasado varias horas y el tiempo de la madruga había llegado.  
  
"¿dónde estás Kai?" inquirió en un susurro.  
  
Pronto muchas imágenes regresaron a él...recordaba los momentos en que estuvo con el joven bicolor, cuando pasó la mayoría de su tiempo tratando de llevarse bien con su amigo, aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones terminaba haciéndolo enfadar.  
  
Una leve sonrisa se mostró.los tiempos graciosos que compartió con él eran lo único que podía apaciguar el dolor...  
  
Tyson reaccionó después de estar tres horas en la misma posición, cambió hacia un lado de la cama...recordó.  
  
'Esta parte fue la que usó Kai.todavía recuerdo cuando tuvimos esa velada...fue lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida...' suspiró.  
  
Nuevamente el joven quedó ahí tendido en la cama sin poder dormir, las memorias de Kai acechaban al pobre chico, le dolía pensar todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos como amigos y para después, cuando por fin se había demostrado lo que sentían, terminó todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojo, como cuento de hada, excepto que este no tenía un final feliz. Una nostalgia envolvió al pequeño, el amo profundamente a Kai, quería explicarle todo, decirle del beso falso, del plan de Naile...  
  
'Naile...ESE MALDITO' gruñó interiormente, no podía hacer más y aunque quisiera, sólo podía odiarlo con todo su ser, se llevó a su ángel lejos de él con sus artimañas.  
  
El moreno miró perdidamente a la ventana, sentía tanta furia como dolor, Naile tenía a Kai y quizás.hasta él ya podría ser su novio, el chico blanco se fue de aquí pensando en que Tyson lo había traicionado, talvez su suposición sería correcta...  
  
'¡Dios!, realmente no quiero que eso pase...'  
  
Al levantarse de la cama, el moreno salió de su cuarto fácilmente, tuvo sumo cuidado de no despertar a sus amigos; al salir se dirigió al dojo.  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
"La luna."  
  
Susurró el moreno. Se encontraba en el patio, el estar en el dojo lo le servía de mucho, pero al ver el candil de luz de la luna, le llamó la atención.  
  
El tiempo pasó nuevamente por el joven como si no existiera, miró sin perder nada a la luna, su brillo y belleza lo hacía sentir tranquilo, menguaba un poco su tristeza y le recordaba...a su amor.  
  
"El color azulado...la luz blanca...su belleza...la luna es casi como el retrato de Kai."  
  
En ello, por una extraña razón, Tyson sintió un impulso dentro de él, como si alguien lo llamara...sin más, una inquietud lo tomó, tenía que hacer algo, presentía...pasaría algo importante y tenía que estar preparado. El único problema era, ¿para qué...?  
  
El moreno de inmediato comenzó a correr hacía su cuarto...  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------  
*~*~*  
  
Notas finales: Me encanta dejarlo en suspenso^o^, jijijiji, bueno como aquí se pudieron dar cuenta de lo que tiene Kai, ya lo expliqué lo mejor que pude, basándome bien en las funciones del corazón (y yo recuerdo que así se da una enfermedad en el corazón en la realidad u_u), perdón por no usar términos muy médicos, que en realidad eso es lo que hacen para explicar una enfermedad y que termina oyéndose peor de lo que pensabas O~O, aquí se explicó en términos más entendibles (por qué no hacen eso los doctores¬¬). Bien por aquí se termina el chap. 20 n_n, próximamente el 21^° y.ME QUEDÓ MUY CORTITO!!!!! ;_;  
  
En fin!!!, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, por favor pongan un review!!!, si es duda será respondida en la sesión de dudas (si hasta arriba^^). Quiero saber sus opiniones, todas serán bien recibidas!!! R/R. Dank n_n  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------  
*~*~*  
  
Continuará...Okki?^°  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------  
*~*~*  
  
L.M.N^°  
Ludra Maco Naít  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*-------- *~*~* Ludra Stirbt Nie*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*-------*~*~* ----- -*~*~*--------*~*~* 


	21. Atravesaría mil mares sólo para estar a ...

*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
  
(Por Ludra_Jenova)  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas de Ludra: MI DEDITO ME DUELE!!!!!!! T^T…..bueno al fin pude terminar, ya que me lastimé mi dedo de en medio (o como se dice, el grosero^^Jejejejejeje), así que me alentó un poco^^U, pero aquí está!!!!! Chap. 21, y en este podrán entender por fin el título de mi fic n________n (yep pa' l@s que se preguntaban^^U).  
  
Bueno, que os más puedo decir?, grax por esperar a todos los que siguen leyendo mi fic^^ y esperan por su actualización, este fic les dejará un buen sabor de boca por un instante n_njejejejejeje (luego me entenderán, si les digo quito lo emocionante!!!o)  
  
En fin, continuando…  
  
¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'El tiempo es cada vez más largo'   
  
El joven levantó una mano y la miró durante mucho rato, no había nada de interesante en hacer eso, pero para él, era lo único que lo hacía sentirse vivo, ver que todavía podía contemplar su mano, por lo menos hasta que su momento llegue.   
  
'Para que lucho más, esto no tiene caso' suspiró, bajó su mano. 'Desearía morir ahora mismo' se volteó hacía la parte del ventanal.  
  
'hace un mes que ya ni puedo levantarme por mi mísmo' pensó tristemente, a él nunca le había gustado estar encerrado, menos estar siempre en constante terapia, que cada día era peor y le causaba más dolor que la misma enfermedad.   
  
'Tyson…como desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo' derramó unas cuantas lágrimas, ya no tenía esperanzas, ni mucho menos nada porqué vivir.  
  
En ese mismo instante la puerta se oyó abrir, Kai no se preocupo por saber quien era, siempre eran los mismos, si no era Naile, era el doctor, las enfermeras o enfermeros.   
  
"¿Cómo te siente Kai?"   
  
El bicolor pudo reconocer la voz en seguida y sin cambiar de su posición habló:  
  
"Igual"   
  
"¿Igual qué?"   
  
"Tú sabes bien, igual de inútil, vació y con muchas ganas de vomitar" dijo sin quitar la mirada del cielo. 'como desearía estar afuera'  
  
Naile no dijo nada, sólo contempló el cuerpo del joven tendido en la cama, ya sin ánimos de nada, sin ganas de vivir.  
  
"Lo siento por todo Kai" su mirada se oscureció.   
  
'¿Lo siento?' El chico bicolor se intrigó.   
  
Sin dejar la oportunidad a Kai de voltear a verlo el castaño salió del cuarto, dejando entre abierta la puerta.  
  
La mirada del chico blanco fue en confusión, Naile le había dicho que lo perdonara, ¿pero de qué?, él estaba haciendo demasiado por él, ¿qué tenía que perdonarle? La confusión total llenó a Kai, pero pronto fue interrumpida al ver algo que entraba por la puerta.   
  
Kai fue en sorpresa total, no podía creerlo, un pequeño cachorrito Alaska había entrado. El perrito era hermoso su pelaje blanco con su mancha negra desde la cabeza, orejas, lomo y cola, sus ojos grandes brillantes, su tierna cara como cualquier pequeño cachorro que con sólo verla nadie podría resistirse a decir «ahhh que lindo». Al parecer el perrito estaba buscando por algo y al ver al bicolor saltó a su cama.   
  
"¡Hey!" fue la única exclamación que salió de su boca.  
  
El animalito de inmediato mostró cariño y ganas de jugar, esto provocó en Kai una ternura tan linda que sonrió, después de no hacerlo durante cuatro meses  
  
"Eres muy lindo pequeño" acarició la cabecita, mientras el peque animalito jugaba con las sábanas y después con sus manos.  
  
Rió con emoción, no podía dejar de hacerlo al ver como se divertía el chiquito animal, todas sus preocupaciones se alejaron, este momento era lo que necesitaba. El hociquito del cachorro comenzó a lamer toda la cara de Kai, haciéndolo sentirse aún mejor.  
  
"Espera…jajajaja…eso hace cosquillas…jajajaja" risas salían sin parar mientras el peque animalito movía su cola de felicidad.   
  
"¿Qué es esto?" Kai encontró una pequeña tarjeta amarrada al collar y la leyó.   
  
«Eres mi luz, mi adoración, por ti iría a cualquier lugar, haría todo, porque te amo más que a mí propia vida…TE AMO MI QUERIDO ANGEL»  
  
El bicolor miró la tarjeta perplejo, las palabras eran tan hermosas, con un gran sentimiento. 'Esta letra…no es la de Naile'   
  
De pronto, la puerta se oyó abrirse más, Kai miró hacía el lugar, pupilas que se dilatan, boca que cae abierta y un lío de sentimiento entrecruzados aparecieron al verla la persona que se encontraba ahí.   
  
"…¿T-T-Ty-son?..."   
  
Una enorme sonrisa apareció en la cara del moreno.  
  
Sin saber de donde, la fuerza necesaria para levantarse apareció mágicamente, Kai se lanzó contra Tyson casi tirándolo.   
  
"Ohh, Tyson, Tyson, Tyson" Repitió aferrándose cada vez más a él.  
  
El moreno abrazó lo más fuerte que podía a su amor, sintiendo su ser, amando ese bello cuerpo que había extrañado hace tanto tiempo.  
  
"Kai, Kai, te amo Kai, no sabes cuanto te extrañé, cuanto deseé despertar y verte a mi lado, ohhh Kai"   
  
El abrazó continúo durante un largo lapso. Kai sintió derretirse, una felicidad irradió en él, una que jamás había sentido y nuevamente derramó lágrimas pero ya no de triste, ahora eran de alegría, pasión, felicidad. La vida volvía a tener sentido para él.   
  
Al apartar un poco, sus miradas se encontraron, tantos sentimientos, palabras, deseos, fueron explicados en esos dos pares de ojos, sin titubear los dos jóvenes compartieron un beso lleno de pasión.   
  
El sentir los labios de cada uno los partía, oleadas de éxtasis pasaron por su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, cada tiempo más desesperados, con más deseo de comer los jugosos labios del otro. Suaves gemidos podía escucharse, sus lenguas se entrelazaban, sintiendo llenarse de vida… todo el dolor se había perdido.   
  
Duró y duró, sin verse un final, más bien un nuevo principio, que había sido apartado hacía ya mucho, para volver a pesar de la tempestad.   
  
El beso comenzó a disminuir para convertirse en deliciosos y tiernos besos, seguidas de una respiración pesada, para después ser sustituida por unas sonrisitas, y miradas amorosas.   
  
"Kai…" susurró en su oído.   
  
La voz de Tyson hizo estremecer al chico que sólo podía dar como respuesta un pequeño gemido cariñoso.   
  
"Tyson…" enterró su cara en su hombro todavía abrazándolo del cuello. "…Tyson, te extrañe tanto…te amo, te amo mucho…" sollozó  
  
"Shhhhh, tranquilízate Kai, yo también te extrañe tanto" se podía oír en su voz un tono entre cortado y lacrimoso.  
  
El tierno momento continúo, y en sus pies podía sentir el pelaje del cachorrito pidiendo por atención.  
  
Los dos chicos se pararon para verlo, Kai le sonrió y se agachó para tomarlo en sus brazos, al cargarlo las fuerzas del bicolor fallaron pero el moreno reaccionó para tomarlo por su cintura.   
  
"Ten cuidado Kai, no te esfuerces demasiado"   
  
"¿Tú me compraste este cachorrito?"   
  
Un leve tinto rojizo subió a sus mejillas y llevó su mano a su nuca torpemente.   
  
"Así es, pensé que te gustaría" le sonrió como salía hacerlo.   
  
"¿Qué me gustaría?, bromeas verdad, ¡ME ENCANTA!" un suave beso compartieron.  
  
Al querer abrazarlo aún más fuerte, Tyson se dio cuenta que Kai comenzaba a debilitarse.   
  
"¿Te encuentras bien Kai?" más preocupación.  
  
"Sí, pero me siento muy débil, por favor ayúdame a acostarme en la cama"   
  
Sin pensarlo más, Tyson lo cargó, con mucho cuidado lo acostó con el pequeño animalito entre sus brazos.  
  
"¿Está mejor?"   
  
Kai asintió, todavía con esa gran sonrisa.   
  
"¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?"   
  
Antes de contestar, el moreno rió un poco y se sentó a un lado suyo, acarició su mejilla.   
  
"Naile me lo dijo"   
  
"¡¿NAILE?!" Kai miró incrédulo.   
  
Asintió el moreno, todavía con su gran sonrisa.   
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"¡Cielos!, ¡el lugar es enorme!"   
  
Dos chicos miraron atónitos.  
  
"De hecho Max, he buscado información sobre este centro de estudios en mi laptop"   
  
"¿En serio?, ¿y qué hallaste?"   
  
"Este es uno de los mejores centros de estudios patológico de toda Rusia, lleno con los mejores doctores en el área"   
  
Max quedó sorprendido.  
  
Pero mientras los dos jóvenes continuaban conociendo el centro, otros dos jóvenes se encontraban en la inmensa cafetería charlando o más bien uno de ellos estaba cuestionando.   
  
"¿Por qué le hiciste esta trampa a Kai?, ¿no se supone qué es tu amigo?" Ray preguntó secamente.  
  
Naile no respondió más bien sólo observaba el suelo, perdigadamente.   
  
"¡Oye respóndeme!, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, ya sé que a ti también te gusta Kai, Tyson me lo dijo"   
  
El castaño continúo en la misma forma.  
  
"¡Contesta!, ¡no tienes nada que decir a tú favor!" el chino comenzó a desesperar.   
  
La vista de Naile ahora recaía en el joven.   
  
'Su mirada, está totalmente triste' tragó un poco, algo de dolor picó en su corazón al verlo.   
  
"Bueno, por lo menos ya tengo tu atención"   
  
"Tú no entiendes"   
  
Ray disparó en sorpresa.   
  
"Durante años amé a Kai, esperando que él me viera más que un sólo amigo o un hermano mayor" suspiró. "Siempre lo protegí en la abadía de cualquiera que le quisiese hacer daño, dándole todo el cariño que necesitaba…era tan frágil"   
  
'¿Kai frágil?' el chico chino escuchó atento, sin querer interrumpirlo.   
  
"Siempre necesitó de alguien que estuviera a su lado, para protegerlo y quererlo"   
  
Su vista se oscureció.  
  
Ray no dijo nada, sentía dolor por él, el amar a una persona y que esta no te respondiera igual, era un gran sufrimiento.  
  
Permanecieron en silencio, Ray se cansó de estar sentado y decidió sentarse en la silla enfrente del chico.   
  
"Pero…" comenzó a hablar otra vez. "Le prometí a Kai protegerlo y hacerlo lo más feliz posible…" Ray lo escucho atento. "Pero rompí esa promesa"   
  
El chico chino no sabía que decir, permanecer callado al parecer era una buena idea por ahora.  
  
"Y ahora necesito recompensar mi falta"   
  
"¿Recompensar?, ah ya entiendo, es por eso que trajiste a Tyson aquí"   
  
"Sí, Tyson es la única manera para Kai viva y para hacerlo feliz" rió amargamente, miró un poco a los ojos dorados de Ray y con una diminuta sonrisa dijo:  
  
"Sabes, tienes unos lindos ojos" le dio una sonrisa gentil.  
  
Ray sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, pero desaparecieron cuando vio marcharse a Naile.   
  
"¡Oye!,¿a dónde vas?"   
  
"Mi trabajo aquí a terminado, ya no necesito estar más aquí" continúo caminando y antes que Ray pudiera decirle algo detuvo. "Dale mis mejores deseos a Tyson, que cuide mucho a Kai"   
  
"¿No piensas esperar a que Kai se recupere?"   
  
Rió un poco.  
  
"Si lo hago, no podré soportar verlo con Tyson" suspiró triste. "Dile a Kai que lo quiero mucho y espero que se recupere, también dale un adiós de mi parte" siguió su camino ya sin detener.   
  
Al salir de la cafetería Max y Kenny llegaron.   
  
"Oye, ¿dónde está Naile?" el jefe preguntó.  
  
"¿No estaba contigo Ray?" el güero adicionó.   
  
"Acaba de irse" dijo, un tono entristecido se oyó en esas palabras…  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Kai, espero que seas feliz…lo mereces'   
  
El castaño se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Al salir del lugar se acercó al patio, contemplando lo bello de la flora ahí puesta.  
  
'Recuerdo que Kai solía salir aquí, en el ocaso' miró al cielo. 'se veía tan bello cuando los rayos amarillos lo tocaban...'  
  
Sus pasos eran lentos, desanimados, se sentó en el pasto y continuó contemplando la vista, faltaba dos horas para que los rayos del sol se ocultaran.   
  
"Con que aquí estás"   
  
Naile se sorprendió al oír la voz.  
  
"¿Tyson?"   
  
"Ray me dijo que te habías ido, pero que todavía te podía alcanzar" su tono era serio.  
  
"Aja, ¿y para qué me quieres?"   
  
Los dos hombres se miraron desafiantes, pero no duro por largo tiempo ya que el moreno suavizó.  
  
"Sólo darte las gracias" no había sonrisa, pero la voz ya no era pesada.  
  
"¿Las gracias?, ¿de qué?, según yo sé te aparté de Kai"  
  
El moreno respiró muy suave, caminó hacía él para sentarse a lado de done estaba.   
  
"Sí lo sé, me quitaste a Kai y eso jamás te lo perdonaré, pero…" dijo sin mirarlo.  
  
Naile sólo se encontraba extrañado y a la vez confuso.   
  
"Si no lo hubieras hecho, Kai no me hubiera dicho nada hasta ser demasiado tarde"   
  
"Oh, ya veo"   
  
"Quizás hubiera pasado algo peor a Kai, tal vez a este tiempo estaría muerto"   
  
"Pero tú sabes bien que también lo hice por otra razón" inquirió.  
  
"Lo sé, por eso totalmente no te perdono Naile, pero Kai sí"   
  
Lo último llamó mucho la atención del castaño que de inmediato se paró.   
  
"¿Kai me perdona?"  
  
"Sí, aunque no sabe completamente lo que hiciste, y lo dejaré así" cerró sus ojos un momento. "Kai todavía te ve como su amigo, además no quiero causarle una gran desilusión" dijo secamente.  
  
Naile sentía un fuertes pulsadas en su pecho, ahora sabía por qué se había enamorado de él.   
  
"Gracias Tyson, te prometo que no me entrometeré más entre ustedes" con esto le dio la mano.  
  
El moreno tardó un poco en entender, pero de igual forma aceptó y estrecharon sus manos.   
  
"Adiós Tyson, te deseo lo mejor a ti y a Kai, no te tienes que preocupar de los gastos yo me encargo de ellos" una gran sonrisa se mostró en esa cara ten atractiva. "Sólo encárgate de que Kai se recupere"   
  
"Ni me lo tienes que decir" devolvió la misma sonrisa.  
  
Los hombres se arreglaron como todos unos caballeros, unas peculiaridades que se mostraban más en Naile, pero en sí ninguno de los dos había mostrado tan sinceramente.   
  
"Adiós Naile"   
  
"Adiós Tyson, despídeme de Kai por favor quieres"   
  
"Claro"   
  
Naile caminó lejos de Tyson, por primera vez desde que pasó todo este tiempo angustioso, lleno de celos, su alma era estaba ligera como el viento.   
  
'Por lo menos sé que dejé a Kai con el hombre adecuado'   
  
El castaño estaba extrañamente feliz, no podía entender porque se encontraba así, debería ser todo lo contrario, pero no lo era; Kai después de todo era como su pequeño hermano, al que siempre cuidaba, al que le deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo…  
  
'Mientras Kai sea feliz, yo también lo seré" sonrió para sí.  
  
Al llegar al final de centro de estudios, una limosina lo estaba esperando. Un sirviente le abrió la puerta para entrar.   
  
"¿A dónde no dirigimos señor Ozman?"   
  
"No lo sé Alan, pero tengo muchas ganas de ir a Hawai"   
  
El sirviente hizo una reverencia y cerró la puerta, luego le ordenó al chofer ir al aeropuerto…  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tyson"   
  
El moreno balbuceó un poco, se encontraba compartiendo la cama del bicolor y cayó en sueño mientras este le acariciaba el cabello al igual que al perrito a su otro lado.   
  
"Tyson" repitió ahora moviendo al joven para despertarlo.  
  
"¿hmmmm?"   
  
"¿Cómo le hiciste para meter al perrito aquí?"   
  
"Ah eso, Naile lo arregló" dijo y trató de acomodarse para seguir durmiendo.   
  
"¿Naile?, ¿y cómo supiste que vendrían aquí?"   
  
"Lo presentí"   
  
"¿Lo presentiste?"   
  
"Si, un día antes en la noche, mi corazón se aceleró y algo dentro de mi me dijo que volvería a verte" dijo soñoliento. "Sentí que debía darte algo muy especial, para animarte, porque sabía que te vería pronto muy pronto"   
  
"¿Y compraste este lindo perrito para mí?" dijo más bien en alagado que en pregunta.   
  
"Muchas gracias Tyson, no sabes cuanto significa esto para mí" lo abrazó. "Aunque el sólo verte también fue lo mejor" una lágrima se derramó por sus mejillas pálidas.  
  
"Te amo…" susurró.  
  
"Yo también te amo Kai" tomó su mano, plantó diminutos besos en ella, pero casi de inmediato sintió a Kai acostarse completamente en la cama.  
  
"¿Kai?" Tyson se incorporó. "¿Kai?" miró sus ojos abiertos sin enfocar a nada, su piel palideció, su corazón se llenó en angustia total. "¡¡KAI!!, ¡¡¡KAI REACIONA!!!" intentos inútiles, la desesperación lo tomó, corrió de inmediato y gritó por un doctor…  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
El reloj de la sala caminó y caminó cada vez más rápido, mostrando segundos, minutos, horas que habían transcurrido.  
  
La angustia era lo único que había en los tres jóvenes, más una gran desesperación por Tyson. Esperó durante tres horas, sin saber ni una noticia de Kai, no soportaba esperar y con esta situación, su alma se partía en dos para ser consumidas por un fuego intenso.   
  
El güero trató de relajar el ambiente, pero como podía lograrlo si ni siquiera el estaba tranquilo, se rindió al fin. Ray no podía dejar de morderse una uña, tenía esa costumbre desde pequeño, se le había quitado hace años para no mostrar sus preocupaciones de esa manera vergonzosa, pero ahora, la costumbre y el pánico la trajo de nuevo a él.   
  
Kenny por más que trataba de pensar en que todo estaba bien, no dejaba de pensar en cualquier consecuencia mala, no sólo del presente sino del futuro también. Si Kai moría, afectaría gravemente en ellos, en especial a Tyson, pero no quería imaginarse lo peor.   
  
Tyson estaba incontrolable, caminaba hacia todos lados, tronaba los huesos de su mano, no apartaba la vista del reloj de la pared, preguntaba a cada rato cuanto tiempo había pasado, golpeaba de la pared, lo que ya traía su mano hinchada y colorida. El moreno aún así todavía estaba en calma, pero ya no podía soportar la angustia de no saber nada.  
  
De repente, el doctor de Kai se les acercó, todos se reunieron y el primero en hablar fue el moreno.  
  
"¿Cómo está doctor?, ¿qué le ocurrió?, ¡¡dígame!!"   
  
"El joven Kai se encuentra estable"   
  
Un gran alivio pasó por sus cuerpos.   
  
"Pero…" continúo haciendo que la tranquilidad de los jóvenes se perdiera. "No sabemos por cuanto tiempo, el joven está en urgencias"   
  
"¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!" todos gritaron por igual.   
  
"La única manera de salvarlo es con un transplante de corazón"   
  
"¡¡¡Entonces qué espera para hacerlo!!!" Tyson gritó desesperado.   
  
"El problema es problema es que necesitamos uno compatible con él y aún así hay muchos riesgos"   
  
Las fuerzas del joven desaparecieron, se arrodilló al suelo, sus puños que golpeaban y lágrimas que salían por sus ojos azulados.   
  
"¡¡¡KAI!!!"…  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas finales: POBE KAI!!!!!! morirá o no?, les hace falta un corazón compatible, ahora que recuerdo, eso es lo que a pasado en muchos casos, a veces el corazón no es compatible y el paciente no se logra salvar, en algunas el corazón no fue lo suficiente compatible y termina en tragedia u_u. Y MÁS SUSPENSO!!! Bueno no se preocupen ya casi se terminará el suspenso n_n  
  
Y ahora ya sabrán el porqué del título no?^^ y la culpable es mi perrita!!!!! Aunque para tenerla no me pasó eso^^U a mi sólo me la regalaron *se ve a Ludra abrazar a su perrita* T.Q.M MICRO!!!!! (si así se llama mi linda perrita ^________________^)  
  
[Micro]: Guau!!! -^,^-  
  
[Tavo]: Qué haces??¬¬  
  
[Ludra]: Hey cómo entraste, estaba cerrada la puerta!!!!!0  
  
[Tavo]: Yo tengo la llave¬¬  
  
[Ludra]: Oh es verdad u_u /y yo ya perdí la mía ./  
  
[Tavo]: Qué haces? ¬¬  
  
[Ludra]: Nada, nada o-o  
  
[Tavo]: Hmmmm…¬¬… quieres ver el príncipe de Persia u_u (nota: es un videojuego^^)  
  
[Ludra]: SI!!!!!!! *0*  
  
[Tavo]: Entonces quítate ¬¬  
  
[Ludra]: Espérate!!!¬¬…..bueno, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme por fa' poner un review, R/R!!!! si es duda se las responderé al principio. Todas las opiniones son importantes y las quiero sabes, además son agradecidas de ante mano, THANKS!!!!!!!!!!^°  
  
[Tavo]: A quién le hablas?¬¬, qué estás haciendo? ¬.¬  
  
[Ludra]: Nada, nada o-o  
  
[Tavo]: ¬¬hmmmm…quítate  
  
[Ludra]: Esta bien¬o¬, sólo porque quiero verlo^^  
  
(Nota: Tavo, es mi hermano, por si se preguntaban quién es^^)  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Continuará…okki?^°  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
L.M.N^°  
  
Ludra Maco Naít  
  
*~*~*-------*~*~* ------*~*~*--------*~*~*  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ludra Stirbt Nie  
  
*~*---*~*  
  
Göttin der traurigen Dunkelheit 


	22. Siempre contigo

* * *

** "Un cachorrito para Kai"  
(Por LudraJenova)**

* * *

**♪Notas de Ludra♪**  
  
**Hiya!!!!!!!!ˆˆ** He vuelto!!! es que estaba traumada con una página Web (que ya varios sabrán si leyeron mi mail u-u), en fin, ya se me pasó un poco y por fin logré terminar este chap.!!!!!!!! HURRA!!! Chap.22 recién salido.  
  
Comentando cosas: Bueno la verdad este ha sido el chap. más largo de todos mis fics, a excepción claro el de los cómicos, eso siempre me salen muy largo sobre todo por los diálogos. Quería poner más, pero creo que lo dejaré reservado pa' el chap.23jejejejejejejeje os advierto de ante mano, el siguiente chap. tendrá YAOI Lemmon!!!!!, YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!, así que vayan preparándose.   
  
Bien, en realidad este chap. es el final de la primera parte de un cachorrito para Kai, no se preocupen, no voy a creer más partes, sólo está dividido en dos, este y el nuevo que empezará en el chap. 24, que por cierto estará ambientado a más edad, así que va a ver más chap. yaoi lemmon  
  
**Nueva simbología:**  
  
**-…-** Todas las oraciones que tengan esto quiere dar sonido con eco o muy airoso

**AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE CONTINÚAN LEYENDO MI FIC Y MIS OTROS, ARIGATOU!!!!!! =n-n=  
**  
**Nombre del cachorrito:** Ganó Hakura, me gustó mucho el nombre «Tyka», que se pronuncia «Taika». Gracias también a las que dieron sus sugerencias pa' el cachorrito nn  
  
Creo que es todo por ahora, por el momento!!!!!! Muahahahahahahahahaha O…ejem, bien continuando…

* * *

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
  
L.M.N**

* * *

"¿Cómo te llamas?"  
  
Una suave y dulce voz llamó la atención de cierto chico bicolor perdido entre la vista del jardín por la ventana de la sala.   
  
"¿Huh?"  
  
Diminutas risitas salieron de la boca de una pequeña enfrente de él.  
  
"Pregunté cómo te llamas" le sonrió.  
  
El ruso meditó un tiempo, contemplando a la chica enfrente. No era muy alta, de piel blanca, ojos azules, cabello de color carmín castaño, suelto y largo, de edad algo joven, entre los diez o doce años. Se encontraba descalza y traía una bata de sanatorio al igual que él.   
  
"Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari" dijo después de unos minutos. "¿Quién eres tú?"  
  
Antes de contestar la chica se rió tiernamente y se sentó a un lado de Kai en el otro sillón a lado del chico.   
  
"Mi nombre es Diara, pero me dicen Dea, que quiere decir «Diosa» en italiano"   
  
"¿Diosa?"  
  
"Sí, me lo puso Magdalleno, un chico italiano que estuvo aquí internado"   
  
Kai no dijo nada, mantenía silencio escuchando atento lo que la pequeña le decía.  
  
"Él decía que era como una diosa, que traía gracia y felicidad a los que me conocían" inquirió.   
  
"¿Y qué pasó con él?" preguntó curioso.  
  
"Muri" resopló la pequeña secamente. "Decían que tenía un padecimiento en el cerebro jamás antes visto" bajó la mirada al recordar esos momentos. "El nunca quiso decirme que era, pero sufría fuertes jaquecas, que a veces lo hacían sangran de la nariz o desmayarse……."  
  
Kai tragó duro, podía darse cuenta en los ojos de la chica, el dolor del recuerdo.  
  
"Ehmmm…yo lo…"  
  
"¡Pero sabes!…" continúo la pelirroja sin dejar que él terminara de hablar. "Antes de morir, él me dijo que apacigüé su dolor, y el estar conmigo lo hacía sentirse feliz" trató de sonreír, pero no lo logró.  
  
El bicolor no sabía que decir. La miró durante un tiempo, sentía dolor por la chica a pesar de no conocerla completamente, sentía la sensación de pureza en ella.   
  
Dea miró a Kai, después de recuperarse volvió a sonreírle con esa vibrante sonrisa cálida. Kai al verla, sintió ternura por la chica que le regresó la sonrisa.  
  
"¡Sonreíste!" chilló animosa.  
  
"¿Eh?" dijo aturdido.  
  
"Es que te veías muy triste"   
  
En ello Kai recordó de nuevo todo, su estado de salud, su alejamiento con Tyson, su engaño y el poco deseo de seguir viviendo.  
  
Dea miró al otro chico angustiada, al parecer lo que había dicho trajo de nuevo ese semblante abatido en el muchacho.  
  
"¡Ay!, ¡perdóname!, no quería que te entristecieras, lo siento"   
  
"Descuida"   
  
"En realidad lo siento, tiendo a meter la pata" inquirió.   
  
El chico no dijo nada y sólo volteó a verla, al oír que la chica parecía marcharse.   
  
"Espérame un momento" dicho esto, la jovencita salió corriendo.  
  
La pequeña se había dirigido a una mesa no muy lejos de la sala donde estaba el ruso pálido, para sacar de su mochila rosa un objeto extraño de color amarillo.  
  
Al regresar la pelirroja, le mostró al bicolor el diminuto objeto amarillo que había sacado.   
  
"¿Qué es esto?"   
  
"Es un amuleto" dijo alegremente. "Mi mamá me dijo que le llaman: «el amuleto de la felicidad»"   
  
Nuevamente Kai quedó en silencio, sólo se dedicó a contemplar el dichoso amuleto; no era lo grandiosidad ambulante, más bien parecía simplón y sin valor alguno. El amuleto parecía ser de una aleación de metal muy barato con aluminio u otro metal.   
  
"¿Y esto para qué sirve?" preguntó un poco desdeñoso.   
  
"Mi mamá me dijo, que la persona que lo posea obtendrá la felicidad"   
  
En otro momento, Kai se habría mofado de semejante superstición tonta, pero no estaba de ánimo para hacerlo, lo único que pudo hacer es darle una mirada airosa a la chica.  
  
"No crees en eso, ¿verdad?"   
  
"No" dijo simplemente.  
  
La pequeña suspiró un poco desilusionada.  
  
"Aún así, quiero dártelo"   
  
"¿Qué?" aturdió. "Pero si apenas me conoces"  
  
"Lo sé, pero al ver tu cara sé que lo necesitas más que yo" continúo sonriéndole con esa sonrisa tan característica de amabilidad. "Además, puedo sentir que eres un chico de buen corazón que a sufrido mucho"   
  
El ruso paralizó pero pronto salió del estado al acercarse una enfermera a ellos.  
  
"Señorita Langley, es tiempo de tomarse sus medicamentos y de descansar"   
  
"¡Ya!, ¡tan pronto!"   
  
"Así es señorita, recuerde que no puede estar mucho tiempo sin reposo"   
  
"¡Pero si apenas acabo de salir de los análisis!" replicó.  
  
"Lo siento mucho señorita Langley, pero su estado es delicado"  
  
"Esta bien" al decir esto, volteó hacia el bicolor. "¿Vendrás nuevamente a la sala de entretenimientos?"  
  
"Quizás…" Masculló apenas audible.   
  
"Entonces, ¡espero verte pronto Kai!" chilló animosa y se alejó de ahí con la enfermera.  
  
'Extraña chica' pensó el chico pálido, no apartando su vista de la pequeña hasta que salió de su vista……

* * *

-…pequeña…-  
  
Dos ojos azules abrieron de su sueño; apenas logrando enfocar con gran esfuerzo, la chica vio la cara de una amiga suya, que ya hacía tiempo que se encontraba con ella.   
  
"…Li…na…" masculló débilmente a través de la máscara de oxígeno. "…Kai…" fue lo único que pudo decir.  
  
"Está en su punto…necesita un transplante de corazón lo más rápido posible" la voz del espíritu fue suave y seria.  
  
Dea miró al techo, durante el tiempo que había estado bien, había llegado a querer a Kai como su amigo, sabía de todo lo que le había pasado, de su equipo, la abadía, de Naile, de Tyson y de su enfermedad. Trató de tomar una bocanada de aire, para poder hablar, pero por más que trataba, ninguna palabra salía.   
  
"No tienes que hablar, piénsalo y yo entender"   
  
La pequeña asintió con la cabeza. '¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?'   
  
"Morirá a la mañana siguiente"   
  
'Entonces…es tiempo de ayudar a Kai'   
  
Lina miró a la pequeña acostada en la cama, casi en los puros huesos. Durante un tiempo, esperó que por Dea tomar una decisión.   
  
"¿Lo harás pequeña?" inquirió, sacándola de sus sueños.  
  
'Dime algo Lina…¿la conoceré?'  
  
La otra chica sonrió cálidamente, se sentó en la cama, para decirle:  
  
"Claro que sí, Susuki quiere conocerte" le sonrió.  
  
Dea alegró, su rostro deteriorado apenas podía mostrar sus facciones, pero aún así un brillo especial podía verse en esos ojos azules cansados.  
  
'Bien, estoy lista…llévame a conocerla, Lina'  
  
La fantasma rió, y tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos; pronto una luz iluminó todo el cuarto, sólo unas risas de dos chicas podía oírse alejándose del lugar. Después sólo se podía escuchar el ruido agudo de un aparato marcando el final…

* * *

Pasaron dos días, la condición del bicolor fue empeorando poco a poco. Los chicos se encontraban devastados, no podía hacer nada. Durante ese tiempo, se buscó un corazón compatible con el de Kai, pero sin encontrar ningún resultado, pronto las esperanzas se fueron acabando.  
  
"Tyson, deberías descansar un poco"   
  
La voz del chino hizo eco a través de los pasillos. Había varia gente caminando de un lado a otro, pacientes, enfermeros, familiares, entre más…aún así, la voz del chico sonó como si fuera el único ruido de ahí.  
  
"¡¡NO!!" bufó el moreno, sin mirar siquiera al chino.   
  
Había pasado dos días sin dormir, con gran tensión y sin probar alimento alguno. Sus amigos también temían que se enfermara, pero por más que trataban de relajarlo, hacer que comiera, no podía lograr hacerlo alejarse ni un milisegundo de Kai.   
  
El humor del cuarto comenzó a sentirse pesado, los tres chicos se sentían presionados, tanto, que de vez encunado salían del cuarto para alivianar la tensión. El único que no salía, era Tyson.  
  
En estos días, Kenny no había abierto para nada a Dizzy, Max no había hecho ya ningún chiste para disipar la angustia y Ray, ya no trató de hacer razonar a Tyson de tranquilizarse y preocuparse también de su salud. Durante su vida, jamás se habían sentido perdidos, sin saber que hacer, ni como actuar, los tres de ellos daban por perdido a su amigo.  
  
Los tres chicos se encontraban afuera en los pasillos, ya no podían soportar estar adentro, era demasiado para ellos.   
  
"Ray…" masculló débilmente el jefe.  
  
"¿Hmmm?"   
  
"¿Crees qué Kai vivirá?"   
  
"No lo sé Kenny…realmente no lo s"  
  
Nuevamente los jóvenes quedaron en silencio, pero en ello…no lejos un doctor venía corriendo, atrás del dos enfermeros con un camilla, suero al lado y parecían que se dirigían a ellos.  
  
"¡A un lado!" gritó el doctor.  
  
Los tres chicos hicieron lo que les dijo, de inmediato entraron al cuarto. Dentro Tyson miró incrédulo, pero el doctor lo alejó de Kai, el moreno no puso resistencia y sólo se dedicó a observar lo que hacían. Colocaron la camilla a un lado del bicolor, un enfermero quitó las sábanas y con la ayuda del otro colocaron a Kai en la camilla con sumo cuidado; después de ello, le colocaron el suelo, todo esto a un ritmo bastante rápido.  
  
Los jóvenes no sabían que pasaba, así que Tyson después de ver que comenzaban a llevárselo, preguntó. El doctor sólo le dijo que una enfermera les explicaría con más detalle, ahora deberían operarlo.  
  
"¿Operarlo?" dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.  
  
En ello, una enfermera se acercó a los chicos.  
  
"Perdonen ustedes son los familiares de Hiwatari Kai, ¿no es cierto?"  
  
"En realidad somos sus amigos" dijo el pelinaranja.   
  
"Necesito a alguien que esté más relacionado al joven Hiwatari, para que firme una carta responsiva para la operación"  
  
"¡Un momento!" resopló Tyson. "Yo soy el novio de Kai y quiere explicarme acerca de la operación"  
  
"Ah, es verdad, disculpe" dio una leve reverencia y prosiguió. "Lo que pasa es que una de nuestras donantes acaba de morir hace más o menos dos horas"  
  
Los jóvenes quedaron impactados ante la noticia.  
  
"De acuerdo a su voluntad, ella quería donar sus órganos, y después de unos análisis, su corazón resultó compatible con el joven Hiwatari"   
  
Unas grandes sonrisas se mostraron el los rostros de los chicos, no podían creer que el milagro que se había pasado; lágrimas se mostraron en sus ojos, pero eran de felicidad, por fin había una esperanza para Kai. Con ello, los jóvenes se abrazaron y comenzaron a bailar como locos, llamando la atención de todos los presentes de ahí, aunque eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo.  
  
Al detener la celebración, el moreno volteó a ver a la enfermera y dijo:  
  
"¡Entonces Kai se salvará cierto!" chilló alegre.  
  
La enfermera asintió.  
  
Los chicos volvieron festejar, bailando, brincando y un sin fin de cosas más.  
  
"Pero……." dijo la chica, los demás sólo detuvieron. "No es por desanimarlos, pero todavía la operación es peligrosa…"  
  
"¡¡ESO NO IMPORTA!!" bufó el moreno.  
  
Nuevamente, todos los de ahí centraron su mirada a la bolita.  
  
"Kai vivirá, lo sé, lo presiento, ¡¡¡KAI NO MIRÁ!!!"   
  
Los demás chicos se acercaron a el con gratas sonrisas, apoyándolo. La enfermera al ver las miradas de esperanza de los chicos, provocó una alegría en ella, que no pudo evitar no sonreírles.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes chicos, el vivirá no se preocupen" dijo riendo.   
  
Tyson y lo demás reían, la esperanza volvía a ellos…  
  
'Vivirás Kai, yo sé que así será…Kai…' el peliazul confía en que así sería. Su amor sobreviviría, lo sentía…tenía que ser verdad.

* * *

-…KAI…-  
  
El bicolor se abrió los ojos a la voz, la anestesia comenzaba hacer efecto, su vista se ponía borrosa y sus párpados se ponían más pesados…  
  
-…Kai…todo…estará…bien …-  
  
La voz le parecía familiar, la había escuchado, pero no podía reconocerla, aún así lo hacía sentirse protegido…lo último que pudo ver y escuchar, era que el doctor le decía: «duerme, todo saldrá bien»  
  
Después toda su vista se tornó negra y ya no pudo escuchar nada más…

* * *

"Kai"  
  
Una voz pequeña se escuchaba.  
  
"Despierta dormilón, vamos no puedes quedarte dormido todo el día"   
  
'Esa voz…'   
  
"Vamos mi pequeño, despierta dulzura"   
  
'Esa voz me es familiar…'  
  
La oscuridad del lugar desapareció de repente, pronto una tenue luz de color café cubrió el lugar. Kai observó el lugar detenidamente, se encontraba en una cama, muy suave, cálida, que a su vista era enorme; en ello Kai vio su cuerpo, no era el mismo, ahora parecía de un niño de 5 años.  
  
"Ah, veo que ya despertarse mi amor"   
  
El pequeñito Kai se volvió a la voz a un lado, al ver la figura, se encontraba borrosa su cara y poco su cuerpo, sólo podía distinguir las siluetas, parecía ser el de una mujer, joven, alta, delgada, al parecer de piel pálida, cabello largo platinado, usaba un vestido lago blanco, parecía casi como un ángel.  
  
"¿Qué te sucede mi amor?" la voz era tierna. "No reconoces a tu mamita" rió amorosamente y tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos.   
  
"… ¿mami?…" la única palabra dicha de esa diminuta boca y de esa hermosa cara pálida.   
  
"¿Si hijito?"  
  
El pequeñín miró por un tiempo a su madre, de sus ojos salieron unas chiquitas lágrimas.   
  
"No llores mi amor, aquí está tu madre, no llores más" con ello lo abrazó más fuerte, protegiéndolo.  
  
Las lágrimas del pequeño Kai cesaron, ahora lo único que podía sentir era esa irradiación de amor y tranquilidad.   
  
"…Te quiero mam"   
  
La luz comenzó a brillar cambiando del color café al blanco…para terminar envueltos la mamá y el hijo, en la totalidad de esa luz…….  
  
-…K….a…i…-

* * *

"¿Kai?"  
  
Párpados temblaron al abrirse, una silueta fuero lo único que pudo observar al principio.  
  
"¡Miren está despertando!"   
  
En ello más siluetas borrosas estuvieron enfrente del, poco a poco más vistosas hasta por fin lograr distinguirlas.  
  
"Max, Ray, Kenny…" Dijo Kai soñoliento.  
  
"¡¡Viva!!" gritó el güero con gran entusiasmo. "¡Por fin despertaste Kai!"  
  
"Sí, ya nos tenías a todos angustiados" resopló con una sonrisa el chino.  
  
"Si Kai, no sabes cuanto nos preocupaste amigo" terminó el chico pelinaranja.   
  
Kai miró a sus amigos feliz de verlos, aunque le costaba trabajo poder sonreír todo su cuerpo estaba adormilado.  
  
"¿Tyson?, ¿dónde está Tyson?" comenzó a revisar el cuarto por señas de su novio.   
  
Los otros chicos rieron y le explicaron al chico antes de que le diera un ataque.  
  
"Tyson fue al centro con Naile a comprarte algo" dijo al fin el chino.  
  
"¿Al centro?, ¡¡¡¿¿con Naile??!!!" lo último hizo al chico quitársele todo el sueño. "¡¡¡¿Naile está aquí y con Tyson?!!!"  
  
Los otros asintieron e interpretaron el rostro de Kai anonadado, de saber el porqué se encontraba él aquí.   
  
"Naile nos dijo que cuando llegó a Hawai mantuvo comunicación con el director de aqu" inició Ray.  
  
"Para estar informado sobre tu estado, y al saber de tu estado crítico se vino volando" continuó Max.   
  
"Así es, luego cuando llegó le informamos de tu operación, mientras tú estabas en quirófano hubo una tremenda pelea entre él y Tyson" prosiguió el pequeño.  
  
"Sí, como Naile no tiene beyblade, fue una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, ¡se dieron con todo!" Ray recalcó.  
  
Kai estaba sorprendido a semejante historia, pero no interrumpió el relato.  
  
"Los dos se golpearon bastante fuerte, cada uno culpándose de tu estado" Max dijo.  
  
"Los de seguridad trataron de detenerlos, pero los detuvimos, al parecer esa era la única forma en que podían tranquilizarse los dos" Kenny dijo, y ajustó sus lentes.  
  
"Los dos estaban muy nerviosos de tu operación y así podían descargarlo, además de sus diferencias" Max inquirió.   
  
Kai continuó en el mismo estado, trató de decir algo, pero detuvo para que los chicos continuaran diciéndole lo sucedido durante su letargo.   
  
"Al final, los dos terminaron dándose las manos, como buenos amigos y se apoyaron para soportar la espera de tu operación"   
  
"¿En serio?" Al fin, el chico pálido podía decir algo.   
  
Los otros asintieron.   
  
"Es algo irónico, al final los dos se hicieron amigos y Naile llevó a Tyson al centro para comprarte algo" Ray inquirió con risa ante ello.   
  
"¿Y por qué Tyson quiere comprarme algo?, ya me dio un regalo"   
  
"Nosotros hicimos la misma pregunta" llamó el jefe. "Y como no se puede meter al perro cuando un paciente se está recuperación, ya que podría ser muy peligroso, Tyson decidió darte algo que pudieras tener mientras te recuperas"   
  
Durante mucho tiempo, Kai sonrió feliz a la noticia, esto llamó mucho la atención de los jóvenes, las sonrisas del chico eran escasas y ver una era raro, pero se alegraban verlo feliz.   
  
"Espero que esos dos no se maten" dijo Kai.  
  
Pronto todo el cuarto se llenó con carcajadas, la tristeza del lugar después de mucho tiempo, se había esfumado…

* * *

El día comenzó a nublarse, lo que era una bendición, el calor de la tarde era el infierno mismo, los grados de la noche a la mañana habían subido a 47°C; para ser un lugar muy frío eso era demasiado para los que vivían ahí.   
  
"Esta nublado, gracias dios míos" suspiró.   
  
El castaño miró al cielo, parecía que quería llover, sería raro si pasaba, pero ahora realmente deseaba que así fuera. No estaba acostumbrado al calor, aunque al estar por un solo día en Hawai ya deseaba regresar a Rusia o irse a otro lugar menos caliente.   
  
'¿Dónde estará ese Tyson?', pensó. Naile no tenía mucha paciencia y comenzó a buscar por el moreno, había quedado con él en verse en la fuente hace quince minutos. El centro comercial no era tan grande como otro no muy lejos del lugar, así que no podía perderse, pero al ver como era el moreno, empezó a creer que así fue.   
  
"¡Naile!"  
  
'Por fin', suspiró y se encaminó al chico que venía a él. "Ya era hora que llegaras Tyson"   
  
"¡Oye!, que querías, me perd" replicó.  
  
El castaño sintió que se caía al suelo, trató de ignorar eso, luego sólo le preguntó si tenía lo que estaba buscando.   
  
"¡SÍ!, me dio mucho trabajo encontrar uno parecido, ¡pero aquí lo tengo!" le enseñó el regalo.   
  
"Muy bien, ahora vámonos, con suerte quizás Kai ya esté despierto" dicho esto comenzó a caminar.  
  
"¿Sabes algo Naile?"   
  
"¿Qué?"   
  
"Creo que le gustas a Ray" dijo simplemente y se llevó sus manos a su cabeza.  
  
Naile aturdió. '¿Gustarle a Ray?' alentó los pasos un poco al pensar eso. 'Bueno…Ray es atractivo, creo que no estaría mal'   
  
"¿Oye que pasa?" Tyson resopló al ver que el castaño se quedaba atrás. "Vamos, apresúrate quieres viejo"   
  
Dicho esto reanudó su marcha al igual que Naile, todavía un poco pensativo a lo dicho por el moreno.   
  
'Ojala que Naile se fije en Ray, así no correré riesgos con Kai' sus pensamientos hicieron sonreír al moreno, el ojivioleta sólo lo miró extrañado, pero no preguntó nada.  
  
Con esto resuelto los dos chicos se encaminaron a ver a Kai…

* * *

El día cayó, la noche daría hincapié con sus mantos de estrellas con los últimos brillos del sol, cálidos rayos que cubrían toda la tierra anunciando la retirada del sol y el comienzo del reinado de la luna. Ante todo el cambio normal, los chicos esperaban a que llegaran dos jóvenes, especialmente el bicolor cual esperaba ver uno en especial.  
  
"¿No creen qué ya tardaron demasiado?" cuestionó Ray casi en bostezo.   
  
"Sí, quizás Tyson se perdió y Naile fue a buscarlo" bromeó Max.  
  
Los chicos rieron un rato. El tiempo había volado y como era lógico, Kai no estaba en estado de mantenerse despierto, la anestesia todavía lo dominaba y después de su operación, tenía que descansar todo lo mayor posible.  
  
Los tres chicos se encontraban en el balcón de la habitación. Veían el atardecer, siempre lo hacían en Japón acostados ahí por el río, pero este atardecer en especial, les agradó más que los anteriores, la tensión desapareció, Kai se encontraba a salvo y todo volvía a la normalidad.   
  
"¡Cielos!, siento como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que vi un atardecer" El felino miró con gran gozo la vista.  
  
"¡Si!"   
  
"Es cierto chicos…en realidad no puedo imaginarme lo que sintió Kai durante todo este tiempo"   
  
Lo dicho por el pequeño de lentes causó a los demás guardar silencio, concentrados en sus sentimientos y propios pensamientos.   
  
"¡Oigan!" exclamó Max repentinamente. "Dejemos eso en el pasado, Kai esta bien ahora, ¡debemos estar felices!"   
  
"Tienes razón Max"  
  
"Es cierto" Kenny volteó a ver a Kai, que se encontraba acostado plácidamente en su cama.  
  
Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, pero pronto lograron ver a dos personas entrar al cuarto.  
  
"Vaya, parece que Kai no a despertado" Tyson dijo, voz desilusionada.   
  
"Hmmmmm, quizá no tarde en despertar" Naile recalcó.  
  
En ello la ventana hacia el balcón se abrió mostrando a los tres chicos.  
  
"Vaya hasta que se dignan en aparecer" Ray burló.   
  
"Todo es culpa de Tyson, se perdió en el centro comercial" Naile resopló.  
  
"¡Oye!" bufó el moreno. "¡No es mi culpa que me dejaras solo!"   
  
"¡Tú fuiste el que me dijo que te dejara solo comprar el regalo!" reclamó el castaño.  
  
Así los dos comenzaron a discutir, Max, Kenny y Ray, que se divertían al verlos pelear como buenos amigos, pero al instante, el chico pálido despertó ante todo el ruido.  
  
"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó, tallando sus ojos entresueño. "¿Tyson?, ¿Naile?"  
  
"¿Huh?" los dos chicos voltearon al oír sus nombres. "¡KAI!"   
  
Al mismo tiempo corrieron hacia el bicolor en la cama, pero Naile alentó sus pasos y el primero en abrazar a Kai fue Tyson.   
  
"¡Auch!" se quejó Kai al fuerte abrazo de su novio.  
  
"¡Ahh!, ¡perdón Kai, lo siento no quería lastimarte!"   
  
"No te preocupes Tyson, pero se más delicado conmigo" voz casi en tono sensual.  
  
"¡Oigan!, ¡recuerden que hay gente presente en este cuarto!"  
  
"Vamos Ray, como si a esos dos les importara" Max burló.  
  
Todos a excepción de Tyson y Kai que se encontraban sonrojados, se rieron ante las bromas.   
  
"¡¡¡Oigan!!!" reclamó un sonrojado moreno, pero de inmediato sintió algo en su regazo, era el regalo. "¡Ah casi se me olvida!, ten Kai"   
  
El regalo estaba envuelto en una bolsa larga decorada con lindos corazones que decían «Te amo mucho». Al verlos, el ruso enrojeció más de lo que estaba.   
  
"No ten" Fue cortado por Tyson con tierno beso. "…ías"  
  
"Si pudiera te daría hasta las estrellas"   
  
"¡Wow Tyson poeta!, ahora si lo he escuchado todo" Max rió, al igual que los demás.  
  
"Ja, muy gracioso Max"   
  
"Estoy para servirte Tyson"   
  
"Si claro, ¡vamos Kai ábrelo!" el moreno desesperó. "Espero que te guste"   
  
El bicolor comenzó a abrir la bolsa sacó el papel de china, para después sacar un gran perro de peluche igualito que el suyo.   
  
"¿Un perro de peluche?" Kai fue asombrado.  
  
"¡SI!, como estas en recuperación y a Tyka no lo dejaron entrar, pues creí que sería un buen regalo darte un perro de peluche" sonrió grandemente. "Yo lo llamo Tyka II"   
  
"¿Tyka II?" Kenny y Max repitieron.  
  
"Eres un genio para los nombres Tyson" Ray inquirió graciosamente.  
  
"¡¡Oye!!"  
  
"Pues que esperabas, es Tyson" ahora era el castaño quien se burlaba.  
  
"¡Tú también Naile!"   
  
"Bueno, de tanto oír se pega, además contigo uno puede sacar muchas cosas Tyson"  
  
"¡¡¡OIGAN!!!" bufó.  
  
"Vamos Tyson, sólo bromean" Kai dijo tratando de relajarlo, a lo cual el moreno sólo puso mala cara. "Me gustó mucho Tyka II"   
  
En ello el moreno abrazó a Kai con carita de cachorrito y diciendo «tú si me quieres»  
  
Los demás volvieron a reír ante las acciones chuscas de su amigo. Con esto la noche por fin llegó...

* * *

**Durante esa noche, en diferentes lugares…**  
  
En la cafetería, casi no había alma alguna, a excepción de dos chicos que se encontraban charlando muy animosos.  
  
"¿¡En serio!?, ¿no pudiste soportar el calor?"   
  
Ray rió ante semejante cosa chusca. Naile le había estado contando el poco rato que había estado en Hawai, durante el tiempo de charla, hubo risas, carcajadas, miradas llamativas e insinuantes, hasta…  
  
"Dime Ray… ¿tienes novio o novia?"   
  
El chico felino aturdió a la pregunta y un pequeño tinte rojo subió a sus mejillas, con esto Naile supo la respuesta…

* * *

**En otro lugar…**  
  
"Si Mamá…todo está bien mamá…no te preocupes mam"   
  
Max se encontraba platicando con su madre por celular, estaba en la entra del instituto.   
  
"Cielos" suspiró en alivio. "mi mamá puede a veces ser tal dolor de cabeza" suspiró una vez más, hasta oír unos pasos acercársele.   
  
"Si, la Doctora a veces puede causar mucho dolor de cabeza con sus preocupaciones"   
  
La voz llamó la total atención del güero, hacía mucho tiempo que no la oía y no podía creer que estuviera aquí con él.   
  
"¡¡MICHAEL!!"   
  
El joven deportista sonrió a su novio al verlo, para después recibirlo con sus brazos abiertos y plantar un suave beso en sus labios.  
  
"Me extrañaste bombón"   
  
Con esto los dos chicos continuaron si tiempo juntos en la noche…

* * *

**No lejos, en la sala de entretenimientos…  
**  
"¡Vaya!, al fin pudo salir de mi encierro"   
  
La voz virtual de Dizzy por fin se escuchó.   
  
"Vamos Dizzy, no estuviste mucho tiempo sin usar" replicó el pelinaranja.   
  
"Pues ya me sentía como encarcelada, a pesar de que no puedo salir de aqu"   
  
"Ja, muy gracioso Dizzy, mejor dime si Emily me ha mandado un email"   
  
"Claro, ahora sólo sirvo para darte tus email, que te madanda tu noviecita"   
  
"Vamos Dizzy"  
  
"Emily te a enviado más de 20 mensajes, ¿quieres leerlos todos ahorita?"   
  
"¡Claro!"   
  
El pequeño leyó los mails que le había enviado su novia, pero resultó que cada email «pesaba» 5 MB, por suerte para el chico, contaba con su propio correo personal y la habilidad de poder leer mucho hasta las horas de la madrugada, además de querer mucho a su novia…

* * *

Al transcurrir más el tiempo, el cuarto fue cubierto totalmente por oscuridad, la única luz era de la luna, traspasando el vidrio y cayendo hacia los dos jóvenes en la cama.  
  
El moreno se había metido en la cama con Kai, con sumo cuidado trató de no lastimarlo. El ruso recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Tyson quien lo envolvió en un abrazo, atrayéndolo más cerca de él, todavía procurando de no hacerle daño.   
  
"¿Tyson?"   
  
"¿Hmmm?"   
  
"¿Quién fue el que me dio su corazón?"   
  
"La enfermera me dijo que fue una chica llamada Diara Langrey"  
  
"¿Diara?" subió el tono de voz, atónito. "¡¿Diara murió?!"  
  
"¿La conocías?"  
  
Kai tranquilizó y volvió a colocar su cabeza en el pecho del moreno.   
  
"Sí, ella fue mi amiga"   
  
"¿Era tu amiga?" Tyson sorprendió.  
  
El bicolor sólo movió un poco para asentir.   
  
"Le decían «Dea», que quiere decir Diosa en italiano…era una chica muy tierna"   
  
El moreno no dijo nada, sólo escuchó.  
  
"Estaba condenada a morir, no tenía ninguna salvación…" Tragó un poco. "Ella me dijo que cuando muriera me daría su corazón para salvarme…"   
  
"K-Kai…"  
  
"Y tenía razón…me salvó, pero yo no pude hacer nada por ella…" dio una bocanada, tratando de no dejar salir pequeños sollozos.   
  
"Kai…shhhh" el moreno acurrucó a su amor, relajándolo. "A veces hay cosas en las que no podemos ayudar, aunque lo queramos"   
  
"Tyson…."   
  
"Me hubiera gustado conocerla" sonrió. "Gracias a ella, estás tú conmigo…en realidad no sé que habría hecho si hubieras muerto Kai"   
  
"Encontrar a otra persona" dijo airosamente.  
  
"¡¿Qué?!, ¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!" Tyson se enfado, pero al hacerlo movió a su novio y lo lastimó.  
  
"¡Auch!"   
  
"¡Ahhh!, ¡lo siento mucho Kai!"   
  
"Descuida Tyson, yo tuve la culpa"  
  
"¡SÍ!, por estarme diciendo que me iría con otra persona si murieras"   
  
"Lo sé, pero en realidad no me molestaría Tyson"   
  
"¿Huh?" aturdió.  
  
"Si muero, realmente quisiera verte feliz, aunque estuvieras con otra persona" su voz apagó.  
  
Tyson enfado al instante.  
  
"¡ESPERA!, ¡deja eso de tu muerte!, no me voy a ir con otra persona ni tu morirás hasta que por lo menos te goce" bramó, su mirada seria recaía en la del otro chico a su lado.  
  
"¿Hasta que por lo menos me goces?"   
  
Asintió firmemente el moreno.  
  
"¿En qué sentido?" dijo con tono sexy. "Porque conozco varios" se pegó al moreno, brazos sujetos a su cuello.  
  
"hmmmmm, en todos los sentidos" se lamió los labios.  
  
"Entonces, creo que deberíamos comenzar"   
  
Sin esperar más Tyson recostó a Kai en la cama, pero…  
  
"¡Auch!, eso duele…"  
  
"…creo que mejor esperamos a que te recuperes"  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo"  
  
Así continúo la noche, tranquilidad en ambiente, los dos chicos se quedaron dormidos, Kai recargado en el pecho de Tyson, mientras este lo envolvía con su s brazos.  
  
Sólo ellos sabían lo que estarían soñando…

* * *

**♀Notas finales♀**  
  
Que os parecío!!!!!, jejejejejejejeje pobes chicos durará un rato pa' que puedan hacer lo que querían., jejejejejejeje aunque será en el próximo chap…muahahahahahahahahahaha tose, bien le di un giro con Naile, me gustó la idea hacerlo pareja con Ray, sobre todo desde el principio que puse que se había quedado con la boca abierta al verlo, espero no tener controversias con esto ve a la muchedumbre con antorchas…jejejejejejejeje nnU  
  
**Ozuma:** apareciendo de repente hey ya voy a salir en este fic? u-u  
  
**Ludra:** Claro!!!! Tú, Zeo, Kain, y creo que na' más, pero estoy dando demasiados avances n-nU  
  
**Ozuma:** Pregunta u-u  
  
**Ludra:** Si?  
  
**Ozuma:** Voy hacer cosas que no me agradarán?  
  
**Ludra:** Yep!!!! ˆOˆ  
  
**Ozuma:** Entonces me largo!!!  
  
**Zeo:** No!!! me dejarás solo con ella O-O!!!  
  
**Ozuma:** Pero si tú ya estás acostumbrado¬¬  
  
**Zeo:** No es cierto!!!! por qué lo dices?!! ò-O  
  
**Ludra:** Será porque tu cuerpo parece afeminado, además por tu cabello demasiado largo, tu cara fina, es más, siento que hasta le ganas a KAI!!!!!O  
  
**Kai:** A mi nadie me gana!!!!!¬o¬  
  
**Tyson:** Es cierto Kai es él único que parece mujer en la nueva serie!!! Además de esos movimientos de cadera…♥¬♥  
  
Kai: TYSON O  
  
Kain: Sí...♥¬♥  
  
**Tyson:** Oye!!! Yo soy el único que puede babear por los contoneos de Kai ò-O  
  
**Kai:** ¬¬ mmmmmm…  
  
**Ludra:** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA tienes mucha razón XD.…tomando la compostura, ahora que lo recuerdo, que hacen aquí!!!!, largo!!!! Déjenme terminar 0 los patea y todos salen volando   
  
Bien, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta aquí se acaba la primera parte, lo que sigue será completamente nuevo, aunque les sugiero no olvidarse de cosas, ya que todo está relacionado, pronto la actualización estará. También dejaré eso de dar fechas, en realidad no puedo siempre mantenerlas uu, pero cuando veo que sí, quizás pondré la fecha estimada de actualización  
  
Sin nada más que decir por ahora, jejejejeje XP, me retiro hasta la próxima actualización, no sin antes decirles que espero sus opiniones, dudas, críticas constructivas (no recibo reviews ofensivos, cualquiera lo borraré¬¬). Todas sus opiniones son importantes y serán bien recibidas, Domo Arigatou!!!! =n-n=

* * *

** L.M.N°  
  
Ludra Maco Naít  
  
Ludra Stirbt Nie♥†††♥Die Bultgöttin**


	23. Tiempo Nuevo Segunda temporada

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ **"Un cachorrito para Kai"**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥   
**(Por LudraJenova)**

* * *

**♥†♥Notas de Ludra♥†♥**

Hiya!!!!n-n antes que nada apenas me enteré de que alguien gentilmente consideró que mi fic sería bueno para participar en la categoría de romance en Anime Awards, no sé quien sea pero se lo agradezco mucho nn, que linda o lindojejejejeje, así que les pido de manera muy atenta que si quieren votar por mi fic como mejor categoría de fic de romance, aquí está la página: -----**groups.----msn.---com/---AnimeAwardsporHayi-OS1-----**

Solo le quitan los guiones y ya n-n. Se los agradecería eternamente n-n  
  
Bien volviendo con el fic, regreso con la continuación de «un cachorrito para Kai» n-n jejejejejeje, bueno en primera aclaro, sé que prometí Lemon en este chap. pero como es el primero como que no queda ahorita, mejor lo dejaré para más adelanteU, además de ser corto como mi tradición lo marca n-njijijijiijii.  
  
Bien la historia se sitúa tiempo más adelante, 5 años han pasado desde que Kai salió del hospital se hizo novio de Tyson, Ray de Naile, Max que vive la vida con su novio Michael y Kenny se hace un semi-rompe corazones =P jejejejejeje. Nuevas aventuras pasarán, nuevas desgracias para Kai muahahahahahahahaha (no se salva de mi n-nU) y demás.  
  
Advierto que desde esta nueva temporada, ya pondré partes yaoi lemon, pero no sé donde, así que mejor no digo si el siguiente o no, solamente que habrájejejejeje. Habrá nuevas participaciones de los chicos de Beyblade, personajes OC (original character), más temas no sólo de Ty/Kai, sino también parte de Michael/Max , Naile/Ray y entre más.  
  
En fin, no creo que tenga que decir nuevamente la simbología (ya deben de saberlaje). Así que antes de que mi mano me empieza a pulsar, debido a que estoy lastimada del brazo derecho T-T, pues me apresuro a escribir n-nU los dejo con el principio de la nueva temporada n-n  
  
**¡Disfrútenlo!**  
  
**†L.M.N†**

* * *

El tiempo transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los chicos cambiaron como era lógico. Pronto sin percatarse, los jóvenes crecieron, tanto en madurez como en sus sentimientos.  
  
Max creció un poco más, para suerte de su novio Michael, ya que no le sería grato tener un novio más grande que él, por cuestiones de orgullo. Su figura era esbelta, todavía con sus lindas pecas característica del, sus ojos aclararon más, pero continuaba siendo un chico agradable, con carisma y mucha energía.  
  
Ray continuó con su carácter responsable, claro sin olvidar la alegría y la diversión, su cabello creció más de la cuenta, a pesar de cortarlo durante el trayecto de los años, le llegaba ya casi a las pantorrillas. Su figura cambió un poco, proporcionándole una silueta más fina y con más gracia elástica, debido a su entrenamiento en las artes marciales. Esto fue muy agradecido por Naile, que le encantaba el efecto del tiempo en él.  
  
Naile por otra parte continuó con su apariencia de estrella de cine, que hacía babear a cualquier chica que lo viera, esto no le sentaba bien a Ray, que a pesar de no ser celoso, no podía evitar esas pulsadas de celos, cuando veían así a su novio.  
  
Kenny no cambió mucho, continuó siendo el sustento tecnológico de los beybreakers y el gran amigo de Tyson. Lo único que podría decirse es que creció un poco más y parecía que tenía mucho verbo, lo que le agradó a varias chicas, de la cual una fue su novia, después de romper con Emily.  
  
Kai, al fin dejó de ser seco con todos los demás, aunque esto solamente fue con sus amigos y en especial con su novio Tyson. No creció más que unos centímetros demás, en cambio su figura se fue formando más fina y su ya pronunciada cintura, se fue tornando más delineada, lo que llamó mucho la atención de muchos chicos, por efecto esto provocó los grandes celos del moreno. Sin embargo Kai no se quedaba atrás en ser celoso, ya que tampoco Tyson se quedó sin cambiar.  
  
Tyson en cambio creció bastante, al último resultó ser el más alto de todos sus amigos. No obstante con su estiramiento, comenzó a entrenarse más de la cuenta, sacando músculo y un cuerpo bien fornido y elegante, claro que esto causó a muchas chicas caer muertas por él, también con ello saber que Kai era «muy» celoso.  
  
Al final todos los chicos terminaron separados viviendo la vida en sus respectivos lugares. Ray volvió a sus raíces tratando de enseñar beyblade a los chicos de su pueblo, por desgracia su novio lo iba a visitar en ciertos tiempos, a veces pasaba varios meses con él y otros no tanto, debido a que tenía que atender la empresa de sus padres al ser el vicepresidente de la compañía. Max se fue a vivir con su padre y madre a Estados Unidos, disfrutando las maravillas tecnológicas que ofrecía el trabajo de su madre, claro que con la suerte de poder encontrarse con Michael a cada momento. Por otro lado, no había ningún problema de esos con Tyson, Kai y Kenny vivían en el mismo lugar. El castaño visitaba debes en cuando a los dos chicos en su departamento, aunque Tyson y Kai vivían juntos ya como una pareja, esto no afectó en nada la relación muy estrecha de amistad del pequeño con el moreno, ni con el mismo ruso. Así los chicos continuaron, felices durante cinco maravillosos años, juntándose cada vez que había un torneo y tenían que mantenerse como los campeones mundiales, los cuales continuaron intactos, al pasar el tiempo.

* * *

****

**"¡Me muero!"**  
  
Gritó un chico de cabellos azul oscuro muy escandaloso al caer al suelo arenoso.  
  
**"Vamos Tyson, apenas llevamos diez minutos caminando"** dijo sin mirarlo el bicolor.  
  
**"¡Pero hace mucho calor!, ¡me deshidrato!"** continuó exagerando.  
  
Con esto, los demás jóvenes rieron a carcajadas, era gracioso ver al moreno quejarse de todo desde que habían llegado a Egipto, primero que había demasiada arena, todo era muy amarillo, que tenía mucha sed, entre más cosas.  
  
**"Tyson tú nunca cambiarás"** dijo entre risas el chino.  
  
**"Vamos Ray, quizás Tyson cambió de su físico pero su carácter gracioso nunca"** continuó riendo el güero.  
  
**"¡Oigan!"** resopló el moreno, de inmediato se puso de pie y antes de decir cualquier cosa, su novio lo interrumpe.  
  
**"Si en verdad quieres quejarte, ten carga mi mochila"** en ello le entrega una gran mochila de carga, que pesaba bastante.  
  
Al cargar la mochila del bicolor y además la del, el moreno no aguantó y cayó al suelo.  
  
**"¡Pues que tanto cargas Kai!"** reclamó tan gracioso como siempre. **"Parece que traes piedras"  
**  
**"Si no puedes cargarla entonces de que te sirvió tanto ejercicio"** dijo sutilmente el chico pálido.  
  
Los demás jóvenes sólo rieron al hecho mientras el moreno hacía puchero, no podía reclamar y menos a su adorado «ángel»  
  
**"Bien chicos continuemos, ya casi llegamos"**  
  
La voz provenía del padre de Tyson, un aclamado arqueólogo que los había invitado a venir en una de sus expediciones en Egipto, como un tiempo agradable en que pudieran juntarse todos ellos.  
  
Habían ido todos a excepción de Hilari, la nueva novia de Kenny y Michael, que tenía que quedarse contra su voluntad a hacerse unos análisis que requería la madre Max. Los dos chicos se encontraban un poco tristes al ver a los otros con sus parejas y ellos sin nadie, pero de igual forma trataron de no prestarle atención, para divertirse como nunca con sus amigos.  
  
**"¿Hey Tyson desde cuanto llevas haciendo ejercicio?"** preguntó Naile de curiosidad.  
  
**"En realidad no me acuerdo, como tres o cuatro años eso creo, ¿por qué?"**  
  
**"Simple curiosidad, además alguien como tú no creía que le gustara hacer ejercicio"** inquirió.** "¡Oye! ¡que crees que soy un holgazán o algo así!"** buf  
  
**"Si más o menos"** dijo y cruzó los brazos.  
  
Tyson enfureció y trató de lanzarse contra Naile, pero fue detenido por Kai que le decía que se calmara.  
  
**"¡El empezó!"** reclamó.  
  
**"Te enfadas muy fácilmente Tyson"**  
  
**"Vamos Naile deja en paz a Tyson"** Ray le dio una mirada a su novio.  
  
**"Pero Ray es tan divertido hacerlo enfa..."**  
  
**"Deja de estar provocando a Tyson"** continuó con la mirada.  
  
**"Ahhhh, esta bien...odio que me des esa mirada"**  
  
Con ello la mirada del chico chino suavizó y le dio una sonrisa.  
  
**"Eres un tramposo"** resopló al chino, el cual sólo le sonreía y lo tomaba del brazo.  
  
Los otros chicos rieron al hecho entero y continuaron con su marcha. Explorarían una pirámide en busca de una piedra conocida como «el ojo de Horus». Esa pirámide apenas había sido encontrada por el padre de Tyson, al parecer fue enterrada por las inmensas tormentas de arenas de hacía milenios atrás, terminando como una formación de montaña y a nadie se le ocurrió que podría ser una pirámide.  
  
Con el descubrimiento, el padre de Tyson podía ponerle nombre, pero aún no tenía idea de cómo llamarla, así que le dio la oportunidad a su hijo, el cual sin pensar más la llamó «Kai», el bicolor se sintió muy alagado y no dudo en darle un cariñoso trato en compensación a su novio.  
  
Durante el camino, las arenas eran muy densas así que un jeep no podía pasar a pesar de estar diseñados para todo terreno, tardarían demasiado el tenerlo que sacar de las arenas y ponerlo en marcha que caminar una media hora.  
  
Así que los exploradores prosiguieron emocionados, para hacer ameno el tiempo los jóvenes se pusieron a charlar, contando lo que habían hecho durante el tiempo que no se veían, en ocasiones alguno que otro chiste, entre más. Naile continuaba en fastidiando a Tyson acercándose demasiado a Kai para hacer que los celos del moreno flotaran, pero detenía cuando Ray le daba su mirada especial. Así duraron la media hora hasta llegar a la pirámide.  
  
**"Bien chicos, llegamos"**  
  
**"¡Wow!"**  
  
Fue la expresión de casi todos los jóvenes al ver lo grande que era la pirámide. Todavía se encontraba cubierta la mitad de su estructura con arena, así que podían escalar la arena con cuidado y llegar a la cima.  
  
**"Escuchen chicos"** llamó el señor Kinomiya. **"Esta pirámide es muy grande y hemos estado estudiándola durante hace cuatro meses, apenas logramos abrir algunos compartimientos, como la cámara de descanso entre otras"  
**  
Los jóvenes prestaron atención a todo lo que decía el señor Kinomiya.  
  
**"Dejaremos que entren con nosotros a una exploración a la cámara real, que hace unos instantes fue abierta"  
**  
«¡Grandioso!, ¡genial! y ¡excelente!» fueron unas de las expresiones que clamaron algunos de ellos.  
  
**"Sólo les digo que tenga cuidado en cada paso que den, no toquen nada sin antes decirnos y obedezcan nuestras instrucciones, ¿de acuerdo?"  
**  
**"SI"** todos dijeron al unísono.  
  
**"Muy bien, antes de entrar tomaremos un descanso aquí en el campamento y..."  
  
"¡GENIAL!"** gritó el moreno sin dejar terminar a su padre, para dirigir de inmediato a una de las tiendas de campaña.  
  
Los demás sólo miraron con gracia y Kai se lleva una mano a la cara para después seguir al moreno...

* * *

**♥†♥Notas finales♥†♥**

****

Bien aquí termina el chap. 1 de la segunda parte, claro que es el chap. 23 jejejejeje, pero bueno, espero que lo poco del chap. haya gustado, pronto continuará lo demás, tengan pacienciaU  
  
Por ahora sin poder decir más, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, les agradecería que pusieran un R/R, quiero saber lo que piensan!!!! Todas las opiniones son importantes. Grax de antemano =3  
  


* * *

**♥†♥Continuará...okki? n-n♥†♥**  


* * *

** †L.M.N†  
♥†††♥Ludra Maco Naít♥†††♥**


	24. Mientras en Egipto

* * *

♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥• ♥•♥• "**Un cachorrito para Kai" •♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥• ♥•♥  
****(Por LudraJenova)**

* * *

**Aviso importante: **Hiya!, bien te hago saber que he creado un foro de yaoi en español n-n y que por ahora no hay muchos miembros, no lleva mucho tiempo de haber sido hecho y me agradaría contar con tu presencia ahí n-n…en ese lugar además de poder hablar de temáticas yaoi encontrarás muchas curiosidades como: Fanfics, Doujinshis, Archivos torrent para bajar videos yaoi y juegos yaoi, una Galería, entre más n-n, así que espero te unas a mi foro. 

**Para entrar al Foro pon esta dirección sin espacios:**

H t t p : l u d r a s t e m p l e. s u d d e n l a u n c h 3. c o m

**

* * *

Información: **

Si quieres saber cuales son los fics que están actualizados además de este, checa mi Bio, ahí pondré una lista n-n

* * *

•♥•**Notas de Ludra•♥•**

Hiya!!!!! nOn… volví!!!!!! No estaba muerta andaba en neopets XD ajajajjajajajajaja, bueno edme aquí en nuevamente para terminar mis fics n-n yeah!!!! Sorry por dejarlos esperar mucho tiempo, en realidad me tomó muuuuuuuuuuuucccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooo tiempo actualizar jejejejejejejej n-nU

**Kai: **No!!!! a poco…si no me dices ni cuenta me doy u-u

**Ludra:** hmmm...me extrañaste??!! n-n

**Kai: **No!!! u-u

**Ludra: **Por lo menos podrías fingir no? ù-u

**Tyson:** Hola Ludra, no te preocupes por Kai, ya sabes que siempre bromea n-n

**Kai: **Eso no es cierto ò-o

**Ludra: **Ba, que me importa ù-u….en fin bueno aquí el chap. 24!!!! HURRA!!!!!!!!!! y chachachachaaannnnnnnnnnnn

**Kai:** Que chafa efecto-recibe un golpe- X.x

**Ludra: **No critiques mis decía en este fic habrá LEMON!!!!!!!!!!!! SI POR FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!! como os había prometido n-n, ya van dos promesas cumplidas XD jejejejejejejejejeje bueno ehmmm como sé que hay personas que no le gusta el Lemon u-u (SIIII!!!!! yo igual me sorprendí como tú O.O) por lo que pondré esta nueva simbología n-n

•♥•**:::L:::E:::M:::O:::N::: •♥•**

Este será cuando lo que sigue después de ahí habrá contenido Yaoi explícito

•♥•**:::E:::N:::D:::L:::E:::M:::O:::N::: •♥•**

Este será cuando haya terminado la parte explícita, lo que sigue ya no tendrá.

Listo, eso será la único más nuevo, así que ahora que están listos a leer!!!! XD

* * *

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N  
**

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥• ♥•♥•

"**¡Wow esto es inmenso!"**

El moreno observó la cámara real, el cuarto era bastante grande con seis columnas de un metro de diámetro y como 60 metros de altura.

"**Vaya, nunca me imaginé poder ver una pirámide con mis propios ojos" **

El chino checó las paredes, observando atentamente los pictogramas de las paredes, el verlos en la realidad emocionaban al chico.

"**Hmmmmm…" **Naile investigó alrededor, trató de encontrar algo para robarse. **_'no creo que les importe si tomo algo de aquí'_**

"**Ah, como me encantaría que Michael estuviera aquí" **Max dijo así mismo recorriendo con su vista el techo. **"le fascinaría el lugar"**

"**Mi chica deseaba venir" **Kenny habló al güero.** "Pero por desgracia sus padres no lo permitieron por nada del mundo"**

"**Lástima Kenny" **dijo y le da una palmada en la espalda.** "Debes quedar bien con sus jefes"** le sonrió.

El pequeño sólo suspiró.

"**Tyson" **

La voz seria del chico ruso se oyó a través de todos los murmullos, el moreno la escuchó, sin perder tiempo respondió.

"**¿Si Kai?" **

La mirada rubí fue fijada en los ojos azulados del moreno.

"**No te atrevas a tocar nada" **

Tyson sintió caerse al suelo mientras los demás rieron ante la oración dicha.

"**¡Oye!" **reclamó. **"¡¿Qué crees qué soy Kai?!" **

"**Un idiota"** Naile insinúo.

"**¡Nadie te habló Naile!" **hirvió.

"**Pero conociéndote Tyson" **empezó Kai llamando toda la atención de su novio y de los demás.** "Uno nunca está seguro" **

Nuevamente risas inundaron el lugar…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥• ♥•♥•

Pasó un tiempo, el padre de Tyson junto con más arqueólogos daban explicaciones de cada una de las cosas encontradas alrededor de la cámara y de la misma piedra que encontraron, la cual era llamada «el ojo de Horus».

Los chicos se encontraban fascinados, sus atenciones estaban totalmente en las explicaciones, a excepción de cierto chico que murmuraba al aire.

"**Rayos…" **Tyson comenzó.** "Primero el calor me deshidrata, luego Naile me fastidia y Kai me hace ver como un tonto ante todos…"** frunció el ceño. **"Ahora que más sigue" **

"**Tyson" **

"**¿Si Kai?" **

"**Quieres guardar silencio, no me dejas escuchar" **

El peliazul sintió como una gota de sudor resbala por su cabeza, al parecer este no era su día.

"**Bien chicos, eso sería todo por ahora, regresemos al campamento para comer y…" **

"**¡SÍ, COMER!" **

Sin esperar a nadie ni siquiera a su novio, el moreno de inmediato sale corriendo a toda velocidad a las tiendas de campaña.

"**No sabía que Tyson pudiera correr tan rápido" **inquirió el güero pecoso.

"**Vamos Max, estás hablando de Tyson, quien más podría hacer cosas por el estilo" **Ray adujo.

La risa volvió a inundar el lugar, mientras el bicolor sólo se llevaba una mano a la cara, nuevamente iba tras del moreno….

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥• ♥•♥•

La noche del desierto era realmente fría, los jóvenes sabían que los tiempos nocturnos del desierto eran intensos, pero nunca se imaginaron que serían tanto.

"**¡Achu!" **

"**Salud Tyson" **

"**Gracias Ray, Dios me muero de frío" **

El peliazul tembló a través de su gran cobertor, el fuego de la fogata que hicieron no eran lo suficiente para calentar por el crudo frío del ambiente.

"**Vamos hijo pronto te acostumbrarás"** unas cuantas palmaditas recayeron en su espalda.

"**Señor Kinomiya" **Ray llamó

"**¿Si?" **

"**¿Cómo puede soportar el frío de este lugar?" **

Increíblemente, el hombre se encontraba sin cobertor alguno y con ropa no abrigadora para sorpresa de todos los jóvenes.

"**Ah, pues verás Ray, mi trabajo como arqueólogo me ha llevado a muchos lugares con diversos climas" **dijo y se sienta a un lado de su hijo.** "Con todo eso, pues uno debe adaptarse al clima del lugar, eso genera ya una cierta tendencia natural de inmunidad a algunos de ellos" **

"**Ya veo" **

"**Aunque claro sería mejor si tuviera alguien a mi lado, para calentarme" **una sonrisa pícara lleno sus labios.

Ray captó la insinuación, volteó a ver a Naile con quien compartía su manta y se encontraba ahora mismo siendo abrazado por él, un pequeño rubor se colocó en las mejillas orientales.

"**Hablando de eso…" **indagó el moreno en voz alta.** "¿Dónde está Kai?" **

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥• ♥•♥•

Los escasos rayos de la luna podían iluminar el cuarto, sus columnas, sus paredes pintadas, estatuas, el sarcófago, entre más objetos del lugar, al chocar con la iluminación fría del satélite, le daba un toque de misticismo, llamativo para cualquier persona.

Pasos se oyeron hacer eco, rebotando el sonido de pared a pared, uno fácilmente podía darse cuenta de una alma viva, paseando por ahí.

El joven ruso observo el cuarto inmenso, tenía curiosidad por saber como se vería por la noche y ahora al verlo así se encontraba cautivado por la belleza oscura. Caminó poco a poco, casi sin querer hacer ruido en absoluto, pero era imposible; observó las estatuas meticulosamente puestas en orden en unos como altares atrás del sarcófago.

"**Que tenemos aquí…" **

Kai miró con entretenimiento las estatuas, había una parecida al dios Anubis, debido a la cara de un perro en el cuerpo de lo que podía decirse, humano. Las otras tres no eran muy llamativas aunque una parecía un escorpión, el segundo una semi-esfinge y el tercero un humano o lo que parecía como tal. La única mejor tallada era la de Anubis, una belleza escultural, así lo llamó el bicolor.

"**Hmmmm…" **

Kai continúo sin apartar su mirada en la estatua, realmente lo atraía y le daba curiosidad por saber cual era el material empleado en el objeto, sin poder soportar más, extendió una mano para tomar la estatua.

"**Vaya, es bastante ligera…" **

"**Y me decías que no tocara nada" **

Kai espanto al oír la voz atrás de él, sin querer soltó un poco la estatua y luchó por tratar de agarrarla lo más rápido que podía antes de que esta cayera al suelo. Con un gran suspiro voltea a ver al entrometido.

"**¡Tyson!" **gritó.

"**¡¿Qué?!" **

"**¡Por poco me hacías romper la estatua!" **chilló enfadado.

"**¡Oye!, yo no fui el que la agarró" **se defendió el moreno, dando miradas a su novio. **"Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí?" **

Al tratar de colocar la estatua en su lugar lo más delicadamente posible, Kai ignoró un poco al moreno.

"**¡KAI!" **gritó a pulmón.

"**¡Ahhhhhh!"** espantó aventando la estatua contra la pared.

Ahora sin poder hacer nada la estatua se rompió en varios pedazos, los dos jóvenes sólo miraban atónitos los cachos desparramados por el piso.

"**¡TYSON!" **

"**¡Ahhhhhh!, lo siento mucho Kai" **dijo y se lleva una mano a su cabeza en forma torpe.** "¿Me perdonas?" **

El bicolor no podía evitar querer perdonarlo, no fue totalmente su culpa, sino la de él, sino la hubiera agarrado desde el principio, nada hubiera ocurrido.

"**Esta bien, pero ahora…" **miro de reojo a lo que antes había sido una estatua.

"**Vamos no creo que se den cuenta que una hace falta" **rió tontamente.

Kai sólo le dio una mirada al moreno, quien paró al instante de reírse.

"**Claro que se darán cuenta Tyson, todo aquí estaba intacto" **musitó levemente.

"**Bueno si se dan cuenta, decimos que Naile se lo robó, pero al hacerlo lo rompió" **Tyson dijo triunfantemente.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la cara del ruso.

"**Tyson" **

"**¿Si Kai?" **

"**Mejor ayúdame a recoger los pedazos" **

"**Si Kai" **

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥• ♥•♥•

El sol salió vibrante, con su calor extremista como era cotidiano en eso lares, entintando el desierto de un amarillo tan bello, que hacía desvariar a cualquiera, sobretodo a un chico.

"**¿Por qué no pudo ser el desierto de otro color?" **

Todos al escuchar el comentario del moreno, guardaron silencio como una gota de sudor recorrió toda su cabeza.

Tyson miró el desierto, no le agradaba el color, cual es uno de los colores cálidos, provocaba en el moreno pensar más en el calor inmenso que hacia, había demasiada arena, ya de por sí cuando iba a la playa le fastidiaba que todo se llenara de arena y que él mismo se hundiera al caminar. Lo peor de todo era cuando se hacía noche, el inmenso frío era cruel.

"**¿Ya nos vamos?" **

"**Cuantas veces te he dicho que sí, Tyson" **Kai comenzó a enfadar.

"**No lo sé, no llevo la cuenta" **con esto dicho vuelve a su misma postura y con las misma cara de fastidio al ver el paisaje del desierto. **"¿Ya nos vamos?" **

"**¡Sí!" **paciencia ya al límite.

"**Está bien" **regresa a su posición de nuevo.** "Ya nos va…" **antes de poder terminar la frase Max y Ray le dan un golpe en la cabeza.

"**Quieres guardar silencio Tyson" **

"**Ray…" **voltea a ver a su amigo con ojitos llorosos.

"**Espera hasta que todos hayamos terminado de empacar quieres" **

"**Max…" **

Un inaudible suspiro salió al aire por parte de Kai, sabía de por medio que Tyson a veces se comportaba muy fastidioso, aún más cuando estaba harto de algún lugar.

"**Muy bien chicos, es tiempo de regresar al pueblo" **

"**¡SI!"** gritó el moreno, de inmediato se pone de pie, pero antes de salir corriendo como solía hacerlo, Kai lo agarró del brazo impidiéndole su marcha.

"**Trata de comportarte Tyson" **

Silencio fue impuesto, pero después es remplazado por risas y murmullos de queja, la segunda acción claro era, fue por parte del peliazul…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥• ♥•♥•

El pueblo no era muy grande, había pocos lugares y casi era más un muladar más que un pueblo. La gente del lugar traía ropa típica, había ganado caminando por ahí, puestos de varias cosas, tales como ropa, comida, joyería, turbantes, entre más.

Los jóvenes juntos con el padre de Tyson y sus colaboradores, hicieron su camino a través de toda la muchedumbre, de los animales y de los puestos.

Al lograr salir después de media hora, se dirigieron a una especia de hotel, aunque parecía más fonda que nada.

"**Bien chicos" **dijo el señor Kinomiya.** "Espero que les haya agradado el tiempo aquí en Egipto" **

"**Si, será algo inolvidable" **

Kenny dijo con mucho entusiasmo.

"**¿No es así chicos?" **

"**Claro jefe" **Max apoyó al chico.

Todos se encontraban sentados donde pudieran, Max, Ray y Naile sentados en el sillón, Kenny y Tyson sentados en el suelo y Kai en una silla.

"**Bien descansen chicos, mañana iremos a la ciudad para que tomen su avión a casa" **

Con esto dicho, el señor Kinomiya se aleja junto con sus compañeros de expedición.

"**Estoy muerto" **Ray quejó y recarga su cabeza en Naile.

"**Igual yo" **Max adicionó.** "¿Qué tal tú Kenny?" **

"**Yo igual estoy tan o más que ustedes de cansado" **

"**Vamos chicos, ¡arriba ese ánimo!" **

Tyson trató de alegrar.

"**Mira quien lo dice, el señor quejumbres" **Naile inquirió sutilmente.

"**¡Cállate Naile!"** bufó al chico castaño.

"**Tranquilízate Tyson" **

"**Pero Kai…" **

"**Todos estamos cansados por toda la caminata y el calor" **

"**Bueno en eso tienes razón Kai" **

"**Pero Tyson más bien se cansó de estarse quejando todo el tiempo" **

"**Naile…" **le da una mirada asesina.

"**Déjalo en paz Naile" **Ray intervino.

Para la mala fortuna del castaño, su diversión terminó, no podía fastidiar con placer al moreno cuando se encontraba su chico, tendría que esperar.

"**Será mejor que descansemos chicos, mañana todavía nos espera un laaaaargo camino" **

Los otros asintieron a la sugerencia del pecoso, estar en el desierto fue pesado y en lo único que ahora pensaban todos ellos era en una buena ducha, para ir a descansar a una reconfortante cama.

* * *

•♥•**:::L:::E:::M:::O:::N::: •♥•**

* * *

"**Vamos pequeño…acércate" **

Naile llamó con voz seductora desde la cama.

"**Se ve que no tienes paciencia" **Ray dijo quitándose poco a poco la ropa con movimientos sensuales, su cabello largo rodeaba todo su cuerpo.

"**Tu sabes que la paciencia nunca fue mi fuerte" **lamió sus labios al ver la figura desnuda del chino.** "Se bueno y ven con papi" **

Obedientemente, Ray subió a la cama al lado del castaño.

"**¿Feliz?" **dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"**Por supuesto"** un pequeño vislumbre se vio en los ojos violetas.

Los dos chicos se besaron apasionadamente, Naile con suavidad acuesta al oriental sin perder el contacto con sus bocas, agarra las sábanas y los dos chicos se hacen uno en esa noche…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥• ♥•♥•

El sonido de agua correr se escucha por todo el cuarto, la cama del lugar todavía se mantenía intacta, mostrando que sus habitantes no la habían usado aún, pronto un nuevo ruido se percataba en el ambiente…

"**Ty…son…ahhh" **

El chico pálido se recargaba en la pared mientras el agua caliente caía sobre los dos cuerpos dentro de la ducha.

"**Ahhh…." **

Kai gemía al sentir los labios del moreno en su cuello, besando y mordiendo ligeramente su carne mientras una mano daba masaje a uno de sus pezones rozados, poniéndose duro al tacto.

"**Hmmmm" **era lo único que podía decir el moreno, se encontraba sumergido en su tarea.

La otra mano del ojiazul masajeaba con fervor el muslo subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar al miembro endurecido del ruso.

Al sentir el tacto con su parte, Kai volvió a gemir, todo su cuerpo temblaba a los toques y cada vez más cuando la mano del moreno comenzó a moverse.

"**Ahhh…ahhhh" **su cabeza recayó al frente contra la pared.

"**¿Te gusta?"** preguntó el moreno y empezó a lamber el lóbulo de su oreja.

"**Sii…ahhh…Tyson…" **habló entre gimoteos.

Una sonrisa se marcó en los labios del ojiazul, le encantaba oír su nombre en los labios de su amor, aún más cuando lo estaba excitando.

Kai tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero los abrió al instante al sentir la mano de Tyson bombear cada vez más rápido en su miembro. La nueva sensación fue puro éxtasis, no podía contenerse más, pronto segaría al límite, un orgasmo estaba apunto de venir.

"**¡Ahhhhhhh!" **gritó al sentir como venía, su semen llenó todo la mano del moreno.

Al terminar eso, Kai estaba cansado. El moreno le sonrió, para después llevar su mano cubierta de su semen y lamberla con gozo.

"**Ty…son…"**

El moreno le dio una cálida mirada para después fundir sus bocas, disfrutando del sabor del líquido del ruso.

Kai rodeó el cuello del peliazul con su brazos profundizando el beso, lo mismo hizo Tyson, abrazándolo de la cintura acercando sus cuerpos mientras el agua los llenaba.

Sin dejar su posición, Tyson cerró la llaves del baño, levantó a Kai y lo sacó de ahí, con rumbo hacía la dichosa cama que los esperaba.

Colocó a Kai con sumo cuidado sin romper el beso y subió él, poco a poco sus manos acariciaron las piernas del bicolor, este que gemía entre su bocas. Al romper el contacto de sus labios, Tyson bajó lambiendo y besando el pecho bien definido del bicolor, provocando un gran placer al cuerpo de su amor.

"**Ahhhhh…ahhhh" **

Sin poder controlarse, su cuerpo movió en desesperación, su cadera empujó contra la de Tyson, rogando por ser tomado.

"**No desesperes mi amor" **dijo, un gran gusto le tomaba al ver a su chico tan inquieto.

"**Tyson…por favor" **rogó, voz agitada.

"**Esta bien" **

Sin perder tiempo, las manos de Tyson toman las piernas del chico y las abren para revelar el lugar más íntimo del bicolor.

El moreno se chupó un dedo para después llevarlo a la entrada de Kai. Al sentirlo dentro de él, el bicolor arqueó un poco en respuesta, un oleaje de placer lo inundo, como al mismo tiempo sus manos buscaban algo de donde agarrar, no encontrando nada más que las sábanas de la cama.

Nuevamente gimió, pronto se encontraba su cadera respondiendo ante el dedo intruso, con movimientos para profundizar.

Tyson miró atento, dejó entrar otro dedo provocando la misma reacción del chico ante el, al parecer Kai ya se encontraba listo para él.

"**¿Estás listo Kai?"** preguntó, colocando su miembro endurecido en su entrada.

"**Si…" **dijo ajetreado. **"Tómame Tyson…" **

Con esas últimas palabras el moreno no dudó ni un segundo y lo penetró, Kai arqueó fuertemente, la sensación de algo grande adentro de él, siempre era dolorosa al principio, pero después se torneaba «muy» placentero.

"**¡AHHHHHHH!" **gritó sin importarle quien lo pudiera oír.

Tyson también agitó, inundado por la sensación de presión ante su miembro por la entrada del bicolor, se sentía como la gloria misma, y bendecía por todos los nervios tan sensibles que tenía su órgano, provocando así un delirio extremo.

Al pasar el dolor, Kai comenzó a sentir el placer llenándolo, las caderas de Tyson movieron suavemente, empujando poco a poco dentro del bicolor. Esto provocó leves gemidos tanto del ruso como del japonés, agrandaron al paso de nuevos empujones, cada vez más fuertes.

"**Ahhhh….Tyson…si…más…más" **

Oleajes de éxtasis manejaron loco a Tyson, empujó cada vez más fuerte contra las caderas del chico, sintiendo como su miembro profundizaba, llegando al punto más sensible de Kai.

"**¡AHHHHHHHHH!" **nuevamente gritó, su cuerpo perdió totalmente su mando como la razón se veía nublada al gozo.** "¡¡Si!!, ¡más Tyson, más fuerte!...¡¡más!!" **

Tyson al oír las plegarias del chico, empujo aún más fuerte sobre el punto, Kai sentía perderse ante ello, aferró sus manos a las sábanas mientras su cadera ayudaba a que el moreno penetrara aún más, siguiendo el ritmo del ojiazul.

El moreno sin dar aviso capturó los labios del bicolor abrazándolo herméticamente de la cintura, al mismo tiempo Kai se aferró a su cuello, gemidos eran apagados por sus bocas unidas. De pronto el bicolor llegó al orgasmo de nuevo para esparcir su semen por sus estómagos, seguido por el de Tyson dentro de él.

Al separar sus bocas, Tyson colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Kai, respirando agitadamente, aún sin salir de su amor. Igual se encontraba el bicolor, mantuvo su agarre y hocicó un poco la oreja del moreno, recibiendo a cambio una risita de su parte, de inmediato se incorporó, sacó su miembro de Kai y se colocó a un lado de él.

Kai colocó su cabeza en el pecho de su amor, se abrazó a él mientras se disponía a dejarse tomar por el sueño. Tyson observó al ruso caer ante el cansancio, su cara al dormir era hermosa y no podía dejar de contemplarla, podía continuar así durante horas, pero debido a su actividad, el sueño también comenzaba a llegarle; sin mover fuertemente, levantó las sábanas arrugadas y las hecho a ellos, cubriéndolos para la noche que a pesar de ser muy fría, ahora se sentía bastante cálida.

Cerró sus ojos, rodeó con un brazo a Kai protectoramente y dejó al sueño llevarlo.

El cuarto ahora se mantenía en silencio, sólo diminutos ruidos de ensueño se escucharon de dos almas dormidas juntas en una cama en esa noche fría…

* * *

•♥•**:::E:::N:::D:::L:::E:::M:::O:::N::: •♥•**

* * *

El silencio acurrucó a la fonda, los cuartos se da cada uno de los chicos se sumergían en oscuridad, la noche pasaba, la luna iluminaba y en cierto cuarto, un chico de cabellera castaña admiraba a su acompañante de lecho. 

Naile jugaba con las suaves cuerdas de cabello del chino, admirando como el escaso brillo del cuarto lo hacía verse tan radiante y hermoso.

"**Que bello eres Ray" **dijo en un muy leve susurro.

Dispuesto a dejarse llevar por el sueño al fin, un diminuto resplandor dorado llamó la atención del ojivioleta. En la cama se encontraba un dije, al tomarlo se dio cuenta que el chino lo traía puesto.

'_**¿Un collar?, jamás me di cuenta de esto'**_

Al verlo con detenimiento, observó que el dije tenía una figura de Ying-Yang y podía abrirse, curioso, Naile lo abrió con sumo cuidado para no despertar a su novio. Dentro, apenas podía distinguirse una fotografía de dos chicos.

'**_Supongo que uno de ellos es Ray…pero, ¿el otro?'_ **pensó con gran duda.

Levantó lo más que podía el dije, así los rayos de la luna podrían aclarar más la imagen. En ella se veía dos niños, los dos exactamente iguales.

'_**¿Pero qué es esto?' **_

Con gran sorpresa, Naile volteó a ver a Ray, el felino dormido profundamente…

* * *

•♥•**Notas finales•♥•**

Largas las notas no??? jajajajajajajaja XD okki, para no hacer estas también largas, por fin terminé!!!!! El chap. bastante largo 11 paginitas!!!!! ToT que padre, me emocioné mucho con el Lemon, por cierto este es mi primer lemon Ty/Kai, así que estoy muy emocionada por hacerlos… soy tan feliz ToT….bueno dejando el sentimentalismo n-nU, pues ya ven!!! Los dejé con la intrega no???, quién será ese chico que se parece a Ray??? Ô.o

**Ray:** Eso digo yo!!!!

**Ludra:** Ray?? o-o…qué haces aquí???Ô.o

**Ray: **Qué no puedo venir? u-u

**Ludra: **No claro que sí!!!, pero es muy raro verte por esto lares n-nUje

**Ray: **Huh?, por qué?Ô.o

**Ludra: **Ahh pues ya sabes aquí más bien aparece Tyson y Kai, sobre todo Kai molestándome n-n

**Kai:** No tengo nada mejor que hacer u-u, así que eso me entretiene.

**Ludra: **Oye!!! yo no soy un juego XO

**Tyson: **Hey Ludra.

**Ludra: **Sí Tyson primor n-n, quien es muy lindo conmigo y no me hace enfadar como cierta gente que tengo a mi lado!!!! –voltea ver a Kai-

**Kai: **hmmmm...

**Tyson: **Jejejejejejeje n-nUUU, gracias por las lindas palabras, pero no decías que sería corto las notas finales?

**Ludra: **Cierto!!! –se voltea a Kai- Ya vez Kai, por tú culpa se hizieron largas XO

**Kai: **Mi culpa!!!, tú eres la quien habla mucho!! –en ello los dos se ponen a pelear-

**Ray: **Ahmmm…creo que por eso no vengo muy seguido aquí o.o

**Tyson: **Otra vez se están peleando, hey Ray te gustaría decir el párrafo final n-n

**Ray: **Claro!!, ya que estoy aquí n-n…a Ludra le gustaría saber todas sus opiniones, así pongan un review…y qué más sigue??Ô.o

**Tyson: **Yo lo termino n-n, todas las opiniones son importantes, a mí no me consta pero les da las gracias de antemano u-u

**Ludra: **Cómo que no te consta!!!

**Kai: **Hey!!! no huyas XO

**Ludra: **YO NUNCA – en eso se abalanza contra Kai y de nuevo empieza la pelea-

**Ray y Tyson: **u-uUUUU

* * *

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**Continuará...okki?? n-n**•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

* * *

**•♥•L.M.N•♥•  
♥•♥•Ludra Maco Naít•♥•♥**


	25. ¡Un nuevo torneo!

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥"Un cachorrito para Kai"♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥  
(Por LudraJenova)**

* * *

**Aviso importante:** Les invito a mi yaoi en español, con apoyo a los pocos espacios yaoi en español, ya somos más de 50 miembros! HURRA!. además de poder hablar temáticas yaoi podrás encontrar muchas cosas como: Fanfics, Doujinshis, Archivos torrent para bajar videos yaoi y juegos yaoi, una Galería, entre más n-n, así que espero te unas a mi foro. 

El foro se va actualizando poco a poco y más cosas se van uniendo. Grax y espero verte en el foro.

**Para entrar al Foro pon esta dirección sin espacios:**

H t t p : l u d r a s t e m p l e. s u d d e n l a u n c h 3. c o m

* * *

**♥•♥Notas de Ludra♥•♥**

Hiya! A todos, nuevamente ando por aquí! Si lo sé dejé mucho tiempo de actualizar este fic, sorry por todos a los que les agrada, perdón!...en fin sé que eso no los alegraràpero que tal esta noticia n-n:

He decido ponerme de lleno a este fic¿qué quiere decir eso? Pues que no actualizaré ninguno otro más que este XD, yeah! Esto lo hago porque ya quiero terminar con este fic de una vez! Ya que se me está olvidando la trama…quizás ya hasta le cambié un poco ù.u…pero bueno ni modo, yo igual que ustedes quiero saber en que termina! (aunque ya sé el final, no sé como lo voy a escribir XD), pero bueno les diré que actualizaré una vez o dos veces por semana, así para terminar rápido! Yeah XDD...bueno esto quizás no sea tan placentero para todos los que les guste otro fic mío, ya que se quedarán sin actualizar hasta terminar este u-u…pero bueno ni modo.

En fin ahora dada la noticia pues que puedo decir, aquí habrá nuevas sorpresas y demás, así que disfrútenlo y sean felices!

* * *

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N**

* * *

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

Un nuevo día llegó, el sol resplandecía bellamente como nunca o fue ese el pensamiento de los jóvenes sobre todo en un cierto moreno, quien bendecía nuevamente por estar en el aeropuerto a punto de irse del clima de Egipto.

"**¡Ya estamos aquí!" **

Tyson gritó sin importarle quien volteara a verlo por semejante ruido.

"**Así es Tyson, pronto estaremos en casa nuevamente"** El ruso dijo.

"**¡Sí,HOGAR DULCE HOGAR!"** dijo con gran gozo y abraza a Kai.

"**Bien chicos"** llamó el señor Kinomiya. **"Nuestro vuelo saldrá en unos minutos"**

Los chicos asintieron, todos se encontraban felices por llegar a casa, no se habían imaginado cuanto llegarían a extrañar su hogar pero un lugar como Egipto, no era del todo agradable para ellos, aunque no fue una mala experiencia. Conocieron mucho y vieron con sus propios ojos como era el desierto, además de tener la experiencia del clima radical, lo cual hacía añorar por las comodidades de la tecnología.

Al cabo de un tiempo, su vuelo fue anunciado y sin perder más tiempo se dispusieron a tomarlo, el camino a casa ya era visible.

Los chicos caminaron hacia la sala de aborde, cada uno platicando con alguien, Tyson, Kenny y Max sobre cuestiones del beyblade, Kai, el señor Kinomiya y otros hablaban sobre la pirámide, mientras Ray y Naile conversaban o más bien parecido a eso, ya que el castaño parecía distante.

"**¿Qué sucede Naile?"**

"**¿Eh?" **

Ray suspiró un poco.

"**¿Qué es lo que te pasa, no me has puesto atención desde el hotel"**

Naile guardó silencio, quería decirle sobre la foto, pero dudaba en hacerlo, sabía bien que Ray no le ocultaría nada a él y por alguna buena razón no le había dicho sobre ese niño parecido a él.

"**No es nada"** masculló después de un rato.

"**No te creo, sé perfectamente que algo tienes"** frunció el ceño.** "Vamos, dime qué es"**

"**Ya te lo dije, no es nada"** con eso trató de cambiar la conversación. **"Dime Ray¿dormiste bien?"**

"**¿Huh?"**

"**Ayer en la noche temblaste, pero cuando traté de despertarte de repente dejaste de temblar" **

Ahora fue el turno de Ray en guardar silencio.

"**¿Ray?" **

"**No fue nada" **

"**Y te quejas de mí"** inquirió un poco enfadado.

Antes de poder defenderse el chino, Tyson los llamó, los demás se encontraban esperándolos para abordar el avión, sin darse cuenta los dos chicos habían alentado sus pasos y ahora se encontraban lejos de los demás. Sin perder más tiempo, corrieron hacía sus amigos, pidieron disculpas por la demora y al estar todos reunidos subieron al avión sin más problemas.

El viaje de los chicos fue tranquilo sin problemas por parte de ellos, los jóvenes se había sentado en filas de pares; Tyson con Kai, Max con Kenny y Ray con Naile, cada uno de ellos platicando con sus acompañantes o a veces con los de adelante o atrás, pero por parte del chino y el castaño se mantuvieron callados, ese comportamiento fue extraño para los demás, pero no decidieron intervenir, por alguna razón estarán así, con ese pensamiento disfrutaron el tiempo del viaje o por lo menos cuatro de ellos así fue.

* * *

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

Al pasar un mes, los jóvenes continuaron juntándose para practicar nuevas técnicas en sus blades además de pasar un tiempo juntos.

Cada uno tenía nuevas responsabilidades ahora, antes eran más jóvenes pero ahora sus vidas eran de chicos de más de veinte años, con nuevas metas y anelos, ya no había tanto tiempo para divertirse juntos, aunque no quitaba el hecho que cuando pudieran se reunirían como los viejos tiempos.

Tyson y Kai se encontraban beybatallando como nunca antes, no el hecho de que eran novios se compadecerían, para ellos dos el beyblade era un asunto a parte de su relación; Max y Ray se encontraban sentados en un banco del parque junto con Kenny quien como siempre tomaba las velocidades, movimiento, fuerza y estrategias de los blades para actualizar su información.

"**Cielos, Kai a mejorado mucho no crees Jefe"** dijo el pecoso.

"**Si, de hecho su nivel de velocidad ha subido un treinta porciento en pocos días"** musitó sin perder la vista en su laptop. **"Eso es una hazaña"**

"**Vamos Kenny, estamos hablando de Kai"** Ray adujo. **"Kai puede hacer cosas asombrosas en poco tiempo"**

"**¡Cierto!" **

"**¿Y qué con Tyson¿cuánto ha subido?"** preguntó el güero. **"Conociéndolo, a pesar que Kai sea su novio no dejará que Kai le gané¿cierto?"**

"**¡Cierto Maxy!"** chilló Ray.

"**Tienes razón Max, Tyson también subió un treinta porciento"** respondió. **"Pero parece bajar a veces"**

"**¿Qué insinúas?" **

"**Qué su nivel no está estable"** comenzó. **"Parece que en cierta medida Tyson se desconcentra muy fácilmente"** recalcó.

Los dos chicos sorprendieron un poco, pero de inmediato centraron su atención en su amigo para confirmar sus sospechas sobre cuál sería esa distracción.

El moreno continúo su ataque contra Kai haciendo retroceder a Dranzer poco a poco, toda su atención estaban centrada en ese golpe hasta que de repente Tyson subió su mirada a cierto punto en el cuerpo de Kai y ahora solamente veía atentamente ahí. Una mueca de deseo su mostraba en su cara pero tan pronto como apareció así se fue, el ruso había mandado a volar a Dragoon con todas sus fuerzas.

"**¡Ahhhh Dragoon!"** chilló.

"**¡Tyson!"** gritó furioso Kai. **"Se suponía que pelearías con todas tus fuerzas y no me dejarías ganar así como así¿qué fue eso!"**

"**Jejejejejeje…es que me distraje por un momento"** el moreno rió nervioso.

**"¡Te distrajiste!"** bufó.

La pequeña riña continuó así durante un tiempo mientras Ray, Max se habían percatado de cual fue esa distracción.

"**Me lo suponía"** dijo sonriente el güero.** "¿Tú igual verdad Ray?"**

"**Así es, era de suponerse que Tyson se desconcentraría por ver a Kai"**

"**¡Ahhhh si sigue así Tyson pronto no podrá pelear ninguna beybatalla mientras esté Kai cerca!"** Kenny desesperó.

"**Tranquilízate jefe, quizás Tyson sepa controlar su mirada" **

"**No lo creo Maxy, viste hacia donde vio" **

"**Hmmmm según yo vio por aquí"** dijo y señala la misma parte en su cuerpo.** "¿No es así?"**

"**¡Ahhh Max¡tenías que ser tan explícito!"**

Una pequeña gota de sudor se deslizó por la cabellera dorada.

"**Tranquilo Kenny¿Qué explícito puede ser señalar las piernas?" **

El pelinaranja aturdió.

"**¿La piernas?" **

"**Si Jefe¿pues qué creías que estaba señalando?" **

Hubo un tiempo de silencio antes de que el pequeño comenzara a reírse nerviosamente mientras trataba de ocultar su equivocación.

"**Hey chicos" **

Los tres voltearon a la voz de Tyson quien tenía a Kai abrazado de la cintura.

"**¿Si?"** dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"**¿Qué tal si vamos a comprar un helado?" **

"**¡Si!"**

Con esa respuesta todos se dirigieron a una nevería cerca del parque…

* * *

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

"**Señor Dickenson" **

Una voz familiar se escuchó.

"**Me da mucho gusto que haya venido señor" **

"**Gracias Hitoshi"** saludo al otro hombre. **"Pero dime¿por qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia?"**

"**Ya lo verá sígame señor" **

Los dos hombres caminaron a lo largo de un corredor, hacía una de las salas de entrenamiento de la BBA, al llegar el señor Dickenson escuchó el sonido inigualable de dos blades batallando.

"**¿Una beybatalla?"**

"**Así es señor, pero no solamente es una beybatalla cualquiera"** sonrió y con una seña animó al viejo hombre a observar.

"**¡Esto no puede ser!" **

Los dos beyluchadores se encontraban librando una gran beybatalla, cada uno mostrando sus grandes habilidades en el plato. La lucha se había puesto muy reñida y ninguno parecía ceder ante el otro, técnicas contra técnicas, espíritu contra espíritu, los dos chicos mostraban su pasión por el deporte, pero no sólo eso era lo más sorprendente.

"**Hitoshi…ellos son…"**

"**Así es señor Dickenson, su parecido es realmente sorprendente"** sonrió y volteó su mirada nuevamente a los dos chicos.

En ese momento la lucha se había puesto más candente, el tiempo para que alguno ganara había llegado, con un deslumbrar de poder, un blade salió volando con fiereza.

"**Cielos eso fue un gran poder"** masculló el señor Dickenson al tiempo que limpiaba sudor de su frente.

"**Así es señor" **

"**Pero dime Hitoshi quién es quién" **

"**Él que acaba de ganar se llama Kira Yüwen y el que perdió su nombre es Drake Ambrosh" **

El viejo hombre quedó sin habla, solamente observaba a los dos chicos sin perder ningún detalle.

"**Ellos dos y sus compañeros son mi gran descubrimiento"** adujo Hitoshi.

"**¿Compañeros?" **

"**Así es, mire ahí están" **

Al voltear, dos nuevos jóvenes se habían unido los otros chicos, uno de ellos parecía frío como hielo mientras que el otro era más alegre.

"**El que tiene carácter serio se llama Rush Ambrosh y el otro Cosmos Zchested" **

"**Oh vaya"** continuó secando el sudor de su frente.** "Son ellos el equipo que crees que podrá vencer a Tyson y los demás"**

Hitoshi asintió, nuevamente la sonrisa de satisfacción se mostró en su rostro. Los otros chicos parecían animosos, disfrutando de su charla sin fijarse en los dos hombres que los observaban con detenimiento.

_'**Kira y Drake, ustedes dos causarán una gran conmoción, de eso estoy seguro'**_ pensó el peliazul aún sin quitar su sonrisa.

_'**Vaya este nuevo torneo se pondrá interesante'**_ Dickenson meditó aún consternado por los dos chicos. **'_Espero que todo salga bien…eso espero'_**

En la sala las voces de tres chicos podía oírse retumbar por doquier, alegría inundaba el lugar a excepción de un chico serio…

* * *

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

En la nevería, Tyson y los demás se divertían contando chistes, anécdotas graciosas entre más platicas. Los helados iban volando sobre todo cuando caían en manos del moreno quien a pesar de "compartirlos" con Kai desaparecían en un abrir de ojos, aunque éste más bien parecía estarlo alimentando a Tyson que comiendo.

"**Hey Max que tal tu relación con Michael" **Ray inquirió después de un rato de risas y humor. **"¿Vas a ir a visitarlo?"**

"**No, él más bien vendrá acá"** sonrió. **"Hace tiempo que no lo veía, pero siempre me visita con frecuencia"**

"**¡Ese es genial Max!" **chistó con alegría el moreno que a su vez abría la boca para Kai.** "Ahhhh…Kai, helado…ahhh"**

"**Tyson deja de comportarte como si fueras un bebé" reclamó el bicolor.**

Una cara tierna fue impuesta en el moreno, Kai al verlo no podía resistirse de sentir ternura por esa mueca linda, aunque a veces quería hacerlo perono podía.

"**Ahh esta bien Tyson"** con eso toma una cuchara y se le da de comer a su bebé grandote.

Con una gran sonrisa el moreno le da un beso en la mejilla.

"**¡Por eso te quiero mucho Kai!"** lo abraza.

Los otros chicos observaban con entretenimiento la escena, al principio ver tan encaramelados a los dos chicos hacía sentirlos mal por no tener así tan seguido a sus propios novios, pero se fueron acostumbrando, aunque quisieran, no podrían evitar que el moreno exprese su amor por su chico y viceversa, lo único que quedaba era aceptarlo, además los dos juntos se veían muy lindos.

"**Oye Tyson que tal si…"** comenzó el chino a hablar, pero una noticia mostrada por la televisión del local llamó la atención de todos ellos.

**>>**En una conferencia de prensa, el señor Disckenson, dueño de la empresa BBA anunció hoy en la mañana el nuevo torneo de beyblade, aquí esta el reporte:

_"Hacía mucho tiempo que un torneo de Beyblade no se disputía y he decido organizar uno nuevamente, sé que esto alegrará mucho a los beyluchadores, además he decidido nuevamente volver con los equipos de cuatro jugadores como se había hecho en el primer torneo…"_

>>Así fue como el señor Dickenson anunció el nuevo torneo a la prensa…

"**¡OYERON!" **

El moreno gritó con gran estruendo.

"**¡Si un nuevo torneo!"** Max alegró. **"Y será como en los viejos tiempos¡no es genial!"**

"**Nuevamente los bladebreakers volverán a nacer"**

"**¡SI!"** gritaron al unísono.

Suavemente los chicos lucharían juntos como grandes beyluchadores y como los mejores amigos que son, los bladebreakers renacerían una vez más…

* * *

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

"**¿Hey Kira que piensas del torneo?"**

Un chico de cabellera plateada se encontraba sentado observando el televisor del cuarto.

"**Me parece bien, sobre todo porque sé que Tyson estará ahí"** sonrió, una mirada con astucia se mostraba.** "Pronto podré realizar mi sueño"**

"**Aún sigues con eso Kira" **

"**¡Por supuesto Cosmos, tú mejor que nadie sabe que siempre consigo lo que quiero"** con ello apagó la televisión y volteó a ver a su mejor amigo.** "Y lo que quiero es a Tyson"**

El peliplateado agarró un dardo en su cama y con fuerza lo lanzó hacía la pared para clavarse directamente en la cara de una imagen de Kai Hiwatari.

"**Ya verás que Kai no será un obstáculo amigo, ya lo verás"** sonrió con malicia.** "Tyson será mío muy pronto"**

El otro chico observaba con tristeza a su amigo, lo único que podía hacer es guardar silencio y esperar a ver lo que sucedería…

* * *

**♥•♥Notas finales♥•♥**

Ahh mis ojos me duelen! XO…-ejem- ahh ya terminaste n-nU que bien, pues ya vez aquí empieza el mero meollo de todo jejejejejeje, en realidad no creía que pondría un torneo de beyblade, pero pues salió y ya verán como se pondrá de candente con Kira y Drake XDD muahahahahahahahahahaha, ya verán, les dejaré que su imaginación corra y adivinen lo que va a pasar, además que creen que será con esos dos?Ô.o…uyyyy mucha intrega ne? XP jijijijijiji

En fin, sin quitarles más tiempo, simplemente les digo que cualquier cosa que quieran decirme favor de dejar un review (R/R) todos son bien recibidos y se agradecen de antemano n-n. Grax!

* * *

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥Continuará…okk?n-n♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

* * *

**•♥•L.M.N•♥•  
****♥•♥Ludra Maco Naít♥•♥**


	26. ¿Kai? y ¿Ray?

* * *

♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥"**Un cachorrito para Kai"**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥  
**(Por LudraJenova)**

* * *

♥•♥**Notas de Ludra**♥•♥

Hiya a todos! XD…bueno en primero les diré que ya ven! Si cumplí! Como os había dicho antes iba actualizar este fic cada semana, una vez o dos veces (dependiendo de mi tiempo libre n-n) y lo hice! SI SE PUDO, SI SE PUDO, HURRA!

ejem- bueno ahora les diré que como no tengo mucha inspiración para las notas, pues les diré las cosas que quitó el en primera ya no se puede poner varios signos de expresión como salía poner o sea ya no puedes poner muchos "¡" o muchos "¿" solamente los comunes ù-ú, rayos! A mí que me encantaba ponerlos porque se hacía resaltar más las expresiones…bueno en fin.

Bien pues como verán hay nuevos OC, ya los conocieron en el anterior capítulo n-n, pues aquí los conocerán aún más muahahahahahahahahaha, de hecho se llevarán algunas sorpresas y…también estuve leyendo mi fic para darme cuenta que me tragaba varias letras o ponía algunas demás…ô.o uyyyy DIOS! Que horrible, así que un SORRY por eso, los estuve arreglando en mi archivo completo del fic, pero para estarlos corrigiendo aquí tomaría mucho tiempo u-u, así que solamente les hago saber para que sepan que estoy consiente de ellos y me avergüenza mucho perdón, pero en realidad como decía mi profesor de cuento:

«para darte cuenta de errores tan pequeños como esos sólo hay dos soluciones, la primera que otra persona lo revise, la segunda que dejes un tiempo el escrito para que lo "olvides" y así puedas revisarlo con la cabeza fría»

Y tiene mucha razón u-u, solamente pasado un largo tiempo puedo darme cuenta de esos errorcitos, pero el problema es que no aguanto guardar un fic durante mucho tiempo, yo los termino y a subirlo se ha dicho! XP jejejejeje…pero bueno sin más que decir los dejo disfrutar el fic!

* * *

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N **

* * *

♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥

"**¡TYSON!"**

El mayor grito del mundo retumbó por todas partes e inclusive las alarmas de los autos sonaron ante ello, mientras tanto un moreno sucumbía de terror al oír su nombre tan fuerte.

"**¿S-si…K-Kai?" **

"**¡Te he dicho miles de veces que saques a pasear a Tyka a las cuatro en punto!"** bufó el ruso.

Tyson solamente temblaba ante la mirada furiosa del chico en frente del.

"**A eso iba Kai..."** en ello muestra la correa de metal en sus manos.** "¿Ves?"** sonrió nervioso.

"**Y a qué hora se suponía que irías¿huh?"** dice y le da una mirada fulminante. **"Ya son un cuarto pasadas de las cuatro"**

El moreno continúo sintiendo pena de sí mismo mientras el tan nombrado Tyka se encontraba en la puerta esperando por alguno de sus amos para sacarlo a pasear.

"**¡VE AHORA MISMO!"** gritó el bicolor.

Como de rayo el otro chico corrió hasta donde se encontraba el perro, lo cargó y salió lo más rápido posible, Kai al ver a Tyson salir suspiró un poco para sentarse en la sala, prendió el televisor y para su suerte aún no empezaba su película favorita.

"**¡Que bien! aún no a empezado"** alegró.

La película era de romance y comedia, un género muy raro si el quien lo ve es el ruso-japonés, cual se le tenía como un chico nada romántico a quien le gustaba ver sólo películas de acción-aventuras o de terror, pero… ¿románticas? Por alguna razón Kai quería seguir manteniendo su prestigio de ser una persona fría e imperiosa¿qué habría de genial en alguien como él si viera películas de romance, lo tacharían como un cursi y el miedo-respeto hacía él decaería. Así es, Kai tenía una buena razón para mantenerlo en secreto.

En el parque, Tyson caminaba malhumorado mientras Tyka olía todo a su paso y una que otra ocasión marcaba su territorio con sus líquidos.

"**Demonios, esta vez Kai exageró" **quejó. **"Casi, casi parecía como si me estuviera corriendo" **

Así continúo durante una media hora, en ese tiempo Tyson buscó por banco para poder sentarse al encontrarlo el moreno se dispuso a descansar para así poder aguantar dos largas horas que Kai le había pedido.

"**¿Por qué Kai querrá que pasee a Tyka por dos horas?"** preguntó al aire y cuando se dispuso a encontrar una respuesta unos ruidos muy familiares se escucharon cerca de la fuente.

Una multitud de varios jóvenes se encontraban rodeando a lo que Tyson suponía los beyluchadores.

"**¡Ya verás!"**

Uno de los contendientes gritó.

"**¿En serio? uyyy que miedo" **

La burla misma hizo que el otro chico se enfureciera; Tyson no prestó mucho caso a la escena, desde hacía mucho tiempo el moreno podía controlarse de lanzarse a cada beybatalla que encontraba en la calle gracias a Kai, quien le amenazaba con dejarlo sin comer si lo hacía y por obvias razones el moreno jamás volvió hacerlo.

En ese momento las voces de los dos chicos volvió a escucharse, pero ahora el moreno le había puesto atención.

"**Esa voz…" **

Antes de que Tyson pudiera levantarse Tyka corrió hacia la multitud. Al ver al perro acercarse todos los fanáticos corrieron por doquier histéricos a excepción de los dos beyluchadores, ellos continuaron sumidos completamente en su lucha hasta que…

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" **

Tyka se había abalanzado a uno de ellos.

"**¡Ahhh¡quítenmelo, quítenmelo!..."** detuvo por un instante y observó al animal encima del. **"¿Tyka?"**

El Alaska ladró al oír su nombre.

"**Pero miren que tenemos aquí…"** Tyson caminó hacía el otro chico. **"No es nada más y nada menos que Naile"**

"**¿Tyson?" **

"**El único y el mejor"** le sonrió y le quito el perro de encima.** "¿Qué haces aquí Naile?" **dijo mientras lo ayudaba a pararse. **"Y jugando… ¿beyblade, que te golpeaste la cabeza o qué"**

"**Ja, yo estoy lleno de sorpresas Tyson"** dijo y le guiñe un ojo.

"**Si claro"** cruzó los brazos.** "Creía que no te agradaba el beyblade"**

"**Error amigo, el beyblade siempre me a gustado, pero nunca me habían dado ganas de jugarlo hasta que conocí a Ray" **

"**Ohh, de seguro Ray debe estar feliz" **

"**Ahmmm…bueno…" **

El moreno observó entretenido al castaño, pero antes de que preguntara cualquier cosa, un chico quien había sido ignorado desde el encuentro de estos, comenzó a llamar la atención.

"**¡Oigan¿qué pasó con el duelo?"**

Los dos chicos voltearon.

"**Ahh el duelo"** recalcó el castaño. **"Ahora mismo lo terminamos"**

Y al colocarse los dos contrincantes Tyson se dispuso a observar la batalla, estaba más que curioso por saber como peleaba Naile y si era de lo peor, disfrutaría al máximo burlarse del.

Al estar listos, la pelea se reanudó para ver quien saldría victorioso…

* * *

♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥

En otro lugar no muy distante cuatro chicos se encontraban entrenando arduamente, demostraban sus técnicas, su agilidad, su pasión, todo lo que cualquier grande beyluchador haría.

"**Ja, vamos Drake demuéstrame lo que tienes" **

La voz de Kira sonó por todo el centro, la otra batalla entre Rush contra Cosmos había finalizado hace unos cuantos segundos y como vencedor era Cosmos.

"**Oh vamos Kira, ser demasiado confiado no es bueno"** Drake resopló al tiempo que invocaba una de sus mejores técnicas.

El otro chico simplemente repelió el ataque para mandar a volar el blade de su compañero.

"**Ja, yo gané Drake" rió entusiasta.**

"**Hmm…victorias van, victorias vienen"** dijo en forma simplón.

"**Pero yo prefiero que las victorias vengas en lugar de irse" **

Los cuatros chicos voltearon a la voz de su entrenador.

"**Hey Hitoshi" **llamó Kira. **"¿Cuándo podremos ir a curiosear la ciudad, eh, hemos estado aquí entrenando como burros, creo que merecemos un descanso¿no?" **

"**Je, siempre quejándote, no Kira"**

"**¡Bromeas! que más podría hacer el rey de las quejas¿huh?"** Cosmos burló.

"**¡Oye! no siempre me quejo Cosmos"** bufó el chico pálido.** "Además si yo no me quejara, nadie lo haría, deberían sentirse honrados de que hable por ustedes"**

"**Si muy honrados"** voz sarcástica.

"**¡Drake!"** enfadó.

"**Aunque Kira tiene razón"** la voz del peliazul llamó la atención de todos. **"Han trabajado muy duro y si merecen un descanso"**

"**¡SI!"** los tres chicos gritaron la unísono**. "¡A conocer la ciudad!"**

Hitoshi observó con gracia a los tres muchachos, pero su atención cambió al ver el poco entusiasmo en Rush.

"**¿Y qué contigo Rush?" **

"**Me da igual"** inquirió.

"**Sabes, me recuerdas mucho a cierto chico que conozco" **

El peliplateado no dijo nada simplemente le dio una mirada fría, después se alejó para unirse con sus compañeros e ir a explorar la ciudad.

_'**Si igual que Kai en carácter, aunque en apariencia le gana Kira'**_ pensó Hitoshi al verlos salir de la sala. **_'Ya quiero verlos cuando les toque beybatallar contra los bladebreakers, será muy emocionante'_**

Y con estos últimos pensamientos, la sala queda vacía…

* * *

♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥

"**Cielos eres bueno Naile" **

Los cumplidos del moreno eran algo no esperado por el castaño, pero lo hacían sentir bien.

"**¿En serio lo crees?" **

"**¡Claro! casi no puedo creer que aún seas novato"** recalcó. **"Pero claro, todavía te hace falta para estar en las ligas de Tyson"**

"**Vaya, que modesto" **

Los dos chicos continuaron caminando sin ningún rumbo en específico, Naile acompañó Tyson sin saber bien el porqué, pero por el momento su charla era tranquila, sin bromas fuertes o hirientes como solían decirse cuando se enfadaba el uno con el otro por cierta razón ruso-japonesa.

A pesar de que Naile ya tenía como novio a Ray, aún Tyson no podía olvidar lo sucedido con Kai; el moreno no podía perdonar completamente al castaño y cuando se encolerizaba por alguna broma del ruso recordaba al castaño sus acciones anteriores, esto provocaba totalmente un riña entre los dos, pero cuando se calmaban, los dos terminaban como buenos amigos e inclusive ni siquiera pensarías que alguna vez esos dos chicos fueron enemigos.

"**Oye Naile"**

El castaño atendió.

"**¿Y Ray sabe que estás practicando beyblade?"** inquirió.

"**Err…bueno, no en realidad no sabe nada"** rió nerviosamente.

"**¿Qué¿por qué no?" **

"**Bueno, porque pronto llegará el día de nuestro aniversario"** voz entusiasta.

"**Oh ya veo y piensas decirle como regalo de su aniversario" **

El ojivioleta asintió.

"**Y sólo piensas darle eso, que tacaño eres Naile"** resopló. **"Ray por lo merece un regalo material"**

"**¡OYE!"** gruñó. **"¡Por supuesto que no solamente le daré eso idiota!"**

"**¡A quien llamas idiota!" **

"**Ves a alguien más aquí I-D-I-O-T-A" **

En ello los chicos comenzaron a discutir sin sentido alguno, Tyka observaba esperando a que terminaran para continuar con su paseo por el parque. Pero un ruido de blades batallando llamó la atención de los dos hombres quienes sin perder tiempo acudieron al lugar de los sonidos.

Había mucha gente rodeando a los beyluchadores como lo habían hecho hace poco con la pelea de Naile, pero en este caso más gente se encontraba, Tyson y Naile se dieron lugar entre los espectadores gracias a la ayuda de Tyka, quien no en su sano juicio se alejaría de semejante perro. Pronto el último sonido se dio lugar y un beyblade había caído al suelo totalmente dañado.

"**¡Si gané!" **

Toda la muchedumbre estaba sin palabras, en ello el castaño y el moreno habían obtenido un lugar donde veían sin problemas quien era el ganador, al hacerlo los dos quedaron atónitos.

"**Hey Drake"** Kira comenzó. **"Cuando dije curiosear la cuidad, no me refería a beybatallar en cada lugar que fuéremos"**

"**¡Ah es cierto! lo siento no pude evitarlo"** sonrió torpemente.

"**¿Bien, ahora que ganaste podemos ir a comer algo?" **Rush sugirió.

Todos asintieron y sin más comenzaron a marcharse pero la voz de Tyson los detuvo.

"**¡Esperen!" **

Eso hicieron y voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

"**¿Kai?" **

"**¿Ray?" **

Tyson y Naile hablaron seguido aún sorprendidos de ver a sus novios en ese lugar… ¿y con otros chicos?

"**¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?" **el moreno preguntó con ingenuidad en su voz. **"Y Kai…¿te pintaste el cabello!" **

"**Ray…yo creía que no te gustaba usar conjuntos todos negros" **Naile comentó.** "Y... ¡desde cuando usas pupilentes azules!" **

Kira y Drake se miraron a sí mismos aturdidos, pero su reacción duró muy poco, esta no era la primera vez que les sucedía algo por estilo.

"**Esperen un momento"** Kira replicó. **"En primer lugar yo no soy Kai y esta cosa aquí a mi lado no es Ray"**

"**¡Cosa!"** refunfuñó.

"**¿Qué?"** Naile y Tyson no entendían.

Al observarlos bien, podían ver en efecto esos chicos se parecían demasiado a sus novios; uno de ellos era lo duplica perfecta de Kai, piel pálida, ojos de color rubí, el peinado exactamente igual o con bastante similitud, pero lo diferente era el único tono de color en su cabella no era bicolor como la de Kai, la de él era de un color plateado más tirando a blanco puro y su vestimenta era de una camisa-chamarra blanca con franjas rojas a los costados, de cuello alto y de mangas largas, usaba un pantalón del mismo color pero al final terminaba en color blanco hueso, usaba guantes y tenis-zapatos del mismo color.

"**Mi nombre es Kira Yüwen y vengo de Alaska" **

El otro chico parecido a Ray tenía un semblante muy similar al chino, su cuerpo, su cabello cual era largo, negro e igualmente agarrado como el chino, su piel era igual de clara y además tenía el semblante de felino como Ray, las únicas diferencias eran sus ojos, eran azules profundo en lugar de dorados y la ropa, también era tipo oriental pero todo era negra con dragones dorados bordados en la tela y de ese mismo color en los bordes de la ropa, traía una zapatillas del color de conjunto y una bandana igual a la del chino.

"**Y el mío es Drake Ambrosh y provengo de Rumania"** sonrió. **"Y este es mi hermano, Rush"**

El semblante del otro chico era serio, su mirada era profunda podría decirse sin sentimiento alguno, su piel era pálida, uno de sus ojos era de color azul marino mientras el otro era blanco, quizás por la rajada en su ojo izquierdo. Su cabello era plateado-grisáceo, su vestimenta tenía una leve semejanza a la Kira, pero la suya era una chamarra con varios broches en medio, dos a los lados en las muñequeras, el cuello era bastante alto lo suficiente para cubrir su boca, abajo traía una camisa blanca, su pantalón tenía varios broches a los costados y dos cierres que partían desde la rodilla hasta el final donde tenía un poco abierto y podía verse sus tenis, todo el conjunto con varios colores a partir del blanco.

"**Y este a mi derecha es Cosmos Zchested de Canadá" **

Al igual tenía el cabello de color plateado levemente más gris que blanco, su piel era pálida, sus ojos de color verde oliva, traía una camisa delgada sin mangas, un cinto de color negro, guantes de pelea negros, un pantalón del mismo color holgado y unas zapatillas de igual color.

"**Jajajaja, no puedo creer que ustedes también los hayan confundido" **

"**Ahmm…bueno…"** el moreno no sabía que decir.

"**Si su parecido es enorme" **Naile habló. _**'Ahora que lo recuerdo, en la foto de Ray aparecía un chico igual a él, será… ¿será él?'**_ pensó. **"Disculpen por confundirlos"**

"**No hay cuidado, siempre nos pasa ya estamos acostumbrados"** Kira suspiró. **"Por cierto tú eres realmente Tyson¿no es cierto?"**

"**¿Eh, ah así es, nunca puede existir nadie igual a mí"** alardeó. **"¿Por qué?"**

Kira se le aventó sin dar previo aviso, el moreno sorprendió enormemente a la acción.

"**Eyyy… ¡oye!" **quejó pero al momento sintió los brazos del chico alrededor de su cuello para asirse aún más. **"¡OYE, quítenmelo, quítenmelo, tengo novio!"** exasperó.

Ante la mirada perpleja de todos a la escena, Cosmos corrió al auxilio del moreno suplicante, trato de separar a Kira no con mucho éxito, mientras los otros tres chicos miraban con una gota de sudor recorriendo por su frente.

"**Dios, yo no conozco a este equipo ni siquiera soy parte del"** Rush masculló mientras le daba la espalda a todos.

"**¡Oye a mi también me estás negando!"** Drake bufó.

Naile no podía creer lo que veía, era algo fuera de lo normal de hecho ni siquiera sabía si era verdad o era una ilusión, pero una sola pregunta inundaba en su mente.

"**Oye disculpa" **

El rumano atendió ya dejando por la paz a su hermano quien no hacía el leve intento por hacerle caso.

"**¿Sí?" **

"**Dime¿en realidad no eres nada de Ray?" **

Drake guardó silencio por un minuto, su mirada cálida y de alegría cambió por una seria.

"**No, no soy nada de él" **cruzó brazos.** "Ya te lo había dicho" **

"**Si lo sé, pero en una foto…"**no pudo terminar cuando el chico rumano lo interrumpió.

"**¡Siempre me preguntan eso y estoy harto!" **gritó. **"Ray y yo no tenemos nada que ver más que en la apariencia¿de acuerdo, huh?" **

Naile asintió, en realidad no estaba de acuerdo del todo pero al parecer el tema en sí no le agradaba a Drake, por un momento el castaño maldijo sus buenas costumbres porque sino fueran por ellas continuaría insistiendo, no importando si le pareciera al otro chico o no.

La escena chistosa continuaba sin evitarse, Kira no quería separarse de Tyson aunque el mismo le rogará por hacerlo, Cosmos jalaba como podía a su amigo, pero en lugar de conseguir que se desprendiera del moreno más bien lograba lastimar a Tyson por el agarre.

Así continuó esa escena durante un tiempo, la gente comenzó acercarse y algunos de ellos pensaban que era un acto cómico por parte de los chicos. Las risas inundaron el lugar mientras un perrito esperaba obedientemente sentado a un lado de un árbol, por su amo para continuar con su paseo por el parque…

* * *

**♥•♥Notas finales♥•♥**

Qué les pareció? n-n el Kira como que es muy excéntrico no? Jejejejejejejeje en fin creo que podría decirse que es un poco gracioso este chap. no?Ô.o…además no sé como se le llama a ese zapato que usa Ray, así que le llamo zapatilla porque no es tenis ni seudo, si alguien sabe como se le llama me lo dice por fa' para cambiarlo n-nje

**Kira:** OYE, que insinúas con que soy excéntrico!

**Ludra:** Ahh y tú que haces aquí ù-u

**Kai:** Si! Copia barata de mí! ò-ó

**Kira:** COPIA BARATA! Arggg ya verás –en eso comienza la pelea-

**Ludra:** No te dejes Kai, dale duro! XD…un momento pero la cara de Kira es igual a la de Kai o.o…NO! no maltrates tu linda cara XO

**Tyson:** Genial una pelea de iguales n-n

**Ludra:** Tú deberías estar ayudando a Kai! ù.u

**Tyson:** Yo! Ni loco me meto en peleas de gemelos u-u

**Ludra:** Gemelos?Ô.o

**Ray:** Yo exijo saber por qué hay otro parecido a mí! XO

**Ludra:** Ray?

**Drake:** PARECIDO! Tú eres el que eres parecido a mí! yo soy el original! XO

**Ray:** NO YO!

**Drake:** NO YO!

**Ludra:** Esto va a ser laaaaaargo u-u…será mejor que termine aquí o aparecerán todos los de beyblade u-u

**Max:** Hurra mi primera aparición en notas XD

**Kenny:** Si yo igual n-n

**Michael:** Qué se supone que es esto?Ô.o

**Ludra:** Ahhh una invasión XO….sálvese quien pueda, Ludra primero y todos los demás después XDD…pero antes de irme les diré:

Cualquier comentario que quieran decirme por favor hacerlo en un **review(R/R)** n-n, todos los comentarios **anti-yaoi** y comentarios **encontra de esta pareja** sobre todo **SI son ofensivos y con lenguaje vulgar** serán borrados (ni se molesten en ponerlos los borro al instante, ya me faltaba…no comentarios anti-yaoi, pero si comentarios anti-pareja yaoi, alguna vez han escuchado la frase: "El respeto ajeno es la paz"? no, PUES YA LO HIZIERON, así que respenten!), los demás serán agradecidos de antemano. **GRAX!**

* * *

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥****Continuará…okk? n-n♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

* * *

**•♥•L.M.N•♥•  
****♥•♥Ludra Maco Naít♥•♥**


	27. Y Tala no se queda solo

**

* * *

**

♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥"**Un cachorrito para Kai"♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥  
****(Por LudraJenova)**

**

* * *

**

♥•♥Notas de Ludra♥•♥

**Hiya a todos! nOn, yeah volví!... bueno ahora comentando había dicho que actualizaría cada semana y pasaron dos sin hacerlo, lo siento pero no podía más porque tuve una desgracia! T-T, me fracturé el brazo! buaaaaaa….**

**Kai: **Hey vamos, no seas melodramática! ù-u…no te fracturaste el brazo

**Ludra: **...esta bien! Sólo quería hacerle de emoción, -ejem-, bueno en realidad no me fracturé pero si me hice daño, tengo un como se llama?ô.o

**Tyson: **Esguince n-n

**Ludra: **Eso mero!...oye y porque sonríes ò-o, no es nada gracioso sabes ù.u

**Kai: **No pero la forma en como te lo hiciste no a cualquiera le pasa u-u

**Ludra: **-le da un golpe con la mano izquierda- claro que puede pasar! ò-ó

**Tyson: **Aún así fue gracioso verte caer XD

**Ludra: **-le da un golpe- cállate como tú no eres el que está lastimado ò-ó…-ejem- bueno lo que pasó fue que me caí de las escaleras, si hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba –Ludra recuerda cuando tenía 8-10 años- y exactamente tuvo que pasarme a mí ù-u

**Tala: **Oye Ludra porque están Tyson y Kai noqueados ô.o?

**Ludra**¡Tala! ♥o♥

**Tala**: Jejejejejeje hola n-n

**Ludra**: Hola…-ejem- bueno pues están así porque yo los golpeé ya que se estaban burlando de mi caída T-T

**Tala: **Tú caída?Ô.o, y cómo pasó?

**Ludra**: Por fin! Alguien que se preocupa por mi T-T, pues verás Talita, yo hace como dos semana y media –más o menos- traía puesto unos pantalones que me llegaban hasta el suelo y de vez en cuando me los pisaba, pero no pasaba nada n-n, así que cuando subí corriendo por las escaleras…

**Tala: **Ahí te caíste, no? u-u

**Ludra: **No, ahí no me pasó nada n-n…más bien cuando bajé corriendo y medio brincando.

**Tala:** Corriendo y medio brincando Ô.o?

**Ludra: **Chi, en ese momento me pisé el pantalón y pass! azoté y como siempre, uno mete las manos cuando vas a caer pues las metí, pero la que más metí fue la derecha, así que a pesar de que no caí bien, le eché todo el peso encima y pues me la lastimé u-u

**Tala: **Ohhh…ahora veo u-u…ay Ludra eso te pasa por correr en las escaleras

**Ludra: **Chi! T-T…lo único que recuerdo bien fue cuando vi de repente las escaleras muy cerca de mi cara, lo único bueno es que no me golpeé la cabeza con el filo de las escaleras n-n y no me lastimé reciamente el otro brazo, solamente un golpe fuerte.

**Kai:** -al despertar- auch eso dolió ò-o

**Ludra: **La única que está sufriendo aquí soy yo, mira mi brazo no puedo moverlo! ToT

**Tala: **Lo estás moviendo Ludra u-u

**Ludra: **Ahh es cierto n-nU, bueno es que ya puedo moverlo más jejejejejejeje…en fin, la cuestión es que no puedo usar mucho la computadora porque ya saben bien que es lo que necesitas para usarla.

**Tyson: **Un disco duro n-n

**Ludra: **-Le da un golpe con la mano derecha y se lastima- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –lágrimas en sus ojos-

**Tala: **Uyy eso si que dolió u-u.

**Kai: **Si, pero bueno aquí a que Ludra se recupere del dolor mejor dejemos a los lectores leer el fic.

**Tala: **De acuerdo y como dice Ludra:

**Kai: **Disfrútenlo…si claro ù-u

**

* * *

**

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

Segundos, minutos, horas habían transcurrido desde la partida de Tyson al parque; la película favorita de Kai había terminado hace más de dos horas y un bicolor caminaba en círculos desesperado por saber el porqué no llegaba su novio.

Kai observaba el reloj de la pared a cada instante, hacía tiempo que el moreno debía haber regresado con Tyka de su paseo por el parque, pero eso no pasó.

"**¡Demonios!" **exasperó.** "¡Por qué no regresa Tyson!"**

Al momento el timbre de la puerta se escuchó, al oírlo el bicolor corrió sin pensar ni más para abrir lo más rápido posible.

"**¡TYSON!" **gritó con emoción.

"**Hola Kai" **

La cara de alegría del bicolor cayó bruscamente al darse cuenta de quien era la persona que había tocado a su puerta.

"**Ah…eres tú Ray" **dijo desilusionado.

"**Uyyy perdona por no ser Tyson" **replicó.** "De ser así ni me hubiera tomado la molestia de visitarte" **refunfuñó.

"**Ahh, perdona Ray" **comenzó.** "No es eso, lo que sucede es que Tyson no a regresado" **

Con ello el enfado del chino disminuyó.

"**¿Tyson no a regresado?" **

En ello Kai permite al chino entrar y decide contarle lo ocurrido.

* * *

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, un vuelo muy esperado acaba de llegar, los anuncios típicos de las llegadas de los aviones se dieron lugar y cuatros jóvenes entraban a la sala de recepción.

"**¡Muy bien aquí estamos!" **

Una voz alegre clamó su llegada a la ciudad.

"**¿Y a qué vinimos aquí «princesa»?" **

La voz llamó por atrás haciendo reír a un peligris, a un güero y haciendo enfurecer a un pelirrojo.

"**¡DÉJAME DE LLAMARME ASÍ!" **bufó.

"**Entonces prefieres que te llame «diosa» o «princesa rusa» o mi favorita «Lobita»" **

Más risas estallaron por parte de Bryan y Spencer al oír los seudónimos que le ponía a su líder el nuevo chico del grupo.

"**¡MI NOMBRE ES TALA IDIOTA Y ASÍ QUIERO QUE ME LLAMES!" **

El otro chico sonrió y con una mirada seductora tomó a Tala por la cintura para la sorpresa de este, lo acercó a él con escasos centímetros de separación entre sus caras, y con voz para derretir al quien lo escuchara le dijo a Tala:

"**Muy bien mi amor…" **comenzó mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba aturdido** "…a partir de hoy, te llamaré Tala idiota" **

La escena romántica cayó al momento de la última oración del chico aquamar mientras nuevas risas se impusieron por los ya mencionados y nuevamente el enojo tomaba al ruso.

"**Arrrgg, ERES UN..." **antes de terminar la oración fue interrumpido por la voz del señor Dickenson quien los llamaba desde unos asientos de la sala.

"**Hola chicos, me da gusto que ya estén aquí" **los chicos saludaron al viejo.** "¿Qué tal su vuelo?" **

"**Bien…pero hubiera sido mejor sin ALGUIEN no hubiera sido un fastidio" **con ello Tala le da una mirada fulminante al peliaquamar.

"**Ohh vamos Tala, no te trates tan mal" **dice y le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"**¿QUÉ!" **

Nuevamente una riña comenzaba y esta vez no era ocasionada por Bryan. Los otros dos chicos le platicaron al señor Dickenson sobre el viaje, además le contaron sobre Darían Mcgreen, quien era el nuevo integrante del grupo y sustituto de Ian, quien murió hacía mucho tiempo.

El señor Dickenson observó al chico, su cabello era color aquamar o azul hielo, sus ojos eran de color violeta claro, piel blanca, traía una chamarra negra con una camisa blanca, usaba un pantalón de color azul marino oscuro y tenis-zapato de color negro, de accesorios eran un collar de oro con un dije de cruz egipcia y un pequeña arracada en la oreja izquierda.

"**Ohh vaya¿entonces él es el nuevo novio de Tala?"**

En ello Tala detuvo su pelea con Darían al escuchar lo mencionado por el viejo.

"**¿QUÉ!"** aturdió.** "¿Qué Darían es mi QUÉ!" **

"**Tu novio" **repitió con nerviosismo el hombre.** "Es la noticia del año, todos lo periódicos lo mencionan, inclusive la radio y la televisión" **

El pelirrojo estaba sin habla.

"**¡Wow, no sabía que éramos novios «princesa»" **sonrió.** "¿Lo somos?" **

"**¡Por supuesto que no, ya quisieras" **bufó.

"**De hecho lo quiere" **Bryan adujo.

"**Cierto" **Darían asintió.

"**¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!" **gruñó.** "Jamás seré el novio Darían¡primero muerto!"**

"**¡OYE!" **replicó. **"Yo no soy ****necrófilo" **guardó un poco de silencio.** "Pero por tratarse de ti, podría hacer el sacrificio" **

"**¡Ahhh eres un enfermo!" **un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda.

"**Vaya, eres más enfermo que yo Darían" **Bryan dijo al mismo tiempo que los dos chicos se pusieron a reír.

El hecho entero llamó la atención de toda la gente alrededor, pero ninguno de los chicos le importaba en absoluto cada quien estaba en su asunto, Tala se encontraba maldiciendo en silencio y malhumorado, Bryan y Darían riéndose como dementes además de tratarse como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo mientras Spencer sentía pena por Tala, ahora ya no era uno quien lo molestaría y por último el señor Dickenson quien se encontraba un poco avergonzado por ocasionar la nueva disputa también se sentía apenado por ser el centro de atención de todas las personas en el aeropuerto.

* * *

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

En una heladería cual se encontraba en el parque, estaban varios chicos platicando felizmente de muchos temas, todos a excepción de un chico serio, disfrutaban la compañía de cada uno sin darse cuenta del transcurrir del tiempo.

"**¡Wow!" **

Fue una de las expresiones de un cierto moreno quien sorprendió al escuchar lo mencionado del seudo-gemelo de Kai.

"**¿Entonces eres el vicepresidente de la corporación OAM?"**

Kira asintió y le dio una sonrisa.

"**Oí que esa compañía está asociada a la BBA" **Naile adujo.** "Con lo que uno se topa en estos días" **

"**Tienes razón viejo" **Tyson dijo animado.** "Vaya jamás creí volverme a topar con un rico"**

Al momento Naile le da un codazo.

"**Aouch, oye que te pasa" **

"**Yo también rico Tyson" **

"**Si pero yo hablo de alguien que sea beyluchador"** resopló.

"**¡Yo soy beyluchador!...aunque novato" **lo último lo dice casi en un susurro.

En ese momento el moreno tomó la oportunidad para burlarse del castaño, agradecía porque al fin tenía algo bueno para poderse mofar de Naile con todas las de ley y no pensaba en desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Al verlos alegar, los otros chicos comenzaron hacer plática entre ellos o comer de su nieve cual ya llevaba tiempo ahí derritiéndose sin ser probada.

"**Hey Kira"** llamó Cosmos a su amigo en voz baja.** "Dime que piensas hacer ahora que Tyson está aquí¿cuál es el plan?" **

Una disimulada sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del otro chico.

"**Vamos Cosmos, que no es obvio" **rió.** "Mientras mejor me lleve con Tyson, más fácil será acercármele a él" **

"**Ohh, ya veo" **masculló.** "¿Y después?" **

"**Todo por partes Cosmos, primero es ganar su confianza, lo demás se dará como el tiempo pase" **una mirada maliciosa se mostró.

El otro chico al ver la mirada de su amigo no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos, pero su compostura volvió a la normalidad.

Por otro lado, Drake y Rush se encontraban platicando en privado lejos de los demás, porque el mayor así se lo había pedido a su hermano.

"**¿Qué es lo que sucede Rush, por qué el misterio?" **

El otro chico le dio una mirada intensa, como siempre Rush no era de muchas palabras y aún así podía comunicarse perfectamente con su hermano sin decir tanto.

"**¿Te preocupa ese chico no?"**

Asintió el mayor.

"**No te preocupes, quizás será el novio de Ray pero no creo que ocasione problemas" **volteó a verlo.

"**Sé que ese chico no te creyó, al parecer sospecha" **Rush inquirió.** "Que tal…"**

"**Descuida hermano" **le cortó la palabra.** "Si es así, estoy listo para enfrentarme a Ray" **

Dicho esto Drake comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás sentados, no sin antes darle una sonrisa a su hermano para tranquilizarlo.

'_**Si, creo que ya es tiempo de vernos…Ray' **_

* * *

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

"**Sabes Kai, creo que exageras demasiado" **

La voz del chino se escuchó serena.

"**¡Claro que no!" **resopló el bicolor.** "¡Y SI LE PASÓ ALGO!" **

Ray se frotó la frente en exasperación, durante un largo tiempo había tratado de convencer a su amigo que Tyson se encontraría bien y no en un hospital, ni secuestrado, ni muerto en un accidente, ni siendo asaltado, ni cualquier otra desgracia sino lo más lógico, debió haber encontrado a alguien y se entretuvo platicando o en una beybatalla o las dos.

"**Tranquilízate Kai" **

"**¡Pero Ray!" **

"**¡Por dios Kai!" **desesperó.** "Tyson sólo está retrasado por unas cuantas horas, no es mucho, déjate de preocupar tanto, además Tyson ya no es un niño puede cuidarse SOLO" **

Hubo silencio en la sala, la mirada de preocupación de Kai desvaneció al tiempo que tomaba asiento en uno de sus sillones.

"**Tienes razón Ray" **suspiró.** "Creo que exageré demasiado" **

Ray se dejó caer al sillón con alivio, por fin había hecho entender al bicolor.

'**_Gracias Dios mío' _**agradeció mentalmente.** "Bien y ahora que ya no estás en histeria, dime ¿ya tienes el entrenamiento?" **

La tención de la sala por fin desvaneció para sentar a una plática más agradable, Kai le contó a Ray sobre su idea de entrenamiento antes del nuevo torneo; por lo general el quien ponía los ejercicios era Kenny, pero últimamente el pelinaranja había centrado su atención en seducir a todo chica de minifalda y pantalones ajustados a pesar de llevar poco tiempo de terminar su relación con otra chica.

"**¿Qué te parece?" **

El felino guardó un poco de silencio para analizar los datos del bicolor, al parecer los ejercicios sugeridos por Kai no estaban nada mal, aunque sabía perfectamente de dos chicos quienes se quejarían de lo pesado que serían.

"**No está nada mal, pero pienso que a Tyson y Max no les agradará del todo" **rió un poco.

"**Ah si lo sé, ya había pensado en eso"** cruzó los brazos.** "Por eso mismo no llamé a Max y a Tyson tenía pensado mandarlo a comprar algo, pero eso ya no será necesario" **

"**¿Pero si ellos no lo saben como haremos para que los hagan?" **

"**Les decimos que Kenny lo ideó y no les quedará otra que hacerlo" **dijo triunfantemente.

"**Jejeje ahora lo único que nos queda es convencer a Kenny" **

"**Eso no será problema, le decimos que le presentaremos a una chica si lo hace" **sonrió.

"**¿Y lo haremos?" **preguntó el felino.

"**Por supuesto que no, pero eso no lo sabrá Kenny" **

Los dos chicos sonrieron en complicidad.

"**¿Oye Ray y qué tal vas con Naile?" **preguntó intuitivamente.** "¿Y por qué no vino contigo?" **

Un pequeño suspiró salió de los labios del chino.

"**Vamos bien, pero últimamente ha ido a juntas en la tarde" **otro suspiró se dio lugar.** "Solamente puedo estar con él en las noches y un poco en las mañanas" **

Kai sintió un poco de pena por su amigo, no era nada fácil estar con un chico de negocios como era Naile, pero no había otra opción a menos que Ray decidiera terminar con el castaño, lo cual estaba totalmente descartado, el amor de felino al ruso era demasiado para pensar en separarse por algo como eso.

Antes de poder decirle alguna palabra de ánimo, nuevamente el timbre se escuchó sonar, y sin perder tiempo Kai se abalanzó con gran velocidad para abrir.

"**¡TYSON!" **gritó con emoción.

"**¡Hola Kai!" **

Nuevamente la emoción del bicolor decayó al ver quien era la persona enfrente del, pero tan rápido como se desánimo así fue su sorpresa al ver al chico de la puerta.

"**¿TALA?" **

"**Si gusto de verte Kai, tiempo que no nos veíamos" **una sonrisa estampó en la cara del ruso.

"**Si hacía mucho tiempo que…" **noterminó su oración al darse cuenta de otro chico atrás del ruso.** "¿Y él?" **

La alegría del pelirrojo desvaneció y se sustituyó por una irritada.

"**Ah sí, este parásito aquí atrás es el nuevo recluta de nuestro equipo" **dijo con desanime.

Kai observó al chico un poco aturdido, por la manera de hablar de Tala hacía él podría decirse con facilidad que no le agrada en lo más mínimo.

"**Mucho gusto, tú eres Kai Hiwatari¿cierto?" **

"**Ah sí es, y ¿tú eres?" **

"**Darían Mcgreen, soy Estadounidense y novio de Tala" **sonrió.

Lo último mencionado asombró a Kai completamente al igual que al pelirrojo quien de inmediato le gritó diciendo que él no era su novio.

Los escándalos por parte de Tala llamaron la atención de Ray quien salió para saber quien hacía tremendo estruendo y al ver a Tala no pudo evitar alegrarse.

"**¡Tala!" **

Al oír su nombre el pelirrojo dejó de alegar y volteó a ver al chino.

"**¡Ray, vaya que sorpresa verte"** los dos se saludaron y Kai invitó a pasar a los dos chicos.

"**Más bien que sorpresa verte a ti aquí¿Cómo haz estado?" **

"**Bastante bien, no me quejo" **

"**Si ya hasta tiene novio" **Kai recalcó.

Ray sorprendió a lo mencionado mientras que una venita explotaba en la cara de Tala.

"**¿En serio, vaya Tala felicidades" **dijo animosamente sin dejar al pelirrojo decir nada más.** "¿Y quién es?" **al ver al otro chico sonrió ampliamente.** "¿Tú eres el novio de Tala?" **

Darían asintió.** "Mi nombre es Darían Mcgreen" **

En ese momento Tala sentía como una gota de sudor recorría su frente, al parecer sería una noche larga…

* * *

**♥•♥Notas finales♥•♥**

**Kai: **Qué creen! Ludra no está aquí! HURRA! XD

**Tala: **Le dolió tanto el golpe que fue a tomarse unas medicinas para el dolor y como tienen algo para relajar, le dio sueño y se durmió u-u

**Tyson: **Así que nosotros estamos a cargo de terminar con este fic n-n

**Tala:** Por fin salí XD…un momento! Quién es ese tal Darían ù.u

**Kai: **Es un OC de Ludra

**Tala:** ¿Y por qué todos dicen que es mi novio? ò.o

**Kai: **Yo que sé…pregúntale a Ludra u-u, es su fic a mí no me metas, yo estoy feliz como salgo n-n

**Tyson: **Yo también n-n

**Tala: **Si claro como ustedes son pareja ù-u

**Tyson y Kai: **o/o

**Tala: **Pillines n-n

**Tyson y Kai: **NO ES CIERTO! o/o

**Tala: **Si claro u-u…en fin, como siempre si les gustaría que le dejaran un review

**Kai: **Así no va Tala, es:

**Cualquier cosa que quieran decirle a Ludra, dejen un review (R/R), todas las opiniones son importantes y según Ludra quiere saberlas u-u. **

**Tyson: **Gracias!

**Tala: **Ohh…bueno pues yo soy novato aquí u-u

**Kai: **Pronto aprenderás Tala, por desgracia u-u

**Tyson: **Jejejejejejeje XD

**Kai:** Bien como ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, larguémonos.

**Tala y Tyson:** Si! XD

_-Y con ello, el salón ilusionariamente queda sin alma alguna y se puede gritar ECO…ECO…ECO…ECO-_

* * *

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥Continuará…okki n-n?♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

* * *

**•♥•L.M.N•♥•  
****♥•♥Ludra Maco Naít♥•♥**


	28. ¿Venganza?

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•"Un cachorrito para Kai"•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥  
(Por LudraJenova)**

* * *

♥•♥**Notas de Ludra♥•♥**

Hiya! VOLVÍ MUNDO! XD así que escondan todo porque vengo arrasando muahahahhahahahahahahaha –coff,coff- o.o…okk, bueno no exactamente eso pero bueno, tenía que decir algo espectacular no? n-n…jejejejejejeje

**Kai:** Ahh ya volviste con tus estú… -Ludra le da un golpe- X.x

**Ludra: **Cuando aprenderás a quedarte callado ù-u

**Tyson: **Tu algún día dejarás el Yaoi? u-u

**Ludra: **JAMÁS!

**Tyson: **Ahh, pues así esta Kai u-u…

**Ludra: **Ohhh…OoO, okk…mi puño nunca se cansará de golpearlo y seguir matándole neuronas XD

**Tala: **Y que harás cuando se le acaben? Ô.o

**Ludra:** Buscaré otro para que lo sustituya n-n –Ludra ve amenazadoramente a Tyson y Tala-…aquí hay muchos de donde escoger n.n

**Tyson y Tala: **O.O! –salen corriendo-

**Ludra: **Regresen cobardes!…ahh ya no hay hombres es estos días ù-u…

**Kai: **Ayyy mi cabeza x.x…ónde toy?…quién soy yo? o.o…-ve a Ludra- MAMI! nOn

**Ludra: **Ah qué, QUÉ?Ô.O…sáquese a volar…yo no soy tu madre ò.o y pienso demandarte porque a la que le da amnesia continua es a MÍ! no a ti ù.u

**Kai: **-se le acerca y la abraza- MAMI! nOn

**Ludra: **QUE NO SOY TU MADRE! –lo avienta, pero este se regresa y se pone a perseguirla- AHHHHH QUITENMELO! AHHHHHHH XO

**Max y Ray: **Hola! n-n –ven salir corriendo a Ludra mientras es perseguida por Kai diciendo Mami-…O.O…

...-Mientras en eso, la cámara ilusoriamente enfoca un cartel pegado por ahí que dice:

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Por lo mientras…aquí está el chap.! A leed se ha dicho_

_Atte. Ludra_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

...-Todo escrito con la más fea letra posible y MUY pequeña-

* * *

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N**

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

En otro lugar, en un lujoso hotel se encontraban cuatro chicos cenando cómodamente; su plática era de diversos temas, hasta tomar un punto en que comenzaron a discutir todos.

"**¡ESA NO ES LA SOLUCIÓN!" **la voz fuerte de Rush sorprendió a todos.** "¡JAMÁS LA VENGANZA SERÁ UNA SOLUCIÓN!"**

"**Pero Rush…" **Drake trató de defenderse.** "¡Merezco tener venganza!" **

"**¡NO!" **voz recia.** "Tú eres mi hermano y no permitiré que hagas una idiotez"**

"**Regresarle a alguien un golpe nunca es una idiotez"** resopló con desánimo Kira.

"**¿Qué dices!" **

"**Vamos Rush, si alguien te golpeara¿no le regresarías el golpe?" **con ello, el mayor guardo silencio.** "Lo mismo es con la situación de Drake, el solamente quiere regresar ese golpe" **

"**¡No es lo mismo! una cosa es defenderte contra alguien que te agrede y otro es buscar vengarte de esa persona" **

"**Yo no le veo diferencia" **Kira continúo.** "De igual forma te defiendes contra alguien que te lastimó¿no es así?"**

Rush nuevamente guardó silencio; no sabía como contradecir la dicho por Kira, él en cierta forma tenía razón, te defendías en las dos, sin embargo una venganza era aún más fuerte que un simple «regresar el golpe»; tenía odio en ella y cuando se llevaba acabo, traía como resultado más rencor y desgracias. No era una forma fiable para resolver ningún problema.

"**La venganza es simplemente odio y nunca ofrece solución, más bien los empeora**" dijo al cabo de unos minutos de meditación.

"**Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rush" **la miradas voltearon a Cosmos.** "Buscar vengarse quizás te dará una sensación de libertad, pero al final no te hará sentir mejor" **

"**¡Qué no me hará sentir mejor!" **exclamó el pelinegro.** "Crees que me siento muy bien ahora¿eh, al ver aquel como si nada¡tan feliz!" **

"**Lo que debes hacer es olvidar el pasado Drake" **Cosmos adujo.

"**¡Olvidar!" **bufó.** "¡Eso no se puede olvidar tan fácilmente!"**

"**Pues será mejor que empieces hacerlo" **dijo Rush con voz fría.** "Y esta discusión se acabó" **

Con ello se marcha de la mesa hacia su habitación. Cosmos por igual, se levantó para dirigirse a la habitación que compartían él y Kira; por otro lado Drake estaba furioso, sin decir ni más, se salió de la suite azotando con fiereza la puerta.

'_Que lo olvide…ja' _pensó mientras caminaba por el pasillo. _'Como si fuera tan fácil, ellos no tienen ni idea de lo que sentí…' _

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**Flash Back•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**

"**Buaaaaaaaaaa…-sniff-" **lágrimas recorrían por el pequeño rostro. **"Mi beyblade…está …roto…¿por qué?"** más sollozos. **"¿Por qué me hacen esto?" **

"**Tú no puedes jugar beyblade" **

El pequeño volteó hacia la voz, observando solamente una silueta oscura de una persona.

"**¿Por qué?" **

Hubo silencio…

"**Porque el beyblade está prohibido para ti" **

"**¿Prohibido?…¿por qué está prohibido para mí!" **exigió.

"**Porque no mereces ser feliz"**

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**Fin del Flash Back•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**

La voz de la persona hizo eco en su cabeza, la frase «no mereces ser feliz» comenzó a lastimar a Drake, de tal forma, que el chico detuvo su andar y se recargó en la pared; viejas heridas se abrían nuevamente, a pesar, de nunca haber sanado por completo.

'…_merezco mi venganza…' _dijo mentalmente, su mirada se tornaba decidida y pronto, los sentimientos de dolor se esfumaron; en ello, pasos acercándose llamaron la atención del rumano.

"**¿Eres tú Kira?" **preguntó al aire, voz seria.

"**Sí, así es" **el peliblanco se acercó para mostrarse a su amigo.

"**¿Qué quieres?"**

"**No mucho, sabes…" **caminó un poco hacía la pared opuesta. **"Yo en realidad te comprendo Drake" **

El otro chico sorprendió ante el comentario.

"**Entiendo tu dolor, mucho más que Rush" **dice y la da una sonrisa. **"Yo estoy de acuerdo en llevar acabo tu venganza" **

"**¿En serio?" **

"**Sí, así es"** con ello se acerca a pelinegro. **"Y yo sé la manera como puedes hacerlo" **voz sagaz.

Drake guardó silencio, la manera de hablar de Kira le daba cierta inseguridad, jamás había escuchado al otro chico de esa manera.

"**¿Y cómo podría?" **dijo, vos dudosa.

"**Es muy sencillo, lo único que tienes que hacer es…"** pausó. **"Ayudarme en mis planes"**

"**¿En tus planes?… ¿cuáles…?" **antes de terminar, Kira lo interrumpe.

"**Te lo diré…cuando me asegures que en realidad me ayudarás en lo que sea" **

"**¿Qué insinúas?" **inquirió. **"¿Intentas decir que no soy confiable?"**

"**No, por supuesto que no"** rió un poco. **"Pero siempre comentas con Rush todo lo que vas hacer" **

"**¿Qué!" **bufó.

"**Es la realidad Drake, tú siempre le pides permiso a tu hermano para hacer cualquier cosa"**

"**¡Eso no es cierto!" **enfureció. **"¡Yo puedo hacer las cosas sin permiso de nadie!"**

"**¿En serio?" **voz sarcástica. **"Entonces, puedo suponer que me ayudarás sin tener que decirle a Rush sobre esto¿cierto?"**

"**¡Sí! Y te demostraré de una vez por todas, que yo tomo mis decisiones y no necesito del consentimiento de mi hermano" **resopló furioso.

"**Muy bien Drake, eso espero…eso espero"**

Y con una última sonrisa maliciosa, Kira lleva a Drake a otra parte donde puedan platicar mejor «el plan»…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

"**¡Kai, ya llegué!" **

El moreno gritó a pulmón abierto al entrar al departamento.

"**Y vine con el estúpido de Naile" **

"**¡A quién llamas estúpido, imbécil!" **bufó el castaño.

"**Oh vamos Naile, era una broma" **rió.

El castaño le dio una mirada seria al otro, para después terminar con una suave risa.

"**¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS HAZ ESTADO!" **Kai preguntó con su cálida voz de recibimiento, sin importarle las visitas.

"**Ahhhh…bueno, veraz Kai…yo…" **tartamudeó nervioso por la reacción del bicolor.

"**Tyson" **la voz de Tala interrumpe y salva al moreno. **"Tanto tiempo que no te veía"**

"**¿Tala?"**

El moreno observa de cerca al pelirrojo sin creerlo, aunque para Kai, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

"**¡Cielos viejo! En realidad eres tú" **chilló animoso. **"Hace años que no te veía…no haz cambiado nada viejo" **

"**Jejeje, si lo sé, todos me dicen lo mismo" **sonrió.

"**¿Naile?" **

"**Hola Ray" **dijo apartándose de la conversación de los demás.

"**No esperaba verte por aquí" **

"**Ah, es que decidí venir por ti"**

Los cinco jóvenes platicaron habidamente hasta oír el televisor ser prendido. Ante ello Tyson volteó a ver, para su sorpresa se encontraba un chico peliaquamar muy concho en el sillón observando entretenidamente el aparato.

"**¡Oye!" **gritó. **"¡ Y TÚ QUIÉN DEMONIOS ERES?" **

Darian se levantó del sillón lentamente, sin importarle el enfado del moreno hacia él.

"**Mi nombre es Darian Mcgreen" **

"**Con que Darian Magreen¿eh?" **repitió observándolo dudoso. **"¿Y qué haces en mi departamento¿eh?"**

"**Cálmate Tyson" **Kai dijo mientras agarraba al moreno por la coleta y lo jalaba hacia tras. **"Darian es amigo de Tala y también es el nuevo recluta de los Blitzkrieg Boys" **

"**¿En serio?…oh vaya" **

Con ello, Tala presentó de manera más formal al chico y Tyson se disculpó por haberle gritado. La noche continuó placidamente en el departamento, los seis jóvenes platicaron mientras cenaban; entonces Tyson y Naile les contaron sobre su increíble anécdota por la tarde, Kai estaba bastante sorprendido al saber de otra persona similar a él, pero, por lo contrario a Ray al parecer no le sentó bien el saberlo, de repente se postró serio.

La actitud del chino llamó la atención de todos.

"**¿Ray¿te encuentras bien?" **preguntó Tala.

Al oír al pelirrojo llamarle este cambió su careta y rió nervioso.

"**Ahh…no, estoy bien Tala…jejeje" **

"**¿Seguro, de repente te pusiste muy serio" **continuó preocupado. **"¿En realidad estás bien?"**

"**Si…mejor que nunca Tala…descuida" **sonrió torpemente.

"**¡De seguro te hizo daño la comida!" **Tyson clamó sorprendiendo a todos. **"La verdad es que Kai no sabe cocinar muy bien"**

"**¿QUÉ!" **enfadó el bicolor.

"**Si, a veces cuando como algo preparado por Kai, termino con dolor de estómago" **resopló.

Ahora sí, con ese último comentario fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Kai le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a su muy querido moreno, este se quejó con un alarido el golpe, para terminar los dos discutiendo.

"**Hey, hey, tranquilos chicos" **llamó Tala sin conseguir mucho éxito.

"**Vaya y lo bueno es que se quieren" **Naile comentó mientras una gotita de sudor recorría su frente.

"**¡SI!" **gritó con emoción el norteamericano. **"Me encantan las peleas de parejas" **sonrió.

Los otros chicos le dieron una mirada seca al nuevo.

"**¿QUÉ!" **resopló defensivamente.

La pelea no duró mucho, al final Kai terminó amenazando a Tyson con cierta cama y cierto ejercicio nocturno el cual dejaría de practicar. Al captarlo, el moreno dejó de discutir, pidió perdón a su amante, le dio un beso cariñoso y todo terminó. Los demás chicos daban gracias a Alá porque al fin se acabó el pleito mientras el ojiverde abucheaba, no duró mucho debido al golpe impuesto por Tala hacia él.

El tiempo se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pronto los visitantes empezaron a despedirse para ir a sus respectivos hogares.

"**Me dio gusto verlos" **comenzó Tala. **"Espero nos veamos más seguido"**

"**Nosotros también lo esperamos Tala" **el moreno dijo. **"Además tengo muchas ganas de beybatallar contigo nuevamente y…" **centro su mirada al otro chico. **"…quiero ver que tan bueno eres tú, Darian" **

"**Mejor reza para que nunca te enfrentes a mí Tyson" **

"**¡Oye!"**

"**Tan presumido como siempre" **resopló el pelirrojo y antes de que el moreno quisiera pelearse con Darian, lo agarró del brazo para alejarlo de ahí.

**"¡Adiós, nos veremos pronto!"**

Los cuatro chicos despidieron a la otra pareja que pronto desapareció de su vista.

"**Bueno Tyson, Kai" **dijo Ray. **"Nosotros también nos vamos, cuídense" **

"**Si, adiós Ray, Naile" **despidió Kai. **"Recuerda el entrenamiento¿de acuerdo?" **dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"**Por supuesto" **dice y toma el brazo de Naile para irse y de igual forma, desaparecer de la vista rápidamente.

"**¿Entrenamiento?" **Tyson sorprende. **"¿Cuál entrenamiento?"**

"**Ya verás" **

Con ello Kai se mete dejando intrigado al moreno.

"**Oye, espera… ¿de cuál entrenamiento hablas Kai?… ¿Kai?… ¡KAI!"**

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

En la oscuridad reinante, las calles se encontraban casi solas por así decirlo. Había varias personas caminando y entre esas partes solitarias de la ciudad, dos almas caminaban en silencio.

Ray y Naile continuaron su caminata. El felino se encontraba sumergido entre sus pensamientos.

'_Será posible…ese tal Drake¿será él?' _meditó, intrigado por el chico. _'Necesito verlo…si es él…entonces podría…' _

"**¿Ray?"**

La voz de su novio lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"**¿Eh?"**

"**¿Te encuentras bien?" **dijo, voz preocupada. **"Tiene que ver con ese chico¿no es cierto?"**

"**¡No!" **respondió fuertemente. **"¡Mis problemas no tienen nada que ver con él!" **

"**¿Tus problemas?" **inquirió. **"¿Cuáles problemas?"**

'_¡Rayos!' _

"**Ray, dime lo que tienes…soy tu novio y tengo derecho a saber si algo está mal" **

"**¡No es nada!" **enfadó. **"Estoy bien…lo que pasa es que…estoy cansado eso todo" **

"**Y entonces, porque dijiste que tus proble…" **

"**¡Estoy bien!" **le cortó la palabra. **"Así que deja de hacerme preguntas tontas quieres Naile" **resopló con disgusto.

"**¡No!"**

"**¿Qué?" **

"**Mira Ray, he tratado de ser comprensivo contigo" **voz irritada. **"He tratado de darte tu tiempo para que me digas cual es tu problema, pero ya estoy cansado… ¡DÍMELO!…dime qué es eso tan difícil, que te duele, que te hace guardar silencio, por favor Ray…dímelo" **

El chino bajó su cabeza, su mirada lucía triste.

"**Ray" **habló casi en un susurro. **"Por favor, quiero ayudarte…"**

"**¡No puedes!" **chilló. **"Nadie, el único que lo puede arreglar…es…yo…solamente yo puedo" **sus ojos ámbar comenzaron a vidriarse.

"**Esta bien Ray…" **suspiró. **"¿Me lo dirás algún día?"**

"**Te lo diré cuando me sienta listo…por ahora no me hagas preguntas, por favor…"**

"**De acuerdo" **el castaño abrazó a Ray, luego plantó un beso en su frente. **"Espero que no tardes mucho" **dijo con humor.

Al oírlo Ray se sintió más tranquilo, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, suspiró un poco y prosiguieron su marcha a través de las vacías calles de la ciudad…

* * *

♥•♥**Notas finales♥•♥**

...-Ludra aparece toda despeinada, agitada y polvosa- …al fin, lo perdí –voltea a verte- O.O!. ya acabaste! Genial…pues yo…verás…vaya que si que me correteó Kai, ni quien dijera que estuvo malo del corazón ù-u –exhala profundamente y tose- perdón…es que no toy acostumbrada al aire limpio n-nUjejejejejeje

Bien ahora aprovechando que no hay nadie por aquí n-n, pues entonces te diré las notas! Alguna vez te preguntaste cuantas página lleva todo este fic, pues si no lo hiciste, no me importa XO yo las voy a decir de todo modos ù.u…llevo un total de 164 página en Word, tamaño 10 y letra sylfaen n-n…ahora bien eso es lo que te haz chutado! Vaya por lo menos si no lees libros grandes siéntete feliz de leer algo BASTANTE largo n-njejejejeje

Bien, pues dije por ahí que actualizaría cada semana, jejejejejejeje SORRY! No siempre se puede hacer lo que uno quiere, ya saben…uno tiene otras cosas que hacer…trabajar, salir, divertirse, dormir, que sé yo, así que pues no se puede siempre, pero bueno…trataré de actualizar pronto y ya no me regañen! ù.u yo sé cuando me he atrasado mucho jejejejejejeje.

Pues bueno, uyyyy a poco no los dejé intrigados n-n

**Tala: **-aparece de repente-No ù-u

**Ludra: **Tala? Ô.o

**Tala: **Qué? o.o, mientras Kai está fuera de sí, pues alguien tiene que fastidiarte no? n-n

**Ludra: **Ohh que considerado de tu parte ò.o

**Tala: **Ohh, pues ya sabes, estoy para servirte n-n

**Kai: **-también aparece de repente- MAMI! nOn –se le lanza-

**Ludra: **AHHHHHHHHHHHH –sale corriendo- AUXILIO, QUITENMELO O SI NO LO MATO! XO

**Tyson: **Buaaaaaaaaaaa T-T

**Tala: **Tyson, por qué estás llorando? ô.o

**Tyson: **Es que me gustaría que Kai me persiguiera así como lo hace con Ludra…buaaaaaaaaa T-T

**Tala: **………… -ve hacia arriba- Alá ilumínalo quieres u-u

**Tyson: **Oye! ò.o

**Tala: **Bueno, tenemos que despedir el fic Tyson, así que tú dices todo mientras yo voy a salvar a Ludra de Kai, de acuerdo?

**Tyson: **De acuerdo ù-u…bien, como Ludra está indispuesta para decir lo último, no con placer las tendré que decir yo, así que:

Dejen review! (R/R), Ludra desea saber todas sus opiniones, sean buenas, malas, graciosas o lo que sean, porque para ella todas son importantes y quiere saberlas…a excepción de las anti-yaoi y anti-pareja, a menos que sean realmente buenas, sino las borrará. De antemano Gracias.

...-Con ello Tyson se va a rescatar a Kai y a Tala, porque Ludra había encontrado su cañón de plasma y lo esta apuntando a ellos-

* * *

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•Continuará…okk? n-n•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**

* * *

•♥•**L.M.N•♥•  
**♥•♥**Ludra Maco Naít♥•♥**


	29. ¡Y el torneo empieza! ¿Ray, Drake?

* * *

**♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥**•"**Un cachorrito para Kai"•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥  
(Por LudraJenova)**

**

* * *

**

♥•♥**Notas de Ludra♥•♥**

Hiya volví nuevamente! Me extrañaron n-n

**Tala: **No ò.o

**Ludra: **Tala? Ô.o

**Tala: **Que onda n-n…no recuerdas que estoy haciendo el papel de Kai mientras se recupera.

**Ludra: **Ohhh cierto!…-se pone a pensar- me pregunto como le habrá ido con la terapia de electroshocks u-u

**Tala: **Terapia de electroshocks? O.O…hey pero si dijiste que lo mandaste con un doctor, para que recuperara la memoria!

**Ludra: **Por eso, lo mande con un doctor de electroshocks n-n, ya verás que estará como nuevo en un santiamén!

**Tala: **No se supone que eso está prohibido aquí en México? Ô.o

**Ludra: **Como dice el sabio refrán…con dinero baila el perro XDDDD jejejejejejejeje.

**Tala: **Pero no se supone que puede haber más perdida de memoria con eso y que puede causarle un gran problema en el cerebro? O-O

**Ludra: **Ahmmmm…-se pone a pensar- eso no decía en el folleto ò-ó

**Tala: **Ay dios u-uU…mejor voy a ver si encuentro a Kai vivo.

**Ludra: **De acuerdo, aunque mandé a Tyson n-n

**Tala: **Con mayor razón, voy a ver si están vivos los dos, conociendo a Tyson, de seguro de aventó a tratar de salvar a Kai cuando lo electrocutaban…regreso en un rato, y si no regreso…

**Ludra: **Qué? o.o

**Tala: **Sigue esperando por mí…-se va-

**Ludra: **u-uU…-en ello el lector le da un zape a la autora- Hey que rayos! –voltea pa' todos lados- quien me pegó, quien me pegó! –se pone en pose de pelea- quieren bronca, quieren bronca! –en ello ve hacia el frente y ve al lector- Ahhh perdón…jejejejeje instintos, jejejejeje sorry pues ya saben una aquí tratando de ayudar a un desequilibrado mental, cuyo nombre empieza con «K» y termina con «ai», pero es secreto okki.

Bueno vayamos con el fic!...pues no hay mucho que les pueda decir, solamente que aquí exactamente encontrarán algo interesante que los dejará con el ojo redondo!

**Ray: **Ya lo tenemos redondo mujer u-u

**Ludra: **No me importa! Si dijo que los dejará con el ojo redondo entonces será así ò-o

**Ray: **De acuerdo, lo que tu digas u-u

**Ludra: **Hey no me des el avionaso! XO…bueno –ejem- volviendo con el fic…-ludra se pone a pensar-

2 DÍAS DESPUÉS…

**Ludra: **Ahhh ya me acordé! nOn

**Ray: **Zzzzz…ahhh yo no lo hice les juro que no sabía que explotaría o.oU –voltea a todas partes-jejejejejeje Ludra ya recordaste que ibas a decir? n-nU

**Ludra: **Sí…-Ludra ve hacia una mesa- dulce! –se va-

**Ray: **Que demo….Ô.o…ahmmmm –ve al lector- ahmmm…mejor lee el fic n-nUjijijijiji

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

¡Disfrútenlo!  
L.M.N

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

* * *

«… ¡Hola a todos los fanáticos de beyblade, les habla su más querido arbitro JAZZMAN!... me encuentro televisando aquí en el estadio de beyblade de la nueva corporación OAMBBA. Aquí se llevan a cabo las últimas preliminares para determinar cuales serán los seis mejores equipos que se enfrentarán para ser los campeones mundiales. 

Han venido varios equipos nuevos, algunos de los cuales han demostrado ser grandes rivales para los siempre favoritos y actuales campeones, los bladebreakers.

Como se ha estado llevando, al parecer mañana se determinará quienes serán esos equipos que lucharán por el premio gordo.

Por ahora se estimula que entre esos seis equipos se encontrarán los Blitzkrieg Boys, quienes ahora tienen un nuevo recluta por la lastimosa pérdida de Ian en ese accidente tan mencionado. Al parecer este nuevo chico de nombre Darian Mcgreen, ha demostrado ser un buen candidato para este equipo tan delirante, además de quitarle algunas fans a su compañero Tala…jejejejeje.

Por otra parte se encuentran los Begablader entre los candidatos, quienes a pesar de la caída de Bega, aún conservan el mismo nombre.

Otros de los favoritos para ganar son los White tigers, discutiéndosela con los Majestics, la Dinastía F y su nueva recluta María de la Rosa¡una chica que está que arde!

El batallón Barthes era uno para quedar en las ligas mayores, pero por desgracia los White Knights los acabaron fácilmente; este nuevo equipo parece ser el único quien podrá llegar a ser parte de los seis mejores, pero esto no es lo sorpréndete…¡SINO LOS GEMELOS DE RAY Y KAI!

Si tal como lo oyen chicos y chicas, en este equipo por alguna razón misteriosa están los dobles de los famosos Kai y Ray, pero no solamente se parecen, SON IDENTICOS A ELLOS, casi como si fueran sus copias.

Pero este gran parecido es totalmente en lo exterior, ya que sus personalidades son muy diferentes a los originales; Kira Yüwen quien se parece a Kai, es extrovertido, carismático y siempre está sonriendo, todo lo contrario al otro chico y Drake Ambrosh, quien se parece a Ray, es un poco reservado y bastante serio, no al grado de su hermano mayor Rush quien actúa un poco más como Kai.

Y por último, el otro quien podría llegar a ser uno de los seis mejores, son los bladebreakers. Por supuesto que ya se pensaba en eso, aunque a pesar de ser los actuales campeones, se las han visto duras en estas contiendas, nadie los dejará tener ese campeonato sin pelear…jejejejeje.

¿Pero quien ganará¿cuáles equipos serán los vencedores¿podrán ser los mencionados o habrá un giro de trescientos sesenta grados?...por ahora no estamos seguros, mañana sabremos los resultados… por ahora me despido fanáticos del beyblade, soy Jazzman informando para ustedes por BBnoticas¡hasta luego amigos!…»

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

"**¡Corre Kai!" **

La voz del moreno hacía eco por los pasillos como corría llevando casi a rastras al bicolor, quien a penas si podía seguirle el paso, menos con una mano siendo jalada por su novio y próximamente esposo.

Si, Tyson por fin se había animado a pedirle la mano a su bicolor, quien por obvias razones no dudo en dársela. Con ello los dos ahora eran prometidos, aunque solamente lo sabían ellos¿por qué, como venía el torneo de Beyblade, decidieron no decir nada hasta que se acabara. Para ellos, el ganar el torneo además de casarse muy pronto sería como un gran premio, por ello mismo, no dijeron nada a sus amigos.

"**¡Espera Tyson!"** clamó.

"**¡Vamos Kai, que pronto acabará la pelea, apresúrate!"**

Con ello, los dos chicos continuaron corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar al lugar donde se llevaría acabo la beybatalla.

"**¡Llegamos!" **dijo con un tremendo aullido el moreno al llegar.

"**Llegan tarde" **la voz de Ray dio lugar.

"**¿Qué?"**

"**Así es Tyson" **ahora Max comenzó. **"La beybatalla no duró mucho, así que los White Knights ganaron"**

"**¿En serio?" **sorprendió. **"Wow, entonces el equipo de Kira si que son buenos" **

"**¿En realidad lo son?" **Kai inquirió, no agradándolo el tono de su moreno al decirlo, sobre todo cuando mencionaba cierto nombre.

"**¡Vaya, que lo son!" **Kenny clamó. **"Sus ataques son devastadores, además de ser rápidos y precisos" **

"**Oh, vamos Kenny, qué hablamos sobre hecharle porras al oponente" **Tyson quejó.

"**Lo sé, pero en realidad ellos son sorprendentes Tyson" **dijo con nerviosismo. **"Este año ganar será difícil"**

"**Eso lo has dicho siempre, y aún así ganamos" **replicó el moreno. **"¡Mientras estemos juntos, nada podrá ganarnos!" **rió plenamente.

"**¿En serio, pues nosotros no los dejaremos ganar tan fácilmente, ne Tyson" **una voz llamó atrás de ellos.

"**¡Ah, Kira!" **asustó el peliazul.

Ante ellos, se encontraba el tan mencionado equipo, los White Knights.

"**Hola Tyson" **sonrió. **"Veo que llegaste tarde para vernos ganar el partido" **

"**Lo siento, Kira" **dice mientras lleva una mano atrás de forma torpe. **"Es que fui a comprar algo de comer con Kai" **

"**Entonces…tú eres Kai" **le sonrió. **"Mucho gusto en conocerte Kai" **

El bicolor al verlo, no podía creer que todos los rumores de su gran parecido eran totalmente ciertos, ahora frente a frente, se distinguía aún más su similitud, claro, sin considerar las actitudes.

"**Si igualmente…eso creo" **lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

"**Tyson, porque no nos presentas a tú equipo" **

"**¡Ah, claro!" **tosió un poco y comenzó. **"Mira, como ya saben, este es mi novio Kai" **dijo mientras lo agarra por la cintura. **"Este es Max, Kenny, al quien le decimos jefe y este es Ray" **

En ello, el chino trató de buscar por su doble, pero no logró encontrarlo.

"**De acuerdo, ahora yo presento a mi equipo" **empezó el peliplateado. **"Este es Cosmos, mi mano derecha, y este es Rush, Drake no está, al parecer quería ir a un lado, no lo sé" **

"**Oh vaya" **comenzó Tyson. **"Bueno por lo menos ya nos conocemos la mayoría" **rió. **"Ahora que hacemos"**

"**Oigan" **llamó Kira. **"Que tal si salimos alguna parte, ya que estamos todos reunidos, igual sirve para conocernos mejor" **

"**Buena idea" **chilló con emoción Max. **"Yo sé donde podemos ir"**

"**¿En serio¡genial!"** emocionó. **"Entonces no perdamos más el tiempo y vayamos" **

Y dicho eso, los ocho chicos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente por los pasillos hacia la salida.

'_¡Demonios!' _maldijo mentalmente el chino. _'Ese maldito de Drake no estuvo para conocerlo, rayos, así no sabré si en realidad es él… ¡rayos!' _así continuó maldiciendo durante un largo tiempo hasta ser distraído por algo. _'¿Qué es eso?' _

Al observar bien, en el suelo en una de las intersecciones del corredor, había unas cuantas huellas plasmadas.

'_¿Huellas?' _

En ello su caminar cambió de rumbo hacia donde se encontraban esas rastros.

"**¿Ray?" **llamó Kenny. **"¿A dónde vas?" **

"**¿Eh, ah recordé que tenía algo que hacer, dile a los demás que nos vemos después" **dicho eso corre hacia donde se encontraban las huellas.

"**¡Oye espera!" **gritó el pelinaranja, aún así, no pudo evitar la partida de su amigo. **"Tsk, ese Ray" **

En ello, comienza nuevamente a caminar para alcanzar a los demás, ahora ya bastante lejos de él…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

Las huellas se dirigían a lo largo del corredor. Ray las siguió como si fuera un gran perro, inclusive a pesar de notarse levemente, el chino las podía ver.

'_Esas marcas…podrían ser…'_

Continúo su andar así durante un tiempo, tanto, que parecía no tener fin. Al llegar al final donde las huellas dejaban de verse, se encontraba una puerta, la cual llevaba hacia la terraza.

'_¿La azotea?'_ inquirió mentalmente.

Y sin perder más tiempo, Ray con paso decisivo abrió la puerta, salió hacia al techo y para su mayor sorpresa, ahí se encontraba…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

No muy lejos del estadio donde se llevaban acabo las últimas batallas, siete chicos caminaban por las banquetas. Cada uno de ellos platicando con otro compañero e inclusive todos con todos, a excepción de Kai quien solamente se limitaba a responder indiferente y Rush quien solamente existía en su vocabulario las palabras «aburrido», «idiotas» y «me da igual».

Así continuaron su andar hasta llegar al lugar que Max había señalado. Era un centro de entretenimiento, nada mejor como unas maquinitas de videojuegos, entre más para divertirse y conocerse mejor; el ser beyluchadores profesionales no impedía que ellos se divirtieran con algo diferente a su trompo girador.

"**¿Qué les parece?" **Max inquirió.

Las respuestas variaron, aunque la mayoría era entre « ¡wow!», « ¡genial Max!», «bien pensado» y algunas sin habla, claro estos últimos eran por parte de los icebergs, no hace falta mencionarlos.

Al entrar el salón estaba repleto de humanidad, de varias edades y géneros, cada uno entretenido con los juegos, otros se divertían observándolos y algunos más esperaban por su turno.

Al ver esto, cada quien tomó una pareja. Max se llevó a Kenny a una máquina atascada de gente, Cosmos con Rush, el primer diciendo que está vez le ganaría y el otro solamente se limitaba ha darle por su lado, los últimos resultaron ser Kai, Tyson y Kira.

"**¿Y se supone que así nos conoceremos mejor, todos por su lado" **el moreno resopló. **"Bueno, sólo quedamos nosotros" **dijo y voltea a ver a los clones. **"¿Qué quieren jugar?…ah lo olvidaba, a ti no te gustan los videojuegos verdad Kai…entonces porque no te vas a sentar un rato mientras juego un tiempo con Kira¿eh?" **

El bicolor al oír la propuesta de su moreno, enojó. En realidad a Kai le hubiera encantado irse a sentar en las pocas mesas que había ahí; claro, nada mejor como relajarse un poco –aunque hubiera mucho ruido como para hacerlo- y tomar algún raspado o una malteada. Si, todo eso sonaba genial al bicolor, pero no todo siempre es encantador.

"**¡Me estás corriendo!" **bufó.

"**¿Qué?" **aturdió ante la respuesta. **"No por supuesto que no Kai, yo solamente decía…"**

"**Oh vamos Kai, Tyson sólo pensaba en que te aburrirías si estabas con nosotros en las maquinitas, por eso te sugería lo de ir a sentarte" **dice dando un codazo al otro**. "¿No es así Tyson?"**

"**¿Eh?… ¡ah sí¡exactamente!" **río nervioso.

Ahora bien, si a Kai le molestó la propuesta del moreno porque parecía como si en realidad lo estuviera corriendo, ahora la cuestión de dejar solo a Tyson con su gemelo, era demasiado.

"**No, voy contigo Tyson, yo también quiero jugar" **dijo seriamente, remarcando más el «contigo Tyson»

Kira notó la indirecta rápidamente, la cual fue respondida con una mirada retadora mientras tanto el moreno se sorprendía ante lo mencionado.

"**¿En serio?" **preguntó aún sin creérsela del todo. **"Pero si a ti nunca te han gustado los videojuegos, Kai"**

"**Y eso qué, hoy me dieron ganas de jugar y punto" **resopló aún enfadado y regresando la mirada a Kira.

Durante un lapso muy pequeño las dos miradas mostraron un inconformismo hacia el uno del otro, demostrando así que a ninguno le agrada la presencia del otro.

"**¡Muy bien!" **sonrió ampliamente. **"¡Entonces vamos a jugar!" **dicho eso toma a Kai por la cintura mientras con el otro brazo agarra por los hombros a Kira.

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

"**¡PIKKY!" **

Ray gritó a todo pulmón al ver a su más querida mascota. El tigre al oír su nombre volteó a verlo.

"**¡Pikky!" **continúo mientras corría para acercarse al felino.

El tigre por su parte, al verlo lo reconoció de inmediato y de igual forma se levantó para correr hacía el chino.

Al llegar, Ray abrazó con mucho cariño al tigre, había pasado mucho tiempo sin verlo y el que lo reconociera era algo increíble, aún así, no podía contener su emoción.

"**Pikky, que gusto me da verte" **dijo mientras lo acariciaba con júbilo. **"Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía" **sonrió.

El tigre lo lamió con felicidad al mismo tiempo que el chico jugaba con sus orejas, como usualmente lo hacía hace varios años.

"**¡No puedo creer lo grande que estás!" **dijo emocionado. **"Ya no eres para nada un cachorro jejejeje"**

"**No, dejó de serlo hace mucho tiempo como yo" **

La voz llamó de atrás sorprendiendo al chino. La voz era familiar para él, era la de él.

"**Tú…" **comenzó Ray sin voltearse. **"A pasado mucho tiempo…" **continúo al tiempo que se levantaba.

"**Así es…Ray" **la voz se oía con desaire. **"Pensaba que quizás ya me habías olvidado" **

"**Jamás podría olvidarte" **resopló seriamente para voltearse hacia la persona. **"Porque desde entonces he vivido arrepentido de todo lo que pasó…" **_'Entonces…si eras tú después de todo'_ pensó al ver al chico enfrente de él, quien no era nada menos que Drake.

"**No me digas, el gran Ray se arrepiente de lo que hizo…wow, esa si es una gran mentira" **sonrió con desprecio. **"No eres más que un saco lleno de mentiras"**

"**¡Eso no es cierto!" **clamó. **"Sé que lo que hice hace mucho tiempo es imperdonable, te mentí, te engañé, te traté mal, por eso me arrepiento…me arrepiento de todo" **

"**Y quieres que te crea" **resopló. **"Durante años fue lo mismo…maltratos, mentiras, recelos…todos me trataban como la escoria misma…" **su voz se oía seca, melancólica. **"Y yo era un idiota por creer que algún día me perdonarían por algo que no fue mi culpa, tal ingenuo fui" **

"**Rei-Lee…"** susurró el chino.

"**¡No me llames por eso nombre!" **bufó. **"El Rei-Lee que conociste murió hace mucho tiempo, ahora por fin soy feliz, con un hermano mayor que me quiere, un padre y amigos" **sonrió.

Ray al oírlo, sentía como su corazón pulsaba, cada palabra era como una pedrada hacia él.

"**Perdóname…" **masculló débilmente.

Al oírlo, la mirada azulada de Drake recayó en la del chino.

"**Perdóname por todo lo que te hice Rei-Lee" **comenzó, voz triste. **"Desde hace mucho tiempo lo único que he deseado es tu perdón…perdóname por favor…" **

Drake lo miró sin habla, sin gesto alguno, el único ruido eran los pequeños sollozos de Ray quien ahora se encontraba arrodillado suplicando por el perdón del otro chico.

"…**por favor…" **

El otro hombre solamente lo veía, sus ojos zafiro lo veían sin expresión alguna mientras el viento movía sus cabellos y ropa sin parar. Por un lapso se sintió como si se hubiera detenido el tiempo; no había sonido, movimiento, vida, nada, solamente se veían los dos hombres ahí en la misma pose…hasta:

"**Es fácil pedir perdón cuando el daño está hecho" **

La frase resonó haciendo eco en la cabeza de Ray, las lágrimas detuvieron como su cara se levanta mostrando su shock.

"…**Rei…Le-e" **tartamudeó sin poder creer lo dicho por el otro.

"**Qué pasa Ray, te sorprende oír tus mismas palabras dichas por mí" **sonrió burlonamente. **"Por lo menos puedes decir que aprendí algo de ti…" **detuvo. **"…hermano" **terminó con despreció la oración.

Ray, aún sin poder creer lo dicho, nuevamente sintió como su corazón se partía, sus esperanzas se había esfumado como polvo en el viento.

"**Jamás te perdonaré" **dijo con tono frío. **"Vamonos Pikky" **

El tigre obedeció caminando hacía donde su dueño se encontraba no sin antes lamber la cara de Ray.

"**Gracias Pikky" **masculló el claro, tratando de embozar una sonrisa.

"**¡VAMONOS!"** gritó.

Con ello Pikky continuó su andar y al llegar con su dueño los dos partieron hacia la puerta dejando atrás a un shockeado Ray.

'_Lo sabía…lo sabía¡LO SABÍA!' _Se dijo internamente. _'Sabía que jamás me podría perdonar, merezco su odio, merezco que me trate así…hermano…perdón¡PERDÓN POR TODO!' _

Nuevamente las lágrimas se apoderaron de los ojos ámbar inundándolas mientras los sollozos era el único ruido en aquella azotea solitaria, la cual ahora era habitada por una alma partida en mil pedazos…

* * *

♥•♥**Notas finales♥•♥**

…-se ve a Ludra entrar con un dulce- Hiya! Ya terminaste que bien! –lambe el dulce- pues ya ven! Aquí está el fic número 29 (que padre! Ya casi llego al 30 ToT), bien ahora aquí ya saben porque Ray estaba interesado mucho en Drake! Pues resulta que los dos son hermanos! Muahahahahahhahahahahaha sorprendido n-n

**Ray: **No ò.o

**Ludra: **Ok ya está bueno con los relevos de Kai ò.o quieres.

**Ray: **Ahh no aguantas nada u-u –le da un golpe- X.X

**Ludra: **Bueno si tanto insisten en querer ser Kai, pues ahí tienes una probada de mi puño. –tose un poco- bueno volviendo con lo que nos incumbe n-n, pues verán que el principio lo varié un poco ya ven que Jazzman es quien inicia todo como si estuviera reporteando de verdad XDDD y bueno, POR FIN KAI CONOCIÓ A KIRA! y pa' ponerla de emoción no se cayeron bien n-n a que no se lo esperaban! (si lo sé, ya lo sabían, déjenme emocionarme un poco quieren u-u).

Bueno ya ven que algo le hice Ray a Drake para odiarlo como lo hace…qué será? –Ludra saca un piano de quien sabe donde y le presiona la tecla que dice «sonido de suspenso»- chachachaaaannnnnnn…n-njijijijijiji, pues pronto lo verán, sabrán la verdadera historia jamás contada de Ray! –ahora presiona el botón que dice «sonido de personas sorprendidas»….ohhhhhhhhhhh…n-n

**Ray: **Como que mi verdadera historia!...esa no es mi historia! no ande inventando cosas o verá con los derechos de autor ò.o

**Ludra: **Uyyy que aguado…déjame hacerme ilusiones T-T…sé que jamás será esto la original, así que déjame ser!

**Ray: **Ahh ta' bien n-n

**Ludra: **Muy bien, pues les diré que el capi me quedó algo corto, realmente quería escribir un poco más, pero pues como ya no tengo tiempo ni de comer –la cámara hace un recorrido por el cuarto de Ludra para mostrar un silla con platos de comida- O.O ok, si como…ni que estuviera mensa como para no hacerlo u-u, pero para hacer tarea tengo que traérmelos hasta mi cuarto…para no perder tiempo…ya ni me acuerdo como es la cocina (okk ya exageré XP)…en fin, por fin tengo Internet! Hurra! Ahora lo que necesito es tiempo para escribir…trataré de hacerme algún tiempo por ahí y continuar con el fic.

Grax por esperar y por continuar leyendo!

**Ray: **Hey Ludra.

**Ludra: **Qué pasa Ray?

**Ray: **Ahmmm aquí hay un hombre de uniforme negro que te busca o.o

**Ludra: **Ehh! Por qué? Ô.o

**Ray: **No sé, creo que tiene que ver algo con Kai, Tyson y Tala…pues que diantre hiciste ahora mujer ò.o

**Ludra: **Yo no hice nada! Os juro! Yo no sabía que era ilegal la terapia de electroshock! O-O

**Ray: **O-O!...terapia de electroshocks! A quién mandaste a eso!

**Ludra: **Ahmmmm a Kai o.o –carita de inocente-

**Hombre de negro: ­**-abre la puerta con una pata y al entrar la cierra, pero esta se cae- quién es Ludra Maco Naít?...conocida mayormente como Ludra-Jenova.

**Ludra: ­**-vestida como Ray- es ella –señala a Ray que está vestido como Ludra… ¿cómo lo hizo en un santiamén?...son los misterios de Ludra-

**Ray/Ludra: **Qué? NOO! YO NO SOY, ES ELLA!

**Hombre de negro: **No puede engañarme, soy demasiado listo para usted! Ahora acompáñeme o tendré que tomar otras medidas –se truena los nudillos-

**Ludra/Ray: **Vamos Ludra, no pongas resistencia u-u

**Ray/Ludra: **Qué, pero si no soy tú! Afronta tus responsa…-no termina la frase porque se lo empieza a llevar el gorila- HEY ESPERA! NO SOY LUDRA! YO SOY RAY! ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE! XO

**Ludra/Ray: **Adiós! non

**Max: -**aparece de repente- Hey Ludra, porque estás vestida como Ray? ô.o

**Ludra/Ray: **Cállate Max! XO –en ello se para el gorila saca una foto, la ve, ve a Ray, la vuelve a ver, ve a Ludra…a Max (por qué a él, es pa' no discriminar al pobre n-n), con ello, se da cuenta de su error y suelta a Ray-

**Hombre de negro: **Con que pasándose de lista, tú vienes conmigo!

**Ludra/Ray: **RAYOS!...menuda suerte me cargo ò.ó…-voltea a ver a Max con mirada asesina-

**Max: **Ups…creo que la regué o-oU –voltea a ver a los lectores- jejejeje bueno mientras el gorila se lleva a Ludra, pues yo pa' recompensar despediré este fic n-nUjejejejejejeje –se oye al hombre gritar al ser mordido por Ludra, al ser golpeado, al ser cortado con todas las cosas punzo cortantes que Ludra pudiera sacar del cuarto…o sea muchas- O.OU…ehem…bueno:

Al no tener a Ludra para despedir el fic, los diré yo, así que cualquier comentario que quieran decirle, de cualquier forma a excepción de los antiyaoi y antipareja, los recibirá con mucho gusto y los agradecerá de antemano. No olviden review! (R/R). Hasta luego mientras tanto veré que pasará con Ludra n-nUjejejeje

**Ray: **-aparece de repente- corre Max, parece que a Ludra la llevarán a juicio! QUE EMOCIONANTE! nOn –tose un poco- digo que horrible! ToT

…-con ello los dos salen del lugar- …(continuará)

* * *

♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**Continuará…okk? n-n•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥

* * *

**

•♥•**L.M.N•****♥•  
**♥•♥**Ludra Maco Naít♥•♥**


	30. Entre peleas y recuerdos

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
**(Por LudraJenova)

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

**XxX•Notas de Ludra•XxX**

Hiya! XD tiempo que no nos veíamos ne? Jejejejejeje okki pues he vuelto! Ahh que bello el volver aquí a la sección, continuando este fic n-n chi es muy bonito que bello…

**Jueza: **Guarde silencio! Ò-Ó

**Ludra: **Uyy esta bien…-en susurro- amargada-

**Jueza:** Qué dijo! Ò.ó

**Ludra:** Nada, yo no dije nada o.o

**Jueza: **Muy bien, hoy viernes 3 de marzo se abre el juicio contra Ludra Maco Naít, conocida como Ludra-Jenova. Los cargos son los siguientes: prácticar la terapia de electroshock a humanos de dudosa inteligencia…

**Kai: **Oye, yo soy inteligente! Ò-o

**Ludra: **HEY! OoO…no se supone que estás muerto.

**Kai: **Yo? Morir? Ja, eso es tan difícil como que tú dejes el yaoi u-u

**Ludra: **Ohh entiendo n-n…un momento sino te moriste entonces porque estoy en juicio! Ò.ó

**Kai: **Buena pregunta, no lo sé, quizás porque CASI nos matas a Tyson y a mí ò.ó

**Ludra: **Ohh buen punto! Y Tyson? Ô.o

**Kai: **-señala a un lado de él, en otro asiento Tyson se encontraba vivo, pero con espuma en su boca y ojos en espiral- creo que fue demasiado para él.

**Ludra: **Bueno eso era lógico u-u, después de todo es Tyson del que estamos hablando…y por cierto, dónde está Tala? Ô.o

**Kai: **Tala?…hmmmm no recuerdo después de recibir los electroshock salió corriendo diciendo que el fin del mundo estaba cerca, quién sabe dónde habrá quedado ù-u

**Ludra: **Ohh vaya, espero que nadie intente aprovecharse de su situación e intenten violarlo û-u

**Público: **O.O! –salen corriendo en busca de Tala-

**Ludra y Kai: **O.OUUUU….

**Kai: **Tenías que hablar ù-ú

**Ludra: **Upss…espero que esto no vaya agregarse a mi lista de cargos, que ya lleva más de 20 hojas la mona leyendo

**Jueza: **…se la acusa de inducir yaoi en menores, en hacer crear fics dañinos contra la salud mental, de crear escribir notas largas, de inducir al yaoi…

**Ludra: **Wow! Que mala soy n-n

**Kai: **Se supone que debería estar preocupada ô-o

**Ludra: **Na, ya veré como salgo de la cárcel, mientras tanto a todos los lectores leed el capítulo, de hecho les diré que todo este mes me dedicaré a actualizar solamente este fic (y otro por ahí) para así pode actualiza más rápido, si quieren saber más sobre mi manera de actualización favor de ver mi Bio, ahí sabrán los periodos de actualización, ya que no actualizaré ningún otro hasta los meses mostrados ahí. Todo esto lo hago con afán de actualiza más rápido y no perder el hilo de mis fics. Jejejejejejeje…en fin, mientras la jueza tarda en decir todas mis acusaciones, porque no leen el fic y nos vemos el las notas finales, ne? n.n

**Jueza: **…se le acusa de utilizar personajes de otras series para su uso yaoi…

**Ludra: **u-u eto va pa' largo…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N**

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**¡GANÉ!"**

La voz del moreno se escuchó.

Por décima vez consecutiva Kai había perdido con su prometido; la derrota no era que le sentaba muy bien al bicolor quien a pesar de hacer su mayor esfuerzo, no podía ganarla a tal experto jugado, después de todo, Kai era un novato en los videojuegos comparado con Tyson.

"**¡Jeje, con esta son veintiún victorias, nadie puede ganarle al campeón de la maquinitas!" **rió a carcajadas.

Kai lo miró enfadado.

"**¡Solamente eres bueno porque eres un vicioso!" **

"**¿Qué, dices eso porque eres pésimo jugando Kai" **refunfuñó el moreno.

"**Solamente necesito entrenar y ya verás" **replicó, voz retadora.

"**¿Ah sí? Pues aunque entrenes nunca me ganarás, soy el mejor¡admítelo!" **

Ante ello la discusión comenzó, a un lado Kira observaba con placer la pelea.

'_Genial, una pelea, era justo lo que necesitaba' _pensó.

La discusión empezó a tornarse más acalorada, de repente sin motivos aparentes –como siempre- Tyson y Kai comenzaron a recordarse otros sucesos muy aparte de las maquinitas.

"**¡Eso no fue por mi culpa!" **

"**Ahh ahora te intentas excusar a ti mismo" **Kai resopló fastidiado. **"¡No sabes admitir tus errores!" **

"**¿QUÉ? El que no sabe admitir su errores eres TÚ, señor don perfección" **

"**¿QUÉ!"**

"**¡LO QUE OÍSTE!"**

La pelea hacía unos cuantos minutos dejó de ser local para ser escuchada por varias personas del lugar. Las miradas se centraron en los dichos, quienes aún continuaban enfadados.

Max y Kenny al oír tanto barullo, trataron de ver quienes eran los causantes del mismo, aunque su sorpresa fue inmensa al darse cuenta.

"**¡TÚ eres el quien no sabe admitir nada!" **Kai chilló.

"**AHH ahora soy yo quien no admite nada" **el moreno dijo con saña. **"El único que no admite nada eres TÚ Kai, no sabes admitir que te equivocas ni mucho menos sabes aceptar las derrotas, según tú si nadie está de acuerdo contigo entonces todos están mal" **

"**¡Eso no es cierto!" **

"**¡Si lo es, señor que todo lo puede" **

"**¡ATREVETE HA REPETIRLO!" **

"**¡Y SINO LO HAGO QUÉ DON ICEBERG!" **

Kai guardó silencio al oírlo, nuevamente esa palabra tan odiosa regresó y para ser más dolorosa de lo normal, fue dicha por la persona que amaba.

Ante ello, el moreno se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"**Ah Kai, yo lo sie…" **no logró terminar la palabra cuando el bicolor se comenzó alejarse. **"¡E-espera Kai!" **gritó e inmediatamente corrió para alcanzar a su chico. **"¡Espera Kai!" **

Al lograr agarrarlo, el chico se voltea para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

"**¡Arg!" **quejó al caer al suelo, de inmediato se agarra la mejilla y con mirada fulminante voltea a ver al bicolor. **"¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICIESTE ESO!" **

Kai no respondió.

"**¡RESPONDE CON UN DEMONIO!" **furia resplandecía en sus ojos azules. **"¡POR QUÉ ME GOLPEASTE KAI, RESPONDE MALDITA SEA!"**

"**¡PORQUE QUISE!" **bufó.

"**¿QUÉ!" **

"**¡Tranquilos chicos!" **la voz de Kenny se dio lugar. **"Por favor dejen de pelear, además este no es lugar para esto" **

"**Tyson, tranquilo viejo" **Max agarró al moreno, tratando de detener que éste se abalanzara contra Kai. **"¿Qué es lo que sucede con ustedes dos?" **

La muchedumbre se acercó rodeándolos.

"**¡ES CULPA DEL MALDITO ICEBERG!" **ahora el moreno estaba al tope de ira.

Nuevamente ante lo dicho Kai volvió a golpear a Tyson, una gran furia irradiaba en él.

"**¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ IMBÉCIL!" **

"**¡CÓMO ME LLAMASTE!" **

"**¡TYSON!"** gritó Max aún con su agarre en él. **"¡Tranquilízate quieres!" **

"**Kai que es lo qué te pasa, porque llamas así a Tyson" **Kenny reclamó.

"**¡PORQUE ES LO QUE ES, UN SIMPLETÓN PENDEJO!" **gruñó.

Tyson intentó zafarse, ante lo dicho por Kai una gran ola de cólera inundó su cuerpo, no podía perdonar a nadie quien se atreviera a llamarlo así, sin importar si esa persona era su prometido.

"**¡YA VERÁS TU MALDITO ICEBERG!" **

"**¡QUIERES GOLPEARME, VAMOS ATRÉVETE HACERLO IDIOTA!" **

Con esto, fue la gota que colmó el vaso; sin saber como el moreno logró deshacerse del agarre de su amigo y sin perder tiempo se abalanzo a Kai tirándolo al suelo. La verdadera pelea comenzó a darse lugar.

Ante el tremendo alboroto, varios policías que vigilaban el lugar se acercaron a la muchedumbre que apoyaban con gritos la lucha. No fue fácil separarlos, mucho menos salir ilesos al hacerlo, los golpes se dieron por montón, Kai y Tyson se encontraban realmente enfadados, no sabían ya sus acciones, la ira era la dominadora en ese momento. Así lo fue hasta ser arrestados.

Hermoso día¿no es cierto?...

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

En otro lugar, en el parque para ser más específicos, el pelinegro de cabello largo caminaba sin rumbo alguno por el pasto. Sus pensamientos se encontraban perdidos en ese momento.

'…_Rei-Lee…hermano…'_

Con ello varias imágenes regresaban a su mente.

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**Flash Back**•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

"**¡Mira hermano!" **

Una voz emotiva llamó como entraba a la casa.

"**Mira Ray¿no es lindo?"** dijo, voz carismática.

Al oír su nombre, el chino detuvo su entrenamiento con el beyblade para atender a su hermano menor.

El niño tenía en sus manos un pequeño tigre, al parecer de dos meses de edad.

"**¿De dónde lo sacaste Rei-Lee?" **

"**Lo encontré a un lado de su madre, ella se encontraba muerta, quizás algunos cazadores la mataron" **su mirada recayó en el cachorro. **"¿Crees que pueda conservarlo?" **

Ray miró secamente a su hermano, los ojos azulados mostraban un semblante de esperanza.

"**Si mi padre lo encuentra, date por muerto" **

A pesar de no ser directo, el gemelo entendió y sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermano, abrazó al cachorro, le sonrió a Ray, una sonrisa que no duraría por mucho tiempo.

"**No estés tan feliz, aún no sé si le diré a papá o no" **

"**¿Eh?" **

"**¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio de mi silencio?" **

"**No sé" **la sonrisa se había desvanecido. **"¿Qué quieres?" **

"**Dame ese blade blanco que tienes" **

"**¿EHH?" **aturdió. **"Pero es mi blade, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo" **

"**¡Eso no me importa!" **clamó, voz severa. **"Dámelo o puedes irte despidiendo de este lindo gatito" **

Ante lo dicho, Rei-Lee metió una mano en sus bolsillos para sacar el blade.

"**Aquí está" **

"**¡Bien! Gracias hermanito" **

"**Pero ahora como voy a entrenar" **

"**¿Entrenar?" **Ray lo miró de reojo. **"Ja, tú no necesitas entrenar Rei-Lee" **

"**¿Ah, por qué no?" **

"**Que no recuerdas tu pecado, el beyblade está prohibido para ti y cualquier cosa que te haga feliz" **desdeñó.

"**P-pero…" **su mirada era cabizbaja.

"**Deberías de agradecerme" **resopló con autismo el otro chico. **"Yo, tu querido hermano mayor, soy tan compasivo que te dejo tener una mascota, si mi padre se enterara que tienes algo así, más castigos te esperarían y quizás, hasta mataría al pequeño" **

Las palabras asustaron al ojiazul.

"**¡NO!" **dio unos pasos atrás. **"No Pilly" **

"**¿Pilly?" **levantó una ceja. **"¿Así le pusiste al tigre?" **

Asintió, diminutas lágrimas en sus ojos se mostraban.

"**Jajaja, que nombre tan estúpido" **rió el chino. **"Pero que más se podía espera de ti" **continuó su burla. **"Como sea, llévate a tu estúpido tigre antes de que papá llegue o sino ahí ya no responderé" **

Sin perder tiempo el otro chico corrió alejándose de ahí, sabía a donde llevarlo, a su lugar secreto.

"**Hey Ray" **

Una voz madura se escuchó abrir la puerta de la casa.

"**Creí oír a tu hermano¿no se encuentra aquí?" **

"**No, papá" **una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros. **"Oye papá" **el hombre atendió.

"**¿Si?"**

"**Sabes, hay algo que te tengo que contarte sobre Rei-Lee" **

La sonrisa se amplió aún más como esta misma comenzaba a tornarse torcida…

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**Fin del** **Flash Back**•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

* * *

Ray continuaba su caminar recordando los viejos tiempos. Era doloroso verlos e inclusive se sorprendía de que tal cruel podía llegar a ser.

'…_como pude ser así…como podía lastimar a mi hermano de tal forma…'

* * *

_

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**Flash Back**•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

* * *

"**¡DETENTE!" **

El pequeño niño trató de zafarse del agarre de su hermano mientras veía como mataban al cachorrito en frente de él.

"**¡POR FAVOR DETENTE PAPÁ!" **gritó angustiado, lágrimas se derramaban al ver el palo golpear la cabeza del tigre varias veces. **"¡DETENTE!" **en ello, volteó a ver a Ray. **"Por favor Ray, haz que se detenga papá, por favor" **se arrodillo. **"Te lo suplico" **

La mirada dorada del chino recayó en su hermano, fría como una roca, no mostraba compasión alguna.

"**Lo siento Rei-Lee" **volteó sus ojos a la masacre. **"Tienes que pagar por tu falta, no es mi culpa" **

"**¡POR FAVOR, HAZ QUE SE DETENGA, TE LO SUPLICO RAY¡¡RAYYY!" **

Más ruegos fueron escuchados como los chillidos del pequeño animal dejaron de escucharse. Lágrimas y sollozos ahora era lo único gobernante en el lugar…

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**Fin del** **Flash Back**•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

* * *

'_Tan insensible…tan cruel…no me reconozco…' _

Continuaba con sus recuerdos, con los viejos tiempos, cuando Ray no el mismo de hoy…

* * *

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**Flash Back**•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

"**¡PILLY!"**

Gritos y sollozos eran impuestos por el pequeño. Entre sus brazos, el cuerpo del cachorro, sangre era derramada para cubriendo al pequeño animal y manchando al chico.

"**¡Pilly!" **

Más llantos salían de su boca mientras su cuerpo se mesaba, arrullando al cadáver.

"**Deja esa cosa ya" **

La voz ordenó desde atrás. Rei-Lee sabía bien de quien se trataba.

"**¿Por qué?" **voz apagada. **"¿Por qué le dijiste a mi papá?" **más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. **"¿POR QUÉ!" **

"**No ere mi culpa, mi papá nos escuchó" **replicó. **"No había nada qué yo pudiera hacer" **

"**¿Por qué no lo detuviste?" **dijo, apenas audible. **"A ti te hubiera hecho caso¿por qué no lo hiciste?" **volteó a verlo, lágrimas aún frescas eran mostradas en esos bellos ojos azulados.

"**Una vez que papá se decide a algo, no hay manera de cambiarlo de parecer" **resopló. **"Además…" **lo miró a los ojos. **"No mereces ser feliz" **

Con ello, Ray comienza a caminar hacía la aldea dejando atrás a su pequeño hermano, al maldito de la aldea…

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•**Fin del** **Flash Back**•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

* * *

Lágrimas caían ante las imágenes en su mente, las memorias, el dolor, la maldad…todo el conjunto era una amargura que consumía la fuerza del chino. Sobre todo, por él era el torturador.

'_Semejante maldito fue…Dios, perdóname hermano, perdóname por todo lo que te hice…'_

Pronto la fuerza de sus piernas comenzó a fallarle para caer al suelo de golpe. Ahí, con la mirada perdida, Ray recordaba el pasado, más y más lágrimas se vertían en sobre su mejillas, ahora ligeramente rosadas por el llanto.

"…**Rei-Lee…" **susurró. **"Perdóname…hermano" **

El parque continuó en silencio mientras leves sollozos eran escuchados y el vento susurraba las penas…

* * *

XxX•Finals Notes•XxX

Hiya! Un poco corto pero bueno por lo menos ya actualizé, no se preocupen igual para el siguiente está más largo jejejejejeje XDD

En fin ahora hice una pelea más fuerte de entre Kai y Tyson, genial no? (lo sé no lo fue, pero dejen ilusionarme! XO), si la causa fue muy estúpida pero debemos recordar que tanto Tyson como Kai son muy orgullosos y bueno, también el recordarle su viejo apodo a Kai no fue algo muy inteligente que digamos, así que pues Kai no pudo evitar el explotar, además de que se recordaron otras cosas (aahhhh lo típico en las discusiones) y al final terminarán en la cárcel…hmmm me preguntó de donde vino esa inspiración û.u

**Jueza: **Tiene algo que decir en su favor, señorita Ludra.

**Ludra: **Sí!…-todos ponen atención a la mujer- PEPE EL TORO ES INOCENTE! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDDDD (pa' aquellos que no sepan, esta es una película mexicana que pegó mucho y esa frase es muy conocida, además que da mucha gracia cuando la dices, entre otra como: "TORITO!" sino eres de México igual no te cause gracia porque no le entiendes, sorry por eso, pero era un clásico como para no ponerlo XP)

**Kai: **Ay dios –se zapea la cara-

**Jueza: **Con que pasándose de lista, eh?

**Ludra: **Ahhh no podía evitarlo…la frase era tentadora n-nUUUU, además me moría por decirla jejejeje…

**Kai: **Ahí nos vemos dentro de 20 años Ludra.

**Ludra: **NOOOOOO!…en fin, remito, ya veré como me salgo u.u

**Jueza: **Se le sentencia a 3 capítulos de encierro!

**Ludra: **HURRA! XDDD

**Kai: **NOOOOOO! XO

**Ray: **NOOOOOO! XO

**Max: **NOOOOOO!XO

**Tyson; **SIIIIIIIIIII XO

**Todos: **Tyson?ô.o

**Tyson: **Alguien tenía que variarle no? u.u

**Ludra: **-siendo llevada a su celda- bueno ahora que me meten al bote, pues ya no me queda más que decirles:

Dejen review! Quiero saber todas sus opiniones (y ahora sí totalmente literal), acepto ahora todas las opiniones tanto antipareja como antiyaoi¿por qué, porque aunque te llenen de piedritas el hígado, una buena escritora tiene que saber recibir todas las críticas, sean buenas o malas (no todas son guantes de seda). Aunque en realidad me gustaría remitirles, si no les gusta la pareja para que leer el fic y los antiyaoi, pues igual, sino les gusta esto PARA QUE LEEN!...pero bueno, yo no lo evitaré, solamente les digo que tengan sentido común y no hagan cosas no más pa' fregar (aunque las recibiré de cualquier forma y no las borraré).

En fin, espero sus comentarios, todas son importantes para mí y me gustaría saberlas. GRAX DE ANTEMANO!

-Desaparece Ludra detrás de los muros- continuará…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

**Continuará…okk n-n?**

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

**X•x•L.M.N•x•X  
****xXx•Ludra Maco Naít•xXx**


	31. Érase una vez «parte 1»

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"**  
(Por LudraJenova)

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

**XxX•Notas de Ludra•XxX**

Hiya! XDD okk, ACTUALIZACIÓN! HURRA! Han pasado 7 días desde la última actualización…nada mal eh? Por lo general actualizo por ahí cada dos meses XDD jejejejeje, en fin dije que actualizaría más rápido por la cuestión de todo el mes y bueno pues aquí lo tienen! El chap 31! Hurra!

**Policía: **Hey guarde silencio! Ò.o

**Ludra: **Cállame! XO

**Policía: **Estos jóvenes, ya no tienen respeto a las autoridades u-u

**Ludra: **Aha –voltea a ver a los lectores- qué? Ô.o si estoy en prisión, pero pues no me quejo el lugar no está tan mal como parecía –se hace un zoom out y se muestra la celda de Ludra, la cual tiene una sala amplia, con pantalla gigante, tiene un comedor, una cocina, una cama kingsize, dos perritas, una coneja y una hámster suicida y a Ludra se le ve en un jacuzzi- n-n jejejeje, los beneficios de hacer negocios por debajo del agua…aunque eso no debían de saberlo u-u…bueno, pa' estos casos están los asesinos de paga…ups, creo que estoy hablando demás o.o…en fin.

Ahora que no tengo a donde ir y estoy en ésta mísera prisión…-ejem- pues les diré que en este chap. 31 tratará más sobre la vida de Ray y Rei-Lee, sabrán lo que pasó y todo, principalmente porque ese odio a Ray de parte de su hermano…jejejeje.

Ahh por cierto para la petición de Alexa Hiwatari de hacer un fic Kai x Bryan (OoO!), pues chica lo puedo hacer, pero si lo quieres pronto tendría que ser un One-Shot, así me sería más fácil, porque en realidad para hacer uno como acostumbro (ósea largo), tendrías que esperarme hasta terminar por lo menos este fic o algunos otros (tengo muchos fics por terminar T-T), así que ahí tu decides y me dices, okk?

Ahora sí! A leed se ah dicho nOn

**Policía: **Que se calle! Ò-o

**Ludra:** …OBLIGEME! ÒoÓ

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx  
**¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N  
**xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Hace veinticincoaños atrás, en una aldea escondida en la remota China, la población moría día a día, sin saber por qué. 

Los aldeanos no tenían un gran conocimiento sobre medicina ni enfermedades de la región, esta ignorancia era la causante de tales muertes, sobre todo porque una gran epidemia había recaído en sus tranquilas vidas.

Al no saber sobra esta enfermedad, los aldeanos creyeron que su causa era por un maldición impuesta por Mihan Kon, la futura esposa de Jun Ke Kon.

Mihan Kon era una doctora de Hong Kong antes de casarse con Jun Ke Wong. En sus afán de ayudar a la gente más necesitada la mujer buscó llevar sus conocimiento médicos a aldeas cercanas de la ciudad, así, podría brindar nuevas esperanzas de vida. Así fue hasta llegar a esta aldea y enamorarse de su futuro esposo.

Al llegar, Mihan fue tratada como una maldita mujer porque tenía conocimientos mayores a los «médicos» de ahí. Aún de no ser aceptada por completo en esta nueva aldea, Mihan nunca se dio por vencida, algún día lograría conseguir su confianza. La cual no tardó mucho, al casarse con Jun Ke Wong, uno de los guardianes de la aldea, la gente comenzó a tener más fe en la mujer.

Varios meses fueron de gran lucha para esta mujer cuando una epidemia impuesta en la aldea llegó durante su instancia, contrarrestarla no fue tarea sencilla –mucho menos cuando la acusaban de ser la causante de tal desgracia-.

Al lograr terminar con la epidemia y salvar la mayoría de todas las vidas de ese lugar, Mihan decidió quedarse a vivir ahí junto con su nuevo marido. Durante dos años la vida se torno color de rosa para la nueva pareja, pero como el dicho dice: "No todo lo que brilla es oro", el feliz matrimonio comenzó a desmoronarse.

Las costumbres de Jun comenzaron a ser un completo fastidio para la mujer, al grado de llegar a tornarse en discusiones fuertes. Mihan trató de hacer todo a su alcance para llevarse bien con las costumbres y tradiciones de la aldea, sin embargo, estas mismas resultaron ser raciales y cerradas ante los conceptos de la mujer de ciudad. La señora no podía soportar tales discriminaciones.

La gente del pueblo se regía por medio de un jefe, después eran los guardianes de la aldea, los «médicos» y al último los jefes de grupo. Así era la vida en esta aldea, la cual no tenía cupo para una mujer pensante.

Grande fue la lucha para mantenerse ante la discriminación por ser mujer. Mihan a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte, en ocasiones lograba caer ante los malos tratos por la aldea, no obstante, se mantuvo firme; si algún llegara a dejar la aldea, no sería porque la hubiera vencido.

Tres años más pasaron y Mihan logró cambiar ciertas costumbres, prejuicios, creencias, entre más, no al grado de hacerlos olvidarlas –Roma no se hizo en un día-. Nuevamente un tiempo de tranquilidad llegó para la mujer, ahora los aldeanos la querían, tanto como para llegar a pensar en ella como una diosa.

Pronto se dio la noticia del embarazo de Mihan, ante tal suceso se llevó acabo una gran fiesta, hubo bebidas y más diversión para celebrar los futuros padres. Se podía respirar felicidad en el ambiente o por lo menos antes del nacimiento.

Nuevamente otro periodo de enfermedades llegó a la aldea. Mihan, a pesar de estar embarazada cumplió con sus deberes. Atendió a los demás sin preocuparse de su propio estado, hasta llegar a caer en enferma ella misma.

En el último mes, la enfermedad de Mihan comenzó a tornarse más fuerte cada día, los «médicos» de la aldea intentaron ayudarla con todo lo que podían, sin lograr nada. Poco a poco, el tiempo para dar a luz comenzaba a acercarse.

Al llegar el día del parto, Jun logró traer a uno de los amigos de su esposa a la aldea. El hombre la atendió de emergencia. Varias horas pasaron aún sin saber como se encontraba la mujer y el pequeño ser en su vientre; hasta…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**¡Vamos apresúrate!"**

La pequeña voz demandó, atrás de él otro pequeño niño caminaba a pasos lentos, la bolsa pesaba demasiado como para ser llevada.

"**Ray espérame" **clamó.

"**Ahh, eres un inútil" **refunfuñó. **"Ni siquiera sirves para esto, sino te apresuras papá se enfadará" **

"**Lo sé, pero la bolsa pesa mucho" **dice intentando arrastrar la bolsa.

"**¡QUÉ HACES!" **gruñó. **"¡No la arrastres, no vez que hay medicinas ahí!" **le da un zape.

"**¡Auch! Lo siento, pero ya no aguanto cargarla¿me ayudas Ray?" **

"**¿QUÉ! Que te ayude"** rió. **"Jajaja, que gracioso eres hermanito" **

"**Pero no…" **

"**Recuerdas quien es el maldito de la aldea¿eh?" **lo miró de reojo.

Ante lo dicho, el otro chico solamente baja la mirada.

"**Yo" **

"**Quién es el culpable de matar a nuestra mamá¿eh?"**

Tragó un poco de saliva.

"**Yo" **

"**Quién es el que debe de pagar por matar a la diosa de la aldea¿eh?" **

"**Yo" **

"**¡Bien! Entonces ahora entiendes donde está tu lugar¿eh?" **

"**Sí" **

"**Entonces deja de perder tiempo y muévete, si llegamos tarde papá se enfadará" **ante lo dicho, una sonrisa maldosa se mostró. **"Y el castigado serás tú" **

"**Ya voy" **

"**Deberías sentirte feliz de tenerme hermanito, ya que soy el único que se preocupa por ti" **sonrió.

"**Lo sé, por eso te quiero mucho Ray" **

"**Si lo sé" **resopló con indiferencia. **"Ahora apresúrate"**

"**¡Si!" **

Con ello los dos retoman su marcha…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Ante la muerte de Mihan, la aldea entró en un estado de caos. Las enfermedades volvieron a incrementarse, volvieron a darse las antiguas costumbres que la mujer con mucho trabajo logró quitarlas y todo por la culpa del maldito. Así fue como llamaron al pequeño Rei-Lee. 

Cuando dio luz, el amigo de Mihan salió de la choza donde había atendido a la mujer, en sus manos se encontraban dos pequeñas criaturas, gemelos. Los dos eran hijos de la diosa de la aldea, al verlos al principio la gente se emocionó, no era un sola bendición, sino dos. Eso antes de saber la realidad.

No duró mucho la felicidad cuando el doctor les informó sobre la muerte de Mihan. El parto se había complicado por la enfermedad; ésta había debilitado a la mujer a tal grado que solamente se encontraba proporcionando los nutrientes necesarios para sus bebés. Al no tener para ella, la mujer comenzó a empeorar, sin embargo, logró dar luz a sus dos hijos y murió poco después de sacar al segundo.

Ante lo dicho, la aldea creyó que el verdadero culpable había sido el segundo hijo, quien nació simplemente para matar la esperanza de la aldea.

Con esto, la aldea, incluyendo a Jun Ke Kon –el apellido lo obtuvo, porque su esposa era más importante que él- odiaron al pequeño, al grado de ser el mal nacido. Al ser categorizado de tal modo, toda bondad, amabilidad, amor, cariño, felicidad, estaba prohibida para él y no merecía nada más que dolor.

Así fue la vida de Rei-Lee en la aldea, maltratado principalmente por su padre, el único quien mostraba un poco de cariño a él era su hermano mayor Ray y aún así, este se aprovechaba de él.

Al regresar las costumbres, existía una en donde los hijos mayores por tradición debían de aprender artes marciales, encargarse de los asuntos de los padres, ayudarlos con la siembra, ganado y todas las tareas pesadas del hogar, todo esto como requisito para hacerse los hombres de la familia; por ende, Ray al ser el mayor sería quien llevaría a cabo esta tradición mientras su hermano menor estaría libre para hacer lo que quisiera, si así sería, si fuera otra persona y no Rei-Lee.

La tradición de los deberes de hermano mayor recayó en Rei-Lee, como castigo por asesinar a su propia madre. Por lo mismo, se le llamo «asesino», otro de los tantos nombres para el chico.

Su vida no fue nada placentera, se encontraba en un lugar donde todos lo odiaban y aún así, el chico se mantuvo sonriente y feliz o por lo menos por fuera…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**¡Ahhhhhhh!" **

El gritó se escuchó por toda la casa.

"**¡ERES UN MALDITO INCOPETENTE!" **un latigazo fue puesto en la espalda del pequeño.** "¡ROMPISTE VARIAS MEDICINAS, TOMA ESTO IMBÉCIL!" **

"**¡Ahhhhhhhh!" **

Más golpes fueros impuestos, como las lágrimas recaían por sus mejillas y la sangre por su espalda blanca.

"**¡MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO!"**

Los gritos continuaron como el castigo continuaba. Ray observaba callado como su padre castigaba a su hermano, sabía de antemano que esto sucedería porque el otro arrastró la bolsa varias veces, era lógico saber que algunas medicinas –sobre todo las embotellas en vidrio- serían rotas al chocar con rocas o cualquier otro objeto en el suelo. Era obvio.

"**¡Ahhhhhhhhh lo siento papá, ahhhh!" **

"**¡PÍDELE PERDÓN A OTRO, HIJO DEL DEMONIO!" **

Nuevamente otro latigazo se escucho al chocar con la piel ahora roja de su hermano. Ray trató de ignorar los gritos, el dolor de su hermano, sabía que ese era su castigo por no hacer las cosas bien, sin embargo, algo en su interior no lo dejaba ignorarlo por completo.

"**¡TOMA ESTO!" **

Y al tirar el latigazo detuvo, aún sin conseguir frenarlo. El golpe recayó en la frente de Ray.

Sin saber realmente el porqué lo había hecho, Ray se interpuso entre su papá y su hermano, salvando a éste de seguir con el castigo.

"**¡RAY!" **sorprendió Jun. **"¿Qué demonios haces, por qué te interpusiste? Hazte a un lado" **ordenó con furia.

"**No" **

"**¿Qué?" **aturdió.

"**Ray" **la voz de Rei-Lee apenas se podía escuchar.

En su mirada podía notarse turbación ante la acción de su hermano, nunca antes se había interpuesto entre sus castigos, por qué ahora lo había hecho.

"**Creo que Rei-Lee ya comprendió, papá" **su voz era suave. **"No creo que necesites cansarte para que mi hermano entienda su falta, mejor descansa papá" **

El hombre no dijo nada, aventó el látigo al suelo y aún sin hablar, se e marchó de ahí hacia otra parte de la casa. Los dos chicos quedaron solos.

"**¿Estás bien?" **

La voz repentina sorprendió a Rei-Lee.

"**¿Ah?…si, si estoy bien" **

"**¿Te duele mucho?" **dijo enfatizando con su dedo las heridas. **"Parecen dolorosas" **

"**Ya me acostumbré a ellas, aunque…aún así, duelen" **su mirada veía al suelo. **"Hermano" **llamó

"**¿Si?" **

"**¿Por qué me protegiste?" **

Ray guardó silencio.

"**¿Ray?" **

"**No lo sé y no te acostumbres" **

Ante ello, una diminuta sonrisa se mostró en el rostro del chico y amplió aún más cuando su hermano atendió a sus heridas.

"**Oye Ray" **llamó

"**¿Si?"**

"**¿Tú crees qué yo soy el asesino de mi mamá?" **

Ray lo miró extrañado, la pregunta ya tenía respuesta, todo decían en la aldea le había dicho, inclusive su padre; y sin saber como, el claro no creía por completo en eso.

"**No lo sé, todo dicen eso Rei-Lee" **dijo al mismo tiempo se levantaba para ir por el botiquín de la casa.

"**Pero tú… ¿lo crees?" **

Nuevamente guardó silencio.

"**Mi padre y todos lo de la aldea me odian porque maté a mamá" **continuó. **"No puedo culparlos, yo me odiaría si estuviera en su lugar, no puedo creer que yo sea el causante de que mamá no esté con nosotros" **miró al suelo. **"Si mamá estuviera…"**

"**Si pero no está" **le cortó la palabra. **"Eso es cosa del pasado Rei-Lee, lo que importa ahora es curarte" **

Asintió el menor aún con la sonrisa.

"**A veces no me explico como puedes estar tan feliz, con todos estos tratos" **inquirió, al tiempo en que limpiaba la sangre de las heridas.

"**¡Aouch!"** quejó. **"Yo tampoco, quizás porque sé que sino fuera un asesino, todos serían buenos conmigo" **sonrió.

"**Si, quizás" **la voz se escuchó apagada. **"Deja de moverte" **

"**¡Pero duele!" **replicó.

"**Te dolerá más si se infecta, ahora deja de moverte" **

Con ello, la noche transcurrió como una pequeña hermandad se daba lugar en una casa de la aldea…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

A pesar de los problemas, malos entendidos y posiblemente envidias, Ray y Rei-Lee continuaron creciendo aún con cariño por parte de ambos o por lo menos uno de ellos siguió así. 

Al crecer, Jun inculcó a Ray el odio a su hermano menor, poco a poco el cariño de hermano comenzó a desmoronarse. Ray empezó a comprender mejor la falta de su hermano y pronto como todos los demás, comenzó a culparlo de la muerte de su madre sin piedad.

Los cambios por el mayor afectaron mucho al menor, quien aunque no quería creerlo, ahora se encontraba solo, nadie lo quería.

Los maltratos comenzaron a ser más fuertes y pronto, se encontró siendo el único que curaba sus heridas, su hermano ya no lo cuidaba.

Así se fueron los días, la vida continuó cada vez más amarga…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**¡Vamos muévete idiota!" **

Ray ordenó al ver como su hermano volvía atrasarse al cargar con los nuevos medicamentos. Ahora era una bolsa más grande, cajas y maletas, claro porque ahora tenía doce años de edad.

"**¡Apresúrate!"**

Sin responder, Rei-Lee trató de caminar, era difícil con tantas cosas, no obstante, tenía que hacerlo.

Los pasos eran lentos, ante ello, Ray desesperó.

"**Yo me voy, ahí te quedas" **resopló.

"**¡Espérame Ray!" **

Trató de correr para alcanzar a su hermano quien poco a poco desaparecía de su vista.

"**¡ESPERA!"** gritó y sin percatarse, tropezó con una rama.

Las cajas salieron volando, la bolsa, las maletas, todo quedó regado.

"**Auch"** quejó como trataba de incorporarse. **"Eso dolió… ¡las medicinas!" **estas se encontraban plácidamente tiradas en el suelo y con mala suerte, quizás varias debían de estar rotas. **"¡Rayos!" **se desplomó. **"Ahora que haré, me van a volver a castigar" **

Y mientras su mente se encontraba perdida en la materia del castigo, un extraño ruido comenzó a escucharse.

"**¿Qué es eso?" **

Volteó a todas partes buscando por el causante del sonido, sin conseguirlo.

"**¿Fue mi imaginación?" **

Sin saber bien de donde provenía el ruido, el ojiazul volvió a levantarse, si perdía más tiempo lamentándose haría su castigo más severo de lo normal. Con ello en mente, el chico agarró la bolsa, una caja de las tres tiradas, caminó hacia las demás y antes de poder agarrarlas un objeto extraño apareció de la nada para caer justamente en una de ellas.

"**¡Ahhh!" **asustó aventando lo que traía de nuevo al suelo. **"¿Q-qué es eso?" **

Enfrente girando a buena velocidad se encontraba un objeto en forma de cono, era gris con blanco y producía ese ruido.

"**Entonces…era esta cosa lo que lo producía" **lo miró atento. **"¿Pero…qué es esto?" **

"**Se le conoce como blade" **

Rei-Lee asustó al oír una voz detrás de él, de inmediato se colocó en posición de defensa.

"**Ah lo siento, no quería asustarte" **el otro hombre hizo una reverencia. **"Ese blade es mío" **

Y con ello, el blade movió para regresar a su dueño, la acción misma sorprendió al menor.

"**¿Cómo hiciste eso?" **

"**Es muy sencillo, este blade está hecho de tal manera que regrese a las manos de su dueño, una particularidad extraña no crees" **

Asintió con perplejidad.

"**Ah pero que educación la mía" **comenzó el hombre. **"Mi nombre es Kohan Kiwazaki, gusto en conocerte" **

"**Rei-Lee Kon" **

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Kohan enseñó a Rei-Lee sobre el beyblade, un deporte muy famoso en estos días. Para la sorpresa del hombre, el chico no sabía nada de este singular juego, sin embargo, al conocerlo su curiosidad por el creció. 

Después de su primer encuentro, Rei-Lee se interesó completamente en este deporte y pidió que le enseñara el hombre. Éste le agradó la idea, además, así podría investigar con detalles la aldea del chico, como paga por sus enseñanzas.

Para suerte del menor, Kohan resultó ser un cazatalentos; viajaba por todo el mundo buscando nuevos genios en los diversos deportes y ahora buscaba por un maestro en las artes marciales de cualquier género. Al saber sobre las habilidades de Rei-Lee, Kohan intentó convencer al chico de irse con él a Sao Paulo, Brasil, donde se llevaría acabo uno de los mejores torneos de la rama. No aceptó.

Sin saber bien los motivos del rechazo, Kohan respetó la decisión aunque siempre le remetía que la oferta continuaba abierta.

Al aprender un poco de beyblade gracias a Kohan, Rei-Lee llevó el deporte a su aldea. Como era obvio fue un éxito ahí.

Los meses pasaron como el gusto por el beyblade incrementó en la aldea. Pronto, los beyblades comenzaron a llegar al lugar gracias por Kohan; durante un tiempo, los maltratos cesaron hacia el pequeño Rei-Lee, por un momento volvió a regresar la felicidad a él.

Cuando Kohan se fue a su tierra natal, prometió a Rei-Lee regresar para ver como se encontraría la aldea y de casualidad ver si con el tiempo llegaría ha arrepentirse el menor. Al darse la despedida, los viejos tiempos regresaron como por arte de magia.

A pesar de ser el inculcador del beyblade en la aldea, los maltratos, el odio, los rencores, volvieron a recaer en el chico, ahora muchos peores. Por mandato de jefe, el beyblade quedó prohibido al menor además de no permitírsele tocar ni contemplar ni una beybatalla…el periodo más duro para el chico apenas comenzaba.

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**Buaaaaaaaaaa…" **lágrimas recorrían por el pequeño rostro. **"Mi beyblade…está…roto… ¿por qué?"** más sollozos. **"¿Por qué me hacen esto?" **

"**Tú no puedes jugar beyblade" **

El pequeño volteó hacia la voz, observando solamente una silueta oscura de una persona, la de su hermano.

"**¿Por qué?" **

Hubo silencio…

"**Porque el beyblade está prohibido para ti" **

"**¿Prohibido?…¿por qué está prohibido para mí!" **exigió.

"**Porque no mereces ser feliz"**

A pesar de saber las respuestas, la palabra en sí lastimaba, no importara cuantas veces intentaba acostumbrarse a ella el sentimiento de dolor siempre aparecía al oírlas.

"**Pero…pero yo traje el beyblade Ray" **

"**¡Y ESO QUÉ!" **bufó el gemelo. **"Un asesino es un asesino, no importa si llega hacer una buena acción, el matar a mamá es un pecado imperdonable" **

"**Pero…" **más lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

"**Vámonos Ray" **la voz de Lee se dio lugar. **"Vayamos a otro lado a entrar" **

"**Si" **Con ello emprenden la marcha.

"**Adiós mal nacido" **Mariah burló como con una sonrisa hipócrita era dibujada en su cara.

**"…"**

El silencio reinó como el chico aún se mantenía en el mismo lugar.

Al pasar varios minutos, Rei-Lee al final se levantó, limpió sus lágrimas, con una mano agarró los restos de su blade y caminó al lado contrario a donde se fue su hermano con su banda.

La caminata fue larga sin rumbo alguno; el pelinegro quería estar solo sin ser maltratado, humillado, odiado¿por qué no podían perdonarlo?…era una buena pregunta, el único inconveniente era su falta de respuesta.

'_¿Por qué no me pueden perdonar?…yo jamás quise matar a mi mamá, no fue mi culpa, yo…'_detuvo.

¿Él era realmente el culpable de la muerte de su madre?…todos lo llamaban asesino, mal nacido porque según todos él mató a su madre, sin embargo, cuando murió su mamá él apenas era un recién nacido¿cómo podía matar a alguien a esa edad, de pronto la iluminación llegó a él.

Durante todos estos años el chico creía totalmente en su culpa, pensaba que quizás si soportaba los maltratos, humillados entre más, podría llegar a expiar su pecado, pero… ¿cuál pecado?

'_Yo jamás quise matar a mi madre, mamá murió pero no porque yo lo haya querido… no es mi culpa que mamá se haya muerto, yo solamente nací…y…'_

"**¡YO NO SOY CULPABLE!" **el gritó hizo eco. **"Yo no soy culpable de la muerte de mamá…no" **Su mirada recayó al suelo. **"Merezco ser feliz" **

Dicho eso el chico se acurrucó en el tronco de un inmenso árbol, se sentía cálido…quizás el único lugar donde podía sentir calidez.

"**¿Por qué me pasó esto a mí?… ¿por qué?…"**

Las palabras continuaron por un rato hasta caer en la fatiga; pronto el sueño lo embarcó…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Después de saber la realidad, Rei-Lee trató de expiarse ante el jefe de la aldea, con la esperanza de así lograr que la gente lo quisiera, sobre todo su hermano y su padre. La idea era bonita, aunque la realidad nunca es como los sueños. 

En lugar de mejorar, la situación de Rei-Lee empeoró. Se le acusó de mentiroso, de un infiel, traicionero, entre más cargos injustos, así, ante tales acusaciones contra el chico, la gente que apenas si le hablaba ahora ya ni le dirigían la palabra; su padre fue más severo con él e inclusive le cortó el cabello largo que tenía y le prohibió dejárselo crecer –porque el adoraba tenerlo largo-, Ray por otra parte, comenzó a tornarse más frío con él mientras Lee, Mariah, Kevin y Gary lo humillaban. Así era la vida del chico.

Un año pasó después de la nueva situación del ojiazul, quien ahora apenas si podía sonreír y si lo hacía tanto su padre como su hermano harían desaparecer esa sonrisa de algún modo.

Las tareas del hogar incrementaron, no tenía derecho a descansar hasta terminarlos y ahora, los dos comidas al día, era solamente una.

A pesar de las condiciones inhumanas, Rei-Lee tenía la esperanza de que algún día la gente de la aldea reflexionaría, lo tratarían bien…y con suerte, tanto su padre como su hermano, llegarían a quererlo.

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**¡Aouch!" **

"**Ay que idiota eres Rei-Lee" **desdeñó el mayor acostado en el suelo. **"¿Te cortaste?" **

Asintió, al mismo tiempo se llevó su dedo a la boca.

"**A ver déjame ver" **Con ello se levanta para ir a ver la mano del menor. **"No es profunda, ya sanará" **

"**Sí, ahmm gracias" **

"**¿De qué? No hice nada" **volvió acostarse.

"…**por preocuparte…" **susurró.

"**¿Qué dijiste?" **

"**Nada" **volvió a su labor de lavar platos.

Ante el silencio de los dos, Ray comenzó a jugar con su cabello, el cual ya estaba bastante largo.

"**Ya lo tienes largo" **comenzó el menor, ante la nueva conversación Ray atendió. **"Yo lo tendría así…si tan sólo pudiera…"**

Ray solamente lo miró.

"**Pero no importa mientras pueda verte a ti con el cabello largo, es como si me viera a mi mismo" **sonrió.

Con ello Ray se levantó repentinamente.

"**¿Ray?" **aturdió.

Ray no dijo nada en cambio se dirigió a la cocina.

"**¿Ray?" **repitió aún extrañado, mucho más cuando éste abrió el cajón de los cubiertos. **"¿Qué haces Ray?" **

El otro continuó en silencio mientras buscaba en el cajón.

"**¿Qué estás buscando?… ¿qué…?" **no logró terminar la frase al ver a Ray sacar un cuchillo. **"¿Ray?" **

El mayor lo miró de entre ojo, agarró su cabello y con el cuchillo lo cortó.

Al verlo Rei-Lee sorprendió, aunque no duro mucho cuando su mirada se tornó triste, se volteó a los platos y sin decir nada, continuó su quehacer. Lo dicho ya estaba implícito.

De nueva cuenta Ray regresó a su lugar no sin antes tirar a la basura el resto de su cabello recién cortado…

* * *

**XxX•Notas Finales•XxX**

Buaa pobe Rei-Lee…T-T a sufrido mucho…bueno en fin, ahora saben un poco del pasado de esos dos y porque Rei-lee odia a Ray (bueno un poco porque todavía no lo hace XP) en fin, este chap. 31 es la primera parte de la historia, la segunda será el chap. 32 y el 33 continuaremos con la historia normal.

Bueno ahora sin más que decir…-entre susurros- porque sino el poli viene a fregar de nuevo con que me calle.

**Policía: -**a un lado de la celda- Hey escuché eso ò.o

**Ludra: **AHH pa' lo que me importa ò.o…-regresa a los lectores- bien ahí está el chap.31 espero les haya gustado y los haya hecho llorar (sino no hay problema XP yo no lloré…bueno un poco la primera vez que me lo imaginé, pero eso es otra historia XDD) y como siempre!

Dejad review! (R/R) todas las opiniones son importantes y deseo saberlas! Serán bien recibidas. Grax de ante mano! XDD

Dos capítulos más y seré libre! HURRA!

**Policía: **YA ESTUVO BUENO ÒoO ahora verás –abre la reja y como de rayo Ludra sale corriendo- ahhh rayos! Otra que se me pela…adiós al abono de navidad, a la visita de los reyes magos y al respiradorartificial de mi hijo de seis años T-T

-continuará…-

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx  
**Continuará…okk n-n?  
**xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

**X•x•L.M.N•x•X  
****xXx•Ludra Maco Naít•xXx**


	32. Érase una vez «parte 2»

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
**(Por LudraJenova)

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

**XxX•Notas de Ludra•XxX**

Hiya! XDD capítulo 32 listo para ser leído! WOW ahora sí no tardé nada, que fue un día? Jajajajajajajaja, pues debo decir que esta actualización fue la más rápida que he hecho en mi vida OoO…jejejeje sean felices que actualicé así de rápido!

Bueno por fin ya sabrán bien que más pasó con esos dos y lloren! (Bueno en realidad no, porque esta parte como que no ta' pa llorar jejejeje XP)

**Policía: **Esperen escuché algo –voltea a ver por los callejones- No era nada, sigan buscando.

**Ludra: **-oculta a un lado de un bote de basura- fui…eso estuvo cerca –vuelve con el lector- jejejeje que creen ahora soy una fugitiva de la ley, a que no se esperaban eso! XDD jejejejeje…pues mientras no me metan al bote todo está bien, pero bueno mientras ustedes continúan leyendo yo busco refugió en algún lugar, así que si ahí les caigo espero que tengan la cena lista, tengo un hambre T-T

**Policía: **AHÍ ESTÁ! SUÉLTEN A LOS PERROS!

**Ludra: **O.O! –sale hecha una bala-

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N**

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Varios días pasaron, pronto el invierno llegó a la aldea, el fin del año ya estaba en boga.

Los jóvenes de la aldea se divertían con la nieve, todos a excepción de uno. Rei-Lee se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol, a lo lejos veía como los otros chicos jugaban aventándose bolas de nieve; la acción misma de aventar una bola de esas a una persona parecía ser agradable, sin embargo, el pelinegro no sabía nada de esa diversión, jugar también estaba prohibido para él.

Con un gran respiro, Rei-Lee bajó del árbol.

"**Miren que tenemos aquí" **

Una voz habló desde atrás, desdén se podía oír en su timbre.

"**Es Rei-Lee" **la voz era de una mujer.

"**¿Qué es lo que quieren Lee y Mariah?" **inquirió con voz seria.

"**Uyy el mal nacido tiene su carácter¿no Lee?" **

"**Ja, debe de ser, después de todo es despreciado por todos" **mofó.

Ante las palabras, Rei-Lee emprendió su marcha, no tenía el ánimo como para soportar sus insultos.

"**Hey a dónde crees que vas" **Mariah llamó.** "Aún no hemos terminado de hablar contigo" **

"**No estoy de ánimo para escucharlos" **resopló.

Y dicho eso varios blades aparecieron impidieron su marcha.

"**Oigan miren es el maldito de la aldea" **un chico empezó. **"¿Qué haces aquí maldito? por qué no esparces tu maldad en otra parte, no te queremos cerca" **

"**¡Si lárgate!" **dijo otro chico para luego ser apoyado por los demás.

"**Eso estaba haciendo, sino me hubieran detenido" **replicó un poco enfadado.

"**No tienes el derecho a responderme maldito" **dijo, voz amenazadora.** "Yo valgo mil veces más que tú" **

"**No lo dudo, de esa grasa podría salir muchos barriles que podrían costar mucho" **la respuesta hizo reír a todos los demás.

"**ERES UN MAL…" **fue cortado por un bola de nieve que cayó directamente en su cara. **"¡Qué demonios¿Quién arrojó esa bola?" ó esa bola?" **y como por arte de magia, el grupito de chicos se abrió para mostrar al culpable.

Todos sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba.

"**¿Ray?" **dijeron al unísono, como varios susurros se dieron lugar.

"**¡Déjalo en paz!" **dijo con un poco de enojo en su voz.

La petición extrañó a los demás chicos, inclusive Mariah y Lee se sorprendieron.

"**¿Qué?" **

"**Lo que oíste"**

Con ello todos voltearon a ver a Rei-Lee con miradas perplejas, aunque este mismo se encontraba de la misma forma.

Sin decir nada más, el chico gordo se alejó de él como el grupito comenzaba a esparcirse.

"**¿R-Ray?" **el ojiazul continuaba atónito. **"¿Me defendiste?" **

"**No te hagas ilusiones" **lo miro severamente.** "Hoy simplemente me sentía humanitario, eso es todo" **

Con ello Ray se aleja de su hermano para dirigirse a sus dos amigos, quienes aún continuaban asombrados.

"**Vámonos" **

"**Ahh si" **dijeron a la par.

Rei-Lee observó como su hermano se marchaba con sus amigos aún si creer lo que había pasado hace unos segundos. Eran contadas las veces cuando Ray lo protegía o actuaba como hermano.

'…_Ray…'_ pensó. _'gracias hermano' _con ello una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Después del incidente en la nieve, Ray de vez en cuando se comportaba amable con su hermano gemelo, aunque en muchas ocasiones pedía algo a cambio.

A pesar de tener pagar –en cierta forma- a su hermano, Rei-Lee no podía evitar sentirse feliz porque su hermano por fin ya no lo trataba como una escoria. Casi podía decirse que otro periodo de felicidad regresaba al chico. Pero sus periodos nunca duraban mucho…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**¡Rayos!" **

Maldijo al no poder alcanzar una fruta.

"**Ya casi, ya casi" **decía, aún intentando alcanzarla. **"¡Ahhh demonios!" **

Durante más de quince minutos Rei-Lee trató de obtener una fruta de uno de los árboles más grande del río, aunque para su mala fortuna no logró conseguirlo.

"**Rayos, si no consigo por lo menos veinte de estar frutas, papá me matará" **suspiró.

En su canasta solamente había quince frutas, las únicas que logró alcanzar porque se encontraban en las partes más baja, sin embargo, si regresaba a la casa con esa cantidad, ya podía sentir el castigo de su padre.

"**¿Dónde habrá otro árbol como este?" **volteó a ver a todos lados.

El árbol era único, daba un fruto muy sabroso conocido como Mey. Ese nombre se le había puesto hacía mucho tiempo, aunque en realidad no se sabía cual era el verdadero; esa clase de árboles no crecían naturalmente en esa región, sino en otros continentes. ¿Por qué se encontraba ahí? Igual y algún turista arrojó una semilla de este singular fruto cuando venía a curiosear la zona, ya era común que los extranjeros trajearan cosas de otros lados a estas tierras, no era nada del otro mundo.

Y para complicar la cuestión, el padre de Rei-Lee resultó ser uno de los amantes del fruto de este árbol, lo adoraba como nadie, por lo tanto el hombre mandó a su hijo a buscarlo y traerle varias frutas, claro, sin importarle si había suficientes como para cumplir con su pedido.

"**Rayos" **nuevamente maldijo. _'quizás si me interno más en la selva pueda encontrar otro árbol'y_ con esos pensamientos el chico bajó de ahí.

Al caminar por tierras no exploradas Rei-Lee trató de la mejor manera el no perderse; así durante un largo tiempo el chico continuó su búsqueda por ese árbol, en lugar de hallarlo, el chico encontró algo mejor…

'_¿Qué es eso?' _

Enfrente a unos cuantos pasos lejos de él, un enorme tigre se encontraba tirado en el suelo, cubierto con sangre y un pequeño cachorro recostado cerca de el.

"**¡Dios mío!" **corrió hacia el animal.

El cachorro al oír los pasos acercarse se despertó por completo, se colocó en posición defensiva, no iba a permitir a nadie agarrarlo.

"**Tranquilo" **trató de calmar al pequeño. **"No te haré daño, confía en mí" **

Ante las palabras, la pequeña criatura observó los ojos azulados de Rei-Lee, dentro no encontró maldad ni nada para temer. Así, el cachorro dejó de gruñir.

"**Buen chico" **sonrió y acarició al chiquito. **"¿Debe ser tu madre no?" **lo miró tiernamente. **"Yo sé como es perder a una madre…lo conozco muy bien" **con ello agarró al cachorro en sus brazos. **"Si te quedas aquí morirás de hambre o sino algún cazador te disparará" **

Y como si entendiera perfectamente el pequeño tigre se dejó llevar sin oponer resistencia, no sin antes voltear a ver a su madre muerta.

"**No te preocupes, ella está en un lugar mejor" **le sonrió. **"Te llevaré a mi casa" **

Así Rei-Lee regresó por el mismo camino olvidando por completo su tarea…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**Oye papá" **

El chico llamó, el hombre volteó a ver a su «único» hijo.

"**¿Si Ray?" **

"**¿En realidad Rei-Lee no merece ser feliz?" **

"**¡POR SU PUESTO!" **bufó. **"Ese maldito mató a tu madre, sino fuera por él Mihan continuaría viva, la aldea sería un mejor lugar¡no ves que tu madre era muy importante para la aldea!" **

"**Lo sé papá…pero" **

"**¿PERO QUÉ?" **

Ante el grito Ray guardó silencio.

"**Ray, Ray, mi querido hijo" **suavizó. **"Eres un buen chico por sentir lástima por tu hermano, sin embargo él no la merece" **

"**¿No?" **

"**No, si no fuera por él, hubieras conocido a tu querida madre" **sonrió tristemente. **"Ella era muy hermosa Ray, inteligente, graciosa, o sí…su sonrisa era una de las bellezas más grande que he visto en mi vida, ella tenía semejante espíritu y unas ganas increíbles de ayudar a todos" **

"…**mamá…" **dijo airosamente. **"¿Mamá me amaría?"**

"**Por supuesto Ray, ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti, de ver como su hijo a crecido, como se ha hecho un hombre derecho…" **le acarició el cabello. **"Si tan sólo ella estuviera aquí, tu hubiera amada como ninguna madre lo ha hecho" **

"**Si mamá viviera…" **guardó silencio como intentó ahogar unas lágrimas. **"¡Hubiera preferido que Rei-Lee hubiera muerto en lugar de mi mamá!" **

"**Yo también Ray, yo también" **

"**Maldito sea mi hermano" **gruñó.

"**Tranquilízate hijo" **el hombre lo toma por los hombros. **"Ten siempre en cuenta esto hijo, los que son malos, ya pagaran por su malas acciones y Rei-Lee será castigado por matar a tu madre" **

"**Eso espero papá" **dice mientras una diminuta lágrima invade su cara.

"**No llores hijo, alégrate, no me gusta verte triste" **

"**No papá" **sonrió.

"**Así me gusta, ahora iré a buscar unas cosas, al rato regreso" **con ello el hombre agarra una bolsa, se la hecha atrás y se dirige a la puerta.

"**¡Adiós papá!" **

"**Adiós hijo, no tardo" **cierra la puerta.

Al encontrarse solo, las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, sin querer abandonarla.

'_Toda la culpa es de mi hermano…si estuviera muerto, sería lo mejor' _y con ese pensamiento, el rencor, el odio guardados en él volvieron a surgir después de haberlos olvidado por un tiempo…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Varios minutos después, una voz a lo lejos se escuchó. Ray continuó su entrenamiento con el blade tratando de ignorar la voz familiar acercándose.

"**¡Mira hermano!" **

Una voz emotiva llamó como entraba a la casa.

"**Mira Ray¿no es lindo?"** dijo, voz carismática.

Al oír su nombre, el chino detuvo su entrenamiento con el blade para atender a su hermano menor.

El niño tenía en sus manos un pequeño tigre, al parecer de dos meses de edad.

"**¿De dónde lo sacaste Rei-Lee?" **

"**Lo encontré a un lado de su madre, ella se encontraba muerta, quizás algunos cazadores la mataron" **su mirada recayó en el cachorro. **"¿Crees que pueda conservarlo?" **

Ray miró secamente a su hermano, los ojos azulados mostraban un semblante de esperanza.

"**Si mi padre lo encuentra, date por muerto" **

A pesar de no ser directo, el gemelo entendió y sonrió ante la respuesta de su hermano, abrazó al cachorro, le sonrió a Ray, una sonrisa que no duraría por mucho tiempo.

"**No estés tan feliz, aún no sé si le diré a papá o no" **

"**¿Eh?" **

"**¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio de mi silencio?" **

"**No sé" **la sonrisa se había desvanecido. **"¿Qué quieres?" **

"**Dame ese blade blanco que tienes" **

"**¿EHH?" **aturdió. **"Pero es mi blade, me costó mucho trabajo hacerlo" **

"**¡Eso no me importa!" **clamó, voz severa. **"Dámelo o puedes irte despidiendo de este lindo gatito" **

Ante lo dicho, Rei-Lee metió una mano en sus bolsillos para sacar el blade.

"**Aquí está" **

"**¡Bien! Gracias hermanito" **

"**Pero ahora como voy a entrenar" **

"**¿Entrenar?" **Ray lo miró de reojo. **"Ja, tú no necesitas entrenar Rei-Lee" **

"**¿Ah, por qué no?" **

"**Que no recuerdas tu pecado, el beyblade está prohibido para ti y cualquier cosa que te haga feliz" **desdeñó.

"**P-pero…" **su mirada era cabizbaja.

"**Deberías de agradecerme" **resopló con autismo el otro chico. **"Yo, tu querido hermano mayor, soy tan compasivo que te dejo tener una mascota, si mi padre se enterara que tienes algo así, más castigos te esperarían y quizás, hasta mataría al pequeño" **

Las palabras asustaron al ojiazul.

"**¡NO!" **dio unos pasos atrás. **"No Pilly" **

"**¿Pilly?" **levantó una ceja. **"¿Así le pusiste al tigre?" **

Asintió, diminutas lágrimas en sus ojos se mostraban.

"**Jajaja, que nombre tan estúpido" **rió el chino. **"Pero que más se podía espera de ti" **continuó su burla. **"Como sea, llévate a tu estúpido tigre antes de que papá llegue o sino ahí ya no responderé" **

Sin perder tiempo el otro chico corrió alejándose de ahí, sabía a donde llevarlo, a su lugar secreto.

"**Hey Ray" **

Una voz madura se escuchó abrir la puerta de la casa.

"**Creí oír a tu hermano¿no se encuentra aquí?" **

"**No, papá" **una sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros. **"Oye papá" **el hombre atendió.

"**¿Si?"**

"**Sabes, hay algo que te tengo que contarte sobre Rei-Lee" **

La sonrisa se amplió aún más como esta misma comenzaba a tornarse torcida…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Lejos de la aldea en una cueva Rei-Lee se encontraba con el pequeño tigre en sus manos.

"**Aquí estarás a salvo Pilly" **sonrió como le hablaba al pequeño. **"Sabes" **comenzó, los ojitos cafés del tigrito lo miraron con esa ternura e inocencia de un menor. **"Creo que Ray ya no me odia como lo hacía tanto, me dejó tenerte, bueno le tuve que dar mi blade, pero eso no importa" **suspiró. **"Parece que al fin a mi hermano le importo" **una amplia sonrisa se mostró, hacía años que no sonreía de ese modo…y se sentía tan bien hacerlo.

Colocó suavemente al cachorro en el suelo y buscó por algunas rocas para crearle una casita. Al estar de un lado para otro con el tigre siguiéndolo, Rei-Lee después de dos horas logró realizar una estructura –según una casa- donde el pequeño Pilly pudiera dormir, además de protegerse.

"**¡Listo!" **admiró su obra. **"Ya tienes casa Pilly" **el tigre respondió con un suave rugido. **"¿Te gusta? Me alegra, ahora necesitas un pequeña manta para arroparte" **miró a todas partes sin encontrar nada similar a una tela, solamente rocas y ramas. **"¿Dónde podré sacar ahorita una manta?… ¡ah ya sé!" **con ello tomó una parte de su ropa y la rompió. **"¡Listo!" **

Al cabo de pocos minutos más, la cueva ya se encontraba acondicionada para tener al cachorro en ella, quien a su vez traía como «suéter» -o dizque- el pedazo roto de la ropa de Rei-Lee.

"**Muy bien Pilly ahora sí ya puedes vivir aquí" **dijo con júbilo. **"Lo único que ahora necesitas en comida" **con ello caminó a la salida de la cueva. **"Espérame aquí, no te muevas ahorita regreso"** así lo hizo el pequeño.

Sus brillantes ojos veían como su amo se iba, un poco de tristeza invadió a esas gemas cafés, no obstante, esperaría por él…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Rei-Lee regresó con varias frutas. En realidad quería traer carne desde su casa, pero tenía un leve presentimiento de que no debía ir ahí¿por qué? No estaba seguro, aun así, era mejor seguir tus presentimientos porque por lo general, siempre están en lo cierto.

"**¡Pilly ya regresé!" **gritó como se acercaba a la cueva. **"Pilly ya…"**

No terminó la frase al ver a su hermano y a su padre aún lado de la cueva con el tigre en sus manos.

"**¿Qué significa esto Rei-Lee?" **voz demandante. **"¿Eh?" **

No podía responder, se encontraba paralizado.

"**¿Es esta tu mascota!" **gruñó. **"¡Maldito infeliz, como te atreves a romper las reglas, tener mascotas también está prohibido para ti!" **

"**¡Pero papá yo…!" **

"**¡TE ATREVES A RESPONDERME!" **colerizó. **"Ya verás lo que le hago a tu QUERIDÍSIMO tigre" **con ello avienta al cachorro al suelo, después saca un palo y golpea al animal en la cabeza.

"**¡NOOO DETENTE!" **intentó acercarse, sin lograrlo porque su hermano lo detuvo. **"¡Suéltame Ray!" **

"**No" **

Chillidos se escucharon.

"**¡DETENTE!" **

El pequeño niño trató de zafarse del agarre de su hermano mientras veía como mataban al cachorrito en frente de él.

"**¡POR FAVOR DETENTE PAPÁ!" **gritó angustiado, lágrimas se derramaban al ver el palo golpear la cabeza del tigre varias veces. **"¡DETENTE!" **en ello, volteó a ver a Ray. **"Por favor Ray, haz que se detenga papá, por favor" **se arrodillo. **"Te lo suplico" **

La mirada dorada del chino recayó en su hermano, fría como una roca, no mostraba compasión alguna.

"**Lo siento Rei-Lee" **volteó sus ojos a la masacre. **"Tienes que pagar por tu falta, no es mi culpa" **

"**¡POR FAVOR, HAZ QUE SE DETENGA, TE LO SUPLICO RAY¡¡RAYYY!" **

Más ruegos fueron escuchados como los chillidos del pequeño animal dejaron de escucharse. Lágrimas y sollozos ahora era lo único gobernante en el lugar.

La masacre no duro mucho cuando por fin el padre descargó toda su rabia contra el animal.

Al terminarse, Jun pateó el cadáver cerca de Rei-Lee para luego marcharse de ahí. Ante la vista del cachorro muerto el menor no pudo contener sus lágrimas, se encontraba roto por completo.

"**¡PILLY!"**

Gritos y sollozos eran impuestos por el pequeño. Entre sus brazos, el cuerpo del cachorro, sangre era derramada cubriendo al pequeño animal y manchando al chico.

"**¡Pilly!" **

Más llantos salían de su boca mientras su cuerpo se mesaba, arrullando al cadáver.

"**Deja esa cosa ya" **

La voz ordenó desde atrás. Rei-Lee sabía bien de quien se trataba.

"**¿Por qué?" **voz apagada. **"¿Por qué le dijiste a mi papá?" **más lágrimas caían de sus ojos. **"¿POR QUÉ!" **

"**No ere mi culpa, mi papá nos escuchó" **replicó. **"No había nada qué yo pudiera hacer" **

"**¿Por qué no lo detuviste?" **dijo, apenas audible. **"A ti te hubiera hecho caso¿por qué no lo hiciste?" **volteó a verlo, lágrimas aún frescas eran mostradas en esos bellos ojos azulados.

"**Una vez que papá se decide a algo, no hay manera de cambiarlo de parecer" **resopló. **"Además…" **lo miró a los ojos. **"No mereces ser feliz" **

Con ello, Ray comienza a caminar hacía la aldea dejando atrás a su pequeño hermano, al maldito de la aldea.

Al encontrarse solo, los sollozos de Rei-Lee continuaron sin poderlos parar, estaba incontenible por la muerte de su primera y única mascota.

'_¿Por qué?…como pueden ser tan crueles¿por qué me hacen sufrir de esta manera…papá, Ray…y yo que creía que a Ray ya la importaba…resultó ser una mentira, una vil mentira¡¡ESE MALDITO, COMO LO ODIO, COMO ODIO A TODOS, MALDITA SEAN TODOS, HOGALA SE MUERAN!' _

El dolor estaba hasta el tope, a pesar de sus intentos por no odiar a la gente de la aldea, a padre y a su único hermano, Rei-Lee no podía soportar más, había llegado a su límite.

"**¡MALDITOS, HOJALÁ SE MUERAN TODOS!" **gritó a todo pulmon sin ningún miramiento.

Si alguna vez logró sentir un poco de cariño por la gente de la aldea, ahora ya no existía en lo más mínimo, sobre todo por Ray; a pesar de que su hermano lo había tratado mal, era el único a quien aún confiaba, todavía le tenía estimo, respeto, amor de hermanos…sí a pesar de todo, Rei-Lee aún lo consideraba un hermano.

"**Malditos…" **continuó entre sollozos. **"…malditos¡MALDITO RAY!" **

Su furia, toda era canalizada a Ray¿por qué? Sabía a la perfección que él fue quien le dijo a su papá del tigre, lo sentía, y dolía aún más saberlo.

Su confianza fue rota en mil pedazos, por el único a quién llegó a confiarle su secretos.

"**Eres un maldito Ray" **abrazó más al cachorro. **"…e-res un maldito…Ray…" **

La escena se mantuvo así, donde la inocente alma de un chico murió; en su lugar nació otra igual al odio de los aldeanos a él, como los últimos sollozos de su vida se darían lugar.

La vida no siempre es justa y Rei-Lee sabía bien eso…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Dos meses más pasaron desde la muerte de Pilly. Ahora Rei-Lee se encontraba siempre serio y seco a los demás. Las ofensas pronto dejaron de afectarle e inclusive las físicas cuando lo llegaban a golpear; no se defendía, no se quejaba, no decía nada, el chico ahora era una roca.

Durante un tiempo Ray no le dirigió palabra alguna a su hermano, además si lo hiciera, el menor no le contestaría. Así sin tener más que hacer, Ray se dedicó con mayor tiempo a su entrenamiento en el beyblade. Pronto se convirtió en el mejor beyluchador de su aldea junto con sus amigos, Lee, Mariah, Kevin y Gary.

Al pasar de los días, Ray logró encontrar a su hermano con otro tigre…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**Vaya veo que tienes la reposición de Pilly" **mofó.

Rei-Lee no dijo nada, abrazó a su tigre y se alejo unos pasos de su hermano.

"**Hey no lo voy hacer nada al pequeño" **dijo al ver la lejanía del otro chico. **"¿Cómo encontraste a este?" **

"**Tenía el pie agarrado en una de esas trampas de los cazadores" **dijo secamente.

"**Oh es cierto, ahora han venido muchos cazadores" **lo miró. **"Debes de cuidarlo mucho o sino terminará muerto como el otro" **

"**Piensas decirle a mi papá otra vez" **chilló con desdén. **"No fue suficiente con matar a Pilly, ahora quieres matar a Pikky" **

"**¿Pikky?" **rió un poco. **"Vaya que no eres nada creativo con los nombres y descuida, no tengo intensión de decirle a mi papá, claro si me dejas jugar con él" **

"…"

"**Tú sabes a lo que te atienes hermano" **

'_Eres un maldito chantajista¡púdrete!' _maldijo internamente.

"**De acuerdo" **

"**¡Genial! Ahora me dejas cargarlo"**

No con mucho gusto Rei-Lee le pasó al pequeño tigre, al recibirlo Ray se emocionó al tener al cachorro entre sus brazos.

De esa forma el pequeño tigre de ser la mascota de Rei-Lee pasó a ser la de Ray; éste se llevaba al pequeño a la aldea para jugar con él con sus amigos, todos los jóvenes estaban encantados con la mascota del chico, inclusive su padre, quién de vez en cuando jugaba con el animal.

Aunque no le agradaba la idea de compartir con los aldeanos su muy querido tigre, a Rei-Lee no le quedaba opción, era mejor para el cachorro estar de esta forma que la otra solitaria. Además podía asegurar así su vida, siendo la mascota de Ray, nadie lo mataría…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Un día en específico cuando mandaron como de costumbre a Ray y Rei-Lee por medicinas a la ciudad, los dos departieron sin dirigirse palabra alguna…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**Gracias doctor" **

Dijo como daba una reverencia en agradecimiento.

"**Nos veremos el siguiente año" **

Ray caminó por los pasillos llevando unas cuantas cajas con medicina, materiales y algunos utensilios para los doctores en la aldea. Feliz por ayudar en la materia, el chico se dirigió al lugar en donde había quedado de ver a su hermano y a Pikky.

"**¡Oye espera!" **

Una voz con apuro llamó desde atrás.

"**¿Eh?" **

"**Tú¿tú eres de la aldea cerca de aquí no es cierto?" **el hombre preguntó cuando por fin llego donde se encontraba Ray.

"**Sí doctor¿por qué?" **

"**Dime, de casualidad tú no eres hijo de Mihan Kon" **

Al oír el nombre de su madre Ray dio una bocanada en sorpresa.

"**¿Cómo sabe el nombre de mi mamá?" **

"**Ya veo" **acomodó sus lentes. **"Quisiera hablar contigo¿tienes tiempo?" **

"**¡Por supuesto!" **

"**De acuerdo, entonces acompáñame" **

Ray así lo hizo. Al llegar a su consultorio, el hombre le dio el pase al chico quien entró de inmediato; adentro el hombre como el ojidorado tomaron asiento.

"**Bien¿tú nombre es Ray cierto?"**

Asintió el menor.

"**Bueno no quiero hacer esto muy largo, mi nombre es Samuel Isaías, soy de México y yo fui un gran amigo de tu madre antes de morir" **

"**¿Qué?" **

"**Si Ray, yo estimaba mucho a tu madre, era una gran mujer…de hecho sino se hubiera casado con tu padre yo lo hubiera hecho con ella" **rió un poco.

Ray lo miró atentamente, sin decir nada.

"**Cuando ella murió yo regresé a mi país, para ejercer allá, pero antes de que tu madre muriera ella me dio un medallón que se me olvidó darles antes de irme" **

"**¿Un medallón?" **su voz turbó. **"¿Algo de mi mamá?" **

"**Si, era muy especial para ella y bueno, ella quería que se los diera por si a casa moría" **

Ray entristeció al recordar la muerte de su mamá.

"**Bueno toma" **le entrega un gran medallón de oro, con un dije dorado.

Al tomarlo, Ray lo observa con detenimiento. El objeto mismo no era la gran cosa, no tenía decoraciones, era totalmente liso, dorado y podía abrirse, dentro no había ninguna fotografía.

"**No tiene nada, porque ella quería poner la foto de sus hijos ahí" **respondió ante la mirada extrañada de Ray. **"Y como sabes, pues no pudo" **

"**Por la culpa de mi hermano" **masculló.

"**¿Como dices?"**

"**Que por culpa de mi hermano mi mamá esta muerta, si el no hubiera nacido mamá estaría con nosotros y ella hubiera puesto fotos en este medallón" **

"**Wow espera un momento chico" **dijo el doctor, ante ello Ray lo miró. **"¿Dices que tu hermano es el culpable de la muerte de tu mamá?**

"**Sí, es el único culpable" **

"**Espera, eso es una completa mentira" **

"**¿Qué?" **

"**Tu hermano no tiene no es culpable de nada" **

"**¿Qué está insinuando doctor, qué mi hermano no mató a mi mamá?"**

"**Así es chico" **se acomodó los lentes. **"Tu madre murió a causa de una enfermedad que adquirió cuando estaba esperando por ustedes dos, la enfermedad se complicó al no ser atendida propiamente, debilitó a tu madre y en realidad para ser sincero, fue un milagro que ustedes dos nacieran, en su estado no solamente ella hubiera muerto, sino ustedes dos también" **

La noticia fue todo un impacto para el chico, no sabía esa versión, nadie le había dicho que su mamá estaba enferma cuando el se encontraba en su vientre.

"**¿Entonces la enfermedad fue la que mató a mi mamá?" **

"**Así es chico, pero debido al carácter de tu mamá, ella no se dejó vencer por le enfermedad hasta que ustedes dos nacieran" **dio un respiro. **"Una vez que nació tu hermano, recuerdo que tu mamá dijo esto: « ¡son gemelos, estoy tan feliz de que hayan nacido bien, ahora sí ya puedo descansar en paz»" **

Ray sentía un nudo en su garganta ante lo dicho.

"**Tu madre estaba tan feliz cuando los vio nacer, ella quería que los dos nacieran y fueran felices, aunque ella muriera" **

"**Mamá quería que fuéramos felices…" **voz apagada.

"**Si y estoy seguro que sus hijos han crecido bien, fuertes, sanos y de seguro con unas vidas placenteras¿cierto?**

"**¿Ah?…ah sí" **

"**Me alegra, después del entierro de tu madre no supe nada de ustedes, solamente que iban a estar a cargo de su padre¿no?" **

Ray asintió como una pulsada en su pecho se dio.

"**Me imagino que su padre los a cuidado bien¿no?" **

Volvió asentir.

"**Bien, pues no te hago perder más tiempo, salúdame a tu padre y tu hermano de mi parte, ah y no olvides poner un foto de ustedes dos en el medallón, eso era lo que quería tu mamá¿de acuerdo?"**

"**Si" **

Con ello, el doctor se despide del chico. Afuera Ray se mantuvo pensativo, sus pasos se alentaron por los pasillos mientras analizaba la información dada por el doctor.

'_Rei-Lee no es el culpable, sino una enfermedad…mamá, quería que fuéramos felices aunque ella no estuviera con nosotros…mamá…' _

Ante sus pensamientos, Ray se dio cuenta por fin de la verdad y de la inocencia de su hermano.

"**Tengo que decirle a todos, sobre todo a Rei-Lee" **

Con esa idea en mente, el chico se apresura para buscar por su hermano, la verdad tenía que ser dicha…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**¡Hey Rei-Lee!" **

La voz parecía familiar al chico.

"**¡Wow Kohan!" **sonrió al ver al su viejo amigo. **"Que gusta me da verte" **

"**A mí también¿cómo has estado chico?" **

"**No muy bien" **dijo voz melancólica.

"**¿Y eso por qué?" **

"**Es una larga historia, pero dime qué te trae a China" **

"**Pues verás que el un nuevo torneo de artes marciales está apunto de darse en Los Ángeles, California y aún no encuentro a un master en eso" **

"**Aún sigues con eso, no te rindes verdad"**

"**Ja, soy un caza talentos, a eso me dedico" **rió. **"Oye Rei-Lee, la oferta aún sigue en pie sabes" **

El chico meditó un poco.

"**Si aceptara¿me llevarías ahora mismo a ese lugar y podría llevarme a Pikky conmigo?" **señaló al pequeño sentado a un lado de las cajas.

"**Wow a ese tigre¡oye esa cosa es peligrosa!" **

"**Por supuesto que no, es muy manso y cariñoso, no debes de tenerle miedo" **

"**Si tú lo dices, pero dime¿por qué la prisa por irte?" **

"**Por nada, pero quiero irme lo más pronto posible de aquí, si así fuera hoy mismo" **adujó seriamente.

Ante la seriedad del chico, el hombre podía imaginar que algo grave sucedía en su vida.

"**Bueno, si aceptara llevarte hoy mismo a Los Ángeles, aceptarías el contrato¿eh?" **

"**Lo acepto" **

"**Entonces es un trato" **

"**Muy bien, vayámonos ya" **

"**Wow espera, necesito hablar con tu padre sobre esto, además no quieres despedirte de nadie" **lo miró extrañado.

"**A nadie le importará, además sino nos vamos ahora mismo no aceptaré el contrato¿entendiste Kohan?" **lo miró fríamente.

"**Hey tranquilo chico, calme esos humos, pero de acuerdo ya me han pasado cosas como esta" **le sonrió. **"Así que ya sé como tratar estos asuntos, pero bueno marchémonos¿no esperas a nadie verdad?" **

"**No" **

"**Bien…ahmm y esas cajas¿son tuyas?" **

"**No¿nos vamos ya?" **

Así los dos hombres emprenden su marcha hacia el estacionamiento para tomar el auto de Kohan. La libertad tan deseada por Rei-Lee pronto llegaría, el pasado quedaría atrás al fin.

"**Hey Rei-Lee, sabes para darte a conocer al público necesitas un nick¿cómo te gustaría llamarte?" **

"**Hmm…Drake" **

"**¿Drake?…hmm nada mal¿por qué?"**

"**No lo sé, me agrada" **

Se suben al coche y en las piernas del menor, Pikky era acomodado.

"**De acuerdo, entonces a partir de hoy te conocerán como Drake" **

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Afuera no había nada, ni cajas –porque se las robaron-, ni Pikky, pero principalmente no estaba la persona a quien estaba buscando.

Por una extraña razón Ray sintió que jamás volvería a ver a su hermano, no sabía bien porque ese sentimiento, lo agobiaba, aún más por la razón de…

"**No pude pedirle perdón" **

Ahí con vista perdida, el viento sopló moviendo su ropa, su cabello y limpiando las solitarias lágrimas derramas para perderse en el aire de ese día…

* * *

**XxX•Notas Finales•XxX**

Yuju! Ahora ya saben porque Rei-Lee odia a Ray y porque Ray ahora es bueno, al darse cuenta de la mentira en que vivía quería el perdón de su hermano, el cual, como vieron no pudo obtener y ahora ta' difícil que se lo de Rei-Lee –tose un poco- digo Drake n-n

Debo decir que este capítulo me quedo bastante largo, pero en sí es porque no quería dividirlo y poner un 3 capítulo de la historia de Ray y Drake, así que aquí ta' todo pa' chutarselo! XDD compadezcan al pobe chico que solamente vino al mundo a sufrir y ahora las interrogantes son:

¿Algún día podrá ser Ray perdonado¿harán las pases los dos¿Exageré mucho con la falta de preocupación al ver a un tigre y actuar como si nada, como si fuera un perro o un gato¿Por qué demonios no apareció ningún cazador¿Con esto odiarás más a la ya simplemente odiable Mariah¿Llegarán a cansarse algún día estos perros que me persiguen¿Saldré ilesa de esta aventura¿Dejaré el yaoi en un futuro? (jajajajajaja lo sé eso ni yo me la creo) ¿iré al cielo¿Dejaré algún día de hacer preguntas estúpidas¿Dejarás de leer estas estúpidas preguntas? Entre más interrogantes…XDD todas serán respondidas (la mayoría) en el siguiente chap!

Ahora bien si más que decir…porque estoy intentando hacerle de Spiderwoman y trepar esta pared para perder a esos malditos perros ò.o…dejad review (R/R)! Todas las opiniones son importantes y deseo saberlas! Las recibiré con grato gusto. Grax de antemano!

**Policía: **¿Dónde se metió esa mujer?

**Policía 2: **Ahí está, en ese edificio.

**Policía: **Dispárenle hasta morir.

**Policía 2: **No se supone que la quieren viva.

**Policía: **Una yaoista menos, que más das, FUEGO!

**Ludra: **O.O!

-continuará…-

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx  
**Continuará…okk n-n?  
**xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

**X•x•L.M.N•x•X  
****xXx•Ludra Maco Naít•xXx**


	33. Oportunidades y desgracias

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
**(Por Ludra-Jenova)

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

XxX•**Notas de Ludra**•XxX

Hiya! XDD capítulo 33 listo para leerse! XDDD debo decir que ahora me atrasé un poquito, jejejejeje, en fin sorry por la demora, en realidad no me encontraba en ánimos para escribir (¿por qué?...pues no sé, a veces me dan ganas de escribir y a veces no…y como siempre dependo del ánimo ù-u para ponerme, sino hay ánimo no escribo)

Y bueno yuju! Aquí ta' el siguien chap.…bueno debo decirles que con este capítulo ya son 214 páginas escritas de este fic en Sylfaen en tamaño 10…WOW! OoO…no creía que escribiría tanto jejejejejeje…en fin estoy pensando que quizás este fic terminará en 300 páginas más o menos¿por qué? Pues con este chap. No más hacen falta 17 chaps. más para terminar el fin…aprox. (si porque pueden ser menos como pueden ser más, no más chequen, no hemos llegado ni a la mitad de la segunda parte o.oU) así que así está la cuestión!

En fin, nuevamente agradezco a los que continúan leyendo este fic y a los que me han dejado review (los cuales los cuento con los dedos u-u) quienes son:

Alexa Hiwatari: Chica os agradezco por ser una de las pocas (por no decir que ya la única) que se toman la molestia de dejar review! Y grax por continuar leyendo este fic, tu presencia me anima a terminarlo! XDD

Max: Grax por leer este fic! Y ser también de las pocas personas que dejan review! Las dudas que tienes se irán resolviendo poco a poco conforme vaya la trama del fic. Sorry no puedo decir más porque le quita el chiste. Aún así espero continúes leyéndolo! XDD

Ahora bien… ahh leed se ha dicho!

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx  
**¡Disfrútenlo!  
L.M.N  
**xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

**"¡Eres un idiota!"**

**"¡Mira quien habla!"**

Las voces de dos hombres hicieron eco en el diminuto salón de la policía.

**"¡Silencio!"** clamó un uniformado de mediana edad. **"¿Cuál es la acusación?"**

**"Señor, se les acusa de escándalo y violencia dentro de un centro de recreaciones"** recalcó el otro uniformado.

**"¡Escándalo!"** bufó Kai.

**"¡Violencia!"** ahora era Tyson.

**"¡Silencio ustedes dos!"** gritó el hombre viejo. **"Con qué escandalizando además de pelearse, muy bonito"**

**"¡Nosotros no hicimos ningún escándalo!"** replicó el bicolor. **"¡Solamente fue una discusión!"**

**"¡SÍ!"** remarcó el moreno. **"Desde cuándo los problemas de pareja le incumben a la policía¿eh?"**

**"¿Problemas de pareja?"** levantó una ceja. **"Ya veo, con qué un simple problema de pareja¿no?"**

**"Así es"** Tyson recalcó.

**"Y un diminuto problema que llevaba a los golpes¿cierto?"**

Los dos asintieron firmemente.

**"Ja¡ni púdicos son! Pues para su información los pleitos de pareja en público si son asunto de la policía"**

**"¿Qué?"**

**"Ya vez lo que haces idiota"**

**"¿IDIOTA!"** el moreno chirrió. **"¡A quien llamas idiota imbécil!"**

**"¡A quién más que al rey de los idiotas, IDIOTA!"**

**"¡ICEBERG!"**

**"¡PENDEJO!"**

**"¡DON PERFECCIÓN!"**

**"¡SILENCIO!"** bufó el oficial. **"¡Se atreven a faltarle al respeto a la autoridad!"** Los dos voltearon a verlo con miradas intensas para responder la pregunta del oficial.

**"¡MUY BIEN, ENCIERRALOS!"**

**"¿Qué! Hey oiga no…"** Tyson trató de quejarse mientras era empujado por el otro policía. **"¡ME QUEJARÉ CON MIS ABOGADOS!"**

Al perderse de la vista del comandante, el señor respiró profundamente.

**"Ay Dios, que día, otra vez pleitos de parejas"** se sentó. **"Ahh estos jóvenes de ahora"**

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

En las calles de la ciudad, las hormigas de humanos se veían a través de los ojos de un chico en un edificio a lo alto. 

**"Cosmos no crees que esto es más que genial"**

Kira habló aún observando el paisaje de la ciudad.

**"¿Qué insinúas?"** inquirió leyendo un libro en la cama.

**"De la pelea de Tyson con Kai"** se volteó. **"Es una oportunidad perfecta"**

**"Ah"** dijo simplemente.

**"¿Cómo que ah? Qué no entiendes lo importante qué es¿eh?"**

**"Lo sé Kira, con esto podrás obtener oportunidad para hacer que Tyson se separe de Kai"** resopló sin ánimos. **"Aunque dudo mucho qué eso pase, sabes"**

**"¿Qué dijiste?"**

**"Tyson y Kai se aman, dudo mucho que una simple pelea como esa los separe tan fácilmente¿no crees?"** continuó con su lectura.

**"Si, lo sé"** sonrió. **"Pero para eso tengo mi plan"**

**"¿Plan?"** levantó la mirada. **"¿Aún piensas llevarlo acabo?"**

**"Así es" **se sentó en la cama aún sin perder la sonrisa sagaz. **"Pero será más fácil con la ayuda de Drake"**

**"¿QUÉ!" **sorprendió, tanto que tiró su libro. **"¿Drake también participará?"**

**"Aja¿no te alegra?"** voz picara.

**"¿Q-Qué quieres decir?"** tartamudeó un poco como un leve sonrojo se mostraba en su cara. **"Vamos no te hagas, sé perfectamente qué te gusta Drake"**

Cosmos estaba sin habla, ojos y boca completamente abiertos.

**"Si me ayudas en esto, yo te ayudaré con Drake"** sonrió.

Ante lo dicho el peligris meditó.

**"¿E-en serio?… ¿en serio me ayudarás Kira?"** su voz era dudosa.

**"¡Hey, por supuesto!…para eso somos amigos"** y con ello le da unas leves palmadas en su hombro. **"Pero primero hay que preparar todo¿ya hiciste la llamada?"**

**"Si, todo está arreglado"**

**"Perfecto"** sonrió.** "Me encanta el poder del dinero, puede hacer todo"**

Dicho eso, su mirada se centra a la ventana iluminada con escasos rayos de luz.

**"Hoy está nublado"** dijo airosamente, ante ello Cosmos lo mira atento. **"Va a llover"**

Ante lo mencionado el peligris postró su mirada en la ventana, la observó y efectivamente…en unos segundos más, varias gotas se estamparon en la ventana.

**"Dicen que a veces la lluvia crea nuevos cambios para la gente que lo necesita"**

**"¿Cambios?"** lo miró extrañado Kira.

**"Eso dicen, la lluvia trae nuevas oportunidades para unos y desgracias para otros"**

**"Entonces, esta lluvia festeja mi triunfo, porque pronto Tyson será mío"** ante ello comienza a reírse.

Cosmos por otra parte continuó con su vista en la ventana.

_'Nuevas oportunidades para unos y desgracias para otros… ¿será una premonición?…y… ¿por qué siento esta sensación de miedo?'_ Meditó. _'Sé que algo malo pasará…algo cercano a mí'_

Y con su mente sumergida en sus pensamientos, el cuarto se invadió de carcajadas como las gotas se derramaban por toda la ventana…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Afuera, la lluvia comenzaba incrementarse más y más. La gente corría por doquier para cubrirse de ella, algunos no y otros alentaban su paso para disfrutarla. Tal caso era de un chico peliaquamar. 

**"¡Apresúrate idiota!"**

La voz de Tala gritó entre la multitud de gente que corría para cubrirse. **"¡Nos vamos a mojar!"** continuaron sus gritos, los cuales eran completamente ignorados por el otro chico.

Darian se encontraba disfrutando plenamente la caída del agua; la sensación de gotas recorrer por su cara, el pequeño golpeteo, el sonido de la lluvia al chocar con el suelo y su cuerpo mismo. Todo.

**"¡Muévete!"** desesperó el pelirrojo. _'¿Que demonios le pasa a este imbécil¿por qué no se mueve?'_ pensó con enfado. **"Darian si no te mueves yo me voy"**

Y dicho eso, al no recibir ninguna reacción por parte del otro chico comenzó a caminar dejándolo.

**"No lo sientes Tala"**

La voz llamó repentinamente. A pesar del ruido, el pelirrojo logró escucharla y detuvo su andar.

**"¿Qué?"**

**"La sensación del agua correr por tu cara, tu cuerpo, es tan maravilloso"** abrió los ojos sin poder hacerlo por completo. **"Te hace sentir tan libre, tan relajado como si nada importara… ¿no la sientes Tala?"**

**"Lo único que siento es que voy a tomar un resfriado si continúo mojándome"** refunfuñó.

**"Oh vamos Tala, dónde quedó tu sentido de diversión¿eh?"**

**"Murió cuando agarré una pulmonía"** ironizó.** "Sino vienes yo me voy"** camino un poco antes de sentir unos brazos agarrándolo por la cintura. **"¡W-wow!"** se sonrojo.

**"Ven baila conmigo"**

**"¿Q-qué?"** antes de poder decir alguna otra palabra ya se encontraba bailando con el ojiverde.

La escena era realmente hermosa, sino fuera por los coches pitando, la gente corriendo para taparse de la lluvia y las miradas de curiosidad e impacto al ver a los dos chicos de ese modo.

Para Tala las miradas lo avergonzaron un poco –porque no siempre le importaban-, aún así por una extraña razón le agradó estar bailando estúpidamente en la banqueta con su compañero, a pesar de estar lloviendo.

**"Darian no crees qué esto es estúpido"**

**"No" **respondió con simplicidad. **"O a caso no te agrada¿hm?"**

**"No, no es eso"** al voltear su mirada observó como varias personas mantenían sus ojos en ellos. Al verlos, el pelirrojo les dio una mirada de «¿qué demonios ven?»

**"¿Entonces?"**

Tala no respondió, en realidad no se sentía nada mal bailar bajo la lluvia y por un momento se relajó para disfrutar de la sensación misma.

Ahí estorbando en el paso por la banqueta, los dos chicos se encontraban bailando a un ritmo suave y tranquilo; en su mente, solamente eran ellos dos, no había ruido más que el de una música melodiosa, la cual bailan al compás.

El ojiazul recargó su cabeza en el pecho del otro chico, dejándose llevar. Ante la acción por el pelirrojo, Darian lo abrazó tiernamente, pronto Tala sintió la sensación de encontrarse seguro…antes de:

**"¡AHHHHHHHHHH!"** el gritó del pelirrojo asustó al estadounidense, como se separó súbitamente.

Al perderse la dulce escena, Darian shockeo al ver tal reacción de su compañero.

**"¿Qué sucedió Tala!"** voz totalmente encrespada. **"¿Qué pasó, te duele algo, Tala!"**

El pelirrojo se encontraba ocultando su cara con sus brazos aún sin poder controlarse, sollozos se oían por su parte mientras levemente temblaba sin parar.

**"¡TALA RESPÓNDEME!"** levantó la voz al no ver respuesta de su amigo. **"¡TALA!"**

La voz se oía distante, lejana para el ojiazul-cielo…lo único que oía era el ruido de un coche chocar y las palabras «¡IAN!»

**"¡Tala mírame!"** lo voltea para estar cara a cara.

Al mostrarse, el peliaquamar sintió como un nudo se hacía en su garganta ante la vista de horror en esa linda cara. Tala se encontraba completamente en pánico, miedo y dolor se reflejaba en sus facciones.

**"Tala, tranquilízate todo está bien…"** lo abrasa de forma protectiva. **"…todo está bien, tranquilízate Tala"** repitió al mismo tiempo arrullaba al otro chico.

El pelirrojo aún no podía controlarse, la memoria estaba ahí, tan vívida como si estuviera ocurriendo ahora, en frente de sus ojos…como aquella noche.

* * *

xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx **Flash Back** xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

**"¿Cuánto hace falta para llegar?"**

La voz de Bryan llamó fastidiando al pelirrojo quien se encontraba de copiloto en la camioneta.

**"Te he dicho mil veces que llegaremos en una o dos horas más"** Trató de controlar el impulso de gritarle al peligris. Ya lo habían hecho hace tiempo en varias discusiones y los nervios de Ian habían alcanzado su punto máximo, así que el volver hacerlo, no sería una buena idea sobre todo porque él pequeño era el conductor.

**"¡Eso dijiste hace tiempo, yo quiero horas específicas, fresa!"**

**"¡Vuelve a llamarme fresa y ya verás como te va!"** amenazó.

**"¡A sí!"** lo miró desafiante. **"Y que vas hacerme, rociarme con tus poderes de fresa, uyyy que miedo"**

**"Arrg ya verás hijo de tu…"** con ello se desató el cinturón de seguridad y trató de pasarse atrás.

**"Hey ustedes dos cálmense…hey Tala, espera, me estás estorbando…"**

Sin ver donde estaba pisando, Tala continuó su andar hacia la parte trasera para golpear al peliplateado, quien por ende no se dejaría. Sin miramiento alguno, Bryan aventó al pelirrojo hacia el frente cayendo encima de Ian.

**"¡Ahhh!"** dijeron los dos.

En ese preciso momento para la mala fortuna de ellos, en una curva peligrosa Ian perdió el control para salirse y caer en un barranco.

Al pasar el tiempo, Tala abrió los ojos poco a poco, su mirada se encontraba nublada sin poder enfocar bien, su cara se sentía caliente como pegajosa, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y no podía moverse bien además de invadirla un tremendo dolor.

_'¿Qué pasó?…'_ meditó intentando recordar. _'… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?…ahh…mi cabeza me duele…'_ al llevarse las manos a su cara con gran esfuerzo, Tala sorprendió de lo que vio en sus manos. _'…sangre…mi sangre, ohh cierto ahora recuerdo, tuvimos un accidente¿dónde están Ian y Bryan?…'_

Al voltearse, no a lo lejos se encontraba la camioneta volcada, afuera Bryan se encontraba sentado con mirada perdida al suelo.

_'…Bryan…está vivo¿dónde está Ian?… ¿dónde está él!' _al no ver a su novio en ningún lado, Tala aterrorizó. Intentó moverse, caminar hacia su otro compañero sin conseguirlo ni si quiera podía abrir la boca.

_'Ian…¡IAN!…'_ desesperó al no poder hacer nada.

Al oír los pocos movimientos hechos por Tala, Bryan volteó a verlo, lágrimas se veían en sus ojos.

El verlo llorando era una de las cosas que Bryan no solía hacer y para hacerlo, debía de ser una desgracia como para llegar a tocarlo de tal modo.

**"Tala…Ian…"** sollozó. **"…Ian…está…está…"**

_'¡NO!…no puede ser no…no IAN¡NO!'_ renegó, no quería creerlo.

**"…Ian…está muerto Tala…" **bajó la mirada como sus lágrimas continuaban ante la pérdida.

_'¡NO!…esto no puede ser, no esto es una pesadilla, no¡IAN NO ESTÁ MUERTO NO!'_ continuó aún sin querer aceptarlo.

Pronto silenciosas lágrimas inundaron su cara como leves gemidos de dolor eran el único ruido en ese lugar.

En unos segundos más la lluvia comenzó a caer, marcando el día de la muerte de uno de los Blitzkrieg Boys…y el amor de Tala.

* * *

xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx **Fin del** **Flash Back** xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos ultra abiertos, como entre los sollozos se podía escuchar el nombre de «Ian» 

Darian sabía perfectamente porque Tala se encontraba en ese estado, el chico aún no podía olvidar aquel día, pero quien podía, inclusive él quien no estuvo en el accidente en persona recordaba como se encontraban ellos cuando fueron llevados al hospital…y Tala se encontraba sin habla.

* * *

xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx **Flash Back** xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

**"Y dime¿por qué te quieres unir a los Blitzkrieg Boys?"**

Spencer preguntó al otro chico quien se encontraba sentado en unos de los sillones del departamento.

**"Porque me necesitan"** fue la respuesta sin vacilación por el otro chico.

**"Vaya, veo que la modestia no recae en ti"** dijo el mayor sonriendo. **"Veo que tienes confianza y eso me agrada, pero no creas que con eso estas apto para ser uno de nosotros"**

**"Entonces porque no me pones a prueba grandullón" **sonrió, plena confianza en él.

**"Ja, muy bien, ya veremos si no eres pura lengua"**

Y cuando los dos chicos se disponían a enfrentarse, el teléfono sonó arruinando el momento.

**"Espera un momento"** contesta. **"¿Diga?…Si soy yo… ¿qué?… ¡no puede ser¿Qué ocurrió?"**

A lo poco entendible de la conversación, Darian podía indagar que algo estaba mal, sobre todo por la expresión de preocupación por parte del gorila.

**"Si, voy para allá"** colgó.** "Lo siento algo ocurrió y no podré hacerte la prueba, vuelve en otro ocasión" **sin decir más, el chico toma su suéter y acompañarlo a la salida.

**"Espera¿qué pasó?"**

**"Ahm, mis amigos se encuentran en el hospital"**

**"¿QUÉ?"** aturdió. **"Tala y los demás están lastimados¿qué les pasó?"**

**"Tuvieron un accidente en la carretera cuando venían hacia acá, de ahí no me dijeron más, necesito ir a verlos de inmediato"**

**"¿Puedo ir?"** mencionó, a lo dicho Spencer lo miró con extrañes. **"Ahora qué se esto, estoy preocupado por ellos, realmente quisiera ir contigo para saber como están"**

**"Esta bien, no hay problema conmigo"**

**"Entonces vamos"**

Al salir del departamento, los dos chicos encabezaron hacia el hospital en la motocicleta del Spencer, con ciertas precauciones, no fuera ahora que ellos también tuvieran un accidente.

En el hospital, Spencer seguido por Darian llegaron a la sala de recepción y a la recepcionista le preguntaron por sus amigos. Al ser informados propiamente se dirigieron a los cuartos donde se encontraban.

Ahí al primero en ver fue a su novio Bryan, quien aún continuaba sollozando un poco, ya no al mismo grado.

**"Bryan"** llamó el mayor. **"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?"**

El peligris volteó a lo voz de su novio.

**"Spencer…" **voz apagada. **"…Ian…"**

**"¿Qué pasó con Ian?"**

**"Disculpe pero este chico necesita descansar, tuvo una fuerte impresión y debe tranquilizarse"** una enfermera dijo al ver a los chicos. **"Hágame el favor de retirarse"**

**"Pero necesito ver a mi novio y a mis amigos, quiero saber cómo están"** reclamó.

**"Podrá verlos mañana por la mañana, ahora necesitan dormir"**

Con ello una discusión entre la enfermera y Spencer se propició. Ante la falta de atención a él, Darian buscó por Tala, quien según la información de la recepcionista se encontraba en este cuarto también.

En efecto el pelirrojo se encontraba no lejos de ahí en la esquina, al verlo el peliaquamar se dirigió a él.

Ahí acostado en la cama con la mirada fija a ninguna parte, el líder de los Blitzkrieg Boys se encontraba cubierto la mitad de la cara con vendas y lo poco de su cuerpo que podía verse.

**"Tala"** habló casi en un susurro.

Al oír su propio nombre, Tala volteó a ver al otro chico sin mostrar expresión alguna.

El ojiverde al verlo en ese estado sentía pena por él, estaba muy lastimado principalmente en su alma. Darian siempre logró ver el ánimo de las personas a través de los ojos y el chico enfrente de él, mostraba en sus ojos azul cielo, un inmenso dolor, pero no físico.

Sabía perfectamente porque sentía ese dolor, el cuerpo podía sanar, recuperarse de las heridas; las del alma eran perpetuas.

**"Mi nombre es Darian Mcgreen"**se presentó después de un rato de silencio. **"Soy el nuevo recluta de su equipo"** mencionó, aunque el autodenominarse «nuevo recluta» era totalmente una mentira, sin embargo el chico tenía un ego alto.

Ante la falta de respuesta por Tala, el chico tragó un poco de saliva. No sabía que decir, quería animarlo, sin embargo, no sabía como hacerlo.

_'Rayos que hago…vamos Darian piensa, piensa…'_

El ojiverde nuevamente observó esa mirada decaída, hacía poco dejó de centrarse en él para mirar al techo aún sin expresión alguna.

**"Se como te sientes"** habló nuevamente. **"Sé que perdiste a una persona importante para ti, y yo…yo lo lamento mucho…"** calló sin saber que más decir, cambió su vista a la ventana.

_'…Está lloviendo…dicen que la lluvia trae nuevas oportunidades para unos y desgracias para otros…será esto un cambio para Tala…'_

Y sin saber porque, el peliaquamar se inclinó para abrazar al ruso. La acción hizo a Tala volver en sí y como si fuera milagro varias lágrimas fueron derramadas como el chico se aferraba al otro sollozando en su hombro…

**"¡IAN!"**

* * *

xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx **Fin del** **Flash Back** xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Varios días después del accidente, la hospitalización y del funeral, todos hicieron lo posible para animar a Tala. 

Y ahora, él quien ya era un miembro de los Blitzkrieg Boys se centró mayormente en ayudar a Tala, aún más que los demás. A tal grado, que pronto el mismo chico se encontró enamorado del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, no podía aprovecharse de la situación del ruso para quedarse con él, no importaba si Ian ya no era obstáculo, simplemente no estaba bien y a pesar de ser un egocéntrico, a veces le salía la cuestión humanitaria, además de la ética y los «buenos valores»

Así fue como Tala y Darian se hicieron muy unidos, aunque la situación en lugar de ser placentera para el pelirrojo resultó ser fastidiosa.

Una de las maneras para no hacerlo recordar era fastidiarlo hasta explotar; una extraña táctica hecha por el nuevo, sin embargo parecía funcionar muy bien. Pasaron varios años sin volver a ver Tala en ese estado deprimente, y todo era gracias a las constantes molestias como llamarlo «princesa», «diosa», «princesa rusa» o «lobita», además de los constantes acosos -los cuales no pasaban de ser eso nada más- por parte del ojiverde.

Habían ocasiones que a pesar de molestarlo, el sentimiento no podía olvidarse tan fácilmente y Tala caía en el. Era ahí cuando un tierno Darian aparecía para abrazarlo, protegerlo y decirle que todo estaba bien.

Nunca supo –ni le importaba realmente- la razón de porqué funcionaba el abrazarlo y decir esas palabras, quizás le recordaba a Ian…la interrogante quedaría en él hasta su muerte, porque no pensaba preguntarle a Tala.

Ahí, mojándose bajo la lluvia, aún estorbando el paso a los poco peatones –porque la mayoría se encontraba resguardada en algún lugar- los dos chicos continuaron abrazándose, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpo juntos

**"…Darian…"**

Dijo entre susurros el pelirrojo al volver en sí.

**"…gracias…"**

**"De nada mi dulce «lobita»"** dijo con un poco de picardía en su voz. **"Estoy para servirte"**

Ignorando «la burla», Tala se sintió muy feliz al oír esas palabras por parte del chico, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera y todo era gracias al fastidioso de Darian, quien a pesar de sacarlo de quicio, siempre estaba ahí cuando necesitaba ayuda.

**"Deja de llamarse así, idiota"** dijo intentando mostrarse enfadado.

Al romper el abrazo, los ojos azules recayeron en los verdes.

**"Si vuelves a llamarme así, date por muerto¿entendido?"**

**"Entendido…«princesa»" **sonrió.

Con ello Tala le da una mirada intensa.

**"¿Qué, no dije «lobita»"**

Con un suspiro de resignación, el pelirrojo caminó alejándose de ahí.

**"¿Vienes o te quedas?"** Tala cuestionó.

**"Ya voy"**

Así los dos prenden la marcha hacia el hotel, platicando de infinidad de cosas y alguna otra cuestión graciosa, la cual solamente le hacia gracia al peliaquamar que al ruso.

Darian logró ver que en esos ojos azul-cielo, aún se podía ver a una alma lastimada, no obstante, ésta se encontraba sanando poco a poco como la verdadera sonrisa del chico comenzaba mostrarse. Tala volvía a ser el mismo…

* * *

XxX**•Notas finales•**XxX

Finito! XD se acabao el chap. Bueno en cierta manera ya saben que pasó con Tyson y Kai, los dos están en la cárcel ahora sí encerrados por la culpa de Tyson!

**Ludra:** -voltea a todas partes- hey porque no aparece Tyson? ô.o

**Ángel:** Es porque ellos no están muertos señorita n-n

**Ludra:** AHHH! Un ángel…entonces la bala si me dio?ô.o

**Ángel:** Así es.

**Ludra:** Genial! Entonces si vine al cielo! JA y creían que yo nunca llegaría muahahahhahaha XDDD tomen eso!

**Ángel:** Sabes esa no es una actitud de una buena persona ò.o

**Ludra:** …errr…hmmmm yo estaba hablando con los lectores –se voltea- como iba diciendo, bueno aquí mayormente concentré la historia en Darian y Tala, además ya saben como murió IAN! No IAN NO! XDD

**Ian: **¿Me llamabas? n-n

**Ludra:** Ahh…qué demo…ah chinga…qué rayos haces tú aquí ò.o

**Ian:** Estoy muerto, tú lo dijiste ù,u

**Ludra:** Ahh cherto… verdad muy cierta…bueno pues para meter cizaña…Ian Tala te está siendo infiel con un tipo llamado Darian Mcgreen yo los vi muy juntitos antes de morirme fíjate, fíjate, fíjate.

**Ian: **¿Qué! OoO…¡NO MI TALA!…bueno, espero sea feliz u-u

**Ludra: **¿Qué! eso es todo Ô.o …no piensas aparecerte por ahí y jalarle los pies o lo que sea a Darian por meterse con Tala? Eh! Ò-o

**Ian:** No, yo quiero que Tala sea feliz, aunque tenga que dárselo a otro T-T

**Ludra:** CHAFA! Buuuuuu…ò.ó me desilusionas Ian…

**Ángel:** -ehem- qué decías señorita ò-o

**Ludra:** No, si a eso llamo ser un hombre de verdad! n.n bien hecho Ian!

**Ian:** …hmmm Ò.O

**Ludra:** …Yo continuó con los lectores…jejejejeje…bueno volviendo a lo que nos atañe, bueno ahí ven que Tala está un poco traumado por la muerte del mencionado aquí a lado mío –señala a Ian- y ahora que lo recuerdo…saben no me acordaba que había puesto como pareja a Spencer con Bryan (si yo igual estoy sorprendida, sino es que más û-u) y la verdad ya no me gusta la pareja, de hecho me preguntaba qué demonios estaba pensando en ese entonces…en fin, como ya los había puesto (y no he pensado en una manera de separlos…si como con Ian XP), pues los dejo, aunque en realidad no me voy a centrar en ellos, así que no hay ningún problema con dejarlos…en fin debo decir (sino es que ya lo dije…la verdad son demasiadas notas como para acordarme si ya lo mencioné o no) a Bryan no lo veo con nadie, ni con Kai ni con Tala, ni mucho menos con Spencer (rayos, que me habré fumado como para ponerlos…ô.o) y no lo veo ni como uke ni como seme…vaya debo decir que Bryan es un caso raro en mí…que cosas, solamente me cae bien y me gusta ponerlo como un amigo fastidioso de Tala jejejejejejeje…

Pero bueno, dejando esas cosas hmmmm ya no sé que decir…esta conmoción de haber subido al cielo y no al infierno es algo sorprendente…jejejeje, si tan sólo pudiera ver la manera de cómo regresar para cobrar la apuesta que hice con uno…en fin.  
Ahh por cierto para los que no sepan como es el color aquamar del cabello de Darian, les diré que es verde-azuloso, pero para que tengan más idea aquí les muestro como (solo quiten los espacios, pongan otra diagonal, los dos puntos y ya):

Ht t p/ w w w. g im ages/Aqua mar ine/ aquamar204AY .jpg  
Ht t p/ w w w. kok k inidis-diamond.gr/image s/kosm i mata/e arringaquamardia m.jpg  
Ht t p/ w w w. fa ce-m usi c. ch/B il der/aq uam ar. gif  
Ht t p / lib rar y.thi nkqu e st.o rg/3 639/ aq uam ar .gif

–se voltea a ver al ángel quien la miraba feo- Oye angelito, cuándo podré ver a Dios?

**Ángel:** Tienes que hacer cola para verlo.

**Ludra:** -ve la cola que mide más de un kilómetro- OoOUUUUUU…bueno, menos mal que tengo toda la eternidad…

Y bueno mientras espero mi eterno turno, les diré a ustedes los que aún viven, dejad review! Todas sus opiniones son importantes y deseo saberlas (ahora mucho más, para entretenerme mientras espero XP) y serán recibidas con divinidad (chi ya que estoy en el cielo XDD). Grax de antemano! (e igual les hecho una mano aquí para que queden en el cielo…ya saben cuentan con su amigix para hacer mano negra en la lista de San Pedro…al cabo que el hombre está bien cegatón, dejarme pasar a mi! Jajajajajaja XDD)

-en ello Ludra se queda ahí sentada esperando por la fila en moverse…-

Continuará…eternamente…XD

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

**Continuará…okk n-n? **

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

X•x•**L.M.N**•x•X

xXx•**Ludra Maco Naít**•xXx


	34. ¿Y quién es el culpable?

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx  
**"Un cachorrito para Kai"**  
(Por LudraJenova)  
xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

**XxX•Notas de Ludra•XxX**

Hiya! XDD Chap 34 listo!…

Sorry iba a decir más cosas pero francamente me muero de sueño y ahora no estoy pa' pensar… además la fila no avanza, igual me puedo echar una siesta…las nubes-suelo me llaman…y cuando empiezo a ver que las cosas inertes empiezan a moverse…eso quiere decir que necesito dormir urgentemente…

Así que en el siguiente chap. (si no estoy igual) hago mejor la notas y sabes más sobre el cielo donde estoy ahora…ohhh la nubes me empiezan a hablar…qué?...qué dices?...ahhh…no se supone que Dios es inmortal? Entonces como demonios voy a matarlo y tomar el control del cielo…eh?...creo que necesito dormir, pero ya…

Bueno mientras duermo, ustedes leen el fic. Bye!

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx  
**¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N  
**xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

En un parque, la soledad reinaba con excepción de un alma sentada en uno de los columpios. El chico se encontraba meciéndose, su cara cubierta con su propio cabello húmedo por la lluvia mientras su mirada estaba perdida en profundos pensamientos.

"…**Rei-Lee…"**

Eran las únicas palabras que salían de su boca.

Pronto unos pasos se oyeron acercarse. Enfrente de él, un hombre de cabello castaño lo miró con preocupación.

"**Si sigues así en la lluvia te enfermarás" **

Fueron sus palabras al colocar su paraguas arriba del otro chico, para cubrirlo.

"**Y recuerda que no te gusta estar enfermo" **rió suavemente. **"…Ray…"**

El chino mantuvo su mirada a ningún lado, sin oír, si actuar, continúo en su mismo estado.

"**Qué puede ser eso que te lastima tanto…" **comenzó, en ello se arrodilla para estar a la altura del felino. **"¿Por qué no me lo dices?…yo quiero ayudarte, no me gusta verte así…no quiero verte así, mi amor" **Le acaricia la mejilla. **"¿No confías en mí¿es eso?" **

No respondió.

"**Sé que me dijiste qué esperara, que me lo dirías cuando te sintieras listo, pero…" **detuvo y le quita unos cabellos de su cara. **"…no soporto verte así, Ray" **

El otro chico cambió su mirada para ver los ojos violetas.

"…**Naile…" **dijo casi en un susurro. **"…lo siento…yo…no podía…mi hermano…" **tartamudeó sin coherencia.

"**Shhh" **colocó un dedo en los labios del chino. **"Cuéntamelo en la casa, aquí no" **con ello se voltea para darle la espalda. **"Vamos" **

Ante la acción, el claro no movió por unos segundos; después con una leve sonrisa se levantó y se subió en la espalda de su novio.

"**¿No peso?" **inquirió al agarrarse del cuello del castaño, como este agarraba sus piernas.

"**¿Tú, por supuesto que no…además soy fuerte" **le sonrió.

"**Si ya lo veo, con estos brazos tan flacuchos si que lo eres" **

"**¿FLACUCHOS?...oye, si es puro músculo bien torneado" **resopló.

Ray solamente rió ante lo dicho para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"**Gracias"**

Naile le sonrió.

"**De nada, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti" **

"**Lo sé, por eso mismo te doy la gracias" **

"**¿Ahora si piensas contarme todo?" **un poco de duda se oía en su voz.

"**Sí" **

"**De acuerdo, volvamos a casa¿te parece?" **

"**Sí" **

Y dicho eso, el castaño camina llevándose a Ray en sus espaldas, dejando atrás la soledad del parque…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Dentro de un edificio, la lluvia a penas podía verse a través de la ventana con barrotes. Los dos habían estado ahí más de dos horas, y aún sin dirigirse la palabra.

Kai observaba como la lluvia chocaba con el cristal, sin voltear…no quería verlo.

Hacía un rato que los dos dejaron de alegar, de insultarse, de golpearse, para quedar ahora en silencio y sin mirarse.

'_Estùpido Tyson….' _Maldijo internamente, aún con enojo de su parte.

Kai continúo en su misma posición, maldiciendo una y otra vez al moreno sin parar; realmente se encontraba furioso.

Trató de calmarse varias veces, sin conseguirlo por completo; las imágenes de cómo se divertía el moreno con Kira afloraban en su mente sin descanso.

'…_ese imbécil de Kira fue el culpable…' _al pensarlo, el bicolor se dio cuenta de algo. _'…la pelea…todo fue porque… ¿estaba celoso?'_

Y así fue, Kai por fin se dio cuenta que el único culpable de tal discusión era el mismo. Jamás se había peleado con Tyson de esa forma, sin embargo, nunca antes los celos lo habían domino, entonces por qué ahora sí.

En sí la pelea se dio porque el bicolor no le había agradado la idea de perder, no obstante, la realidad era otra.

Se dice que algunas parejas, cuando en realidad están muy unidas como en el caso de ellos, a veces pueden sentir el peligro o los problemas acercarse. Esa extraña sensación la sintió el bicolor al ver por primera vez al peliplatiado.

A Kai no le agradó Kira desde el primer momento que lo vio, no solamente porque el moreno parecía llevarse muy bien con su doble…había algo más en ese chico, un sensación de oscuridad.

A pesar de tener ese sentimiento, el bicolor lo descartó de inmediato como sus celos incrementaron al darse cuenta de las miradas de desdén por parte de Kira hacia él y principalmente esas de «él será mío» por parte del clon. Claro, la actitud MUY amigable de Tyson hacia Kira tampoco ayudó mucho.

Así, con esas situaciones mezcladas, además de ser un mal perdedor; Kai terminó explotando y sucumbiendo ante los celos.

Y ahora se encontraban en barandillas, por estarse peleando…ahh lo que pueden hacer los C-E-L-O-S

Con ello, el enojo de Kai menguó.

'…_¿debería disculpartme?…' _meditó.

En realidad a Kai no le agradaba mucho pedir perdón, no era su estilo mas no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

'…_el único imbécil aquí soy yo…causar tantos problemas porque estaba ultra celoso…pero como no estarlo si ese idiota de Tyson se llevaba MUY bien con ese pendejo de Kira…argr…' _apretó más fuerte su puño. _'…como no podía darse cuenta el muy idiota que le estaba coqueteando la bola de nieve…' _comenzó a enfadarse nuevamente. _'…Argr…maldito Kira, la próxima vez me encargaré de escarbarte una tumba…ohh si, disfrutaré tanto tu muerte…_' una mueca se dibujó en su labios. _'ahh pero que estoy diciendo…no puedo creer lo que puedo decir cuando estoy celoso…dios mío…' _

Y mientras el bicolor continuaba con su diálogo mental, el moreno no se quedaba atrás.

'_¡AHHH ESTÚPIDO KAI! Que demonios le pasa, insultarme de esa manera…jamás nos habíamos peleado de tal forma¡¿por qué ahora!…y en primer lugar¡¡¡¿¿¿POR QUÉ, el fue el quien comenzó todo, no puedo creer lo mal perdedor que es, enfadarse tanto porque no podía vencerme en las maquinitas…argr si tan sólo hubiera estado con Kira nada más, él por lo menos sabe aceptar la derrota…' _detuvo un momento. _'…Kira…ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando estaba jugando, con el quien más me estaba llevando era con él, a Kai lo dejé aún lado…' _

Con ello el moreno se da cuenta de su error.

'_Ahora entiendo todo…soy un completo idiota…Kai estaba celoso, como me estaba llevando mejor con Kira, le prestaba más atención porque él me entendía todo lo que decía…ohh dios mío, es por eso que Kai se enfadó mucho cuando perdió, no era por la derrota sino porque toda mi atención se fue a Kira…dios que rayos hice' _

Tyson porsigió con su mismo estado, contrario a la ventana, dando la espalda a Kai y vista frente a los barrotes. Al darse cuenta del porqué fue la discusión, el moreno se percató, que el único culpable de la riña era él y nadie más –si igual que Kai-

'_Tengo que pedirle perdón a Kai' _

Decidido, el moreno después de dos horas de no verse, se volteó para ver a su prometido de espaldas, como era lógico.

"**Kai" **comenzó, voz un poco baja.

"**¿Qué quieres Kinomiya?" **

Al oír su apellido tan secamente, Tyson sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde con agua fría. Kai aún se encontraba enfadado.

'_No lo culpo' _se dijo así mismo. **"Kai yo quería decirte que…" **

Ante ello Kai lo mira de entre ojo.

"**Bueno, yo…quería decirte que…que…que me perd…" **

"**¿Tyson Kinomiya?" **interrumpió el policía.

Con el ceño fruncido ante la molestia, el pelinegriazul le contesta.

"**Soy yo" **voz fastidiada. **"¿Qué quiere?" **

"**Queda libre señor" **abre la reja.

"**¿Qué!" **tanto Tyson como Kai sorprendieron.

"**¿P-pero por qué?" **Tyson inquirió. **"No se supone que estaríamos aquí por tres días" **

"**Si, pero alguien pagó su fianza" **

"**¿Alguien?" **lo miró extrañado. **"¿Quién?" **

"**Me dijo que su nombre es Kira Yüwen" **

Ante lo dicho, Tyson queda totalmente atónico mientras un gran enojo envuelve a Kai.

"**Ohh veo que tu querido amigito te quiere mucho KINOMIYA" **restregó el bicolor venenosamente.

"**¿Qué?…no, espera un momento Kai, yo no…" **

"**Deja tus estúpidos comentarios no me interesan" **le dio la espalda. **"Vete con tu queridísimo amigito" **

"**¡KAI!" **Bufó. **"Yo no le pedí que me pagara la fianza" **

"**No, pero ÉL lo hizo" **

"**¡Eso no significa nada!" **empezó a enfadar. **"Entre Kira y yo no hay nada, solamente somos amigos" **

"**¡Yo no he dicho que lo hubiera!" **se volteó.

"**¡Pues lo dices como si lo fuera!" **

"**¡NO ES CIERTO!"**

"**¡SI LO ES!"**

"**¡QUE NO" **

"**¡QUE SÍ!" **

Así de esa manera una nueva riña se daba lugar, aunque esta no duró tanto porque el moreno la terminó besando a Kai.

El beso era agresivo, los labios de Tyson tocaban los del bicolor con hambre, deseo, poco a poco se profundizó, casi fundiéndose el uno con el otro como sucedió con sus lenguas.

Cuando Kai partió sus labios, el moreno sin perder tiempo deslizó su lengua al del su prometido, acariciando el ya tan conocido lugar.

A pesar de la violenta manera de besarse, Kai lo disfrutó, sin embardo la cuestión «Kira» aún no abandonaba su mente. Por un momento, el bicolor dejó de pensar en el chico y se concentró en el placer de sus lenguas uniéndose, saboreando el embriagante sabor de su Tyson.

El guardia sin saber bien que hacer, separarlos o no…era una de las interrogantes, así que la más sensata sería el hacerlo, después de todo sino llevaba al moreno de inmediato con el otro chico, sería sancionado por no cumplir con su deber.

"**Ahmm…ehem" **trató. **"Señor Kinomiya, lo están esperando" **

Dicho eso, la magia del beso desvaneció como una cachetada era plantada en la mejilla del pelinegriazul.

"**¿POR QUÉ ME CACHETEAS!" **

Kai lo miró con furia en sus ojos.

"**¡POR QUÉ QUISE IDIOTA!" **

"**¿QUÉ!"**

Le da nuevamente la espalda.

"**Lárgate, vete con tu amigo Kira" **

"**¿Eso es lo que quieres?" **comentó el moreno, voz fastidiada. **"Pues entonces lo haré, por lo menos Kira es más comprensible y…" **detuvo. **"… ¡ÉL NO ES UN AMARGADO COMO TÚ!"**

Al terminar Tyson salió de la celda a paso veloz, quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible…no quería estar con Kai.

Al irse, una diminuta lágrima se mostró resbalando por la mejilla del chico.

"…**Idiota…" **

Fue lo único que logró decir cuando se derrumbó al suelo sollozando, la soledad era la única testigo de su dolor…

* * *

**XxX•Notas finales•XxX**

**Ludra: **Zzzz…Zzzz…Zzzz

**Ian: **Estará muerta? Ô.o

**Ángel: **Pues claro menzo! Por eso está aquí en el cielo ò.o

**Ian: **Ahh es cierto…se me había olvidado…-saca un palito de quien sabe donde y empieza a picar a Ludra-

**Ángel: **o.oUUU…pude ser un grandioso empresario, PERO NO! Tenía que ser un ángel y tratar con retrasados mentalestodos los días –voltea a ver a Ian quien aún continúa picando a Ludra con la barita y ésta simplemente le gruñe- …necesito buscarme otro trabajo ù-u

Continuará…eternamente…XD

**Nube: **Hey…si tú, a ti te estoy hablando…no se lo digas a nadie, pero yo sé como puedes conquistar el mundo muahahahahahaha…qué? No te interesa, demonios otra persona toda bondad ò.o…malditos pacifistas! Ya verán yo conquistaré al cielo…y también al mundo MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Ludra: **Zzzz…hmmm…deja review…Zzzz…será recibido con mucho gusto…Zzzz…grax…Zzz….no Kira no puedes matar a Kai…Zzz…si habrá lemon de nuevo…Zzzz…

**Ian: **o.oUU

Hmmm…otra vez…continuará…eternamente…u.u

**Ludra: **Zzz…no mamá, yo no fui la quien planeó el atentado contra la torres gemelas…Zzz...esos planos no eran míos…Zzz...lo juro!…Zzzz

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx  
**Continuará…okk n-n?  
**xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

X•x•**L.M.N**•x•X  
xXx•**Ludra Maco Naít**•xXx


	35. ¿Kira y Darian?

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
**(Por LudraJenova)

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

**XxX•Notas de Ludra•XxX**

Hiya! XDD Chap 35 listo!…YUJU! –Ludra se pone a brincar por todos lados- bueno estoy emocionada…¿por qué? Porque al fin terminé este chap! No saben cuanto trabajo me costó, mi maldita compu se me estaba trabando cada 5 minutos o menos, la cuestión es que casi, casi tenía que grabar por cada palabra escrita (me llegó a borrar varias veces lo que escribí T-T) y bueno si sienten que alguna parte está muy seca…es porque la escribí ya toda fastidiada (como no, si una escribe cuando está inspirada y le hacen eso, la inspiración se va ò.o).

Bueno aquí vienen más intrigas, chachachannnnnnn! Jijijiji bueno sabrán algo malo sobre Kira y Darian muahahahahaha XDD…

**Ian: **Algo malo de Darian? o.o no se supone que él es bueno?...además que tiene que ver con Kira?ô.o

**Ludra: **Ohh para saber eso tendrán que leer n-n jijijiji mua ser mala.

**Ángel: **Si eres mala, entonces no puedes estar aquí en el cielo ò.o

**Ludra: **Otra vez tú, que no tienes a otra alma a quien más fastidiar ò-ó

**Ángel: **Tú eres la única de cuidado aquí en el cielo…-se aleja el ángel- Te estaré vigilando…-se va-

**Ludra: **Rayos…de todos los ángeles me tuvo que tocar ese paranoico, qué se cree! Piensa que quizás pueda destruir el cielo o incendiarlo…-Ludra se queda pensando- hmmm nada mal –sonrisa malvada.

**Ian: **u-uUUU…Ludra, ya casi llegas.

**Ludra: ­ **Llegar? A dónde? O.o

**Ian: **Con Dios mujer, que no recuerdas que estás formada en la fila para hablar con Dios…llevas más de tres capítulos formada u-u…ó sea una eternidad.

**Ludra: **Oye, oye, no tardé ahora tanto en subir los capítulos, no ves que estoy en la cuestión de escribir el mismo fic hasta terminarlo u-u

**Ian: **Eso quiere decir que el único que estás actualizando es éste y lo harás hasta terminarlo? Ô.o

**Ludra: **Chi! XDD (para más información consultar mi Bio).

**Otro Ángel: **El que sigue!

**Ian: **Ludra es tu turno! OoO

**Ludra: **Qué ya es mi turno O.O!...ahh pero no sé que preguntarle…aún no lo he pensado, Dios tengo tantas dudas…

**Ian: **Ya sabrás que decir, ahora ve, ya verás que todo saldrá bien n-n

**Ludra: **Tienes razón Ian!...allá voy y mientras tanto ustedes lectores lean el fic n-n y nos vemos abajo…no, en el infierno no ò.o, en las últimas notas, Dios mío.

**Dios: **Si hija mía n-n

**Ludra: **OoO! –shock total-

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N**

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

En la recepción, Kira esperaba por su «amigo» Tyson en aparecer.

"**Demonios" **maldijo suavemente. **"¿Por qué tarda tanto?" **

Y como si fuera por arte de magia, el moreno apareció.

"**¡Tyson!" **llamó animoso.

Por el contrario el moreno no parecía nada feliz –«claro estar en prisión no es agradable»-.

"**Vámonos ya" **

No era una sugerencia, ni un una petición, era un orden.

Kira extrañó ante la actitud del chico, él no era del tipo de personas que ordenan a todo el mundo, entonces porque la nueva forma de ser.

"**¿Algo está mal?…ahh sabes lo siento no me alcanzaba el dinero como para pagar la fianza de Kai, así que…" **

"**No te preocupes, por mí que se quede ahí por siempre" **

Kira no podía creerlo…Tyson diciendo eso sobre la persona a quien supuestamente ama con todo su corazón, en definitiva algo estaba mal con el chico. Aún así, Kira no podía evitar sonreír ante ello.

"**¿Te encuentras bien Tyson?" **

"**Si" **dijo simplemente. **"Ahora, nos podemos ir ya" **

"**Claro" **

Con ello el pelinegriazul vuelve a tomar sus pasos veloces para dirigirse a la salida seguido no muy de cerca, por Kira.

Afuera, la lluvia continuaba y sin fijarse por donde iba, el moreno choca con otro chico quien caminaba deprisa.

"**¡Auch!" **dijeron al unísono como cayeron al suelo al perder el equilibrio por lo deprisa de su andar.

"**¡POR QUE NO TE FIJAS POR DONDE ANDAS!" **gritó un furioso Tyson.

"**¿Tyson?" **

El moreno guardó silencio al darse cuenta a quien le había gritado.

"**¿Tala?" **sorprendió al ver al pelirrojo. **"¡TALA!" **

"**Hey porque tanto escándalo"**

Otra voz dio lugar, como lentamente se acercaba a ellos.

"**Vaya, si es Tyson, tiempo que no te veía viejo" **Darian dijo al ver al moreno, luego su vista se cambió a donde se encontraba Tala, el cual por una extraña razón continuaba en el suelo. **"¿Y tú qué haces ahí?" **

"**Oh, estoy jugando a hacer ángeles en el agua" **dijo el pelirrojo con sarcasmo.

"**Ah, eso va a ser difícil considerando que eso debe hacerse cuando hay nieve, no con agua" **

"**¡Cállate!" **dijo como se levantaba. **"Me caí cuando choqué con Tyson, eso es todo" **

"**Ah" **

"**¿Tyson?"** una nueva voz se daba a lugar.

"**¿Kai?" **Darian miró perplejo al ver al chico cuando por fin pudo alcanzar al moreno. **"¿Por qué te pintaste el cabello de plateado?" **

"**¡ESTE ES MI COLOR NATURAL!" **gruñó. **"Además yo no soy KAI" **

Tanto Tala como Darian extrañaron.

"**Ah es cierto, ustedes no conocen a Kira" **el moreno comenzó a explicar. **"Tala, Darian, él es Kira Yüwen, él es el tan mencionado clon de Kai" **

"**Ahora recuerdo, entonces tú eres ese chico, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Tala Ivanov" **le dio la mano, la cual aceptó Kira.

"**Mi nombre es Darian Mcgreen, nuevo recluta de los Blitzkrieg Boys y nov…" **no terminó la frase por un codazo en su estomago marca Tala. **"…m-mucho gusto en conocerte" **

"**Lo mismo digo" **les sonrió.

En ello, Tala se da cuenta de algo.

"**Oye Tyson¿y Kai?" **mencionó. **"¿Dónde está?" **

El moreno guardó silencio.

"**No sé tú, pero creo que la regaste Tala" **Darian le murmuró, lo cual clamó por un nuevo codazo en su costado. **"Auch" **

Ante la actitud del moreno al oír el nombre de su novio, Tala sospechó que algún pleito sucedió entre los dos y cuando se disponía a preguntar, Kira lo interrumpió.

"**Kai se encuentra en otro lugar, yo tome prestado a Tyson por un momento eso es todo" **

"**¿Prestado?" **Tala extrañó.

"**¡Wow genial!" **Darian comentó llamando la atención de todos. **"No sabía que a Kai le gustaba prestar a su novio, si es así¿me prestarías a Kai Tyson?" **

Y ante la mirada perpleja del moreno hacia él, un fuerte golpe es propinado en su fina cabecita aquamar.

"**¡Deja de decir estupideces Darian!" **gruñó el pelirrojo.

"**Auch¡eso dolió Tala!" **replicó. **"¿Por qué siempre me golpeas?" **

"**No lo haría si dejaras de decir idioteces por una vez en tu vida" **

"**¿Yo? Decir idioteces…nunca, cuándo he dicho alguna…no me respondas" **

Ante la discusión de los dos chicos, Tyson comenzó a reírse.

"**¿Qué es tan gracioso Tyson?" **

"**Ustedes dos" **dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. **"Se ve que los dos son el uno para el otro" **

Dicho eso, un fuerte rubor tomó las mejillas del ruso.

"**¡E-e-e-e-e-e-eso no es cierto!" **Tala mencionó aún sin poder hacer que sus mejillas dejaran de «arder»

"**Vamos Tala, no hay que negarlo, deja el amor fluir" **

"**¿AMOR! TÚ CÁLLATE IDIOTA" **bufó como agarraba los cachetes del chico y los estiraba lo más que podían.

"**Ahh eso duele Tala" **

"**¡POR QUÉ CREES QUE LO HAGO!" **

Así continuaron los dos mientras Tyson disfrutaba del entretenimiento, olvidando por unos instantes su situación. Por otro lado, Kira mantuvo su vista centrada en Darian.

'_Vaya…que pequeño es el mundo…' _sonrió para sí…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Durante el tiempo del encuentro y sin percatarse, la lluvia cesó. Al terminar la pequeña «discusión», los cuatros decidieron ir algún lugar donde pudieran sentarse para hablar más cómodamente, sobre todo uno seco.

Al llegar a un café, lograron convencer al encargado para dejarlos entrar con sus prendas completamente empapadas, además, por lástima u otra cuestión, el hombre les brindó unas toallas para poder por lo menos secarse un poco.

Así no enteramente secos, los cuatro chicos se sentaron en una de las mesas de la esquina del local. Encargaron sus bebidas –todas por obviedad, calientes- y para evitar sentir el frío, comenzaron a platicar variedad de temas.

Durante un hora completa Tyson se mantuvo platicando principalmente con Tala, Darian de vez en cuando entraba a la conversación; aunque no era fácil opinar ya que los dos recordaban los «viejos tiempos» y él, a pesar de saber las anécdotas, no compartía realmente las sensaciones ni las experiencias, si a veces ser el nuevo no era del todo grato.

Kira por extraño que pareciera no estaba interesado en la conversación de los dos chicos, sin embargo, la relación del moreno con el pelirrojo no le agradaba mucho, se llevaban…demasiado bien para su gusto.

"**Lo recuerdas Tala" **Tyson mencionó riéndose. **"Fue muy gracioso verte hacer eso" **

"**Si, nunca en mi vida lo vuelvo hacer" **un leve sonrojo se mostró en sus mejillas pálidas. **"Fue muy vergonzoso" **

"**Ohh…entonces los rumores eran ciertos" **Darian dijo. **"Vaya, no creía que fuera cierto lo que Bryan me dijo" **

"**Por desgracia lo es" **

"**Oh vamos Tala, lo hiciste bien" **el moreno trató de animarlo. **"Aunque, el acto de Kai fue más gracioso…jaja" **rió un poco antes de callarse en seco.

"**¿Cuál es el problema?" **el aquamar preguntó ante la pronta seriedad del moreno.

"**No es nada…solamente…"**

"**Cuando hablaste de Kai te pusiste serio…" **Tala le dio una mirada. **"¿Hay algún problema con ustedes dos?" **

"**¿Eh?…ahh no…bueno…" **

"**Se pelearon" **

"**No" **

Los tres guardaron silencio cuando Kira habló por primera vez, aún más por la misma respuesta.

"**De vez en cuando Tyson merece un respiro de él" **comentó sin mucha importancia.

"**¿Un respiro?" **Tala levantó una ceja. **"¿Y se supone qué contigo tendrá ese respiro?" **

"**Así es" **le miró intensamente.

"**Pues no creo que tú le ayudes de mucho" **le regresó la mirada el pelirrojo. **"Ya sabes, con sólo verte es como si vieras el retrato de Kai…así que no creo que seas de mucha ayuda¿no crees?" **

"**Quizás…pero por lo menos yo no traté de conquistarlo" **resopló ponzoñosamente.

"**¿QUÉ!" **Tala bufó.

"**Oh vamos, tú bien sabes a que me refiero" **dijo con desdén. **"Tyson me contó que tú una vez te le insinuaste" **

"**¿Qué!" **volteó a ver a Tyson furioso. **"¡TYSON!" **gruñó como agarraba al moreno de la camiseta. **"Dijimos que eso sólo quedaría entre nosotros, nadie más lo sabría" **

"**Ahh cierto…lo siento Tala, se me escapó decirlo" **el moreno trató de embozar una sonrisa.

Tala lo soltó para regresar a su asiento.

"**Tyson necesitamos hablar" **habló, voz seria. **"En privado" **

"**Ahmm…de acuerdo" **

Dicho eso, sin importar nada más los dos chicos se levantaron de la mesa para caminar a una esquina lejos de donde se encontraban sentados.

Con esta acción los únicos en quedarse en la mesa eran Kira y Darian.

"**Más vale que tengas controlado a tu novio, V" **cruzó los brazos el peliplateado.

"**Él no es mi novio T"**

"**Tú mismo lo dijiste¿no?…bueno lo querías decir antes del codazo" **

"**Eso es sólo una broma, lo hago para hacerlo enfadar, en realidad no significa nada" **

"**Oh vamos V, no me digas qué aún no lo haz logrado" **rió burlonamente. **"Con la experiencia que tienes, él ya debería estar a tus pies, sobre todo ahora que no tiene a Ian" **

"**Ya deje ese estilo de vida T, hace años que no lo hago"**

Con ello, la sonrisa de Kira desvaneció.

"**¿Qué insinúas?" **

"**Que ya dejé de utilizar artimañas, trucos, mentiras y demás para conseguir lo que quiero" **lo mira fijamente. **"Ya no soy el V que conocías T" **

"**Hace más de tres años que no nos vemos y me dices esto…oh vamos V, te conozco mejor que nadie, deja de decir estupideces" **

"**¡No son estupideces T!" **replicó. **"Me cansé de conseguir las cosas por la fuerza, por trampas, de ganarlas sin realmente merecerlas" **

"**Por favor" **dijo con hastío. **"No me digas que ese tipo es el quien te ha hecho «cambiar»" **

"**No, mi decisión no tiene nada que ver con Tala" **continúo con la misma voz seria. **"Yo lo decidí porque era lo mejor…" **

Ante ello, Kira rió.

"**¿Qué es tan gracioso?" **

"**¡Tú!" **continuó mofándose. **"En realidad quieres hacerme creer que ahora eres un chico bueno, por favor V, si tú estás tan podrido como yo" **

"**Eso era antes, yo realme…" **

"**¡Estupideces!" **le cortó la palabra. **"En realidad crees que puedes borrar todos esos años cuando tú y yo, hacíamos lo que fuera para conseguir lo que queríamos, lo recuerdas¿no?" **se acercó al otro chico. **"Si alguien se interponía en nuestro camino, desearía no haberlo hecho…tú y yo, hacíamos lo que fuera hasta para conseguir las mínimas cosas…o acaso olvidas como planeábamos el deshacernos de Ian" **

"**No" **simple respuesta.

"**Con él fuera, Tala sería tuyo, tal como siempre…lo que queríamos sería nuestro" **le sonrió. **"Y el ahora es tuyo, el estúpido enano solamente nos hizo quebrarnos la cabeza para al último morirse sin nuestra ayuda" **mofó. **"Al final de una forma u otra, el pelirrojo que tanto deseaste es ahora…"**

"**¡Que no lo es!" **bufó, ante la sorpresa del otro chico. **"Yo no me aproveché de la situación, Tala continúa amando a Ian y yo…no haré nada al respecto" **

"**¿Qué!" **de pronto una furia irradio al chico peliplatiado. **"¿Qué demonios estás diciendo V?" **

"**Lo que oíste" **lo miró desafiante. **"Si Tala llega amarme será porque el así lo quiso, no porque yo lo haya llevado hacerlo" **

Kira apretó sus puños como sus dientes rechinaron.

"**¡Eres un completo imbécil!" **estaba ahora furioso. **"Tú y yo sabemos que no ganas nada siendo bueno, crees que el idiota caerá por ti no más porque sí, sabes muy bien que si quieres algo tienes que luchar por ello…"**

"**Si, pero nuestra manera de luchar no es la correcta" **

"**Ja y cuál es entonces¿eh?" **lo miró fieramente. **"Los buenos siempre quedan al último, eso es algo que tú y yo comprendemos a la perfección, cuando eres niño crees que hacer lo correcto, ser amable y ser una buena persona te dará la felicidad, pero cuando crecer te das cuenta que esas son puras patrañas, los únicos que ganan son aquellos que hacen su propio camino, como nosotros" **

"…" cambió la mirada.

"**No lo niegas verdad, la vida no es tan bonita como se cree, esto no es cuento de hadas V, aquí los malos son los que ganan y no hay «y vivieron felices para siempre»" **

"**No, la vida no es así de fácil, aún así…" **lo miró a los ojos. **"No somos nadie para decidir por los demás…ni mucho menos, para matarlos" **

"**¿Matarlos?" **le sonrió. **"Porque utilizar esa palabra tan dura, más bien llamémosla, «lo justo»" **

"**Matar a gente inocente crees que es justo, tanto ellos como nosotros merecían vivir y tener oportunidades" **

"**Oportunidades que no utilizaran o no sabrán como hacerlas" **mencionó. **"Ellos solamente eran obstáculos, y cuando algo te impide avanzar, solamente tienes que deshacerte de eso…por dios Vlad, creía que eras más inteligente como para caer en la idiotez del humanitarismo"**

"**Y yo creía que si hablaba contigo te haría ver lo equivocado que estás" **

"**Jaja…el único que está mal aquí eres tú amigo" **cruzó los brazos como se recargaba en la mesa. **"Y ya estoy arto de esta conversación…creía que al verte me daría gusto verte, pero ahora me hubiera gustado no haberlo hecho" **

"**Puedo decir lo mismo…Tay" **

"**Tay está muerto, ahora soy Kira Yüwen…así que no vuelvas a decir ese nombre" **resopló con un poco de enfado.

"**Tú me llamaste por el mío¿recuerdas?" **se recarga en la mesa. **"Y también Vlad está muerto" **

"**Para mí lo está todo" **Kira lo miró con desdeño. **"Como sea, más vale que tú pelirrojo no se entrometa con Tyson" **

"**¿Qué quieres decir?" **

"**Ahora que me dijiste que él no es tuyo, parece que él tiene un cierto agrado por MI Tyson"**

"**¿Tú Tyson?" **recalcó voz un poco sorprendida. **"Entonces si era lo que pensaba" **

"**Y ahora que lo sabes bien, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que puedo hacer para conseguir lo que quiero, así que…vigila al ruso, sino quieres que nada malo le pase" **

"**Si te atreves a tocarlo…" **

"**¿Qué harás?" **voz retadora. **"Me matarás acaso¿eh?…pues yo no lo pensaré dos veces e inclusive si tú te metes en mis asuntos, atiéndete a las consecuencias mi querido…Darian" **

"**Eres un…" **

"**¿Qué sucede con ustedes dos?" **

La voz del moreno llamó la atención de los dos chicos quienes al verlos se sentaron en sus asientos, volviendo a ser ellos mismos.

"**Nada Tyson" **Kira dijo con voz cálida.

"**Pues parecían estarse peleando" **ahora Tala era quien habló. **"¿Algún problema?"**

"**Na' que va, sólo fue una pequeña discusión por puntos de vista" **dijo simplonamente. **"Pero nada fuera de lo común¿no es cierto Kira?" **

El otro chico asintió alegremente.

"**¿Ustedes ya terminaron su plática secreta?"**

Tyson afirmó mientras regresaba a su asiento al lado de Kira.

"**¿Se podría saber de qué hablaron?" **

"**Si te lo quisiéramos decir lo hubiéramos platicado aquí y no a solas¿no lo crees?" **Tala respondió con frialdad.

Ante lo dicho, Kira no pudo evitar enfadarse por el comentario y antes de poder replicarle al pelirrojo, Tyson pidió la cuenta gritando a un mesero de por ahí…

Sin palabra alguna, Kira como Darian se dirigieron unas miradas las cuales ambos entendieron sin problemas.

Tala vio esto.

'_¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?' _inquirió mentalmente.

Pronto la cuenta llegó a su mesa por el mesero. Al pagar cada quien su respectivo gasto, se dirigieron a la salida, ahora completamente secos…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Afuera del local, se dirigieron unas cuantas palabras o mejor dicho Tyson y Tala lo hicieron; al despedirse cada quien se apartó con sus respectivos acompañantes.

La caminata fue muy silenciosa, extraño realmente sobre todo porque Kira al igual que Tyson eran dos personas muy platicadoras, alegres y carismáticas, la seriedad no les quedaba.

"**¿De qué discutieron?" **

Tyson habló repentinamente.

"**¿Eh?"**

"**Tú sabes, tú y Darian se veían demasiado enojados como para haber discutido algo simple" **recalcó. **"¿Qué fue lo que platicaron?"**

"**Estupideces" **dijo con simpleza. **"Sólo eran cosas sin importancia" **

"**Pues no lo parecía" **rascó un poco su mejilla. **"Cuándo yo y Tala estábamos platicando…" **

"**Oh es cierto¿de qué hablaron ustedes dos?" **inquirió sutilmente.

"**Ahmm…lo siento Kira, pero no puedo decirte" **

"**Oh vamos Tyson, sabes que puedes confiar en mi" **

"**Si claro, como en el café¿no?" **

Kira cruzó los brazos indigno.

"**No pude evitarlo, además tu amiguito el pelirrojo se puso pesado, no iba a quedarse sin defenderme" **resopló.

"**Si lo sé, pero no es costumbre que Tala sea así" **

"**Entonces tu amigo me odia" **

"**Bueno no…lo que sucede es…" **calló sin saber que decir.

"**Su conversación, trató de mí¿no es cierto?" **

Tyson sorprendió.

"**Con tu reacción es más que suficiente para saber" **en ello detuvo su andar, lo mismo hizo el moreno. **"De seguro te dijo que quizás yo ando tras de ti no¿no es cierto?" **

Con ello el moreno impresionó como nunca.

"**¿Cómo lo sabes?" **

"**Oh vamos Tyson, todos piensan eso de mí, de seguro tu Kai debe pensar lo mismo" **

Tyson guardó silencio como su mirada recaía al suelo.

"**Pero, realmente no me importa lo que los demás piensen de mí" **continúo el chico. **"Siempre me critican sin conocerme y me ponen como el malo del cuento…es típico" **su voz se oía lastimada. **"Ya estoy acostumbrado, lo único que me importa es lo que tú pienses Tyson" **

"**¿Yo?"**

"**Desde que nos conocimos nos hicimos buenos amigos, tú amistad es muy importante para mí" **al decirlo su cara se veía tierna. **"En realidad piensas qué yo soy así, Tyson" **

"**Kira yo…" **

"**Tyson si en realidad no quieres estar conmigo, yo lo entiendo" **su voz quebrantó. **"Si el ser amigos te causa problemas con Kai o si piensas que yo estoy tratando de aprovechar nuestra amistad para hacer que termines con Kai, entonces yo…" **

"**¡DETENTE!" **

Kira calló al oírlo.

"**Eso no es cierto, yo sé que tú eres un buen chico Kira" **

"**¿Tyson?" **

"**Me agradas y sé que no harías nada para terminar mi relación con Kai" **voz segura.

"**Gracias Tyson" **

"**Olvidemos todo esto quieres Kira, que tal si vamos alguna parte a divertirnos¿te parece?" **una gran sonrisa se mostraba en la cara del moreno.

"**Claro" **le regreso la sonrisa.

'_Perfecto…todo está saliendo de maravilla' _pensó.

Así los dos dejando atrás las amarguras, los dos se volvieron a tomar su marcha…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

En otra parte por las calles de la ciudad recién bañadas, dos chicos de distintos colores de cabellos caminaron seriamente, sin dirigirse la palabra o por lo menos hasta ahora:

"**¿Por qué tan serio?" **

La voz era del pelirrojo.

"**¿Perdón?" **

"**Jamás te había visto tan serio Darian, no es común verte así" **le miró con suspicacia. **"Tiene que ver con tu «pequeña discusión» con Kira¿no?" **

No dijo nada, por el contrario su mirada continuaba perdida en hacía el suelo.

"**Sabes, el suelo no es tan interesante, te lo aseguro" **mencionó tratando de hacerlo reír. Sin embargo no recibió ningún comentario.

"**Darian, te conozco y tú…" **

"**No, no lo haces" **replicó.

"**¿Eh?" **Tala aturdió.

"**Olvídalo" **

Tala alentó sus pasos hasta detenerse por completo.

"**¿Qué insinúas con eso?" **

"**Te dije que lo olvi…"**

"**¡No lo haré!" **reprendió. **"Quiero saber porque me dijiste eso…dices que no te conozco¿por qué, dime" **

Darian detuvo sus pasos y sin voltear habló.

"**Hay cosas que no sabes de mí" **

"**¿Cosas?" **inquirió extrañado. **"¿Qué clase de cosas?" **

"**Simplemente…cosas" **

"**Eso no me dice nada, Darian dime… ¡exijo saber!" **Tala clamó. **"Tú me dijiste que no habría secretos entre nosotros¿Qué con esa promesa?" **

El peliaquamar continuó en silencio.

"**¡Darian!" **

"**¡DÉJAME EN PAZ ESTÚPIDO!" **se volteó agarrando a Tala del brazo fuertemente; su voz, cara y cuerpo tensado por el súbito enojo.

La acción misma dejó atónito al ruso. Jamás había visto a Darian enojado, mucho menos tratándolo de esa forma, esta actitud era nueva para él y nunca pensó que algún día vería así al aquamar.

"**Tala lo siento…" **lo soltó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. **"…yo no quería, perdóname" **

"**Tienes razón" **comenzó el otro sobando su brazo ante el dolor; voz y mirada apagada. **"No te conozco, creía hacerlo, pero ahora veo que no" **

"**Tala…yo…" **trató de decir algo, sin embargo no podía. **"Perdóname por favor" **

Dicho eso, Darian se alejó de ahí caminando a toda prisa para después correr hasta perderse de la vista azulada.

"…**Darian…" **movió el brazo y pronto el dolor empezó a palpitar.

'_No sabía que tenía tanta fuerza, su agarre si que duele' _pensó. Nuevamente su vista se centró a donde el muchacho corrió. _'¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Por qué me dijo eso, por qué actuó de esa manera… ¿qué es lo que está pasando?' _continuó, las incógnitas parecían cada vez era más y más.

"…**Kira…todo tiene que ver con él" **dijo airosamente.

Con ello, su vista ahora impuesta al cielo.

"…**tengo el presentimiento que algo malo pasará…" **susurró para sí. **"Y estoy seguro que él será el causante" **

Así aún sin saber si eran ciertas su dudas, el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar como la lluvia poco a poco volvió a caer, pero ahora a él ya no le importaba mojarse…

* * *

**XxX•Notas finales•XxX**

**Ludra: **AHORA SÍ DIOS! Tendrás que responderme todas mis dudas ÒoO

**Dios: **Tú dirás hija mía n-n

**Ludra: **Primero que nada… ¡PORQUE DEMONIOS ME GUSTA EL YAOI, yo sé mis razones o las que supuestamente creo que son, pero en realidad quiero saber…porque inicié con esto, tú sabes, una niña de 8 años de edad, con inocencia a más no poder –tocen por ahí- ò.o…ejem, como iba diciendo, algo debió de sucederme no?...porque recuerdo que en ese tiempo no sabía que era el homosexualismo hasta los 10 años y supe la palabra yaoi hasta los 12 años, año y medio después que me metí en la onda del anime por completo u-u y tuve compu e Internet…además me metí al hentai porque creía que si había hentai, debía haber algo similar pero con hombres ô.o, hasta eso fíjate (ahh lo que una hacía para ver yaoi u-u)

**Dios: **-con lentes y una libreta- si lo sé, tengo aquí los registros.

**Ludra: **Entonces, QUE PASÓ!…porque el gran gusto desde pequeña! Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHH?…no vi algunos homosexuales besándose o algo por el estilo cuando estaba aún más pequeña…porqué me incliné tanto por eso ò.o eh? Ehhhhhhhhhhh? REPÓNDEME DIOS!

**Dios: **Verás hija mía, esa cuestión sucedió cuando…

**Ludra: -**totalmente atenta- si, si OoO…

**Dios: **Cuando tu…5000 volts, apártense todo el mundo, aquí va…5, 4, 3, 2…

**Ludra: **Ah?…Dios?Ô.o

**Dios:** …1

**Ludra: **Ô.O….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

-Todo se pone blanco-

**Tyson: **Está viva? O.o

**Kai: **Si por desgracia ù-u

**Tala: **Me alegra¿cómo está doctor?

**Médico: **Por ahora está bien, la resucitación sirvió, pero necesitamos llevarla al hospital.

**Ray: **Nosotros iremos con ella¿verdad chicos?

**Todos a excepción de Kai. **Sí!

**Kai: **Pues ya que u-u

**Ray: **Max despide el capítulo, quieres. –Dice mientras todos se suben a la increíblemente amplia ambulancia-

**Max: **De acuerdo –se voltea a los lectores- que onda! Bueno me tocó ahora a mí decir lo que le corresponde a Ludra, pero pues como la chica andaba de chica araña, pues tuvo un pequeño accidente jejejeje, nada de que alarmarse…aunque estuvo muerta por 5 minutos, pero de ahí no pasó más n-n…bueno, en el capítulo se puede ver que Tyson es un completo ingenuo por no decirle idiota.

**Tyson: **Oye! Ò-o

**Max: -**Lo ignora- y bueno aquí se dan cuenta algo del pasado de Kira y Darian, los dos no son blancas palomas y bueno Tala empieza a tener conflictos con Darian, Tyson con Kai…

**Kai: **ERES UN MALDITO TYSON! XO

**Tyson: **Yo no hice nada Kai, todo es un cuento por Ludra lo juro o-o…-pone ojos de cachorrito-

**Tala: **Porque tengo que sufrir yo también, no les bastó con casi matarme en Beyblade G revolution ù-ú

**Ray: **Creo que no Tala…además no te quejes, yo también lloro aquí…ESO NO ME AGRADA…! XO

**Tyson: **Oigan no se quejen, a mi me pone como un estúpido, además de que me pone como un bastardo con Kai, eso no me agrada ò.ó

**Kai: **CÁLLENSE TODOS USTEDES! Yo he sufrido más que todos ustedes juntos! Primero en la primera parte y ahora en la segunda también!...que creen que es divertido pasarse toda la vida llorando, NO ME GUSTA ESTAR ASÍ!

-Los cuatro asienten y de repente se les ocurre una idea-

**Tyson: **Esto sucede porque Ludra lo está escribiendo… ¿cierto?

-Todos asienten-

**Kai: **Si ella no estuviera no podría escribirlo… ¿cierto?

-Todos asienten-

**Ray: **Y sólo hay una forma de hacerlo¿no es cierto?

-Todos asienten-

**Tala: **Y esa forma es si Ludra no estuviera viva… ¿cierto?

-Todos asienten a excepción de Max-

**Max: **Oigan chicos, no pensarán en…-una silueta oscura rodea a los cuatro- o.oU…creo que si están pensando en hacerlo.

-Los cuatro voltean a ver a Ludra acostada en la camilla tranquilamente, sin romper un plato-

**Tala: -**con mirada maldita- Creo que es tiempo de que se acabe este fic no?

-Todos asienten a excepción de Max-

**Kai: **Es tiempo de que le digamos bye-bye a Ludra¿no chicos?

­**Todos a excepción Max: **BYE-BYE LUDRA!

Continuará…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx  
**Continuará…okk n-n?  
**xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

**X•x•**L.M.N**•x****•X  
****xXx•**Ludra Maco Naít**•xX****x**


	36. Tiempo atrás

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"**  
(Por LudraJenova)

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

**Información importante:**

Chequen este lugar (quiten los espacios y los guiones):

Ht-tp-:- / -/- w-ww-.- fanfiction. net / u / 1032722/

Toda la información está ahí en ese enlace.

* * *

**XxX•Notas de Ludra•XxX**

**Ludra:**…Zzzz…Zzzz…

**Voz extraña: **Hey despierta –la zapea-

**Ludra: **Ahhh…o.o…qué demonios…

**Voz extraña: **Hey no nos invoques en vano ò.o

**Ludra: **- …y tú quién demonios eres?

**Demonio: **Lo que acabas de decir u-u

**Ludra: **Eh?

**Demonio: **Soy un demonio u-u

**Ludra: **Qué?...eso significa que…OTRA VEZ TOY MUERTA?

**Demonio: **Bingo!

**Ludra: **Hey no suponía que iba al cielo ò.o

**Demonio: **Jajajajajaja que buena broma XD, tú al cielo, jajajajajaja

**Ludra: **No estoy bromeando, yo estaba en el cielo! ÒoÓ

**Demonio: **Eso debió ser por un error de San Pedro, después de todo, ya esta viejo el hombre u-u

**Ludra: **En eso tienes razón u-u

**Demonio: **Bueno sígueme.

**Ludra: **A dónde vamos?

**Demonio: **Con el jefe

**Ludra:** El jefe?…te refieres a Lucifer, Satanás, Luzbel, Belcebú, etc, etc, etc…o.o

**Demonio: **Si, ese mero

**Ludra: **Por qué?

**Demonio: **Según la lista de las razones por las que estás aquí –saca un pergamino ultra gordo- son suficientes como para que seas la hija del jefe.

**Ludra: **Wow! Entonces eso me hace ser…la anticristo? Ô.o

**Demonio: **Algo parecido, pero tu tienes –le ve la frente- 9264…un número muy extraño o.o

**Ludra: **Hmm…me pregunto que significará.

(Nota aparte, chequen un celular y descubran la frase XD)

**Demonio: **Bueno vámonos, tengo muchas almas que torturar, ángeles que matar y humanos por poseer.

**Ludra: **Ok, vámonos n-n

---Mientras tanto arriba en la tierra---

**Ray: **No se suponía que al matarla se acabaría este fic?

**Kai: **Si…se suponía

**Tyson: **Bueno ya que el fic seguirá por extrañas razones, porque no lo presentamos, sería lo menos después de lo que le hicimos a Ludra u.u

**Kai: **Esta bien, tú lo presentas Tyson

**Tyson: **De acuerdo…-se voltea a los lectores- hola, bueno por cuestiones relacionadas a la muerte –le da un codazo Kai- auch, ejem…hmmm Ludra ya no podrá estar en las notas jejeje, así que a partir de ahora nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellas n-n

**Kai: **Nosotros, eso me suena a manada ò.o

**Ray: **Tranquilo Kai, hagámoslo como la última voluntad de Ludra.

**Tala: **-aparece de repente- Que no se supone que la última voluntad de Ludra era que nos pudriéramos en el infierno cuando la estábamos ahogando?

**Ray: **Además de eso.

**Tala: **Ah ok.

**Tyson: **En fin, capítulo 35!

**Kai: **36 menzo ò-o

**Tyson: **Ahh cierto, capítulo 36 listo, lean y disfruten.

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
****L.M.N**

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**Gracias chicos" **

La voz de Kai se escuchó al salir de la estación de policías.

"**No hay de que Kai, para eso somos amigos" **Max comentó. **"No puedo creer que Tyson te haya dejado y se fuera con Kira" **dijo, totalmente molesto ante la situación de su amigo.

"**Eso ya no me importa, si ese idiota quiere irse con él, allá él" **resopló con fastidio.

"**Kai no crees que estás exagerando" **Kenny llamó atrayendo la atención de ellos. **"Dices eso como si Tyson realmente no quisiera estar contigo, sólo fue una pelea, de seguro Tyson regresará pidiéndote perdón" **

"**Aunque sea así Kenny" **Max comenzó. **"Esta situación no es fácil de olvidar" **

Kai asintió, apoyando lo dicho por el pecoso.

"**De cualquier forma, ya no quiero pensar en eso"**

"**Si, es mejor que olvides lo sucedido, que tal si vamos a distraernos" **Max dijo con emoción.

"**Buena idea Max" **

"**Perdón chicos, pero no tengo ganas de salir" **Kai dijo, no con mucho ánimo. **"Quiero irme al departamento a descansar" **

"**Oh, está bien Kai" **un poco de desaire de oía en su voz. **"¿Quieres qué te acompañemos?" **

"**No hace falta" **

"**Pero Kai, yo me sentiría mejor acompañándote" **Kenny dijo con preocupación en su timbre.

"**Tranquilo Kenny, no me va pasar nada" **

"**Pero…" **trató de insistir pero la mano de Max en su hombro lo detuvo. **"Esta bien, cuídate" **

"**De acuerdo, nos veremos la siguiente semana" **

"**¿La siguiente semana?" **inquirió extrañado el pelinaranja.

"**A poco ya lo olvidaron" **Kai suspiró al ver que en efecto los dos chicos no lo recordaban. **"El torneo de beyblade" **

"**¡Ahh es cierto el torneo!" **dijeron al unísono.

"**Lo había olvidado por completo" **Max clamó. **"Con sus problemas se me borró de la memoria" **

"**Esto no es bueno" **Kenny chirrió con preocupación. **"Deberíamos estar entrenando, y tú y Tyson no deberían de estar en conflictos…ahhh esto no es bueno" **

"**Tranquilo Jefe" **Max trató de relajar al pequeño. **"Ya verás que todo se solucionará, Ray no desaparecerá de repente, Tyson y Kai no pelearán y todo estará en orden para beybatallar sin problemas" **

"**Hablando de Ray¿dónde está él?" **Kai preguntó al darse cuenta de la falta del chino.

"**No lo sé, Ray se fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de ir a las maquinitas" **Kenny mencionó.

"**Dijo por qué" **

"**No, nada, eso es raro de Ray" **Max ahora habló. **"Traté de comunicarme con él hace rato, pero no responde su celular y nadie responde en su departamento" **

Kai meditó.

"**Creen que también haya problemas con esos dos" **Kenny mencionó.

"**Lo dudo, durante el tiempo de noviazgo de esos dos, nunca he oído que tengan problemas" **el güero comentó. **"De hecho parecen la pareja perfecta" **

El pequeño asintió en acuerdo.

"**Como sea, si hay problema luego lo sabremos" **dice el bicolor como comienza su partida. **"Nos vemos después y gracias por la fianza" **

"**De nada y ¡cuídate Kai!" **el güero despidió.

"**Oye Max ahora que estaba pensando…" **Kenny llamó. **"No crees que es raro que Kai no pagara su fianza, después de todo tienen suficiente dinero como para hacerlo" **

"**Ahora que lo mencionas jefe, tienes razón" **el pecoso rasco su cabeza intentando darse idea del porqué. **"¿Por qué no lo habrá hecho?" **

"**No lo sé, Kai es muy extraño a veces¿le preguntamos cuando lo veamos?" **

"**Na', mejor que tal si vamos a divertirnos un poco Jefe" **le sonrió. **"Todo está cuestión con esos dos me trae un poco estresado" **

"**Tienes razón, yo estoy igual" **

"**Entonces que esperamos vámonos" **

Y así sin esperar más invitación los dos chicos se fueron…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Al caminar por la calle, Kai observó a su alrededor. Todo se encontraba vacío a excepción de unas cuantas tiendas las cuales continuaba abiertas, aún de esa forma sus dueños o empleados se encontraban adentro resguardados del frío de afuera.

Hacía tiempo que el bicolor no caminaba solo. Cuando se formó los bladebreakers, a pesar de mantenerse apartado de los demás, a partir de ese momento se encontró rodeado de personas; de sus futuros amigos y novio.

Kai nunca pensó en llegar a tener amigos ni mucho menos tener novio, todo fueron sucesos imprevistos, fuera de su imaginación y de sus ideales, no obstante, no los aborrecía.

El único a quien llegó a considerar amigo cuando era pequeño fue a Naile. Los dos habían crecido juntos en la abadía y el castaño siempre se comportó como un hermano mayor con Kai; lo cuidaba, lo protegía, de hecho a veces cuando se preguntaba si alguna vez se enamoraría de alguien, la primera persona en mente era Naile. Sin embargo, uno no sabe las vueltas del destino.

A pesar de tener una fuerte amistad con el castaño, cuando crecieron los dos se apartaron; después del accidente con el black dranzer Kai se fue mientras el castaño se quedó, así los dos dejaron de verse, hasta el problema de su corazón provocado por la sustancia TO.

Si así fue como comenzó todo.

Era increíble como hace cinco años el bicolor se encontraba entre la vida y la muerte, además de los principios de unos sentimientos extraños dirigidos a su alegre amigo Tyson.

Nunca creyó enamorarse del moreno y que el hacerlo sería tan complicado, después de todo, sucedieron muchas cosas. Primero la cuestión de su corazón, luego el amor de Naile por él, el saber si Tyson sentía lo mismo por él, el problema con Tala, la fantasma… ¿la fantasma?

El bicolor detuvo su andar.

'_Esa chica…' _

Varias imágenes asaltaron su mente al recordarla.

'_Recuerdo que ella hablaba con acertijos…y trataba de ayudarme con Tyson_…' pensó como trataba de recordarla.

'_¿Qué habrá pasado con ella?' _

En ese momento de meditación una gota cayó en la cara pálida del chico. Nuevamente la lluvia volvía a darse.

Sin mucha importancia Kai continuó su marcha entre la lluvia…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

**Tiempo atrás**

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**Jijijiji"**

Una voz risueña inundó el ambiente.

"**¿Qué es tan gracioso Lina?" **La mayor inquirió al ver a su pequeña amiga riendo.

"**Nada Susuki" **volvió a reir.

"**Oh vamos dime" **la peliplateada insistió. **"Debe ser algo bueno como para tenerte tan alegre¿no?" **

Lina solamente la miró y con una amplia sonrisa asintió.

"**Bien… ¿qué es?" **

"**Mi hermano va a venir y traería a mi sobrinito" **emocionó.

"**¿Al pequeño Tyson?" **la pequeña afirmo con júbilo. **"Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo veía" **

"**¡Sí! Hace dos años que no lo veía y ahora podré ver a mi queridísimo sobrino" **comenzó a brincar. **"Ya no puedo esperar para verlo" **

"**Me lo puedo imaginar" **sonrió al ver como la otra chica se movía con ímpetu ante la noticia. **"Me gustaría verlo" **

"**Oh pero claro que puedes verlo, le agradas sabes" **

"**Gracias, pero cuando lo conocí apenas tenía dos meses de nacido" **

"**Eso no importa, le agradaste, créeme" **le sonrió. **"Hey, ahora que me acuerdo, Tyson podría conocer a Kai" **

Susuki le miró tiernamente.

"**Si, igual podrían llevarse bien, a mi pequeño le hace falta un amigo" **

"**¡Entonces así será!" **gritó animada. **"Kai y Tyson serán muy buenos amigos ya verás" **

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**¡Papá ya llegué!**

Dijo la chica, el hombre saludo aún barriendo el patio.

Lina llegó a su cuarto corriendo, aventó su mochila y comenzó quitarse su uniforme para ponerse algo más cómodo. Su cabello negriazul resaltaba tanto contra su blusa blanca sin mangas y su minifalda amarilla. Al quitarse sus zapatos negros se puso sus tenis blancos; al estar lista, salió.

"**¿Papá dónde está Tyson?" **gritó como buscaba al niño por doquier. **"Ah olvídalo, ya lo encontré" **

Adentro, en el cuarto de su hermano mayor, el pequeño se encontraba dormido en la cama. Lentamente la chica se metió sin querer despertarlo, pronto se encontró cerca del pequeño y detuvo un instante para observarlo.

Ahí dormido Tyson se veía más el doble de adorable, de por sí cuando estaba despierto lo era, al estar así simplemente era para conquistar. Su carita se veía tan pacífica, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y ese cabello tan rebelde, ahora se veía tan brillante.

Así levemente, sin querer despertarlo Lina lo levantó. Tyson abrió un poco los ojos ante los movimientos, sin embargo, los volvió a cerrar al sentir un nuevo calor envolverlo, su cabecita recostada en el pecho de la chica. Al tenerlo en sus brazos, salió a paso rápido.

"**Hey Lina¿por qué el apuro?" **El hombre preguntó al ver a la chica salir, tan rápido como entró.

"**Lo siento papá, pero Susuki me está esperando" **

"**Hey espera…" **

"**Adiós papá" **

Salió sin dejar al otro hombre decir más y con un suspiro de resignación continuó barriendo el patio…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**¡Que lindo!" **

Susuki chilló encantada al ver al morenito.

"**Tyson está hecho un primor, mira que linda carita" **

"**Jijijijiji" **rió en respuesta la pelinegriazul. **"¿Y dónde está Kai?" **

"**Ah, está arriba dormido" **dijo aún sin apartar su vista del niño.

Tyson se encontraba emocionado y con una mirada curiosa observaba a la mujer enfrente de él.

"**Vamos arriba, para que Tyson lo conozca" **

"**Si" **

Lina le da la mano a Tyson, quien a su corta edad ya podía caminar, aún más si le brindaban soporte.

Arriba, en un inmenso cuarto decorado con varios cuadros de ángeles, dos estatuas también de los mismo, un ropero enorme, una diminuta salita y en la cama kingsinze se encontraba un cuerpecito dormitando.

Tyson fue el primero en acercarse a la cama, sin poder subirse por si solo Susuki le auxilió, al estar arriba observó al otro niño dormido no lejos de donde estaba, gateando se acercó a él para despertarlo.

"**Depieta" **decía mientras lo movía.

Kai abrió sus ojos poco a poco, al tallarlo bostezó y observó a todas partes hasta llegar a donde Tyson se encontraba.

"**Ah¿qué e(r)es tú?" **

"**Mi ombe es Tyson" **le sonrió. Las chicas solamente observaron, ambas con grandes sonrisas en sus caras. **"¿Tú?" **

"**Kai Hiwata(r)i" **lo miró suspicaz. **"¿Por qué tas aquí?" **

"**Él es un invitado mi amor" **Susuki dijo, al acercarse se sentó en la cama a lado de los chicos. **"Como también Lina" **

La susodicha saludó.

"**Hola Kai¿me recuerdas?" **

El bicolor la miró y negó con su cabecita.

"**Jijiji, me lo imaginaba" **rió y se acercó a Tyson. **"Mira Kai, él es mi sobrino Tyson, tiene dos años menos que tú" **

"**¿Es más pequeño qué yo mamá?" **preguntó.

"**Así es mi amor" **

"**Oh, hola Tyson" **dijo sin dejar de observarlo.

"**Vamos Kai, deje de mirarlo como si fuera peligroso, no te hará daño" **menciono la pelinegriazul al ver el recelo del bicolor ante el moreno. **"Tyson está aquí para que sean amigos, te gustaría ser amigo de Tyson¿eh?" **

No dijo nada.

"**Kai, Lina te hizo una pregunta" **

"**Si, me gustaría…eso creo" **

Lina rió al oír lo último dicho por el bicolor.

"**Y tú Tyson¿quieres ser amigo de Kai?"**

"**¡Sí!" **dijo con júbilo.

"**¡Pecfecto!" **clamó la chica. **"Entonces porque no juegan juntos" **

"**¡Sí, vamo a juga Kai!" **

Kai asintió una leve sonrisa se mostró en sus labios.

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**Ay que lindos se ven juntos" **

Lina dijo al ver a los chicos jugar en el patio, no lejos de donde ellas se encontraban bebiendo café.

"**Si, hace mucho que no veía a Kai tan feliz" **

"**¿Por qué?" **

"**Kai…tiene problemas para relacionarse con otros niños" **su mirada se entristeció.

"**Es por los maltratos de tu esposo¿no es cierto?" **

"**Kai en cierta forma, cree que todos intentan lastimarlo" **comenzó intentando desviar lo dicho por Lina, **"Por eso se aleja de otros o no quiere relacionarse con ninguno, pero ahora,…al parecer a Kai le agradó mucho Tyson" **

"**Si y Tyson le quiere mucho" **

"**¿Huh?" **

"**Sólo míralo, Tyson está ultra feliz con Kai" **

La peliplatiada asintió al ver como Tyson jugaba con el avioncito de Kai, el otro al parecer le estaba platicando algo, quizás sobre como obtuvo es juguete, en todo momento el bicolor se veía feliz.

"**Cuando crezcan, me gustaría que continuaran llevándose bien como ahora" **Lina dijo llamando la atención de la otra.

"**A mí también me gustaría" **

"**Y quizás con suerte igual se gusten" **

"**¿Eh?" **aturdió.

"**Imagínate, que tal si Tyson y Kai terminan siendo novios" **sonrió ampliamente la chica.

"**¡Lina! Como crees" **clamó la mujer.

"**Oh vamos Suki, a ti no te importan esas cosas ni a mí" **recalcó.

"**Bueno no…pero…" **

"**Ohhh vamos, sería lindo que Tyson y Kai quedaran juntos¿o no?" **le guiñó.

La otra chica solamente suspiró, con una mirada tierna le sonrió.

"**Si alguna vez en el futuro, Tyson y Kai se gustan" **comenzó. **"Si, sería muy bonito que los terminaran como un pareja" **

"**Jijijijiji" **

"**Pero solamente sí, así ellos lo quieren" **

"**Por supuesto" **

Con ello las dos chicas cambiaron su plática a otras trivialidades como: clases de ruso, después de todo Susuki era la maestra-amiga de idiomas de Lina…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**Nos vemos Suki" **

"**Adiós Lina"**

La chica se agachó para tomar al pequeño Tyson en sus brazos, no obstante el chico no quería irse aún porque tanto Kai como él se encontraban agarrados de las manos y ninguno tenía la intensión de soltarse.

"**Oh vamos Tyson, otro día te traeré con Kai para que jueguen" **trató de convencerlo.

El moreno volteó a ver a Kai, éste le sonrió.

"**¿Si?" **

"**Ajá, te prometo que te traeré" **

Con ello el moreno con un abrazo se despide del otro niño para ir a los brazos de su querida tía.

"**Muy bien, ahora si me marcho Suki"**

"**Si cuídate mucho Lina, nos vemos el lunes, no olvides estudiar" **

"**Claro que sí, ya sabes yo soy muy estudiosa, jijijiji" **dijo mientras acomodaba a Tyson en su brazos. **"Dile adiós a Tía Susuki, Tyson" **

"**Adio" **

"**Adiós Tyson, espero verte pronto" **

"**Nos vemos Suki, adiós Kai" **éste solamente le despidió con su manita.

Al caminar Tyson se voltea para ver a Kai y gritar.

"**¡Adio Kai, jugaemos ponto!" **

"**¡Sí, adiós Tyson!" **

Así con la última despedida Lina y Tyson se pierden de su vista…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"**Nos vemos papá, hermano" **

La chica se despidió tan rápido que los hombres no pudieron decir nada cuando ella ya no se encontraba ahí.

Afuera en las calles, la chica corrió echa una bala. Se le hacía tarde para la escuela y su primera materia era idiomas con su maestra y mejor amiga Susuki, su clase favorita –sobre todo porque era fácil-, no podía llegar tarde a esa clase.

Al estar corriendo la chica la chica cruzó una calle sin fijarse, pronto el rechinido de llantas fue lo último que ella escuchó…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

La puerta del departamento se abrió para mostrar una silueta iluminada por la luz del pasillo. Al entrar, la oscuridad reinante cubrió al recién llegado, no duró mucho cuando la luz pronto se dio lugar.

Kai caminó por la sala hasta llegar a su cuarto.

Dentro el chico se quitó toda la ropa húmeda para quedar completamente desnudo, se dirigió al baño y sin perder más tiempo se metió.

El agua estaba caliente, lo suficiente como para no quemar y ser disfrutada al contacto con la piel blanca del chico. La sensación fue placentera, aún más por caminar durante una hora debajo de la lluvia fría. No obstante, esto no fue de gran importancia para el bicolor, su mente más bien se encontraba en otras cuestiones.

'… ¿dónde estará Tyson?…' inquirió._ 'De seguro aún debe de estar con mi estúpida copia…' _el pensar en ello lo molestaba grandemente y a quien no, después de todo Tyson se FUE con él y lo DEJÓ ahí, a él, a la persona a quien supuestamente ama…a quien quiere unir su vida para siempre en matrimonio…

Kai pegó su cara a la pared mientras el agua caía en su cuerpo, recorriéndolo sin pudor.

'_Estúpido Tyson…' _maldijo al moreno, todo era su culpa. _'Sino fuera porque él…sino…a quien engaño, el único que tiene la culpa soy yo, no debí ponerme tan celoso, mucho menos debí de golpear a Tyson…'_pensó, después de un largo tiempo de echarle la culpa al moreno, el chico al fin aceptaba sus errores. _'sino fuera por mí, Tyson jamás se hubiera ido con él' _

Así continuaron los pensamientos del chico mientras el agua continuaba corriendo a través de su cuerpo…

'… _¿Dónde estará Tyson?…'_

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Las calles se encontraban vacías, solamente algunos se aventuraban a salir ante el frío y la oscuridad inminente.

Una de las pocas almas se encontraba caminando. Su cuerpo estaba tenso antela brisa fría del ambiente, aún así, no le impedía continuar su trayectoria; el moreno no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, además alguien esperaba por él...

* * *

**XxX•Notas finales•XxX**

Jejeje, bueno mientras llegamos a donde está mi nuevo papaito, les diré que me quedó corto este capítulo, pero buen así salió, sorry XP

Bueno ya salió Kai por fin!hurra! Sean felices chicas(os) y bueno, aquí di un MUY leve resumen de la primera parte (demasiado leve, cuálquier duda me dicen) y para todos aquellos que se preguntaban quien era esa fantasma que salía en la primera parte, pues aquí lo tienen! Creían que ya no me acordaba de eso, pues no! mahahahahaha…en fin todavía no se acaba su historia…

En fin, bueno hmmm se preguntarán porque Tyson sale solo al último, pues eso lo sabrán el próximo capítulo muhahahahaha. Sorry por la demora en la actualización, además pienso que ahora me tomará más tiempo sobre todo porque el mes de mayo tengo un chorronal de cosas por hacer y en poco tiempo, así que no tendré mucho tiempo para estar escribiendo, espero las termine pronto y pueda dedicarle tiempo al fic, sino aún así para el siguiente mes (ya que toy de vacas n-n), tratar de dedicarle más tiempo.

A poco no fueron adorables el pequeño Tyson y Kai n-n jejejejeje, en fin las «r» que estaban en paréntesis quiere decir que no pronunció bien esa letra, según yo, la poca experiencia que he tenido con niños menores de 7 años y lo que me ha dicho mi madre (y otras) es que a esa edad lo más difícil de decir es la «r», no la pueden pronunciar bien y ese era el caso con Kai, Tyson por ser más pequeño se tragaba más letras XD. No sé si a los dos años pueden hablar, pero según yo ya a esa edad ya hablaba y caminaba ( y me base en mí XP).

Bueno cambiando de tema, a todos aquellos que quieran aparecer en mis notas, necesitaré un grupo para que me ayuden a una cuestión (qué? Es sorpresa XD) solamente díganme estos puntos:

Nick o Nombre  
Personalidad  
Frases que suelen repetir (cortas, como por ejemplo yo digo mucho «En fin» y «demonios»)  
Vestuario (lo más simple posible que abarque solamente dos renglones como máximo), color de cabello, ojos y piel (por si lo necesito)

Y Eso es todo amigos! XD

En fin grax por los reviews! Todos los leo y respondo a los que tienen cuenta aquí en fanfiction . net, a los que no les diré que ya empezaré a responderlos a los emails que pongan cuando los ponen, aún así muchas grax a todos, también sé que muchos no ponen review porque no les agrada ponerlos, a esas personas las invito a que por lo menos pongan un review, así de esa forma por lo menos sé quienes son n-n y no los tengo en la incognita XD jejejeje

Así que recuerden, no olviden dejar review, todos son importantes, además son bien recibidos y agradecidos de antemano. Grax!

**Demonio: **Ya llegamos

**Ludra: **En serio –ve el enorme castillo en frente de ella- Wow! OoO…-se abre la puerta y una silueta es divisada entre la oscuridad-…O.O

Continuará…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx  
**Continuará…okk n-n?  
**xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

**X•x•**L.M.N**•x•X**  
**xXx•**Ludra Maco Naít**•xX****x**


	37. Una noche de conciliación

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"  
(Por LudraJenova)**

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

**XxX•Notas de Ludra•XxX**

En primer lugar, una gran disculpa, sorry dejé el fic sin continuar por mucho tiempo…SORRY! Es que me envicié dibujando sobre todo porque encontré un lugar que hay puro yaoi! HURRA! XDDDD y pues empecé a dibujar y me olvidé de escribir TT sorry…de hecho también volví a mi cuenta de Devianart que tenía olvidada hace dos años (apenas la tomé desde agosto n-n) y pues me volvía enviciar, pero ahora con el Deviant…rayos ò.o…pero bueno ya volví!

Si quieren checar mis dibujos, pueden ver los links en mi bio, ahí verán el de Y! Gallery y el de Deviantart…luego agregaré otras cuentas que tenga por ahí…ahhh por cierto ahh tengo una cuenta exclusiva de yaoi en DA, pero está a nombre de Lux-Jev y mi nombre está vetado (prohibido) ahí, así que si quieren decirme algo díganlo como si le hablaran a él o díganme simplemente "L" no Ludra, ni Jenova, ni nada…ahí soy "L" me daré mención por ahí…pero solamente sabrán de ese nombre…muchas gracias y espero visiten mis galerías!

Bien ahora con el chap 37! YAY! Uyyyy que sucederá…ahh por cierto en este chap hay Lemon! SÍ! HURRA! Jejejejejeje…bueno, les dije que habría otro o no?...pues aquí está, ah por cierto este es el último lemon que habrá aquí, porque ya nos vamos a meter en el climax! Ya vienen las cosas emocionantes! Yuju!

En fin, para las personas que no les gusta el lemon, pueden saltarlo, no hay mucho cambio (solamente se pierden de la acción XP) y les pondré donde empieza y termina, para saltarlo bien n-n oka?

Ahora sí sin más que decir continuemos con el chap!

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
L.M.N**

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

"…**Tyson…" **

La voz hizo eco en la habitación.

Kai se encontraba acostado en la cama, su vista hacía el techo mientras su mente divagaba entre la duda.

'… _¿dónde estará Tyson?…' _

Era la pregunta más inquietante, habían pasado dos horas desde que llegó a la habitación, ya un cuarto pasado de la media noche y su prometido aún no llegaba…

"…**Tyson…" **

Nuevamente su voz se escuchó ante la soledad, su cuerpo desnudo era acariciado por las sábanas, aunque siendo sinceros Kai hubiera deseado que fuera el moreno.

No sabía por qué, pero exactamente cuando salió de bañarse al bicolor no le entraron ganas de vestirse, por lo mismo, mejor se tendió en su cama y espero por el otro chico en llegar. Sin embargo, eso aún no se cumplía.

"… **¿dónde estará Tyson?..." **

Y aún con esa intriga Kai cerró sus ojos para dejarse ir por el cansancio de su cuerpo, no duró mucho cuando por fin concilió el sueño.

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

-…Tyson…-

La voz apenas se oía, no se podía ver nada, la oscuridad era inminente.

-…Tyson…-

Nuevamente la voz volvió a escucharse, varios ecos ahora se dieron lugar.

-…Tyson…-

Una silueta blanca se formó entre la oscuridad.

-… ¿Tyson?…-

Otra silueta blanca se forma a un lado de la anterior, agarrando a la otra del brazo.

-…¡No!…-

De pronto, una silueta roja es formada atrás de la segunda con alas de demonio, cuernos y una sonrisa macabra.

-… ¡NO TYSON!…-

Las alas comienzan a envolverlos.

-… ¡DÉJALO!…¡TYSON!…-

En ello varias imágenes se muestran, sin orden, tan rápido que es imposible verlas, lo único perceptible son las voces sin sentido.

**«… "Yo no quise besarlo" "Ya no los necesito más" "¡Perdóname Tala!" "¡Eso no es cierto, soy inocente!" "¡Eres un idiota Tyson, "¡KIRA!" "Es tiempo de decir Bye-bye Kai" "Él es mío" "No confió en él Kai" "¿Kai, estás bien?" "¡Cuidado!" "Como pudiste Kai" "¡Me traicionaste…yo confiaba en ti!" "Yo te amaba" "No me importa tu pasado, yo aún así te amo" "¡POR QUÉ NO TE MUERES!" "Le diré la verdad Kira" "Lo siento, fui un estúpido" "Te amo"…»**

De repente las imágenes con los sonidos detuvieron, la negrura del ambiente era lo único perceptible. A lo lejos, una imagen comenzó a crecer hasta verse por completo.

La figura de Tyson corriendo era lo que se podía ver, los rayos del Sol lo cubrían haciéndolo borroso ante la vista.

Poco a poco la vista cambió para acercarse a la cara del chico. En ella se veía preocupación, su boca decía palabras en grito sin poder escucharse y en esos ojos azules se veía miedo.

La imagen desapareció poco a poco y al último, un grito se escuchó.

"**¡KKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!" **

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

Kai se levantó de inmediato. La oscuridad era su único compañero en el cuarto mientras la luz de la luna se colaba iluminando a su paso.

"**Sólo fue un sueño" **

Hacía tiempo que Kai no soñaba nada o por lo menos que lo llegara a despertar tan abruptamente como éste lo había hecho.

En sí, el sueño espantó a Kai de cierta manera; las siluetas que aparecieron eran Tyson y Kira sin duda, aunque no se podía ver claramente, el bicolor lo sabía, sin embargo la otra roja lo intrigaba¿por qué estaba atrás de Kira? Y principalmente porque los envolvió. El pensar sobre ello le daba escalofríos.

Kai secó su sudor como poco a poco el latido de su corazón disminuía.

'_¿Qué significa ese sueño?' _inquirió mentalmente. _'Y las voces… ¿por qué escuché esas voces?'_

Todas ellas pertenecían a personas conocidas como Cosmos, Darian, Tala, Ray, Max, Kira, Naile, él y principalmente Tyson.

-…¡KKKKKAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!…-

El grito hacía eco en su cabeza, la desesperación y el miedo se oía en la voz del moreno¿por qué, era una de las inquietudes de Kai, por qué esa sensación de que algo grave pasó y por qué Tyson es quien grita. Muchas eran las interrogantes, no obstante, no había ninguna respuesta.

De pronto la preocupación lo abarcó.

"**¿Tyson?" **

El moreno aún no llegaba. Volteó a ver al reloj en el buró, en el se podía ver claramente las tres de la mañana.

Al verlo Kai se levantó de inmediato, agarró algo de ropa y sin perder tiempo se vistió, en cuestión de segundos el bicolor se encontraba listo; una camisa blanca, unos pantalones azul oscuro y unos tenis blancos era su vestuario.

Al salir de la habitación, Kai se dirigió a la puerta del departamento claro sin olvidar tomar antes las llaves del departamento y decidido de ir a buscar al moreno salió.

Al abrir la puerta, no dio ni un paso cuando vio una figura adormilada recargada a un lado de la puerta por el pasillo, al verlo a pesar de la poca luz por la luna, Kai reconoció de quien se trataba.

"**Tyson" **dijo en un susurro como se arrodillaba.

El moreno se encontraba profundamente dormido, sin ningún rasgo de heridas ni nada, esto tranquilizó a Kai, que por ende ya había pensado en lo peor al no saber del moreno.

Agarró al moreno por la cintura con una mano y se pasó un brazo del pelinegriazul por el cuello para poder levantarlo, al conseguirlo el moreno empezó a despertarse.

"**¿Kai?" **dijo suavemente, voz soñolienta.

"**Sshh" **respondió. **"Necesitas descansar, entremos" **

Tyson asintió levemente y sin dar ningún esfuerzo se dejó llevar por su amor.

Dentro Kai llevó a Tyson a su habitación para acostarlo en la cama, al sentir el contacto con las sábanas el moreno se acurrucó en ellas. Kai de inmediato le comenzó a quitarle la ropa, al quitarle la camisa, los zapatos, demás accesorios que tuviese su chico y al ir hacia la última prenda Tyson lo detiene.

"**Ty…"**

No logró terminar cuando los labios del moreno son presionados con los suyos. El beso repentino sorprendió al bicolor, no espera que Tyson en su estado soñoliento hiciera algo semejante, aún así se dejó llevar disfrutándolo como si fuera el primero.

De pronto, las manos del moreno lo agarran por la cintura para levantarlo, girarlo y aventarlo hacia la cama; el beso se rompió ante el súbito movimiento.

"**¿Tyson?" **

"**Shhh" **el moreno le silenció. **"Te amo Kai" **

La palabra salió con la dulzura más grande del mundo, sobre todo después de los acontecimientos de la tarde, esa simple oración era lo único que Kai necesitaba para volver a sentir esa alegría en su corazón.

"**Yo también te amo Tyson" **

Y con ello un nuevo beso sella el amor de la noche en esa habitación.

Al separarse al poco rato, el moreno acomoda su cabeza en el pecho de su bicolor mientras este le acaricia su cabello.

"**Kai" **

"**Shhh…duerme hoy fue un día muy cansado" **

"**Me perdonas" **dijo suavemente.

"**Sino te hubiera perdonado no te hubiera metido aquí y mucho menos tu hubiera dejado acostarte en mí" **

"**Gracias Kai" **voz aún adormilada. **"Fui un tonto" **

"**Yo también" **mencionó.

"**¿Eh?" **sorprendió aún sin mover de su lugar. **"¿Por qué?" **

"**Porque todo eso ocurrió por mis celos" **

"**¿Celos?" **

"**Aha" **acarició aún más el cabello del moreno. **"Estaba celoso de que le ponías más atención a Kira que a mí" **

No dijo nada.

"**Así que…también te pido disculpas Tyson" **

En ello el moreno movió para quedar cara a cara, ojos azules en los ojos rojos; no había palabras que decir, no eran necesarias si un beso lo podía decir todo.

* * *

xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx **LEMON** xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx

* * *

Sus labios se disfrutaron mutuamente como un «por supuesto» era la respuesta del moreno en ellos. El beso pronto se ahondó, sus lenguas comenzaron a jugar mientras sus cuerpos sentían el calor de cada uno.

Kai llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno mientras este lo agarraba también de ahí y de la cintura, provocando más estreches entre sus cuerpos excitados. No tardo mucho cuando los dos apartaron.

"…**Tyson…" **gimió. **"Hazme el amor" **

Ante el requerimiento el moreno sonrió, una sonrisa de satisfacción, como de deseo se mostraba.

Con ello mete una mano a la camisa acariciando con ternura el pecho de Kai; suaves gemidos son hechos por el bicolor, pronto sin avisar la boca del moreno comienza a besar y a mordisquear su cuello, más gemidos son escuchados ante esta acción.

La camisa es levantada para mostrar el pecho pálido del ruso; una mano acariciando el pezón rosado ahora duro por los toques, la otra mano movía por el costado, de arriba hacia abajo, deteniendo un poco en el muslo apretando un poco con deseo en cada momento.

Los gemidos de Kai comenzaron hacerse más fuertes al mismo tiempo unas cuantas bocanadas eran impuestas por él al sentir como lamía y succionaba un pezón, tanto como si deseara que este creciera con ello. La sensación simplemente era grandiosa.

Al poco rato, el moreno comenzó a bajar su cabeza lamiendo todo a su paso hasta llegar al pantalón. Una diminuta sonrisa se mostró en sus labios como desabrochó en unos cuantos segundos el botón y la cremallera fue deslizada hacia abajo.

Sin perder tiempo, el moreno le bajó los pantalones, junto con la ropa interior. Pronto tanto los tenis como lo demás yacía en el suelo en menos de un minuto. Frente al él, se encontraba el miembro erguido de Kai, el cual «gritaba» por atención, la cual Tyson no dudo en darle.

"**Ahh…Tyson…" **

Kai gimió profundamente al sentir como el moreno lamía su extremidad, disfrutando el placer que esto le provocaba.

Sumergido en su tarea, Tyson lamió con vivacidad, sin embargo el deleite no acabaría ahí, el «pequeño» quería más atención y el moreno no lo dejaría así. Al cabo de unos minutos, lo engolfa con su boca.

"**¡Ahhhhhh!" **

Kai reaccionó su cuerpo levemente se arqueo al sentir la boca intrusa, no obstante, un nuevo mar de excitación lo tomó como Tyson succionaba lentamente haciendo a Kai pedir por velocidad. La cual llegaba lentamente, para ser una fascinante y dolorosa tortura.

Poco a poco las caderas de Kai comenzaron a mover, intentando ser engolfadas lo más posible; ante la reacción del bicolor, Tyson agarró sus caderas para detener un poco los movimientos, no quería detenerlos por completo sin embargo si los dejaba ser, podría ahogarlo y el placer ya no sería mutuo. Además, con ello Kai se excitaba aún más.

"**Ahhhh…dios mío…ahh" **

Sin esperar un tiempo más, Kai eyaculó llenando la boca del moreno al momento. Tyson se apartó al recibir el semen del chico, se lo tomó y con una sonrisa en su boca se acercó al rostro sonrojado del bicolor. Nuevamente sus labios se unieron y Kai saboreó su sabor.

Al apartar, regresó a besar el cuello del otro chico. Sus caderas comenzaban a moverse demostrando que el moreno moría por tomar a ese cuerpo.

"…**Kai…te amo…eres tan hermoso…" **dijo entre jadeos.

Pronto su mano se encontraba en la entrada del bicolor, para meter un dedo ahí.

"**Ahhh" **

Movió adelante atrás por un momento, después, otro dedo intruso se unió al otro, poco a poco los dos comenzaron a preparar a Kai para una satisfacción mayor. Por su parte, el ruso disfrutaba la sensación.

"…**Tyson…" **dijo entre bocanas. **"Te quiero dentro…ya…" **

A pesar de la demanda, Tyson no pudo evitar sentir ternura ante la desesperación de su chico. Con un suave beso de labios, el moreno retira sus dedos de la entrada extasiada.

Con la mayor rapidez posible –porque a él también le urgía por tomarlo- se desase de su pantalón y al quedar completamente desnudo, lleva su miembro ya duro al rosado ano. Cerca de ahí, detiene para meter de un empujón su longitud. Todos sus sentidos se nieblan ante la presión en su miembro.

"**Ahhhhh" **gimieron al unísono.

Kai arqueó grandemente al sentir como entró su novio en él. Había leve dolor ante ello, sin embargo, al no ser la primera vez, era algo fácil de lidiar ya, además la sensación de éxtasis era mayor como para concentrarse en una insignificante molestia.

"**Ahhh…Kai…" **Tyson cerró los ojos. **"¿Listo?" **

"**Sí" **

Con ello, el moreno empezó a mover sus caderas poco a poco, empujando su miembro cada vez más adentro. Los movimientos fueron rítmicamente lentos, no quería lastimar a Kai, sino llenarlo de éxtasis, después de todo, esta era su reconciliación.

"**Ahhh...Tyson…ahhh…si…" **gimió ante las sensaciones. **"Ahh más…más…ahhh" **

Los gemidos de Kai eran la música para el moreno, quien a pesar de estar perdido en el deleite, también los hacía.

"**Kai...ahhh…si" **

"**Tyson…más fuerte…más…hazme tuyo…¡ahhh sí!…"**

Sin perder tiempo, el moreno obedeció, poco a poco las embestidas comenzaron a ser más fuertes, más profundas. Kai ante el placer, sus caderas movieron al contrario, intentando hacer que el miembro entrara aún más mientras las paredes interiores presionaban, para volver demente al moreno.

"**¡Sí!...sí…ahhh…así Tyson" **

"…**Kai…"**

"…**Oh dios…" **

Los dos chicos se encontraban perdidos en el mar de sensaciones, cada uno disfrutando del otro, el mayor placer, faltaba poco para llegar al climax mientras tanto, sus cuerpo llenos de sudor, el calor de cada uno, la fricción entre ellos, eran muestras de su gran pasión.

Varios empujones, el mismo ritmo, adentro afuera, adentro afuera…así continúo como los gemidos llenaban en esa noche, una noche que ansiaban tanto desde los malos momentos de la tarde. La luna bañaba el cuarto con su luz para dar majestuosidad al acto, tan puro, tan sublime, como su amor.

"**Ahhh…ya casi, Tyson, ya…me…ven…ahhh" **

Kai fue el primero el venirse llenándolos con su semen, no falto mucho tiempo cuando el moreno en una ultima embestida dejó salir el suyo, el éxtasis fue mutuo. El bicolor arqueó tan la más que podía su espalda como Tyson se asió del cuerpo del otro.

El sentir el semen del moreno en él era lo más grande para el bicolor, se sentía tan lleno, completo, eran uno.

"**Ah, Tyson…te amo" **soltó de repente el bicolor su vista era en esos ojos azulados, llenos de pasión y ternura.

"**Yo también, mi lindo Kai" **se levanta para plantar un beso en esos labios. **"Y siempre lo haré…hasta que me muera" **

"**No hables de muerte, no en este momento Tyson" **replicó un poco enfadado.

"**Lo siento"** dijo mientras una tierna sonrisa se mostraba en esa cara tan cautivadora.

"**Ay Tyson…" **suspiró resignado. **"Con esa cara, como no podría perdonarte" **

Rió un poco el moreno, el sueño comenzaba a dominarlo.

Al salir de Kai, los dos chicos se acostaron disfrutando el calor de sus cuerpos desnudos bajo las sábanas. El bicolor fue el primero en caer, su cara tan pacífica era aún más bella cuando se encontraba brillosa ante el sudor del su «momento», Tyson acariciaba sus cabello.

"**Te amo tanto Kai" **

Con ello el moreno se acorrucó mientras abrazaba a su amado. No tardó mucho cuando por fin visitó la tierra del sueño.

* * *

xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx** FIN DEL** **LEMON** xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx

* * *

"**¡ESTÚPIDO TYSON!" **

Varios objetos salieron volando ante la furia del chico.

"**¡Como se atreve a rechazarme!" **Kira rechinó sus dientes ante la feria. **"Pero ya verás, tú serás mío y ese estúpido de Kai pagará por apartarme de ti" **detuvo.

'_Ya verás Tyson, pronto vendrás conmigo cuando tu noviecito caiga en mi trampa…ya verás…tu serás mío' _

Comenzó a reírse maniáticamente; no lejos en el marco de la puerta, Cosmos observaba a su amigo, en su mirada se veía preocupación sincera, con un inaudible suspiro se apartó para meterse a su habitación…

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

**XxX•Notas finales•XxX**

**Mujer1: **Es aquí? Ô.o –ve a la tumba-

**Hombre: **Si…mira las flores están marchitas y la lápida no tiene nombre…los chicos fueron muy inteligentes u-u

**Mujer2: **Eso o es porque les dolió el codo ponerle letras…ò.o, no por inteligencia.

**Hombre: **Es que eso es lo que ellos querían que creyeramos!...rayos son muy astutos u-u

**Mujer: **Si tu lo dices u-u

**Mujer3: **Enterremos al cadáver y larguémonos de aquí ò.ó

**Todos: **Cuál cadáver? O.O

**Mujer3: **Eh?...no vinimos aquí para enterrarlo? o.oU

**Todos: **-niegan con la cabeza-

**Mujer3: **Ahmm –voltea a todas partes- ahmmm…SI! SON MUY ASTUTOS ÒoO -avienta el cuerpo a un basurero-

**Hombre: **Bueno, hagámoslo chicas!

**Chicas: **SÍ!

Continuará…

**Ludra: -**aparece de la nada- Ja! Creían que se me había olvidado, pos no! (bueno en realidad sí…pero lo recordé XP) En el siguiente chap, sabrán quienes son y que harán…muahahahahahahaha XD

* * *

xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx  
**Continuará…okk n-n?**  
xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx•xXx•♥•xXx

* * *

**X•x•**L.M.N**•x•X  
xXx•**Ludra Maco Naít**•xXx**


	38. No te merezco Tala

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"**

**(Por Ludra_Jenova)**

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

**XxX•Notas de Ludra•XxX**

Holaaaaaa! Hmmmmmm la verdad llevo años sin actualizar este fic…DIOS MÍO!

En fin, bueno, debo decir que este fic ya tiene 4 capítulos escritos a mano. Lo realicé cuando medio me fracturé la pata (en agosto 5 de 2011…sip en este año, la misma que me lastimé en enero de 2010¬¬), como debía estar en cama y no tenía laptop…pos me puse a escribir de vez en cuando…actualmente me la pasé viendo la serie de la ley y el orden UVE jajajajaja XDD…pero bueno, lo olvidé por un rato y no más me dediqué a terminar mi tesis para titularme y hacer mi servicio social…lo único malo es que como taba mala…me pasé casi dos meses sin hacer NADA, regresé y todo lo que tenía escrito VALIÓ MADRE! Mi disco duro se echó a perder, cuando lo tiré este lunes pasado, cuando me volví a joder la pata por tercera vez, pero ahora sí…me prestaron laptop y por estar pasando lo que escribí en mi libreta a la lap, jalé el cable de mi disco duro externo y se cayó…Y VALIÓ! Perdí como 930GB de información…todo lo que tenía en mi compu desde el 2006 hasta la fecha…mis dibujos, mis webcomics, fanart, doujinshis, fotos familiares, música, mangas, videos, mis animaciones…y lo más importante MI MALDITA TESIS! Al menos logré tener un respaldo viejo…demasiado viejo donde tenía no más 25 hojas, ya cuando tenía como 100! (la verdad no me acuerdo, pero ya casi tenía la mitad…-lloro, sufro y me acongojo-), ya lo superé…trataré de ver si puedo recuperarlo oAo…rayos…MALDITA SUERTE LA MÍA! Ahhhh y para colmo se acaban de dar cuenta que tengo mal las patas y por eso me la estoy jodiendo a cada rato…iré a terapia, lo único bueno es que si salgo bien…ya tendré pata normal y podré usar tacones! OwO

Saben lo único bueno de esto…es que al parecer pasé mis fics y mis historias originales al disco de mi compu! YAY! Pero perdí uno reciente que estaba haciendo y mi primer novela corta oAo…tendré que volver a escribirlo (no hay tanto pex! De cualquier forma quería cambiarla XDD)

Pero bueno…a pesar de las desdichas…no vale la pena llorar por la leche derramada… (ya me martiricé demasiado…además cuando hago memoria de lo que perdí me acongojo más… y con los regaños de mi hermano son más que suficientes¬¬)…pos bueno, me volví a poner a transcribir el fic para YA por fin tratar de terminar este!

No sé si aún haya gente que lo lea…pero bueno…dije que lo terminaría Y LO HARÉ! Igual no hay necesidad de que lean todo lo anterior, si ya lo hicieron, pos que chido! XDD sino, no hay pex…

En fin…lean y disfruten!

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**L.M.N**

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

"**¡Ya llegué!"**

Gritó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba a la mini salita del cuarto del hotel.

"**¡Ya era hora de que llegarán!" **Bryan resopló enfadado. **"¡Hey!… ¿Y Darian?" **

"**¿Huh?… ¿no está aquí?" **inquirió incrédulo.

"**No, creía que estaba contigo, cómo siempre andan juntos" **

Tala guardó silencio, en ese momento, llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de su discusión. La preocupación lo embargó.

"**¡Voy a buscarlo!" **se voltea hacía la salida.

"**¡¿QUÉ?, ¡ESTÁS LOCO!" **Bryan reprochó. **"Está lloviendo, cómo crees que irás a…"** No terminó de hablar cuando Tala ya había salido de la habitación.

Corrió hacia la puerta intentando dar alcance a su amigo.

"**¡TALA REGRESA!" **Gritó al ver al pelirrojo desaparecer de su vista. Varias personas en los pasillos observaron con reseño al peliplateado, quien simplemente ignoró a la demás gente. **"Dios estos locos…" **suspiró pesadamente, luego volteó a ver amenazadoramente a las personas que lo veían. **"¡SE LES PERDIÓ ALGO!" **bufó y sin importarle más, se metió al cuarto azotando la puerta ante su frustración.

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

En la oscuridad, un alma solitaria recorría la trayectoria del cemento sin rumbo fijo. No le importaba hacía donde iba, ni siquiera que la lluvia había vuelto a arreciar. Su cuerpo se encontraba todo empapado, sus cabellos aquamarinos cubrían su rostro, mientras, sus ojos verduzcos, se encontraban perdidos en la nada. Su mente parecía estar en trance, intentando resolver aquella congoja, que tanto lo atormentaba.

Sin saber cómo, había llegado a un parque, tan solitario como él. Ahí continuó su andar aún sin importarle a donde se dirigía, mucho menos, la hora. Pronto llegó a un pequeño puente, ahí detuvo.

La luz de las farolas era lo único que iluminaba la noche. El joven observó el pequeño río. En su mente se resolvían tantas memorias, recuerdos de un pasado oscuro, de una agonía, cómo podía olvidar cuando éste, parecía no dejarlo descansar.

'…_Tala…'_

La mención del nombre, le traía gratos recuerdos de aquel joven de ojos azulados. La única persona quien había logrado llegar a su corazón de manera sincera, tanto, como para hacerlo cambiar y dejar atrás su pasado. Sin embargo, uno no puede desligarse tan fácil y Darian comenzaba a darse cuenta.

'_¿Por qué?… ¿por qué demonios tenía que estar Tay aquí?… ¡por qué no solamente puede irse todo al carajo y dejarme sólo con mi nueva vida! ¡¿POR QUÉ?…' _apretó los puños, frustración yacía en él.

_**-Tienes razón-**_La voz de Tala resonó en su mente, recordaba aquellas palabras del pelirrojo._-__**No te conozco, creía hacerlo, pero ahora veo que no- **_Sonrió amargamente.

"…**Tala…" **dijo en un susurro. **"A ti es al que menos quiero lastimar…" **guardó nuevamente silencio.

Su mente volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos. De pronto sintió que la lluvia no caía encima de él. Al voltear, una grata sorpresa se encontraba ahí.

"**Si sigues así, te vas a enfermar" **dijo sutilmente. **"Y eres un llorón cuando te enfermas" **sonrió.

"**¡Tala!" **sorprendió. **"¿Qué…cómo…?" **silenció, sin poder evitar su alegría, abrazó al pelirrojo súbitamente.

"**¡Wow!" **sorprendió ante la acción, tanto que casi tiraba el paraguas.

"**Me alegra verte" **sonrió el ojiverde, aún sin dejar de abrazarlo.

"**Bueno…podría decir lo mismo…aunque no me esperaba tal recibimiento" **sonrojó un poco. Lentamente se desprendió del mayor. **"¿Qué demonios haces aquí Darian?" ** Reclamó intentando parecer más enfadado que preocupado. **"¡¿Estás loco? Andar caminando por ahí en la noche y lloviendo, qué te crees qué er…"** no terminó al ver sonreír al otro chico. **"¿Por qué sonríes?… ¡esto no es gracioso, llevo horas buscándote!" **bufó. **"Da gracias que se me ocurrió venir a buscarte aquí"**

"**Te acordaste qué me gustan los parques, jejeje…después de todo si me conoces"** continuó sonriendo.

Ante lo dicho, nuevamente un sonrojo se apoderó de la cara del pelirrojo, quien vanamente intentó ocultarlo girando la cabeza para no verlo.

"**Ahmm…sí creo que si…"** tosió un poco. Luego suspiró. **"¿Por qué huiste Darian?" **

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa el peliaquamar. Su mirada recayó al suelo.

Al verlo así, Tala volvió a suspirar.

"**Bueno, no importa ya" ** empezó. **"Lo importante es que te encontré, ahora vámonos, que si no a Bryan le dará un infarto" ** mencionó con tono burlesco.

"**Perdóname Tala…" **La voz se escuchó apagada. Tala lo observó extrañado. **"Por favor, no me cuestiones, yo…yo…" **tragó saliva, en sus ojos se podía ver perturbación.

"**¿Algún día me dirás qué es eso que te atormenta?" ** Inquirió. **"Por tu cara, puedo darme cuenta qué es algo serio…es muy raro verte así" **mencionó, en ello pasa una mano sobre su cabello. **"No creo que sea algo tan malo, Mcgreen" **

'_No tienes ni idea Tala…' _dijo en su mente, sonriendo un poco ante la mención de su apellido. Tala suele usarlo cuando quiere reprenderlo; sin embargo, cuando lo dice, suena todo lo contrario, tierno.

"**Quizás tengas razón Tala" ** sonrió. **"Pero por el momento, prefiero que olvidemos el tema"**

"**Cómo quieras" **resopló un poco enojado. **"Eres un hombre misterioso Mcgreen" **refunfuño.

"**Ya sabes…Misterio es mi segundo nombre"**

Ante lo dicho, los dos jóvenes rieron. El ambiente tenso comenzaba a desmoronarse.

"**Vámonos ya Darian" **sonrió tiernamente.

"**Sí" **y antes de que Tala pudiera reaccionar, el chico ya tenía una mano en la cintura del menor.

Tala le dio una mirada asesina ante el toque.

"**Okay…manos fuera" **

Así los dos jóvenes partieron del lugar, para dirigirse a su hotel, no sin antes decir la última frase por parte del ojiverde.

"**Sabes, si dejaras de ser tan amargado, tendrías novio Tala" **

Con ello, un golpe a su estómago es propinado.

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

_**«… ¡Hola a todos los fanáticos de beyblade, les habla su más querido arbitro JAZZMAN!... me encuentro televisando aquí desde las bellas plazas de ¡HAWAI! Si queridos amigos, por razones aún no oficiales, las beybatallas se llevarán a cabo ahora en este lugar. **_

_**Las preliminares han concluido y ¡ya tenemos a nuestros seis finalistas! Ellos son los Blitzkrieg Boys, los White tigers, los AllStarz, los Begabladers, los White Knights y nuestros favoritos campeones, los Bladebreakers.**_

_**WOW! Quienes serán los ganadores, pronto se decidirá el rumbo de la victoria aquí en las calurosas plazas de Hawai en una semana, si fanáticos del beyblade, los equipos tendrán una semana para prepararse antes de la ronda final. **_

_**A entrenar duro y ¡porque no! A disfrutar del mar, de la arena, de un buen bronceado, biquinis y una deliciosa piña colada! Jajajajaja…Así que no se lo pierdan y sintonícenos a la misma hora por el mismo canal. **_

_**Aquí Jazzman informando para ustedes por BBnoticas, ¡hasta luego amigos!…»**_

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

Todos observaron el nuevo lugar del encuentro. Sabían de ante mano que debían hospedarse en un hotel, más nunca esperaron tal sorpresa.

El hotel era de cinco estrellas. Muy elegante, finos muebles, fuentes enormes, candelabros…Sin duda, el mejor de ahí.

"**¡Wow! Que elegancia" **Kenny habló, todos se encontraban boquiabiertos.

"**Disculpen" **un hombre se les acercó. **"¿Son beyluchadores?" **

"**¡Ah sí! Sí somos byeluchadores, somos los Bladebreakers" **respondió de inmediato el jefe.

"**Nos honra su precensia en nuestro hotel, por favor pasen por aquí, para registrarse"**

"**¡Sí claro! Chicos vamos" **

Los demás despabilaron ante lo dicho por el pequeño y comenzaron a seguirlo.

Kai observó el lugar, era impresionante. Aunque el haber sido rico lo acostumbró a los lujos, no se impresionaba fácilmente. Al ver a todos lados, su mirada recayó en un cierto grupo a lo lejos cerca del lobby; principalmente en un miembro de ellos, Kira. De pronto, como si hubiera presentido su mirada, el chico peliblanco voltio hacía su dirección. Ambos se observaron por un tiempo, intensamente…hasta que Kira sonrió, una burlona y triunfante sonrisa. Ante tal acción, Kai sintió unos escalofríos, por un instante, sintió que algo mal pasaría.

"**¡Kai!"**

El bicolor atendió al grito. A lo lejos se encontraban sus amigos y Tyson, quienes lo veían extrañado.

Al voltear a ver a Kira de nuevo, éste ya no se encontraba, ni su equipo.

'_¿Qué demonios fue eso?'_ indagó, aún observando detenidamente el vacio en donde antes había estado su clon.

"**¡Kai!" **

"**¡Tyson!" **la voz lo asustó.

"**¿Qué haces?" **volteó a ver a donde Kai se encontraba observando hace unos instantes.

"**Nada… ¿Qué haces tú?" **

"**¿Yo? Pues…como mi prometido no respondía a mi llamado" **dramatizó. **"Vine a ver si no me estabas siendo infiel con la mirada y que al final, te arrepintieras de casarte conmigo"**

Ante lo dicho por Tyson, Kai no pudo evitar abemolarse, tomó la mejilla del otro y tiernamente plantó un beso en esos labios que lo cautivaron desde hace mucho.

Tyson sorprendió, atónito ante tal acción. Kai no solía mostrar su relación ante el público, mucho menos ser quien de desplayes de amor enfrente de todos, eso era solamente para la vívida imaginación del moreno.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos ante el beso.

"**Será mejor registrarnos Tyson" **la voz de Kai lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, al pasar a su lado.

"**¡No tan rápido!" **Tyson detuvo al bicolor, girándolo hacia él y sin permitirle protestar, capturó los labios de su prometido de manera apasionada, mientras sus brazos capturaban su cuerpo, pegándolo contra el suyo.

Kai sorprendió bastante, no obstante, no opuso resistencia y se permitió disfrutar del beso. La sensación del moreno contra él era suficiente para perderlo como despreocuparse de sus alrededores. Y el amor hubiera continuado, sino fuera por un aplauso repentino.

"**¡Bravo" **la voz y los aplausos los sacó de su mundo. **"Que lindos se ven juntos, pa' cuando la boda" **sonrió picaronamente.

Tyson y Kai sonrojaron al ver a Darian aplaudirles.

"**Ah…hola Tala, Darian" **Tyson intentó saludarles normalmente, vanamente. Su voz se oía increíblemente apenada. **"¿Q-Qué hacen aquí? hehe" **rió nervioso.

"**¿Cómo que qué Tyson?, lo mismo que ustedes" **dijo burlescamente el pelirrojo.

"**¿En serio?" **Darian emocionó.

De repente, toma a Tala entre sus brazos y sin permitirle reaccionar, lo besa intensamente en los labios.

De nueva cuenta los presentes sorprendieron al verlos versarse, principalmente Tala; quien se encontraba petrificado, ojos bien abiertos y cuerpo tensado, al contrario del aquamar, quien parecía disfrutar del beso robado.

Cuando al fin pudo razonar, el pelirrojo cacheteó al aquamar separándolos y concluyendo el beso.

"**¿¡QUÉ…Q-QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?" ** Su cara se encontraba tan roja como su cabellera.

"**¿Qué?…lo que dijiste, que estábamos haciendo lo mismo que Tyson y Kai" **dijo mientras se soba su adolorida mejilla. **"Y como elos se estaban besando…pues…" **

Los tres hombres sonrojaron.

"**E-eres… ¡UN IDIOTA!" ** Bufó Tala y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la recepción a pedir sus llaves de su cuarto, ignorando las miradas de los demás integrante de los bladebreakers e inclusive de todos. Sin importarle más, se alejó de ahí a su cuarto.

El silencio fue sepulcral, hasta que Darian se quejó.

"**Si que tiene la mano dura, ¡auch!" **continuaba sobando su mejilla.

"**Darian…" **la voz fue de Kai, no obstante guardó silencio.

"**Tú y Tala son…"** ahora era Tyson quien hablaba.

"**No" ** simple respuesta, luego les sonrió. **"Ah, esto líderes de equipo…quien los entiende, primero dicen algo y al final se arrepienten…" ** suspiró resignado. **"Pero que se le va hacer…bueno, nos vemos, por el estado en que Tala se encuentra ahorita…será mejor desaparecer por un rato, si me ve, seguro me mata…así que… ¡tada!" **dicho eso se sale del hotel.

"**Son increíbles esos dos" **Kai continúa estupefacto.

"**Sí…"**

"**¡Oigan!" ** La voz de Ray se dio Lugar. **"Par de enamorados, vengan a registrarse, que no tenemos todo el día" **

De nuevo, los dos hombres se vuelven a sonrojar al oír lo dicho por el chino. No obstante, hacen caso y se acercan. Las burlas hacia los dos no se hicieron esperar, sus amigos comenzaron ha avergonzarlos todo lo que podían, su reacción: varios colores de rojo en sus rostros. Los únicos momentos de paz, fueron cuando se preguntaban de la relación de Darian y Tala, aún más, ahora con esa escena, esos dos chicos eran un incógnito para ellos…

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

"**Viste Kira"** Cosmos apuntó a la escena expuesta dentro del hotel.

Los vidrios era enormes y los suficiente transparentes para ver el interior.

"**Parece que Tyson y Kai, ya se reconciliaron" **mofó.

"**Que lo disfrute…no le durará mucho a Kai" **rió maliciosamente. **"Tyson es mío" **

Cosmos vio como se retiraba de ahí su amigo y siguiéndolo a lo lejos, continuaba preguntándose.

'_Sé que algo vas hacer Kira… ¿pero qué?… ¿qué planeas?' _ Continuó observando su espalda, su mal presentimiento incrementaba.

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

Afuera, el clima era tan caliente, húmedo, fuerte y los rayos del sol se encargaban de calar en la cara. Darian observó el cielo, perdiéndose en él. Desde hacía un rato había llegado a la playa cerca del hotel, no le agradaba mucho ese clima, más se encontraba enfocado en sus pensamientos, que en la molestia del lugar.

Recordaba la cachetada de Tala, sabía a la perfección que no debió besar al pelirrojo de esa manera, menos de sorpresa. Sin embargo, ya no podía soportar ese sentimiento…amaba a Tala, lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo, por él iba a matar a Ian, enamorarlo y hacerlo suyo…no obstante, nunca creyó amarlo tanto como para olvidar todo y cambiar.

El momento en que lo conoció en el hospital, tan lastimado emocionalmente por la pérdida de Ian…sin estorbos, Tala pudo ser suyo; sin embargo, no fue así. Por primera vez en su vida sintió pena por alguien, compasión y una intensa necesidad de protegerlo, cuidarlo y hacerlo sanar. Sus planes fueron desechados el primer día en que decidió ayudar sinceramente al pelirrojo. Olvidó todo, solamente se dedicó hacerlo feliz a costa de la suya, si Tala llegaba amarlo o sentir algo por él, sería porque así él lo decidió, no haría nada por provocarlo; muchas veces tuvo que luchar por ese deseo de besarlo, decirle cuanto lo quería, de hacerlo suyo…lo amaba, lo amaba tanto…

La única forma de lograr controlarse fue con las bromas que solía decirle de cuanto lo amaba, donde la respuesta por Tala era un codazo, un sonrojo y palabras como «idiota», «menso», todas sin malicia por el pelirrojo. Aún así, dolía…como la de hoy, el rechazo siempre era doloroso, no obstante, sabía que debía ser así; no merecía a Tala, desde el principio lo sabía, aunque a veces mantenía la esperanza de un milagro.

"…**No lo merezco…"**se dijo así mismo. Su mirada aún en el cielo.

Su pasado era oscuro, podrido…no podía eliminarlo y aunque intentó, todo se paga tarde o temprano, y al parecer, él lo estaba pagando.

"…**Tala merece lo mejor…" ** continuó diciéndose. **"…Y…ese no soy yo…" **

Varias veces cruzó en su mente decirle cuanto lo amaba, dejarlo decidir, más nunca pudo. Cada vez que lo intentaba, en su mente siempre regresaba el «no lo mereces», «no eres una buena persona», «si supiera la verdad…nunca te correspondería»

"…**Si supiera la verdad…esos ojos azules jamás voltearían a verme…" **

En ello saca su blade, lo observa cuidadosamente.

"**¡Hasta aprendí esto por él!…¡ARGH!" **Se levanta rápidamente. **"¡TODO ES UNA FARZA!" ** bufó furioso lanzando su blade con todas su fuerzas, al mar. No obstante fue interceptado por otro, haciendo regresar su blade a él.

En ello, busca por la persona causante, sorprendiendo de quien se trataba.

"**Hola Darian" **

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

"**¿Kai puedo hablar contigo?" **

La voz interrumpió cuando se disponía a ir a la playa con sus amigos, a disfrutar un poco del lugar.

"**Adelántense, yo los alcanzo después" **dicho eso, ninguno discutió y se alejaron de ahí.

"**¿Qué pasa Tala?" **

"**¿Podríamos hablar en privado? ¿Te importaría ir a mi habitación?" **

"**No, vamos" **dicho eso los dos jóvenes se alejan del lobby.

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

"**¿Qué haces aquí?" ** La voz de Darian fue seria, extraña, por alguien como él.

"**Podría preguntarte lo mismo"**

"**No estoy de humor Tyson" **dijo secamente.

"**De acuerdo viejo…rayos, cuando eres serio, pareces otra persona, shee" **

"**¿Por qué estás aquí?" ** De nuevo cuestionó. **"Vienes a preguntarme sobre Tala, ¿no es cierto?" **Remarcó.

"**Ah…bueno, yo…" **suspiró resignado. **"Así es, Darian…a ti te gusta Tala, ¿no es cierto?" **

"**Tala es un chico agradable" **

"**¡Oh vamos! Sabes bien a que me refiero, en tu cara se puede ver a leguas que estás perdidamente enamorado de él" **

"**¿Y?" **continuaba con sus respuestas insípidas. Sin ánimo.

"**¿No le has dicho lo que sientes?" **

"**No" **

"**¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?" **

"**¿Por qué debería?" **

"**¡¿POR QUÉ?" **exclamó sorprendido por lo que escuchaba. **"¡Porque tal vez te corresponda!" **

"**Aunque así fuera, esto debe ser…no puede ser" **cerró los ojos, sus rasgos mostraban dolor.

"**¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Por…?" **no terminó cuando el otro hombre lo interrumpió.

"**¡NO SABES NADA!" **Bramó, sorprendiendo al peliazul. **"Ni tú ni Tala me conocen…agradezco tu interés por ayudarme Tyson, realmente lo hago…pero…mi relación con Tala, no es tan sencilla como la tuya con Kai", tú eres…una buena persona" **su voz se oía apagada.

"**Darian…yo…"** trató de hablar, más no sabía que decir. **"Yo…yo no seré la persona más conocedora de amor, ni nada de eso, pero se sé que no puedes renunciar tan fácilmente" **

"**No me cono…" **

"**¡NO!" **le cortó la palabra. **"Quizás no sé bien quién eres, pero has hecho feliz a Tala, después de lo de Ian, Tala estaba deshecho, y tú lo salvaste, haz hecho todo por él, se que eres una buena persona" **

"**¡No! No sabes lo que…" **

"**¡El pasado es pasado!" **le replicó. **"El pasado sirve para darnos cuenta de nuestros errores, no para vivir en él Darian" **

El aquamar estaba estupefacto ante lo dicho por el moreno.

"**No sé qué te haya pasado, ni nada…pero ya eres parte de la felicidad de Tala y si realmente te importa él, lucha…si yo me hubiera dado por vencido cuando Kai desapareció, no estaríamos juntos ahora, uno nunca sabe lo que va a pasar, ¡es como los blades! Si quieres ganar, debes luchar con toda tu fuerza y pasión, ¡y nunca rendirte!" **le sonrió.

"**Tyson…" **el moreno le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"**Vamos viejo…además estoy seguro que Tala también te quiere" **rió.

"**No estoy seguro de eso" **

"**Entonces, ¡pregúntale! hehe" **

En ello el otro se tira a reír, extrañando a Tyson.

"**Eres un optimista de lo peor Tyson" ** rió.

"**¡HEY! Lo tomaré como un cumplido, además…no crees que Tala merece ser feliz" **

"**Merece toda la felicidad del mundo" ** su voz era suave.

"**¡Hey Darian!" **la voz de Bryan llamó atrayendo la atención de los jóvenes.

A lo lejos, Spencer y Bryan se encontraban esperando al ojiverde.

"**¡Deja de socializar con el enemigo y ven acá, tenemos que entrenar!" **

Ante lo dicho, los dos hombres rieron.

"**Gracias Tyson, tomaré en cuenta tus palabras" **

El moreno asintió. Darian partió de ahí hacia sus amigos dejando atrás al peliazul. Las palabras del chico hacían eco en su mente.

'_Gracias Tyson…pero la verdadera felicidad de Tala será, cuando yo me aleje de él' _

Al voltear a ver al moreno, éste se encontraba saludando a sus amigos que se acercaban a él.

"**Luchar, eh…haces sonar todo tan fácil" **murmuró.

"**¿Qué dijiste Darian?" **

"**Nada Bryan, sigue hablando como cacatúa" **

"**¡Hey!" **

Los dos chicos se juntaron con sus miembros de equipo, cada uno disfrutando de sus amigos y Darian del enfado de Bryan. Por un momento, todo volvía a la normalidad…

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

Al llegar al cuarto del pelirrojo, Kai se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras Tala se recargaba en el marco de la ventana, sin querer ver a Kai a la cara.

"**¿Y bien…qué es lo que querías preguntarme Tala?" **

"**Kai…tú…" ** no sabía cómo empezar. **"Kai, ¿cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de Tyson?" **

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al bicolor. Si bien ya sabía que Tala seguramente le preguntaría sobre su relación con Darian, más no creía que sería interrogado sobre la suya con Tyson.

"**Ahmmm…bueno yo…" **se retorció un poco en su asiento. No le agradaba hablar sobre su relación con Tyson, le era…vergonzoso. **"Bueno la verdad…es que no sabía que estaba enamorado de Tyson" **

"**¿Entonces, cómo sabías que te gustaba?" **

"**No lo sabía…simplemente pasó, sin saber, de repente…" ** guardó silencio al hacer memoria.

Hacía tiempo que su enfermedad y su relación con el moreno comenzaron casi al mismo tiempo. Mientras se encontraba luchando contra su enfermedad, contra el amor y la consternación de Naile hacia él; él mismo se hallaba con sentimientos extraños hacia el peliazul, su amigo; sentimientos que casi lo llevan a no atenderse…todo fue un gran problema, hasta la participación de Tala en el embrollo.

"**¿Kai?" **

"**Sucedió una noche…" **retomó el bicolor. **"Tenía extraños sentimientos sobre Tyson, no podía dejar de pensar en él, y esa noche…Tyson me besó" ** su mirada parecía perdida en la nada, recordando el pasado. **"Con ese beso, todo tenía sentido, de repente me di cuenta que lo amaba" **

"**Así fue como supiste" **reflexionó, llevándose sus dedos a sus labios.

"**Sí…fue sencillo, aunque luego apareciste y besaste a Tyson" **lo miró de reojo, pizcas de enfado en su tono.

"**¡Ah! Sí bueno…pero eso es cosa del pasado, además…si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca te hubieras atendido" **replicó.

"**Sí…en eso tienes razón" ** guardó silencio. Su mirada recayó al suelo. **"Aunque también fueron los peores momentos de mi vida, sin Tyson a mi lado" **

"**Lo siento" ** fue lo único que pudo decir.

"**No te preocupes" **se levantó. **"Cómo dices, si no lo hubieras hecho yo jamás hubiera ido con Naile, hubiera muerto y no estaría ahora aquí con Tyson…no hay mal que por bien no venga" **

"**Sí tu lo dices" **

"**Pero sé que no estamos aquí para desenterrar el pasado Tala" ** se colocó a su lado en el ventanal. **"Dime…esto es por Darian, ¿no es cierto?" **

"**Sí" ** su voz fue apagada.

"**¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" **

"**No lo sé…yo…cuando se trata de Darian…tengo varios sentimientos encontrados Kai" ** se voltea a verlo. **"No sé si le quiero, si es gratitud o simple amistad" **

Un leve silencio se formó entre los dos. Kai observaba como el pelirrojo luchaba por entender esos sentimientos.

"**Tala yo no…" **

"**Cuando Tyson te besó todo se arregló…para mí fue lo contario" ** le cortó la palabra.

"**¿Qué quieres decir?" **

"**Cuando Darian me besó enfrente de todos…me aterró" **

"**¿Te aterró?" ** Inquirió con sorpresa.

"**Darian jamás lo había hecho, aunque siempre me molestaba con sus apodos cariñosos, sus intentos patéticos de coqueteo" ** medio sonrió. **"Todo se lo pasaba porque sabía que era broma, inclusive me divertía…pero hoy, todo eso cambio y me siento más confundido que nunca" **

"**¿No sientes nada por él?" **

"**Yo…la verdad no sé Kai, desde que Ian murió, jamás pensé en tener algo con nadie más" **su voz apenas parecía un susurro. **"Le estimo, gracias a él…mi vida no es un asco, sino hubiera estado ahí no sé que sería hoy, si no estuviera siempre ahí cuando necesitaba de alguien, de una consolación, le debo mucho Kai" **

"**Pero estar agradecido, no es lo mismo que amar" **resopló seriamente el bicolor.

"**Así es" **

Los dos guardaron silencio, hasta que Kai se separa de su lugar.

"**Dime Tala…" ** el hombre atendió a su nombre. **"Realmente es por eso o porque tienes miedo de traicionar tu amor por Ian" **

Lo mencionado por el bicolor aturdió un poco al pelirrojo, no obstante, volvió su vista al suelo, sin ánimos de verlo.

"**Ambas…también he pensado en eso" **mordió su labio inferior. **"Ian fue la única persona que he amado, no sé…si puedo dejar atrás ese amor…yo…"**

"**Tala" ** su voz fue algo recia. **"Ian ya no está y si realmente es por eso que no puedes amar a Darian, no crees que él merece una oportunidad" **

El pelirrojo no dijo nada.

"**Mira Tala yo…no soy el mejor para aconsejar, mucho menos en cosas de amor, pero…" ** silencio mientras pasa su mano por su cabellera. **"Deberías hablar con Darian, seriamente de esto, quizás…hablando podrán ver qué sucede…aunque, Darian te ama" ** continuó en silencio el otro chico. **"Se ve que realmente le importas, pero bueno…todo depende de ti, lamento no ser de mejor ayuda Tala" **

"**No…realmente me ayudaste Kai" ** le dio una medio sonrisa. **"Necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien…uno quien no haría bromas como Bryan y le importara más que a Spencer, necesitaba a un buen amigo" **

Ante ello, los dos chicos sonrieron.

"**Puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras, más si no es relacionado con el amor" **rió. **"Y menos cuando recuerdo cuando besaste a Tyson" **refunfuñó.

"**Oh vamos Kai, supéralo quieres" **

Ambos rieron, al ambiente tenso pronto se disuadía para colocarse una más agradable, de amistad.

"**Me tengo que ir Tala, Tyson y los demás me deben estar esperando en la playa" **

"**Claro, gracias por escucharme" **

"**No hay problema, aunque espero que no se repita tan seguido…es algo incómodo" **

"**Crees que para mí no lo fue" **

Los dos se miraron intensamente, luego abemolaron las miradas y con un apretón de manos, los dos jóvenes se despidieron.

Al cerrar la puerta, Tala se recargó en ella un rato. Indagaba en sus pensamientos.

"**Darian… ¿qué es lo que siento por ti?" ** Inquirió.

Con un gran suspiro se retiró de ahí a su cama, tenía que hablar con el aquamar; sin embargo, debía primero hablar consigo mismo, sincerarse. Comprender esos sentimientos como el tomar una decisión.

"**Hoy será…un largo día" ** suspiró.

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

**XxX•Notas finales•XxX**

Bueno espero les haya gustado…traté de dar un peque resumen de la primera parte, para que hagan memoria XDD jejejeje…en otro capítulo vuelvo a dar resumen ;3 En fin, este chap. Trató más de Darian y Tala, porque ya hacía falta redundar en ellos :3 no sé preocupen, luego será más de Kai y Tyson, de hecho ya entraremos a la parte Dramática, esta es la premisa joijoijoijoijoijoi

No les aseguro subir tan rápido los siguientes chaps. Aunque los tengo ya escritos a mano, me toma tiempo pasarlos (ya que corrijo algunas cosas), además de que estaré en terapia y en reposo con mi pata…no tanto en reposo, pero igual casi me la pasaré más con mi familia un rato antes de regresarme a Guada y quizás con suerte, me hagan mi operación de la nariz…sí todo se me juntó…además de que tendré que echarle muchas ganas a mi tesis perdida…-rawr-

También estoy considerando abandonar la escritura de fanfics…quiero escribir mis historias originales, entre ellas **"****Beyond Heaven**(Más allá del cielo)" mi única novela yaoi original…o al menos la única pensada a ser escrita (las demás las quiero para manga o comic, quizás animación). Por lo que quizás ahora sí, los únicos fanfics a terminarse serían estos:

**"Un cachorrito para Kai"** (Beyblade) TysonxKai.

**"****Mariage Bleu" **(One Piece) LuffyxZoro. MPREG.

**"****Choosing a Destiny" **(Death Note) LightxL, MattxMello y OC(Riot)xNear. MPREG.

**"****In the edge of the end" **(Naruto) NarutoxSasuke, LeexGaara, KakashixGai y muchos. MPREG y AU.

**"****Son of the past" **(Harry Potter) JamesxSnape. MPREG.

Y DESPUÉS DE LEER TODO EL CHORRO MAREADOR! QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ AÑO! :3 este chap, lo subo por consecuente del año nuevo, así que…QUE SE LA PASEN BIEN! ;3

Reviews son bien recibidos ;3 jejeje

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

**Continuará…okk n-n?**

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

**X•x•**L.M.N**•x****•X**

**xX****x****•**Ludra Maco Naít**•xX****x**


	39. La maldad viene

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

"**Un cachorrito para Kai"**

(Por Ludra_Jenova aka SLE)

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

**XxX•Notas de Ludra•XxX**

Alooooo! :3 Saludo de Catarina feliz! XDDD jajajajajajaja sorry chiste local, pero lo adoro! *w* Es que fue un saludo que saque al ver la Catarina en Wikipedia cuando busqué información sobre ellas y al verla, parecía como si saludara y dijera, Aloooo con voz cute y linda XDDD jajajajajajaja…sorry si quieren verla aquí ta!

en(punto)wikipedia(punto)org(diagonal)wiki(diagonal)Coccinellidae

Si no…pos no…no tiene nada de relevancia con el fic…no más quise explicar XDD

Visiten mi blog! Ya tengo uno! *w* e igual si quieren participar en él sería fenomenal! GRAX! Espero que pronto pueda terminar con mi página web-_-UU mientras visiten mi blog! :D

Ludrastemple(punto)x10(punto)mx(diagonal)fujoshi

No tengo más que decir! Sean felices! :D

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**L.M.N**

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

El día pasó rápido y pronto la noche cayó en la playa, refrescando su cálido clima para todos los presentes, mientras un gran festejo en el hotel, para los beyluchadores, se lleva a cabo.

"**¡Mesero! ¡Traiga otro coctel!" **

La voz de un cierto joven se escuchó a pesar de la música.

"**No puedo creer que todavía sigas comiendo Tyson" ** Kenny comentó.

"**Si, parece un agujero sin fondo" ** Ray habló totalmente sorprendido ante la capacidad de su amigo en engullir comida.

"**No puedo creer que continúes después de tu pequeña competencia con Kai de ver quien comía más cocteles" ** Max resopló observando con desgano su coctel.

"**Incluso Kai terminó con indigestión, cielos Tyson y tú como si nada" ** Ray informó.

"**Jejeje…es que en comer nadie me gana" **vociferó con orgullo.

"**No puedo creer que Kai se haya prestado a eso, no hay nadie quien pueda ganarle a Tyson" **

"**Lo sé Kenny, eso es raro de Kai" **

"**El amor, el amor" **Max cantó sonriendo.

"**Jajajaja ya lo creo…me pregunto cómo seguirá" **

"**No muy mal, ya que Tyson no parece preocupado por él" **ante la acusación del chino, el peliazul se atraganta un poco con un camarón.

"**Coff…Coff ¡Ray! Claro que estoy preocupado…pero Kai es Kai y me dijo que no era la gran cosa, que volviera al a fiesta con ustedes" **refunfuñó mientras llevaba a su boca otro camarón. **"Y conociéndolo, si subo seguro me dará una regalada de los mil demonios" **

Ante lo dicho los otros jóvenes rieron.

"**Kai es Kai" ** Ray afirmó.

"**Y Tyson, Tyson jejeje" **añadió el rubio pecoso embozando una gran sonrisa.

"**¡Hey que insinúas con eso!" **no hubo después más que risas ante el enojo de su amigo.

"**Oigan ahora que me acuerdo" **el jefe paró la diversión. **"¿Dónde está Naile?" **

"**Me dijo que estaría dando un paseo por la playa" **aseguró Ray sin importancia.

"**¿Y no te molesta que no esté contigo Ray?" ** El pecoso preguntó.

"**Bueno él me dijo que debería disfrutar de este tiempo para estar con mis amigos, sin colados" **rió.

"**Oh vamos, si Naile también es nuestro amigo" ** dijo Tyson.

"**Lo sé pero cuando el hombre decide algo, es muy testarudo" **

"**Dímelo a mí" ** comenzó el peliazul. **"Cuando quiso llevarse a Kai, hizo todo lo posible para lograrlo" ** clamó de mala gana.

"**Lo sé…" **meditó un momento, sus amigos lo inspeccionaron. **"Aunque hay momentos en que recuerdo lo sucedido y no puedo dejarlo de lado" **

"**Yo también" ** los demás voltearon al chino, quien mantenía su vista en su coctel. **"A veces recuerdo que Naile amaba a Kai y cuando está cerca de él…" **

"**¡Oi! Kai a quien ama es a mí, así que no debes dudar de él" **el moreno defendió.

"**No dudo de él Tyson…"** su voz se oía apagada. **"Si no de Naile" **

Con ello un silencio molesto se formó. Tyson y Ray ambos con miradas apagadas.

"**¡Hey chicos!" ** Comenzó Kenny. **"Se supone que estamos en una fiesta, disfrutando de nuestra amistad y todo eso" **

"**¡El jefe tiene razón!" ** Bramó el rubio, exaltando a los deprimidos. **"No estamos aquí para recordar cosas tristes ni nada similar, ¡Ray anímate!" ** Ledio un leve codazo. **"No creo que Naile te traicione ni mucho menos que acose a Kai" ** sonrió ampliamente mientras los otros estaban atentos a sus palabras. **"Ten más fe en él" **

"**Tienes razón Max, son sólo ideas mías" ** se anima.

"**¡Sí!" ** Tyson clamó feliz. **"¡Mesero otro coctel por favor!" **

Nuevamente una gran ola de carcajadas por sus amigos se dio lugar. La fiesta continuaba y la alegría también.

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

"**Tala es un amargado" **

La voz de Brian hizo eco en los pasillos.

"**Vayamos nosotros a la fiesta Spencer, él se lo pierde" **

Spencer junto con el peliplateado caminaron por los pasillos y antes de llegar al elevador, se encuentran con una gran sorpresa. Darian.

"**Oh mira, el desaparecido decidió regresar" **bromeó.

"**¿Dónde estabas Darian? Después del entrenamiento desapareciste" ** Spencer habló.

"**Lo siento chicos…tenía que ordenar mis ideas" **les sonrió como sólo él solía hacerlo. **"¿Y Tala?" **

"**Es un amargado, no quiere ir a la fiesta" **bufó el peliplateado. **"Pero quien lo necesita, vayamos nosotros tres" **

"**Lo siento Brian, necesito hablar con él" **

Su voz seria extrañó a sus compañeros, más no preguntaron y dejaron ir al aquamar.

"**¡Bah! Quien los necesita Spencer, tú y yo podemos divertirnos sin esos dos" **

"**Sí" **

Con ello, los dos chicos suben al elevador.

"**Aunque…" **volvió a hablar Brian. **"Tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que algo malo va a pasar…" **

"**Yo también" **ignorando esas sensaciones, el rubio presiona el botón de la planta de abajo.

Sin más, los dos jóvenes se dirigen a la fiesta.

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

En otro lugar dentro del hotel, un joven descansa pacíficamente en una cama; después de estar con dolores intensos en el estómago, al fin puede relajarse. El dolor había cedido y se encontraba en mejor estado.

Dormía durante pequeños lapsos, sin poder conciliar el sueño, no sabía porque, pero algo dentro de él lo angustiaba, un presentimiento. Al cabo de un rato se levanta y enciende la luz. Llevaba como una hora y media desde que se había retirado de la mesa donde estaban sus amigos y su prometido, principalmente, porque a su Tyson se le había ocurrido una competencia de quien comía más cocteles de camarón; y aunque sabía de antemano que era imposible ganarle al moreno en tragar –porque él no comía, tragaba- le siguió el juego, al final además de no ganar, quedó perjudicado con una gran indigestión estomacal. Al pasar el dolor, Kai decidió quedarse y dormir temprano para despertarse pronto y vengarse de esa forma de Tyson, al levantarlo en la mañana. Algo que al moreno no le gustaba en absoluto. No obstante, su plan se veía frustrado por ese extraño insomnio.

De pie, Kai se acercó a la al cabo, podía ver el mar. Realmente estaban en una muy buena zona y un hotel lujoso, la sola vista era hermosa, relajante, más no podía sentirse así, una opresión en su pecho continuaba como su preocupación. Al principió creyó que era por su corazón, desechó la idea de inmediato, ese dolor era diferente.

"**¿Qué es lo que siento?" **inquirió el bicolor sin entender.

"**Jijijijijijiji" **

Una risita se escuchó por todo el cuarto.

"**¡Ah esa risa!" **

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear hasta apagarse por completo, y una silueta blanca se comenzó a formar, pronto se pudo apreciar a una joven, su cara se veía triste.

"**Eres tú…eres la de aquella vez"**

El joven estaba sorprendido, atónito aunque sin sentir miedo. De pronto una brisa de la nada comenzó a soplar fuerte, moviendo las cortinas; con el movimiento, no podía apreciar bien a la joven dentro del cuarto.

"**La oscuridad se acerca mi pequeño" ** su voz se oía con eco, casi en un susurro. Extraño a como antes la había escuchado.

"**El dolor…la angustia, la oscuridad, la maldad mi pequeño" **la joven comenzó a llorar.

Kai empezó a caminar hacia ella lentamente.

"**¿Qué oscuridad? ¿De qué hablas?" ** Dio unos pasos lentos e inseguros.

"**La oscuridad…el dolor, el sufrimientos…la maldad" **continuaba sollozando.

Kai continuó su andar, a pocos pasos de ella, estiró su brazo intentando tocarla.

"**¡EL DOLOR!" ** Gritó asustado al bicolor quien cayó de espaldas asustado.

La mujer caminó hacia él y se arrodillo enfrente, más lágrimas salían de su translúcido rostro.

"**La oscuridad viene y destruirá la luz y aquel quien ama la luz…la felicidad se derrumba, lágrimas serán derramadas…ten cuidado…o todo lo que amas…lo perderás" **comenzó a alejarse flotando, desapareciendo lentamente hasta lograrlo.

"**Ten cuidado" ** la voz hizo eco en todo el cuarto.

Las luces volvieron y la brisa dejo de soplar, todo volvía a la normalidad.

"**¿¡QUÉ FUE ESO!" **De inmediato se levantó escamado y observó todo el lugar.

Al tranquilizarse comenzó a meditar lo que había escuchado.

"**La oscuridad…hmmm…ten cuidado o todo lo que amas lo perderás" ** repitió lo dicho por la joven fantasma. _'Era ella…esa fantasma que vi en mi casa hace años…'_ pensó, en su mente regresaban las imágenes de cuando la vio por primera vez; sin embargo hoy se veía diferente, acongojada. Y lo que había dicho, no era nada alentador.

De nuevo ese dolor en el pecho regresaba, esa sensación de angustia de hacía presente.

"…**Tyson…" **

Su voz se escuchó preocupada. Algo malo iba a pasar y al parecer iba a ser grande.

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

"**¿Tala?"**

Darian tocó la puerta, a pesar de tener llave electrónica para poder pasar, dedició que era mejor así.

"**Tala necesito hablar contigo" **su voz era seca, calmada y apenas audible.

Llevaba como diez minutos ahí afuera esperando por Tala en abrir.

"**De acuerdo no vas abrir" ** continuó hablando a la puerta. **"Lo único que quería decirte es…" **mantuvo silencio, con esperanzas de que el pelirrojo abriera. **"…te amo Tala…" **dijo sin más, si cabeza estaba recargada en la puerta. **"Te amo" ** volvió a repetir. **"Te amo desde hace mucho…inclusive antes de la muerte de Ian y antes de conocernos, sin embargo, jamás pensé llegar a amar a alguien tanto como a ti" ** tocó de nuevo. **"Eres lo único bueno que me a pasado en la vida, gracias a ti decidí cambiar mi manera de pensar, de actuar…quizás creerás que tú eres quien debe estar agradecido conmigo, pero deja decirte que es todo lo contrario, yo soy quien debe agradecerte…" **continuó el silencio. **"Quizás los demás huéspedes del hotel me están escuchando y se perfectamente que estás ahí Tala" ** no hubo respuesta.

Dentro del departamento, Tala se encontraba recargado en la puerta. Las luces estaban apagadas, la mirada del pelirrojo centrada en el suelo alfombrado. No quería responder.

"**Gracias" **

La palabra sorprendió al pelirrojo.

"**Gracias por todo, Tala" **

Lo último apenas si se había escuchado, cuando se percató de pasos alejándose de su puerta.

Una urgencia por abrirla le tomó, más hizo caso omiso y resistió la tentación por salir.

"…**me ama…" ** susurró, de nueva cuenta se colocó en la misma pose.

Hundido en sus pensamientos, el pelirrojo aún trataba de entenderse y saber, ¿qué debía hacer? Dolor, amargura reinaban en él, como también confusión e incertidumbre. Así continuó un largo rato hasta que los pasos por fin dejaron de oírse.

Al pasar unos cuantos minutos más, Tala por fin abrió la puerta. Al salir, en sus pies se encontraba una tarjeta y un blade. El ruso los tomó de inmediato. El blade era fácilmente reconocible, era el de Darian, observó la tarjeta sin querer leer su contenido; después de unos segundos de indecisión, la abrió. Al ver lo escrito, Tala de inmediato tiró la tarjeta, sin perder más tiempo fue tras del aquamar.

_«Adiós, te deseo lo mejor Tala, fue un placer estar a tu lado. D. M__»_ Era lo escrito en esa tarjeta, junto a las iníciales de quien lo escribió. Darian Mcgreen.

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

"**Buaaa…que aburrimiento, caminar solo sin Ray sí que es aburriiiiido" **

Masculló un joven castaño caminando por los pasillos del hotel.

"**Decirle a Ray que podía estar solo con sus amigos, no fue buena idea" **

Continuó caminando, explorando el hotel. Al parecer el lugar era enorme y tenía varios lugares a donde ir; Uno que otro patio de de relajación con fuentes, y aunque estaba bien iluminado, había algunos pasillos, caminos hacia la playa y partes del hotel algo oscuras, perfectas para parejitas; que quisieran intimar sin que nadie los viera. Por desgracia para ellos, el castaño estaba deambulando y no consiguieron su privacidad, lo cual, hizo muy feliz al castaño.

Guardaría en su memoria esos lugares, para cuando viniera con Ray, por desgracia para él, los cuartos donde estaban hospedados eran para varias personas e intimar ahí, era difícil sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Y aunque le parecía la idea –por atrevida- Ray para nada lo haría en público.

Suspiró, al saber que no podría tener acción tan fácilmente en este lugar. De repente, ve alguien caminar no lejos de él.

"**¿Ray?" ** si dijo así mismo.

Al enfocarse más, vio que en efecto era Ray quien caminaba.

"**¿Ray?" ** Subió la voz. **"¡¿Ray a dónde vas?" ** No le hizo caso. **"¡Espera!" ** Apresuró sus pasos. El chino había doblado a la izquierda rápidamente perdiéndose de su vista.

"**¡Ray!" **

Al acercarse, no podía ver a su chico.

"**Wow, que rápido camina" **

A lo lejos pudo divisar la playa.

"**¿Irá a la playa? Será mejor que vaya a checar"**

Sin perder tiempo, va hacia allá. Aunque continuaba preguntándose como le había hecho para caminar tan rápido.

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

"**Chicos, voy a ver cómo sigue Kai" **

Los demás asintieron, no sin antes decir pequeñas burlas de su preocupación hacia el bicolor, las cuales fueron ignoradas por el peliazul.

A pesar de que sabía que no debía preocuparse demás por Kai, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Aunque fuera la más grande insignificancia, para Tyson sería de grandes magnitudes y lo traería por un hilo. Trató de disuadir su consternación al comer mucho, más no ayudó; vencido, al final decidió que lo mejor era ir a verlo y ser regañado, que continuar con la preocupación. Si no era anda, igual podría regresar con sus amigos y con suerte, Kai se les uniría de nuevo.

'_¿Cómo seguirá? ¿Ya se le habrá pasado el dolor?' _ Continuaba interrogándose. _'Ya puedo imaginarme el sermón que me va dar, dirá que soy demasiado preocupón, que soy demasiado protector…etcétera, etcétera' _ suspiró profundamente.

De pronto ve una silueta de una persona a lo lejos, al prestarle atención, ve que esa persona parece algo familiar.

"_**¿Kai?" **_

Al observarlo más, se da cuenta que es Kai quien iba caminando.

"**¡Kai!" ** gritó. El bicolor no le presta atención. **"¡Kai! ¡Espera!" ** Intentó apresurar el paso. **"¡¿Kai a dónde vas?" **

El bicolor sin importarle los gritos, gira a la derecha y se pierde de la vista del moreno.

"**¡Kai espera!" ** Corre hasta donde lo vio.

Al llegar, no ve a nadie, sólo un pasillo algo corto y que dirige hacia la playa.

"**¿Habrá ido a la playa?" **Inquirió **"No que se sentía mal, ese Kai" ** sin importarle más, el joven se dirige a la playa.

Haciendo nota mental de regañar a Kai por salir de la cama cuando se suponía que estaba malo. Por primera vez, sería quien regañara y sermoneara, no a la inversa, como solía ser.

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

La luz de la luna, tan bella y resplandeciente, rociaba con su brillo esplendoroso las arenas de la playa, las olas como siempre, arrasaban con la orilla, mojando la arena, llevándose arena como también la regresaba, con la melodía característica del mar.

Un alma aparece en las orillas, buscando por su alama compañera.

'_¿Dónde está Ray?'_

El castaño caminó por la playa, dicho felino no se veía por ninguna parte, por un instante se preguntó sin o había imaginado al chino.

La playa era hermosa y el no haber más luz que la luna, le daba un cierto misticismo encantador. Tal belleza, no fue perdida de vista por el joven quien contempló el mar. La suave brisa era refrescante y grata, después del intenso calor de la tarde.

Cerca de ahí, alguien también contemplaba la luna como el mar. Naile al voltear de quien se trataba, le llamó la atención la persona, principalmente por la familiaridad de alguien.

"**¿Kai?"**

Con curiosidad plena, el ojivioleta se acerca al otro joven.

"**¿Kai?… ¿qué haces aquí?" **

La brisa comenzó a sentirse más fuerte, jugando con su cabellera y la del bicolor, como también con su fular blanco, tan característico de él.

La escena se veía llamativa; la luz de la luna, iluminando ese rostro que hacía tiempo había amado, la brisa juguetona, todo en conjunto, lo hacía ver misteriosos como hermoso. Y al voltear su rostro hacía él, esos bellos ojos rubíes volvieron a cautivarle.

Hacía tiempo que Naile tenía pensamientos sobre el pasado. De su amor por Kai, su derrota con Tyson sobre el ruso a quien amó durante años, solía pensar: « ¿qué hubiera pasado sí…?» Sueños, ideas donde él y Kai estaban juntos asaltaban su mente, no podía evitar esas fantasías, cada vez que lo veía surgían en sus pensamientos.

Se reprendía con esmero. Él tenía ahora a Ray, a quien realmente quería, además de que él chino si lo amaba de verdad, le correspondía…más no podía olvidar esos pensamientos. A veces se preguntaba si realmente no podía, o era porque no quería. Kai era una obsesión, un amor prohibido…

"**¿Kai? ¿Estás bien?" ** Continuó su preocupación. **"¿Por qué estás aquí solo…y Tyson, dónde está?" **

No hubo respuesta, su mirada se veía triste, con un brillo extraño.

"**Oye Kai, si es…" **

No terminó de hablar cuando Kai, repentinamente se abalanza a él besándolo, un beso intenso, necesitado y a la vez, deseoso. Su mente se nubló, al principio con shock ante tal acción del bicolor. Más pronto varios deseos llegaron a él, como reproches, angustia y temor; sin embargo sus dudas se olvidaron para disfrutarlo, sus brazos envolvieron al bicolor, como regresaba el beso con la misma pasión. El mundo podía esperar, ese momento era sólo para ellos, nada podía salir mal, nada podía destruir esa felicidad.

"**¡KAI!" **

"**¡Naile!" **

Dos voces retumbaron en su oído; las sensaciones y la dicha decayeron en un segundo. Los dos separaron al instante.

"**¡Kai que demonios estás haciendo!" **

La voz de Tyson resonó con gran intensidad. Su furia, su dolor, su sorpresa e indignación podían percibirse.

Naile quería hablar, decir algo en su defensa, más nada salía de su boca o mejor…no había nada que explicar. Sin embargo, sorprendió aún más cuando Kai salió corriendo de ahí, pasando a Tyson y a Ray sin decir ni una palabra. Su rumbo el hotel.

"**¡KAI ESPERA!"** la voz recia de Tyson continuaba. Sin importa otra cosa, se apresuró a seguirlo, dejando atrás a los otros dos.

"**Ray…yo…" ** intentó hablar, aunque no sabía que decir.

"**¿Cómo pudiste Naile?" **Su voz era horriblemente tranquila, el shock y el dolor dominaban en él. **"Yo…te amaba" **

Dicho eso comienza a caminar hacia el hotel.

Naile intentó detenerlo, extrañamente su cuerpo no respondía. Quería correr, decirle a Ray que lo perdonara, que no quería hacerlo, entre un sinfín de escusas para su acción, más su razón y sentimientos lo dominaban. Se sentía culpable, y lo era, traidor, infiel, maldito, la lista sigue…aún así, disfrutó ese beso, lo deseó por tanto tiempo y aunque le corrompía el alama el saber de su traición a Ray, no podía evitarlo. Por lo mismo sabía que no debía ir tras del chino; ¿qué diría? ¿Qué no lo quiso? Y aunque así fuera, siempre lo sonó; fantaseo sobre él e inclusive más… Debía ordenar su mente, sus sentimientos, debías saber: Kai o Ray. Simplemente, el pelinegro no merecía esto o quizás…él no merecía a Ray desde el principio.

"…**demonios…"**

Se volteó al mar.

"…**Perdóname Ray…" ** dicho eso se arrodillo y hundió su cara en la arena.

Hoy era el mejor día de su vida e igualmente…el peor.

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

**XxX•Notas finales•XxX**

OMG! DRAMA! Bueno ya al menos empieza XDD jajajaja…OMG! Releí algunos reviews de algunas chavas que me leían y me entró nostalgia, buaaaaa crecieron con mi fic y ahora ya están grandes…DAMN! E inclusive algunas también conocieron el yaoi por mi fic ;O; buaaaa que beshooooo sorry a todas ustedes que durante años no supieron qué onda con este fic y que quizás…quizás, tenían la esperanza de terminar de leerlo…pos bueno, por ellas continuó con este fic aunque ya nadie lo lea _ lamento mucho que tuvieran que pasar años para continuar…*suspiro* perdón…-_-

En fin…espero lo hayan disfrutado…la verdad no tengo mucho que decir…solamente que pondré más ganas en terminarlo ºAº

GRAX!

Reviews = a amor…si quieren darlos que bien…si no…pos no… :D pero me hacen feliz!

_**PD:** Pa' las que se acuerden…ya dejé a Sylfaen, ahora uso letra Calibri tamaño 11 ºwº_

* * *

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

**Continuará…okk n-n?**

xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx•xXx• •xXx

* * *

**X•x•-**SLE-**x****•X  
****xX****x****•**Ludra Tao Jenova**•xX****x**


	40. Un beso y el destino está selllado

_******:::::::•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******:::::::**_

"**Un cachorrito para Kai"**  
(Por Ludra_Jenova aka S/L/E)

_******:::::::•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******:::::::**_

* * *

**-:::•****Notas de Ludra****•:::-**

Que onda! Bueno aquí os traigo el chap 40…que tardó en trascribirse de papel a compu como dos días y que lleva como…hmmmm…año y medio ya escrito? Damn! Sip…la realidad es desalentadora…

Okay! No tengo mucho que decir, pero gracias a **SorarioOmoe **quien me dio un review emotivo de la nostalgia de cómo este fic es tan antiguo como el infierno mismo y que recuerda las cosas curiosas que pasaron para leerlo y sus aventurillas con mi fic mientras transcurría su vida…uff me llegaron al corazón y tenía que subir un chap en honor a ella!

**SorarioOmoe! **ESTE FIC ESTÁ DEDICADO A TI! Muchas gracias por leerlo y gracias por tu review que fue la inspiración que me ayudó hacer que este chap POR FIN viera la luz en internet! Al menos dejará de acumular años en la libreta y los tendrá ahora online XDD jejejejeje… Muchas gracias por considerar mi fic unos de tus favos ;w; es todo un honor para mí.

Y muchas gracias a todas las que lo siguen leyendo y las que consideren este fic como una parte de las aventuras de su maravillosa vida…

Uff y eso que no tenía nada que decir, jejejeje XD

BUENO DISFRUTEN LAS INTRIGAS, EL AMOR, EL DRAMA Y…ya saben, lo usual del fic ;3

* * *

_******:::::::•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******:::::::**_

**¡Disfrútenlo!  
L.M.N**

_******:::::::•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******:::::::**_

* * *

Tyson corrió hacía el hotel, donde Kai había huido hace unos instantes. Se encontraba rabioso, su cuerpo se sentía caliente, enfado, furia, desilusión... tristeza, todo era una maraña de sentimientos y su mente un caos de interrogantes; entre todas el ¿Por qué? era la más primordial.

Quería encontrar a Kai, pedir una explicación, reclamarle o mejor dicho gritarle. Debía sacar esa emoción tan fuerte y además, averiguar el porqué.

**"¡Kai!"**

Gritó al llegar al hotel, por otra entrada; otro pasillo.

**"¡Kai aparece con un demonio!"**

Como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra, Kai desapareció al llegar al hotel. Extrañamente no lo veía por ningún lado a pesar de no haber tenido una larga distancia de separación, cuando lo iba persiguiendo.

**"¿Tyson?"**

Como invocado el bicolor de repente aparecía enfrente de él.

**"¿Que te sucede, por qué estás...?"**

No terminó cuando el peliazul lo agarró por los hombros y lo azota contra la pared. Acorralándolo y lastimándolo en el proceso.

**"¡Auch! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Tyson?!"** refunfuño ante su acción.

**"¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡QUE DEMONIOS CONTIGO KAI!"** gritó a todo pulmón.

**"¡¿Qué?!"** aturdió ante la actitud agresiva del moreno. **"No sé de qué hablas Ty..."**

**"¡Déjate de decir pendejadas Kai!"** gruñó **"¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!"**

**"¿¡Hacer que!?"** Comenzaba a enfadarse. **"¡De qué demonios me acusas!"**

**"Aahh... no sabes"** satirizó.

**"No fíjate"** igualó el tono y cruzó los brazos.

**"Deja de ser un maldito cínico Kai"** Golpeó con fuerzas la pared.

El hecho mismo sorprendió al bicolor. Solían pelearse, algunas y muy contadas veces llegaron a los puños -como la vez de las maquinitas- y por la culpa de terceros. No obstante, este nivel de furia, no era común en él y francamente lo sorprendía.

**"Besas a Naile y actúas como si no hubieras hecho nada"** chirrió intentando contenerse.

**"Un momento... ¿besar a Naile?"** extrañó. **"¿De dónde sacaste semejante idiotez Tyson?"**

Otro fuerte golpe a la pared fue su respuesta.

Ante la conmoción que estaba causando el moreno, varias personas se asomaron para ver quien estaba gritando tan agresivamente, entre ellos dos ciertos jóvenes.

**"¡No me trates como un idiota Kai!"**

**"¡No lo haría si no actuaras como uno Tyson!"**

**"¡Tyson! ¡Kai!"**

Max y Kenny gritaron al unísono al acercarse a ellos, preocupación pasmada en sus rostros.

**"Tyson, ¿qué pasa amigo?"** Max intentó suavizar la tensión.

**"¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? cálmate quieres"**

**"¡No te metas idiota!"** bramó insultando a su amigo.

**"¡Hey, ¿qué te pasa Tyson?!"**

**"¡Tyson tranquilízate!"** Kenny intentó acercarse al moreno y separarlo de Kai, no obstante un fuerte empujón por parte del moreno, lo mandó a volar directo al suelo.

**"¡Tyson!"** Max gritó en represalia.

En ello, Tyson toma a Kai por el cuello de su camisa, levantándolo del suelo, azotándolo de nuevo contra la pared.

**"¡Responde Kai!"** volvió a gritar **"¿¡Por qué lo hiciste?!"** demandó **"¡¿Por qué besaste a Naile!? Creía que me amabas"** lo último podía oírse un poco de dolor.

**"¡Bájame!"** Intentó soltarse **"¡No sé de qué hablas! ¡Estás imaginando cosas Tyson!"**

**"No"**

La voz sería llamó la atención de todos, frenando la conmoción. Allí, cerca de ellos se encontraba Rei, con una mirada de gran odio, no usual en él.

**"Yo también lo vi Kai... ¿cómo pudiste?.."** Empuño su mano, con tal furia, que podía verse su cuerpo temblar con furia. **"¡Cómo te atreviste a besarlo! ¡Eres un maldito Kai!"**

**"¡Rei!"** asustaron los otros dos ante semejantes palabras.

**"¡Ahí están!"**

La voz provino de un hombre, de inmediato dos policías aparecieron. Ante los gritos, la gente asustó y al ver la agresión del moreno, decidieron llamar a los de seguridad.

"**¡Suelte a ese hombre!"** ordenó uno de los oficiales, mientras el otro trataba de separarlo.

Aún con furia, Tyson aventó a Kai hacia Kenny y Max, la fuerza derribo a ambos, como continuó lastimando al bicolor.

"**¡Suéltame imbécil!"** Tyson trató de luchar contra el policía, más no pudo hacer más cuando el otro saca la pistola y le apunta.

Al incorporarse, el otro policía golpea a Tyson y lo arrastra hacía otro lado, para encerrarlo. Una vez retirado, la gente al fin se calma regresando a sus actividades.

Ante lo sucedido, Kai como los demás continuaban perplejos.

Su reacción fue tardía para incorporarse, no sin algunos quejidos por parte del jefe y Kai, quien le dolía el agarre de Tyson en sus hombros, la fuerza que había implementado para abalanzarlo contra la pared... fue intensa.

**"R-Rei... ¿qué está pasando?"** Max estaba atónito.

Rei por su parte, volteo a verlo fríamente, tanto que lo hizo estremecer y se dirigió sin responderle a Kai.

No llevaba poco de haberse levantado, cuando un fuerte puñetazo en su cara lo hizo caer de nuevo. Kai estaba sorprendido ante la acción de Rei.

"**Creí que eras mi amigo"** su voz era severa, con tintes de odio y amargura. **"Cómo pudiste hacer esto... a Tyson y a mí... nuestra amistad a acabado"**, comenzó a caminar alejándose de él; detuvo **"¡Eres una maldita zorra Kai!"** voltea a verlo con furia. **"¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno!"** Dicho eso se va de ahí, dejando a tres hombres completamente confusos.

**"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!"** Max exasperó.

Kai por fin se levanta frotando su mejilla inflamada, el golpe fue tan fuerte como para sacarle algo de sangre de la boca.

Dolía, no obstante estaba tan confundido que el dolor era lo de menos. No sabía que les pasaba a esos dos, lo acusaban de algo que no tenía memoria y jamás había hecho. Solamente sabía que todo tenía que ver con él.

**"¡¿Donde está Naile?!"** clamó súbitamente.

**"¡Ah!"** Asustó Max. **"No sé... ¡ah! Rei dijo que estaba paseando por ahí... quizás esté en la playa."**

**"Necesito hablar con él y saber ¡Qué demonios pasa!"**

Dicho sin importarle el dolor, se dirigió hacia la playa en busca de respuestas.

**"¡Oh dios mío! ¡Max! ¿Qué está pasando?"** Kenny estaba al borde de la histeria.

**"¡Que se yo! estoy igual de sorprendido que tú jefe"** se rascó la cabeza. **"Que habrá pasado ahora, Tyson estaba realmente molesto y Rei... ¡Dios! jamás lo había visto así"**

**"¡Esto está mal!"** Rascó su cabeza en desesperación. **"¿Qué pasara en el torneo?"**

**"Jefe... sinceramente, el torneo es lo de menos ahora"** sentenció.

El pequeño suspiró pesadamente.

**"Algo malo está pasando"** resopló seriamente el jefe.

**"Y algo muy grande"** añadió el pecoso.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron ahí, pensando en que hacer, su equipo se estaba desintegrando y mayor aún... su amistad y la felicidad de todos ellos.

* * *

_******:::::::•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******:::::::**_

* * *

La luna llena, era su única amiga en ese momento, la brisa abrasaba su cuerpo en esa solitaria noche. Un hombre se encontraba sentado en el peñasco. Su mirada estaba inmersa en el mar más su mente se encontraba pensando en los hechos de esa noche.

Había llegado ahí desde hacía un largo tiempo, ¿cuándo?, no estaba seguro, simplemente quería irse de dónde estaba la persona de sus anhelos. Deseaba poder haber hablado con Tala, más el chico... -_¿Qué pasaría con el pelirrojo sin él? ¿Viviría normalmente? Debería-_... el chico ya estaba bien, no había ningún problema, él no era tan importante como se sentía, el pelirrojo era fuerte, inclusive a veces pensaba que hubiera sanado él solo, sin su ayuda.

**"Devuelta a la soledad..."** comentó, una amarga sonrisa en su cara.

A veces la vida era injusta, pero como podía ser justa con alguien como él.

**"Bien... fue bonito mientras duro..."**

Con ello se levanta, aún continuaba observando la luna.

**"...tiempo de irse de aquí..."**

* * *

_******:::::::•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******:::::::**_

* * *

Varios golpes se oyeron en la puerta. Al cabo de unos minutos alguien la abre.

**"¿Si?"**

**"Ya estarás contento"** la voz de quien tocó fue seca.

**"¿Rei?"** extrañó el inquilino.

Enfrente de él, parado con una cara de enfado, indignación y sufrimiento, se encontraba su tan odioso hermano Rei Kon.

**"¿De qué hablas?"**

Rei le muestra una nota.

**"Oh..."** cambia de actitud. **"Entonces si la recibiste y viste a tu queridísimo amor con..."**

**"No sé como lo supiste"** su voz era áspera. **"Debes estar contento... al fin me puedes ver sufrir tanto como tú"**

**"¡Nunca como yo!"** resopló **"Tu sufrimiento jamás será como el mío... hermano"**

**"Lamento mucho lo que te hice"**

**"Si claro..."** dijo con despecho.

**"¡Es cierto!"** sus ojos comenzaron a vidriarse. **"Cuando te fuiste, el doctor nos contó la verdad... que tú no tenías nada que ver en la muerte de nuestra madre... en ese momento quise disculparme, pero ya habías desaparecido"**

El otro joven solamente lo veía con indiferencia y molestia.

**"Pero al final se paga todo"** su voz comenzó a debilitarse**. "Tengo tu odio... y ahora... el hombre a quien amo, no me ama" **lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse en sus mejillas.

Pequeños sollozos se oían de Rei quien quería controlarse, aunque no podía, al fin su dolor lo controlaba. Por un instante, Rei-Lee sintió satisfacción al ver quebrarse por primera vez a su hermano, no obstante, su pecho dolía, como si parte de él también sufriera al verlo así.

**"Sé perdió Rei-Lee..."** habló en sollozos. **"Al... fin, me viste... pagar tu dolor..."**

Dicho eso se echó a correr desapareciendo de la vista del otro chino.

Rei-Lee estaba conmocionado, no sabía realmente como reaccionar ante esta situación. Le había enviado una nota a su hermano cuando estaba con sus amigos en la fiesta del hotel, disfrutando de cocteles; en ella, estaba escrito lo necesario para hacer salir a Rei e ir a buscar a Naile, y así, encontrarse con la sorpresa de su vida. Sabía a la perfección que eso lastimaría a Rei como nunca y aunque era lo más deseado por él... ahora dudaba si era sí. Ver el dolor de Rei no lo satisfizo como creía que lo haría. ¿Por qué? era su interrogante. ¿Cómo podía no ser feliz al verlo llorar?

**"La venganza es fría y amarga"**

La voz lo tomó por sorpresa. Atrás de él, se encontraba su hermano adoptivo Rush, quien lo veía seriamente.

**"Solamente personas sin alma y sin escrúpulos disfrutaría de eso"** se acerco a él. **"Y así tú no eres"**

**"Creí que sería feliz al verlo así"** habló, voz apagada.

**"Nadie es feliz, al ver el sufrimiento de los demás"**

Rei-Lee tenía mucho en que pensar, el día más esperado al fin se hizo realidad, no obstante, los resultados, no fueron los que él esperaba.

La noche sería larga y amarga... cuando debía ser su noche más alegre y feliz...

* * *

_******:::::::•****•****•****•****•****•****•-**__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******-**__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******-**__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******:::::::**_

* * *

Pasos apresurados se escucharon en la noche; el crujir de ramas, rocas, hojas secas eran lo único que demostraba un ser vivo a esas horas de la noche.

Había entrado la parte con vegetación de la playa; y no sabía bien porque había ido ahí en primer lugar, más algo dentro de él le decía que era el camino correcto. Encontraría a la persona que buscaba ahí.

No sabía bien porque no le abrió cuando debió hacerlo y ahora la angustia y la agonía lo oprimían. Debía encontrarlo, antes de... quizás perderlo para siempre. Ya había perdido a la persona más importante en su vida, no quería perder a otra, solamente porque no comprendía sus sentimientos o mejor dicho los negaba.

Continuó corriendo entre toda la maleza, o lo que esta permitía avanzar, en su mente recordaba todos los momentos felices que pasó con el aquamar; las alegrías, los momentos vergonzosos, los momentos íntimos, los enfados y molestias... todo el tiempo que pasó al lado de Darian, buenos momentos, atorados en lo profundo de su corazón y si no se apresuraba serían los únicos.

Con gran esmero logró llegar al risco jadeando por aire.

**"¡Darian!"**

Y como si fuera una mala broma, el joven no se encontraba ahí.

Desesperanzado como agotado, el pelirrojo se arrodillo, sin poder creer el panorama en frente de él.

Darian ya no estaba.

**"...lo perdí..."** se dijo, una lágrima amenazaba con derramarse.

Sin mayor fuerza se desplomó por completo al suelo, sollozando.

**"...Darian... ¡DARIAN!"**

El grito se ahogo entre la soledad y el silencio... como otra alma era destrozada en el brillo de la luna...

* * *

_******:::::::•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******:::::::**_

* * *

Estar tras las rejas se sentía tan vacío. El moreno observaba el suelo perdido, en su mente solamente se proyectaba la escena del beso, como una película que se repetía una tras otra, con el único propósito de hacerlo sufrir.

Un beso... un sólo y simple beso lo hacía sufrir como nunca.

No era el hecho de hacerlo, sino la pasión y la entrega que demostraban, esa misma intensidad como él y Kai solían demostrarse su amor, el verlo reflejado ahora con otra persona, le dolía mucho.

No dejaba de preguntarse si Kai ya no lo amaba, si había pasado de la noche a la mañana o desde cuando lo había traicionado.

Jamás había dudado de él ni mucho menos de su cariño. Si bien, quizás llego a veces a desconfiar de Naile, sabía que Kai jamás le correspondería, el bicolor lo amaba a él y solamente a él.

No había más por decirse, mucho menos de discutirse. No obstante, los hechos demostraban lo contrario.

Sus ojos pronto comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, siendo su único consuelo para esta amarga sensación.

"**... ¿Por qué Kai?..."**

Su voz era amarga; súbitos momento de furia llegaban a él y sus puños pagaban el precio al golpear la pared intentando desahogarse, sin mucho logro.

Por instantes, se ponía a pensar en cómo trató al bicolor en el hotel y aunque sentía arrepentimiento, también creía que se merecía eso y más. Kai había llegado a alegrar su vida y ahora, la destruía.

**"... y pensar que quería casarme con él"** resopló agriamente.

Con ello se sienta en su cama metálica y oxidada. Cada minuto ahí era como una eternidad y pasaría toda la noche ahí. Mejor para él, no quería verlo, ni a él ni a Rei, inclusive su amigo había salido lastimando ante este engaño y a quien menos quería ver era a Naile, sabía a la perfección si lo veía se agarraría a golpes con él e inclusive podría querer llegar a matarlo. Jamás había llegado a su mente el querer matar a alguien, no obstante, no podía dejar de pensarlo. Al fin, Naile le había robado lo que más quería en este mundo...

La vida se ensaño con él y parecía que regresaba para terminarlo... la vida era muy injusta.

* * *

_******:::::::•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******:::::::**_

* * *

**"... Cuando todo es perfecto... siempre algo sale mal..."**

Sin moverse aún de la escena del crimen. Naile continuaba ahí parado, sin afán de irse o hacer algo, solamente estaba ahí, meditando.

No era un hombre perfecto, se decía; tenía debilidades como todos los demás e inclusive tentaciones y Kai era una de ellas. Jamás pensó en caer en ellas, más hoy fue todo lo contrario. Ese beso desató en él todos sus demonios y la peor de todas; si realmente amaba a Rei.

**"¡Naile!"**

La voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

**"¿K-Kai?"** estaba atónito al verlo frente a él de nuevo.

**"¡Naile! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!"** bramó.

**"¿Q-qué... qué insinúas?"**

**"Tyson y Rei me acusan de besarte... ¿de dónde demonios sacaron eso?"**

**"¡¿Q-qué?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Sabes qué es verdad!"**

**"¡No! yo nunca te he besado..."**

**"¡Me besaste!"** le cortó.** "Aquí mismo, no me he movido ni un milímetro desde entonces"**

**"No... eso no es cierto"**

**"¡Claro que lo es!"** refunfuño. **"¡Por ti!... por ese maldito beso he traicionado a Rei"**

**"¡No puede ser Naile! yo he estado toda la noche en mi cuarto..."**

**"Oh por favor Kai" **desdeñó. **"Deja de jugar y afronta la realidad"**

**"No puedo afrontar una realidad que no es verdad... yo no lo hice"** remarcó.

Ante ello Naile rió sardónicamente, enfado en su mirada.

**"¿Por qué?"**

**"¿Por qué... qué Naile?"**

**"Dios Kai... "**suspiró con molestia. **"¿Por qué me besaste?"**

**"¡Que no te bese con un demonio!"**

**"¡Kai!... yo al menos sé porque te respondí el beso"** comenzaba a desesperarse. **"Al menos ten la decencia de decirme porque te me abalanzaste"**

**"¡Que no lo hice!"**

**"¡QUE SI!"** bufó con furia**."¡No me trates como un idiota! sé perfectamente a quien besé y eras tú"**

**"Pues estás más idiota de lo que pensé, porque yo no te he besado, a quien amo es a Tyson... ¡No a ti!"**

**"Pues no lo parecía cuando te estaba..."**

**"¡Demonios! ¡otra vez con lo mismo!"** enfadó **"¡Que estuve en mi puto cuarto toda la noche porque me indigesté con camarones!... ¡qué no entiendes!"**

**"¡Lo único que no entiendo es porque sigues negándolo!"**

**"¡Argh!"** bramó.

**"¡Me besaste porque me amabas!"** resopló.

**"¡Jamás te he amado!"** sentenció. Ante lo dicho Naile impactó.

**"No te ame antes ni lo hago ahora Naile, ni cuando me ayudaste con mi corazón"**

**"Lo hacía por ayudarte..."** su voz fue seria.

**"Y también para quedarte conmigo"** le miró de reojo.

**"Si así fuera... jamás hubiera traído a Tyson"** su voz fue seca. Kai no dijo nada, solamente le dio la espalda. **"Solamente quería verte feliz... y no podías vivir sin Tyson..."**

**"Tú lo dijiste... no podía vivir sin él, inclusive por él estaba dispuesto a morir"** su voz suavizó. **"Crees entonces que traicionaría su amor cuando lo amo tanto"**

**"...no..."** dijo llanamente. **"Pero... pero el beso fue real, eras tú..."** guardo silencio. **"¡No puedes tener un clon o algo así!"**

Lo último lo hizo reaccionar. Ambos sorprendieron ante el descubrimiento.

**"Sí... si lo tengo..."** habló Kai, furia comenzaba a llenarlo. **"¡Ese maldito bastardo!"**

La furia de Kai era inmensa, por fin había descubierto quien había creado todo este lío y pagaría, de eso, estaba seguro...

* * *

_******:::::::•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******:::::::**_

* * *

**"¡Hey tienes suerte!"**

La voz del oficial llamó la atención del moreno; volteo a verlo sin mucho afán.

**"Pagaron tu fianza, ya puedes salir"**

Dicho eso abre la reja. Tyson no hizo movimiento alguno.

**"Vamos, muévete idiota... ¡Sal de ahí!"**

En ello el moreno se incorpora de mala gana y sale. Afuera podía oler el aire libre de la libertad, aunque fuera en un amargo momento.

_'¿Quien pagó mi...?'_ no terminó de cuestionarse, cuando ve la alma caritativa. _'¿Kira?'_

**"Tyson, me alegra que estés bien"**

El peliazul no dijo nada, más bien sus ojos observaron a Kira de pies a cabeza. Se parecía tanto a Kai; sin embargo había muchas diferencias entre los dos, Kai era temperamental, Kira no, siempre era amable; Kai era serio, Kira era alegre... el peliblanco tenía lo que al bicolor le hacía falta, era mejor que él.

**"...Kira..."** su voz apenas era audible.

**"¡Wow! hablaste... jeje... por un instante creía que te habían co..."** no terminó de hablar cuando una mano acariciaba su mejilla suavemente. **"... ¿Tyson?"**

No habló más. Los labios del moreno se encontraban en los suyos. Un beso suave al principio, luego fue cobrando fuerza. Kira le respondía y en poco tiempo los dos ahondaron el beso. Tyson abrasaba con pasión el cuerpo del peliblanco mientras el otro se asía a su cuello, ambos intentaban intensificar la sensación.

En el moreno habían demasiados conflictos, no obstante, la furia y el rencor dominaban en ese momento.

_'Si Kai me cambió por Naile... por qué yo no'_

Y con beso... el destino estaba fijado.

* * *

**-:::•Notas finales•:::-**

UYYYYYYY EL DRAMA! QUE PASARÁ AHORA?! La verdad…ni yo lo recuerdo…el próximo Chap 41 estará pronto…el 42 quizás tarde más, porque ese SI no está escrito XDD jejejeje…

Sin nada más que decir…YA NO TENGO BLOG! XDD Soy mala para esas cosas…como que los blogs y yo, no podemos coexistir jejejejeje XDD

***Curiosidades del Mal part1:**

_******/ 1-**_Me da gracia como cambié las actitudes de los personajes a lo largo del fic, la primera temporada fue más meloso, más OOC (Out of Character) y como que parecía algo soso (menzo). Curiosamente es la transición de empezar a escribir e ir mejorando con los años, jajajajaja…pero me da gusto que haya cambiando, para ser franca, la primera parte casi no me late XDD pero en fin! El primer fanfic SIEMPRE es el primer fanfic ;3

**/**_****** 2-**_Nunca puedo dejar de decirme cuando hay partes muy románticas…que son DEMASIADO CURSIIII! Y me dan escalofríos…quizás soy un cursi de closet…pero lo gracioso es que no más cuando hay yaoi, si no hay yaoi, no hago cursilerías XDD jajajaja…

_******•****•****•****•****•****•****••****•****•****•****•****•****••****•****•****•****•****•****••****•****•****•****•****•****•**_

_No olviden! LOS REVIEWS SON MI ALIMENTO! °3° Denme amor!_

**_R/R = Amor •w•_**

_Sean FELICES! ;3_

* * *

_******:::::::•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******:::::::**_

**Continuará…okk n-n?**

_******:::::::•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__********__******•****•****•****•****•****•****•**__******:::::::**_

* * *

**:::••-**S/L/E-_********__********__********__******•**__********__******•**__******:::**_

**/****•****•**•Ludra Tao Jenova**•****•****•/**


End file.
